


I am calling you

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Italiano | Italian, John saving Sherlock, M/M, Not Season/Series 04 Compliant, Parallel Universes, Pining, Sherlock saving John, Technobabble, but not for everyone, for some of them, not a wip
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 71,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: In un universo, Sherlock è morto cadendo dal tetto del Barts.In un altro universo è sopravvissuto, ma lui e John si sono allontanati al punto da essere diventati due estranei.È triste, ma è una situazione a cui nessuno può porre rimedio, perché gli universi paralleli sono destinati a non incontrarsi mai.A meno che una certa cabina blu non si metta in mezzo.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi con una nuova long fic. Ho iniziato a scriverla ancor prima che andasse in onda la S4 e poi è rimasta parecchio a covare nel computer, un po’ perché c’era parecchio editing da fare, un po’ perché nel frattempo ho seguito altri progetti, ma alla fine eccola qui: saranno 15 capitoli e aggiornerò settimanalmente.  
> La storia si svolge in più universi paralleli (ma non è una storia di fantascienza e ho tenuto il technobabble al minimo) e in uno di essi compare la figlia di John, tuttavia il nome non è Rosie, perché, appunto, l’ho scritta prima di sapere come l’avrebbero chiamata, usando il primo nome che mi è passato per la testa. Successivamente non ho voluto cambiarle il nome perché questa è la mia storia e mi sembrava di farle un torto andando a modificarla solo per seguire la serie tv. Non è pertanto una fix-it della S04 e gli avvenimenti sono molto diversi (Mary è viva, non compare Eurus).  
> Per quel che riguarda il Dottore, ho deciso di scegliere Ten non solo per lui, ma soprattutto per Donna, la mia companion prediletta: mi serviva una persona spiccia che sapesse distribuire largoni all’occorrenza, e lei è quella giusta. Non occorre una conoscenza approfondita di Doctor Who per poter leggere la storia, se non lo conoscete vi basterà una infarinatura da Wikipedia: la storia è comunque incentrata principalmente su John e Sherlock.  
> Il titolo della fanfiction e la citazione iniziale sono tratti dalla colonna sonora del film Bagdad Cafè.

I am calling you

can't you hear me

I am calling you

[...]

I am calling you

I know you hear me

I am calling you

(Calling you - Jevetta Steele)

  
  
  


_ Ai giorni nostri, da qualche parte in un universo _

 

Donna Noble si sistemò per bene la borsa a tracolla ed accelerò il passo, ben sapendo che se fosse arrivata in ritardo, il Dottore non le avrebbe risparmiato qualche frecciatina delle sue. E in ogni caso, non vedeva l’ora di intraprendere una nuova avventura: per fortuna ultimamente nessuno aveva cercato di trasformarli in cyborg, rubare loro il cervello o darli in pasto a giganteschi ragni alieni; i viaggi su altri mondi erano stati emozionanti, ma privi di pericoli.

Oltrepassò la libreria del quartiere e lanciò un’occhiata frettolosa al nuovo allestimento della vetrina, dove campeggiavano l’ultimo successo del maestro del thriller Alexander Lemprato, Il Gheppio (oltre 300.000 copie vendute, recitava la fascetta gialla) ed un saggio storico-politico di Frantz Wasser, che metteva a confronto l’operato dei primi ministri inglesi in politica estera dal secondo dopoguerra ad oggi. 

Donna si appuntò mentalmente di telefonare a sua mamma dal Tardis e chiederle di comprare il romanzo di Lemprato: il precedente le era piaciuto molto e anche quello nuovo prometteva bene.

Il Dottore era seduto su una panchina del parco dove aveva parcheggiato la cabina blu e si stava godendo un gelato alla fragola e la bella giornata di sole.

“Pronta?” domandò, non appena vide Donna arrivare.

“Prontissima! Devo solo fare una telefonata a mia mamma e poi possiamo andare ad esplorare qualunque pianeta tu voglia.”

“Donna - protestò debolmente il Dottore - solo per il fatto che abbia la forma di una cabina del telefono, non significa che lo sia davvero.”

“Oh, quante storie! - La companion lo liquidò con un sorriso e aprì la porta del Tardis - Cosa aspetti?”

Il Dottore finì il gelato e gettò diligentemente il tovagliolo di carta in un cestino.

“Andiamo!”

“Non so perché, ma ho la sensazione che la prossima avventura sarà indimenticabile.”

“Perché, non lo sono tutte quante?” domandò il Dottore, fingendosi offeso, mentre avviava il Tardis.

  
  
  


_ Tre anni prima, da qualche parte in un universo. _

 

“Hai sentito cosa ho detto? Hanno sparato alla signora Hudson. Sherlock, dobbiamo andare.”

“Vai tu, io devo pensare” rispose Sherlock con voce atona, rigirandosi la pallina di gomma tra le mani. 

John scosse la testa, esterrefatto ed arrabbiatissimo. “Non posso crederci… Tu… tu sei una macchina! Sai cosa? Non mi importa, resta pure qui da solo, io corro a vedere cosa è successo.”

“La solitudine mi protegge.”

“No, gli amici ti proteggono.”

Sherlock non si mosse, ma sussultò leggermente quando John sbatté con forza la porta alle sue spalle: sperava di potergli spiegare tutto e chiedergli scusa, un giorno.

Se ci fosse stata un’altra strada, non avrebbe mai scelto un piano che aveva come conseguenza quella di mentire a John e farlo soffrire inutilmente per chissà quanto tempo, ma lui e Mycroft ci avevano riflettuto per mesi e davvero non c’era altro modo per attirare Moriarty allo scoperto e neutralizzare la sua organizzazione criminale: quella era l’unica strategia possibile.

Ma, dato che il suo telefono taceva ancora, non era nemmeno detto che funzionasse: Moriarty era stato scaltro e non tutto era andato secondo i piani dei fratelli Holmes, infatti Mycroft avrebbe già dovuto chiamarlo e avere buone notizie per lui.

Sherlock attese accucciato a terra, continuando a far rimbalzare la pallina contro la scrivania; dopo pochi minuti lo schermo del cellulare si illuminò, ma purtroppo non era il fratello, era la sua nemesi che lo invitava a un ultimo giro di danza sul tetto dell’ospedale.

E Sherlock si alzò per andare incontro al suo destino, pronto a interpretare il suo canto del cigno.

Digitò velocemente il numero di Mycroft mentre si incamminava lungo il corridoio deserto.

“Novità?” chiese senza preamboli.

“Abbiamo neutralizzato i sicari di Lestrade e della signora Hudson.”

“E quello di John?”

“Ci sto lavorando.”

“Devi lavorare più in fretta: Moriarty mi ha appena mandato un messaggio, è già qui, sul tetto del Barts e mi sta aspettando.”

Forse per la prima volta in vita sua, Mycroft fu preso alla sprovvista.

“Io… - deglutì rumorosamente - Non credevo ci avremmo messo così tanto a trovare i tre killer. Sherlock, devi temporeggiare, devi guadagnare tempo più che puoi. I miei uomini stanno passando al setaccio tutti gli edifici vicino all’ospedale, ma sono molto e dovendo agire con circospezione per non farsi notare, sono più lenti del previsto. Se non lo trovassimo per tempo, dovrai abbandonare la missione.”

“No” la voce di Sherlock risuonò secca e risoluta.

“Cosa stai dicendo?”

“È di Moriarty che stiamo parlando: farò quel che posso, ma si accorgerebbe subito che qualcosa non va, se inizio ad accampare scuse solo per ritardare l’inevitabile. Procederò come avevamo stabilito.”

“Non puoi, il piano originario è saltato - la voce di Mycroft era apertamente agitata, ora - Sherlock, non posso mandare le persone con il materasso davanti all’ingresso delle ambulanze finché non so dove è appostato il killer e da quale angolatura vi osserva: potrebbe vederli e a quel punto saresti sotto tiro anche tu.”

“Certo, lo capisco - replicò Sherlock con calma - Ma ho preso la mia decisione e non la cambierò.”

“Non andare su quel tetto! - urlò il fratello - Scappa, manderò un’auto a prenderti e penseremo a un nuovo piano.”

“Non posso, sai bene che è troppo tardi, sono già ricercato dalla polizia, quindi o le cose vanno secondo il nostro piano, o non avrò modo di agire liberamente come voglio e la missione fallirà in ogni caso.”

“Ma-”

“Hai detto tu stesso che non sai ancora dove si trova il sicario di John - lo interruppe bruscamente il detective - se non assecondo Moriarty, sarà lui che ci andrà di mezzo e questo non lo permetterò mai. Ormai John avrà scoperto che la signora Hudson non è in pericolo e starà tornando qui.”

“Ti rendi conto di quello che stai facendo?”

Sherlock, che nel frattempo aveva quasi raggiunto il tetto dell’ospedale, si fermò su un gradino e si appoggiò al corrimano.

“Sì, lo so perfettamente.”

“Ti prego, non lo fare.”

Ma Sherlock non arretrò di un passo dalla sua decisione.

“Addio Mycroft. In caso di un miracolo dell’ultimo secondo, immagino che vedrò un grande materasso azzurro quattro piani sotto di me. In caso contrario, temo dovrai vincere la tua atavica pigrizia e completare da solo la nostra missione.”

“Oh, Sherlock…” mormorò Mycroft, e il fratello lo sentì davvero disperato.

“Abbi cura dei nostri genitori e di John: fa’ in modo che non gli succeda nulla.”

“Sherlock, no!”

Il consulente investigativo chiuse la chiamata e salì le scale che portavano sul tetto, preparato a tutto.

 

Il confronto con Moriarty fu lungo e teso e per un attimo Sherlock pensò di averlo in pugno: in un ultimo, disperato tentativo di raddrizzare il corso degli eventi, il consulente investigativo cercò di indurlo a farsi dire dove fosse appostato il cecchino di John, ma il criminale dovette aver intuito il suo piano, perché lo spiazzò completamente sparandosi un colpo di pistola in bocca prima che potesse fermarlo, e quando Moriarty cadde all’indietro e le sue cervella si sparsero sul cemento, il suo vantaggio si azzerò del tutto: non poteva più ricattarlo né negoziare, era in trappola.

Si passò nervosamente una mano tra i capelli: nemmeno il suicidio di Moriarty era stato previsto quando avevano analizzato i possibili scenari… alla fine il loro piano geniale faceva acqua da tutte le parti e ora non aveva altra scelta se non obbedire alle folli direttive del consulente criminale, se voleva salvare la vita al suo blogger. E quella era l’unica cosa che contava ormai: non avrebbe permesso che succedesse qualcosa a John, perché giorno dopo giorno, l’ex soldato era passato dall’essere un comune coinquilino al suo migliore amico e, ultimamente, qualcosa di più, almeno nel suo cuore. 

Con John non ne aveva mai fatto parola, ma non poteva più negarlo a se stesso: il dottore era diventato troppo importante per rischiare la sua vita in quel folle gioco tra lui e Moriarty. John non era una pedina qualunque, non era sacrificabile, era il Re, colui che andava difeso ad ogni costo: se gli fosse accaduto qualcosa per colpa sua, Sherlock non sarebbe riuscito a vivere con quel peso sulla coscienza.

Negli ultimi mesi insieme, a volte Sherlock aveva fantasticato su un possibile futuro che vedeva lui e John non più come semplici amici e coinquilini, e ora non poteva negare la fitta di dolore che avvertiva al centro del petto, perché quelle vaghe fantasie non si sarebbero mai realizzate.

Si avvicinò al cornicione e guardò verso il basso: non c’era nessun materasso azzurro, quindi Mycroft non aveva fatto in tempo a trovare il sicario.

Un taxi si fermò poco distante e John ne scese di corsa. Sherlock lo chiamò immediatamente: se non altro avrebbe avuto la consolazione di parlargli un’ultima volta prima di morire; lo bloccò prima che si avvicinasse all’ospedale e, fece esattamente come gli aveva ordinato Moriarty, gli mentì per tenerlo al sicuro, raccontandogli che era una frode, che le sue deduzioni non erano vere, che aveva ingannato tutti e John avrebbe dovuto raccontarlo al mondo: non gli importava nulla di distruggere la sua reputazione, perché in questo modo John sarebbe stato al sicuro, e il sicario che aveva l’ordine di ucciderlo, si sarebbe ritirato lasciandolo vivere in pace.

Ma John, sempre così leale e pieno di fiducia in lui, non credette a una sola parola, e quella incrollabile fiducia fu un’altra stilettata al cuore di Sherlock, che aveva da poco scoperto di provare dei sentimenti verso di lui.

Avrebbero potuto essere felici loro due insieme, molto felici, ne era certo, perché erano diversi ma si incastravano alla perfezione, come due pezzi attigui di un puzzle, meritavano di essere felici molto di più di tante altre persone e non era giusto che finisse così: l’universo intero era in debito per sempre con loro, pensò Sherlock, e pregò un dio in cui non credeva che almeno John potesse dimenticare, un giorno, ed essere felice di nuovo.

In quell’istante Sherlock avrebbe rinunciato a tutti gli enigmi e le nemesi del mondo solo per poter continuare a vivere con il suo dottore, ma non poteva indugiare oltre: un sicario appostato in qualche edificio nei paraggi teneva l’ex soldato nel mirino e ogni secondo che lasciava trascorrere era un ulteriore pericolo per John, quindi Sherlock gli disse addio, racchiudendo in quelle poche parole tutti i sentimenti che provava per lui, gettò a terra il cellulare e spalancò le braccia, lasciandosi cadere nel vuoto nel più estremo dei gesti d’amore.

John si lanciò di corsa verso il marciapiede, urlando a squarciagola il suo nome e crollò in ginocchio vicino a lui, rovesciandolo sulla schiena. Strisce di sangue scarlatto macchiavano il candore immacolato della sua pelle, gli occhi azzurri erano vitrei e immobili, il suo polso non aveva alcun battito, e quando John realizzò che Sherlock non l’avrebbero più guardato con orgoglio, complicità o irritazione, che non avrebbe più interrotto i suoi appuntamenti per trascinarlo sulla scena di un crimine, che non l’avrebbe più chiamato ‘conduttore di luce’ o ‘idiota’, che non avrebbero più fatto colazione insieme, lo strinse a sé e pianse.

Sherlock Holmes morì il 4 luglio 2011 e una parte di John Watson morì con lui.

Il suo killer venne individuato e neutralizzato dagli uomini di Mycroft un quarto d’ora dopo, mentre si stava allontanando lungo la via principale con il fucile di precisione chiuso dentro la custodia di un violoncello.

Quindici minuti.

Novecento secondi che cambiarono per sempre il corso degli eventi di questo universo.

In seguito tutto divenne molto confuso per l’ex soldato: dall’interno dell’ospedale arrivò di corsa un medico, che però non poté fare altro che constatare il decesso di Sherlock, seguito da Molly, che si accasciò di fianco a John, disperata e singhiozzante, farfugliando cose che per John non avevano il minimo senso, come:  _ “Non doveva andare così”, “Dove sono tutti quanti?”, “Perché?” _

Dopo qualche minuto arrivò la limousine nera di Mycroft e, non appena il fratello maggiore di Sherlock mise piede a terra, Molly lo aggredì, puntando furiosa l’indice verso il corpo coperto da un pietoso lenzuolo bianco e pretendendo spiegazioni, e Mycroft restò a subire il suo odio con lo sguardo fisso sul cadavere di Sherlock.

John non capiva perché stessero litigando, non vedeva alcun motivo di agitarsi tanto, perché Sherlock era morto e più nulla aveva importanza.

Qualcuno gli parlò, qualcun altro gli passò una coperta attorno alle spalle, affermando che era in stato di shock e chiedendo l’intervento di un medico.

Il suo ricordo successivo lo vide sdraiato su una barella in un corridoio dell’ospedale, ma non ricordava assolutamente come fosse arrivato fin lì: forse si era agitato e i medici l’avevano dovuto sedare, forse era svenuto. La sua mente era occupata da una sola immagine, che si ripeteva in loop senza sosta, quella di Sherlock che gli diceva addio e si gettava nel vuoto. Respirò profondamente più volte, per tenere a bada una forte ondata di nausea, ma lo shock era tale che gli sembrava che l’aria dell’ospedale fosse rarefatta.

In fondo al corridoio ora era Greg a discutere animatamente con Mycroft: raramente aveva visto il poliziotto così furioso, nemmeno quando Sherlock gli sottraeva il distintivo e si spacciava per lui, mettendolo nei guai con i suoi superiori. 

Il pensiero che ora Sherlock non l’avrebbe più fatto lo fece risprofondare nuovamente nella più cupa disperazione e si coprì il viso con le mani, a voler chiudere fuori ogni cosa, ogni immagine, ogni suono: Sherlock che si era buttato dal tetto, l’isteria di Molly, Lestrade e Mycroft che discutevano di chissà cosa, l’odore penetrante del disinfettante dell’ospedale.

Era troppo per lui.

La sua mente tornò sulle ultime parole pronunciate da Sherlock sul tetto: perché si era accusato a quel modo? John sapeva che non aveva fatto nulla di ciò che aveva detto, lo conosceva troppo bene. Che fosse drogato? Avrebbe spiegato quell’insensato suicidio, ma dentro di lui John sapeva che nemmeno quella era la risposta giusta: Sherlock era migliore così e da quando convivevano non aveva mai toccato alcuna droga.

E allora cosa diavolo era successo?

Si mise a sedere di traverso sulla barella con le gambe penzoloni, e solo quel gesto gli costò uno sforzo così grande che si chiese come avrebbe potuto tirare avanti d’ora in poi.

Il pensiero di tornare a Baker Street, doveva aveva vissuto tanti momenti bellissimi, folli ed emozionanti assieme a Sherlock, gli era insopportabile. Senza di lui, l’appartamento non sarebbe più stato lo stesso.

_ “Non posso vivere lì, non ce la faccio.” _

Oh dio, la signora Hudson! Qualcuno si era preoccupato di avvertirla di quello che era successo o aveva dovuto scoprirlo dal telegiornale? C’era qualcuno con lei? Amava Sherlock come un figlio, non riusciva a immaginarsi come si sentisse ora; prese il cellulare per chiamarla, ma si bloccò prima di digitare il suo nome: non ce la faceva, non aveva la forza di parlare con lei, sorreggerla e confortarla nel lutto, era troppo gravoso per lui.

“Ehi, sei sveglio.”

Talmente perso nei suoi pensieri, non si era accorto che Greg si era avvicinato a lui e gli aveva posato cautamente una mano sulla spalla.

Annuì in risposta ma senza alcuna convinzione, poi volse lo sguardo verso la fine del corridoio, chiuso da una porta a spinta, oltre la quale vi era la camera mortuaria.

“Voglio vederlo” sussurrò con voce stanca.

“Ecco, non so se è una buona idea…”

“Greg - lo interruppe John con una voce che non ammetteva repliche - Devo sapere perché l’ha fatto, devo capire!” Alzò verso di lui due occhi accesi e febbricitanti e Lestrade strinse le labbra, prima di rilasciare uno sbuffo di fiato e una pesante bestemmia: aveva il volto tirato e teso.

“Allora è con lui che devi parlare. Anzi, è lui che deve parlare con te: io ti aspetto fuori dal pronto soccorso.”

“Non c’è bisogno, ora sto meglio.”

Greg lanciò uno sguardo ostile in direzione di Mycroft e poi sibilò: “Fidati, non vorrai restare solo, dopo.”

E con quella si allontanò nella direzione opposta a quella dell’obitorio, mentre John volgeva su Mycroft uno sguardo che da interrogativo si era già fatto diffidente.

“Cosa è successo?” domandò con voce mortalmente seria: non aveva affatto dimenticato il colloquio avuto col maggiore degli Holmes meno di dodici ore prima.

Sfregò le dita sui palmi delle mani sudate, sentendole formicolare: la parte più istintiva di lui provava un bisogno quasi fisico di sfogare rabbia e disperazione contro un bersaglio, uno qualsiasi, e aspettava solo un pretesto, una piccola scintilla per farsi avanti e scavalcare la ragione.

Mycroft sembrava smarrito e confuso quanto lui: non era strano, dopotutto aveva appena perso il fratello, ma era comunque una visione che in altre circostanze John avrebbe trovato peculiare, degna di umana compassione, perché Mycroft Holmes non abbandonava mai la sua facciata impassibile.

Ora però a John non importava: voleva solo sapere cosa fosse quell’ennesimo mistero, e non se ne sarebbe andato da lì senza delle risposte.

“Non… non so da dove cominciare” mormorò Mycroft.

“Non mi importa, trova un modo, perché ho bisogno di sapere perché Sherlock si è buttato da quello stramaledetto tetto! - urlò John sbattendo i pugni sulla barella - Se tu mi avessi dato ascolto ieri notte, ora sarebbe ancora vivo.”

“Noi avevamo un piano, ma ci sono stati degli imprevisti ed è andato tutto storto.”

“Piano? Quale piano, di che parli?”

“Io e Sherlock monitoravamo Moriarty e i suoi uomini già da tempo: pochi giorni fa abbiamo scoperto che aveva ingaggiato tre sicari per uccidere le tre persone più importanti per Sherlock: Lestrade, la signora Hudson e tu, John. Purtroppo non siamo riusciti a scoprire l’identità dei sicari se non all’ultimo istante, perché Moriarty ha usato un codice segreto molto difficile da decodificare per comunicare con loro.”

“Si-sicari? Quali sicari? Sherlock non mi ha detto nulla.” John scosse la testa, confuso e con addosso l’orrenda sensazione che quella conversazione sarebbe solo peggiorata.

“No, solo noi due sapevamo, perché era più sicuro così. Ci era chiaro che i sicari dovevano uccidervi, a meno che Sherlock non assecondasse i desideri di Moriarty. Dopo aver esaminato tutti gli scenari possibili, abbiamo capito che Moriarty voleva che Sherlock morisse. Tuttavia non l’avrebbe ucciso lui stesso, perché questo l’avrebbe reso un eroe, mentre Moriarty voleva distruggere ogni cosa di lui: non solo la sua vita, ma anche la sua credibilità come detective, la sua reputazione e la sua memoria. Nei suoi piani mio fratello doveva essere per sempre ricordato come un criminale squilibrato.”

John deglutì rumorosamente. “Sherlock, sul tetto, mi ha detto che era una frode, che ciò che faceva era solo un trucco e voleva che lo scrivessi sul mio blog. Vuoi dire che…”

“Mio fratello ti ha mentito in un disperato tentativo di tenerti al sicuro dal killer: i miei uomini sono riusciti a trovare quasi subito i sicari di Lestrade e della signora Hudson, ma non il tuo. Sherlock voleva che tu raccontassi al mondo che era una frode e poi si è gettato dal tetto, seguendo le istruzioni di Moriarty, perché in questo modo il killer avrebbe dovuto abbandonare la missione e ti avrebbe lasciato in pace per sempre.”

“Dio… oh dio…”

Come se non fosse già stato abbastanza doloroso assistere al suo suicidio, ora John scopriva che Sherlock era morto per lui, per salvargli la vita. All’idea di averlo accusato di essere una macchina senza cuore l’ultima volta che erano stati insieme nella stessa stanza, qualcosa si spezzò dentro John e un singhiozzo gli sfuggì dalle labbra. “Idiota… dannato idiota, non ti ho mai chiesto di fare questo per me!”

Urlò e urlò, di rabbia, di dolore, di disperazione, e Mycroft lo lasciò sfogare.

“Moriarty è stato più scaltro di noi - disse infine - credevo di avere più tempo, invece si è mosso in anticipo e i miei uomini hanno individuato il tuo sicario solo dopo che… se solo avessi avuto qualche minuto in più, noi-”

Mycroft non poté finire la frase, perché John gli si gettò addosso con un grido animalesco, buttandolo a terra con le sue ultime energie residue.

“Maledetto bastardo, è colpa tua! È tutta colpa tua! - lo centrò in pieno viso con un pugno - Sei stato tu a dare Sherlock in pasto a quel pazzo! Se non avessi alimentato l’ossessione di Moriarty verso tuo fratello, ora lui sarebbe ancora vivo.”

“Lo so” mormorò Mycroft, e questo sembrò far infuriare John ancora di più, che si scagliò di nuovo su di lui.

Mycroft si lasciò colpire, in parte perché era davvero impossibile arginare la furia dell’ex soldato, in parte perché sperava di poter espiare con il dolore fisico una minima parte del tormento che gli gravava sul petto: aveva commesso degli errori e ora il suo fratellino era morto.

D’improvviso, John fu sollevato di peso e trascinato lontano da due infermieri accorsi allarmati da tutto quel baccano, mentre Molly si inginocchiò vicino a Mycroft per controllare come stava.

“John, ti prego, non fare così - lo supplicò con voce tremante e gli occhi arrossati dal pianto - Non doveva andare così, ma purtroppo è accaduto e non è colpa di nessuno. Sherlock stesso aveva la massima fiducia in questo piano.”

“Mio dio - mormorò il dottore orripilato, scrollandosi di dosso gli infermieri - eri d’accordo anche tu e non hai fatto nulla per fermarlo, non mi hai detto nulla…”

“John, Sherlock mi aveva...”

“Stai zitta! - le urlò addosso l’ex soldato e Molly sussultò spaventata, incassando la testa tra le spalle - Mi fate schifo, tutti e due! Non voglio più sentire una parola, non voglio più vedervi, da questo momento voi per me siete morti! - John volse uno sguardo carico d’odio su Mycroft - Se ti incontro per strada o se provi a seguirmi, ti ammazzo, te lo giuro.”

Si allontanò di corsa, prima che la furia avesse di nuovo il sopravvento sulla ragione, perché in quel momento voleva solo un capro espiatorio a cui dare la colpa per la morte di Sherlock. Oltre che se stesso, ovviamente. 

Ora continuava a ripensare allo strano comportamento di Sherlock nelle sue ultime ore di vita: si era mostrato troppo calmo, quasi rassegnato di fronte al precipitare degli eventi, perché aveva già deciso di chiudere la partita con Moriarty sul tetto del Barts, ma lui non aveva capito. E poi c’era stata l’assoluta indifferenza davanti alla notizia del ferimento della signora Hudson: John conosceva Sherlock, conosceva il suo cuore, nonostante il consulente investigativo proclamasse al mondo di non possederne uno: non avrebbe mai reagito con tanta freddezza se non avesse saputo che in realtà l’anziana padrona di casa non correva alcun pericolo.

E lui avrebbe dovuto accorgersene, avrebbe dovuto vedere, perché era il suo migliore amico.

_ “Tu guardi, ma non osservi”  _ gli aveva detto Sherlock in più di una occasione, ed era stato così anche questa ultima, fatale volta.

Solo che ora John si sarebbe portato addosso quel peso per sempre, il peso di quella vita così preziosa che non aveva potuto salvare, il peso del sacrificio di Sherlock che parlava di sentimenti che andavano ben al di là dell’amicizia e del cameratismo, il peso di qualcosa di meraviglioso che avrebbe potuto essere, ma che non sarebbe mai stato.

Oltrepassò le porte del pronto soccorso e Greg si alzò dal muretto l quale si era appoggiato, il volto cinereo, gli occhi arrossati, i capelli in disordine e una sigaretta dimenticata tra le dita.

“John…”

“Anche tu sapevi?” gli ringhiò addosso l’ex soldato, ma Lestrade scosse la testa, senza tuttavia mostrare alcuna indignazione per l’accusa di John: capiva cosa stava passando l’amico in quel momento.

Il soldato riconobbe in Greg la stessa stanchezza che sentiva gravare sulle proprie spalle e la stessa rabbia per essere stato tenuto all’oscuro di quel dannato piano, ma la cosa non gli fu di alcuna consolazione.

“Riabiliterò il suo nome” disse Lestrade guardando nella sua direzione, ma probabilmente stava parlando a se stesso, cercando un meccanismo interiore per venire a patti con ciò che Sherlock aveva fatto per loro, e forse per mettere a tacere il senso di colpa per aver prestato ascolto alle insinuazioni di Donovan e Anderson.

John si strinse nelle spalle: nemmeno quello lo consolava in alcun modo: da vivo Sherlock si era sempre disinteressato dell’opinione che la gente e i giornali avevano di lui e sicuramente non gliene sarebbe importato ora che era morto.

“Riabiliterò il suo nome - ripeté Greg con determinazione - è il minimo che posso fare per lui.”

John si strinse nelle spalle, gli rivolse un muto cenno di saluto e si allontanò lungo la strada.

“John, sei sicuro che...”

“Sto bene, Greg - lo rassicurò - ma ora voglio restare da solo.”

Lestrade non credeva che fosse ciò di cui Watson aveva bisogno e non credeva affatto che stesse bene, ma decise di dargli spazio: ognuno elaborava il lutto a modo proprio.

Almeno era ciò che Greg sperava.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come prosegue la vita di John in un mondo senza Sherlock.  
> Non bene.

John non andò al funerale di Sherlock, perché non era certo di riuscire a contenere la sua rabbia davanti a Mycroft, ma i genitori del suo migliore amico e la signora Hudson non meritavano di assistere a una rissa durante le sue esequie; inoltre l’ex soldato non aveva voglia di subire gli sguardi carichi di compassione dei presenti o le loro parole di conforto, che di conforto non sarebbero state: nessuno di loro comprendeva veramente il rapporto che c’era stato tra loro due, nessuno capiva quella bizzarra singolarità che era stata la loro amicizia.

Solo John e Sherlock sapevano cosa li aveva uniti e ciò che avrebbero potuto essere.

Se solo…

Questo era il tarlo che più di tutti stava facendo impazzire di dolore il dottore. Ogni volta che riviveva la loro ultima conversazione nella sua mente, quell’  _ “addio, John”  _ pronunciato da Sherlock gli appariva sempre più greve di rimpianti, oltre che di tristezza, come una dichiarazione d’amore che non sa pronunciare il suo nome.

Guardando indietro ai diciotto mesi trascorsi insieme, anche John ne aveva molti, di rimpianti: se solo avessero avuto un briciolo di coraggio in più, se solo fossero stati meno impacciati, meno riservati, se solo lui non si fosse ostinato a negare strenuamente in ogni occasione di essere gay e che lui e Sherlock stessero insieme, forse ora le cose sarebbero state diverse, forse Sherlock avrebbe coinvolto anche lui nel suo piano, o John lo avrebbe convinto a trovare altre strade.

Se solo… 

C’erano state innumerevoli occasioni in cui John avrebbe potuto fare quel passo e avvicinarsi a lui, invece ora non avrebbe più potuto farlo.

Visitò la tomba di Sherlock alcuni giorni dopo, da solo, lontano dagli occhi di tutti, e appoggiò la punta delle dita sulla lapide nera.

“Sei stato l’uomo migliore e più umano che io abbia mai conosciuto. Quando sono tornato a Londra ero così solo, e tu mi hai dato così tanto… mi hai salvato la vita in molti modi, Sherlock, e adesso non so proprio cosa farò senza di te - chiuse gli occhi e rivolse all’universo la sua accorata preghiera - Ti prego, compi un ultimo miracolo per me e ferma tutto questo… torna da me.”

Fece un’ultima carezza al marmo freddo e lasciò il cimitero a passo lento e strascicato.

Si sentiva svuotato di ogni energia, non voleva vedere nessuno, parlare con nessuno, non aveva più nemmeno voglia di tornare al lavoro, e comunque nessun datore di lavoro sano di mente gli avrebbe permesso di rientrare, ora, col tremore alla mano sinistra che era tornato prepotente dopo lo shock di aver visto Sherlock morire, immagine che adesso lo tormentava di continuo nei suoi incubi.

Disperato, era stato da Ella, che gli aveva parlato di un comprensibile trauma, simile al disturbo post traumatico di cui aveva sofferto appena tornato dall’Afghanistan; la psicologa aveva provato a fargli ammettere ad alta voce alcune incontrovertibili realtà, come i sentimenti che provava per Sherlock, ma John si era chiuso a riccio.

“C’è qualcosa che avrebbe voluto dirgli?” gli chiese Ella un giorno, nel suo vano tentativo di fargli elaborare il lutto perché potesse andare avanti.

C’era.

C’era una cosa importantissima, ma John mantenne la bocca cucita, rifiutandosi di assecondarla, perché c’era una microscopica parte del suo cuore che sperava che Sherlock, straordinario qual era, avrebbe trovato il modo di esaudire il suo desiderio, per folle che fosse quell’idea, e che quelle parole avrebbe potuto dirgliele di persona.

Mycroft provò ad avvicinarlo una volta soltanto ma John aveva preso a calci e pugni la sua berlina nera, e il maggiore degli Holmes non ci aveva più riprovato; Greg lo aveva invitato più volte a uscire con lui e bere una birra al pub, ma John aveva sempre rifiutato: capiva che il poliziotto era armato delle migliori intenzioni, ma in quel momento proprio non aveva le forze mentali per apprezzare chiacchiere vuote appoggiato al bancone di un locale pieno di gente che si divertiva.

 

Sarah sistemò il lenzuolo sul divano, poi porse a John una coperta e il cuscino. “Domani ho il turno nel pomeriggio, perciò puoi dormire fino a tardi.”

John dubitava che avrebbe chiuso gli occhi, ma annuì con un debole sorriso, sperando solo di non terrorizzarla con uno dei suoi incubi. 

“Ti ringrazio: non me la sento di tornare a Baker Street, ma non potevo nemmeno più approfittare dell’ospitalità di Mike. Sai, ha due bambini… ma ti prometto che cercherò un nuovo appartamento al più presto.”

La collega gli batté affettuosamente una mano sulla spalla.

“Nessun problema, puoi fermarti quanto ti pare: al momento non frequento nessuno e quindi siamo solo noi due in casa.”

John sistemò il cuscino contro il bracciolo del divano senza risponderle, solo con un altro cenno di ringraziamento del capo: non sapeva se ci fosse un invito nascosto tra le parole di Sarah, e al momento non aveva la forza di pensarci. Si tirò la coperta sugli occhi e desiderò solo addormentarsi per sempre.

Finalmente John tornò al lavoro qualche giorno più tardi: Sarah era sempre molto premurosa con lui, gli portava il tè, si fermava a chiacchierare nel suo studio quando non c’erano pazienti, gli chiedeva se il lavoro non era troppo gravoso, se voleva uscire prima della fine del turno e lo esortava a fare ogni cosa con calma. Era leggermente assillante, ma John cercava di passarci sopra, ripetendosi che non poteva reagire sgarbatamente alle sue gentilezze, visto che ancora lo ospitava.

Inizialmente l’ex soldato aveva pensato di fermarsi a casa di Sarah per non più di una settimana, ma il giornale degli annunci immobiliari restava sempre chiuso sul tavolino, i giorni passavano, una settimana divennero due, poi tre, poi un mese, perché era dannatamente facile scivolare nell’immobilismo e pensare a meno cose possibili.

Sarah, da donna intraprendente qual era, voleva riprovarci con lui e non faceva nulla per nasconderlo, forse nella convinzione che questa volta, senza più Sherlock e le sue interferenze, sarebbe stato diverso. 

Un tempo John aveva avuto una cotta per lei ma ora non provava più nulla; sarebbe stato onesto mettere le cose in chiaro fin da subito e non illuderla, ma il medico riusciva a malapena a tenere insieme i cocci della sua vita e a fare le cose di ogni giorno, non riusciva davvero a preoccuparsi anche di ciò che gli altri volevano da lui.

E comunque, dopo aver tentato e perseverato in ogni modo, anche Sarah gettò la spugna davanti alla sua apatia.

“Lo vedi anche tu che non funziona, John” gli disse con delicatezza una sera a cena.

John pensava che non c’era mai stato nulla da far funzionare, ma lo tenne per sé, anche perché aveva approfittato dell’ospitalità di Sarah per molto tempo.

La mattina dopo lasciò il suo appartamento, poi diede anche le dimissioni dalla clinica, perché tanto sapeva già cosa avrebbe detto Sarah da lì a poco, che continuare a lavorare insieme era troppo imbarazzante e alla fine l’avrebbe licenziato.

Nell’attesa di trovare un nuovo lavoro accettò di fermarsi qualche giorno da sua sorella. Sapeva che anche quella, al pari dell’aver accettato l’invito a stare da Sarah, era una pessima idea, perché dentro di lui qualcosa si era spezzato e Harry non era in grado di reggere anche il peso della sua vita, specialmente adesso, quando a malapena riusciva a tenere insieme la propria.

Una sera (John non ricordava nemmeno come fosse successo o perché) finirono per ubriacarsi entrambi così tanto che si addormentarono sul pavimento della cucina. John fu il primo a risvegliarsi, con un mal di testa pulsante e lo stomaco in subbuglio, ma ebbe almeno la lucidità di vergognarsi per aver assecondato la sorella alcolizzata e non essere stato in grado di fermarla, esattamente come non aveva fermato gli eventi che avevano portato alla morte di Sherlock: la sua vita sembrava sempre più un treno impazzito e senza freni che correva su un binario morto verso un precipizio, e il minimo che potesse fare era non coinvolgere altri in quel disastro, quindi si allontanò anche da Harry, nella convinzione che sarebbe stata molto meglio senza di lui.

Passò un anno.

Nonostante i suoi sforzi, Lestrade non riuscì a riabilitare immediatamente il nome di Sherlock come avrebbe voluto: si era messo al lavoro su quello pochi giorni dopo le esequie del consulente investigativo, raccogliendo prove e cercando testimoni, ma Mycroft aveva insabbiato velocemente e con grande abilità quanto accaduto sul tetto del Barts.

Per poter completare la missione del fratello e distruggere l’organizzazione criminale di Jim Moriarty, affinché Sherlock non fosse morto invano, pertanto al momento per Mycroft era molto più comodo lasciar credere al mondo che il fratello fosse un pazzo criminale, per non mettere in allarme i vari gruppi di malviventi legati a Moriarty, quindi continuò ad agire come sempre, nell’ombra e in silenzio, mentre Lestrade avrebbe voluto un riconoscimento pubblico dell’innocenza di Sherlock prima che venisse dimenticato da tutti, ma non ottenne nulla.

Infine, disgustato dal muro di gomma che si trovava davanti ogni volta che provava ad indagare, l’ispettore lasciò Scotland Yard.

 

Il primo giorno di lavoro, Mary Morstan si presentò all’ambulatorio con un vassoio di panini fatti in casa per i suoi nuovi colleghi, ricevendo i complimenti da parte di tutti e, a fine turno, si ritrovarono insieme in un pub poco distante per fare conoscenza. 

L’ex assassina brindò con tutti e tirò un silenzioso sospiro di sollievo: il posto di lavoro era buono, la paga discreta, i colleghi simpatici, inoltre era riuscita a trasmettere una buona impressione, quella di una persona comune e innocua. Ma d’altronde la maggior parte delle persone erano così idiote che ingannarle era un giochetto da ragazzi per lei.

Trasferirsi a Londra significava per lei iniziare una nuova vita, sotto ogni punto di vista: aveva deciso che era giunto il momento di lasciarsi il passato alle spalle, sistemarsi, trovarsi un uomo e mettere su famiglia, ed iniziò fin da subito a valutare qualche possibile candidato.

Uscì con qualche collega, iniziò a frequentare un club del libro e una scuola di cucina, tuttavia dopo qualche tempo si rese conto che, fra le tante novità che Londra aveva in serbo per lei, un potenziale marito non sembrava essere tra questi: nessuno degli uomini che frequentava era quello giusto. 

Inoltre, la sua naturale arroganza, che non riusciva mai a mascherare del tutto nonostante gli sforzi, non le era d’aiuto: ad esempio, l’ultimo uomo con cui era uscita era rimasto raggelato di fronte alla sua battuta,  _ “io sono la cosa migliore che potesse capitarti nella vita” _ , e da quel momento aveva iniziato a evitarla accampando le scuse più assurde. 

Ben presto la sua naturale irrequietezza tornò a farsi viva, il lavoro le venne a noia e, dal momento che il suo nuovo progetto di vita sembrava non volersi realizzare, dopo meno di un anno lasciò di nuovo la città, alla ricerca di qualcosa o qualcuno più adatto a lei.

Il destino non le fece incrociare John Watson, perché l’ex soldato non andò mai a lavorare in quell’ambulatorio.

Intanto passarono due anni.

La squadra speciale messa insieme da Mycroft riuscì finalmente a smantellare l’organizzazione criminale di Moriarty: l’operazione aveva subito diversi intoppi, c’erano stati errori e rallentamenti, qualche pesce piccolo era riuscito a sgusciare tra le maglie della loro rete, e sicuramente Sherlock avrebbe fatto un lavoro più pulito, ma almeno ora l’incubo di Moriarty era finito per sempre, e finalmente il nome di suo fratello poteva essere riabilitato, cosa di cui si assicurò immediatamente, anche se, per via del tempo trascorso, a nessuno sembrava importare più nulla di Sherlock Holmes e la notizia non ebbe grande risalto: Moriarty era morto, la sua organizzazione distrutta, ma in qualche modo era riuscito a vincere.

Mycroft contattò Lestrade e, durante un confronto molto teso, gli spiegò perché aveva dovuto bloccare tutti i suoi precedenti tentativi di indagine e perché la verità su Sherlock non poteva essere resa nota prima: i malviventi cui Mycroft stava dando la caccia dovevano sentirsi al sicuro e pensare che la vicenda fosse chiusa, altrimenti avrebbero cambiato identità, distrutto le prove delle loro attività criminali e ricominciato altrove, rendendone impossibile la cattura. 

Mycroft offrì all’ex poliziotto la possibilità di essere reintegrato in servizio, ma Lestrade non ne volle sapere: furibondo per essere stato tenuto di nuovo all’oscuro di tutto, quando anche lui avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa per vendicare Sherlock, disse che non avrebbe accettato alcun favore da Mycroft e gli intimò di non farsi rivedere mai più.

Nel frattempo John cambiava lavoro con frequenza, passando da un ambulatorio privato all’altro: copriva turni lasciati scoperti da medici in malattia o in maternità, senza mai trovare un posto fisso, e legava con nessuno dei colleghi, anzi finiva per litigare per qualunque stupidaggine, così spesso il datore di lavoro gli dava il benservito dopo pochi mesi.

L’iniziale apatia che lo aveva ghermito dopo la morte di Sherlock aveva lentamente lasciato il posto ad altri sentimenti, non meno pericolosi e distruttivi: era sempre più ombroso, sfuggente, irritabile, sempre più alienato dagli altri e dalla realtà che lo circondava.

John era una bomba pronta ad esplodere e, di fatti, un giorno esplose.

Ci fu una discussione con un collega, iniziata come al solito, ma i cui toni divennero sempre più accesi e violenti, finché John non sperimentò un vero e proprio black out e quando tornò in sé, il suo collega era steso a terra, urlante, con il naso rotto e il labbro spaccato e la guardia di sicurezza lo stava trattenendo, ma l’ex soldato non riusciva assolutamente a ricordare cosa fosse successo in quei minuti di buio.

Spaventato dalla sua stessa reazione, John si scusò, ma il collega non volle sentire ragioni e lo denunciò: l’ex soldato John fu sottoposto a una perizia psichiatrica che lo giudicò inabile alla professione medica, complice anche il disturbo da stress post-traumatico di cui aveva sofferto dopo essere stato congedato, pertanto venne radiato dall’albo. 

Invero, la commissione esaminatrice gli aveva dato la possibilità di riabilitarsi, frequentando con costanza una terapia psichiatrica per gestire la rabbia, ma John non si presentò a nessuna delle sedute; passò a fare volontariato presso associazioni che curavano e assistevano i senzatetto, teoricamente con mansioni minori, ma in pratica finiva spesso per sostituire i dottori che non si presentavano al turno. Sapeva bene che, essendo stato radiato, rischiava di finire in galera, ma non gliene importava più nulla.

Anche se sapeva che si stava facendo del male, che si stava lentamente autodistruggendo, quando a sera si sedeva nella scomoda poltrona di seconda mano nel monolocale che aveva affittato, il suo pensiero tornava sempre a Sherlock.

Si perdeva in assurde fantasticherie dove Sherlock era riuscito in qualche modo a salvarsi dalla caduta e aveva solo fatto finta di essere morto, oppure Moriarty non era riuscito a incastrarlo e il consulente investigativo veniva scagionato dalle assurde accuse che gli erano piovute addosso, fantasie dove Sherlock ascoltava la sua preghiera e gli concedeva quel miracolo, tornando da lui. Poi tornavano a vivere insieme a Baker Street, perché per loro non poteva esistere altra casa in tutta Londra, tornavano a risolvere crimini impossibili assieme, il detective dal buffo cappello ed il suo blogger, rischiavano la vita, correvano nella notte, schivavano le pallottole, ridevano sulle scene del crimine.

Erano vivi.

E, sempre più spesso, le sue fantasie non si limitavano solo a quello, ma si spingevano più in là, sino a immaginare sguardi rubati, lo sfiorarsi delle dita, un sorriso timido, un “io vorrei… da tanto tempo io…” appena sussurrato e, finalmente, il primo bacio, poi tanti baci, fino a restare senza fiato, sesso e dichiarazioni d’amore, due anelli. E poi ancora avventure, ora pericolose, ora entusiasmanti, ora ridicole, e infine un cottage nella campagna inglese, capelli ingrigiti, rughe, movimenti rallentati dall’età, ma gli stessi sorrisi, gli stessi sguardi complici del primo giorno, la stessa tenerezza dei baci.

Sempre e solo loro, Sherlock e John.

Quando John si ridestava da queste fantasie, guardava la bottiglia di whisky sul tavolo e cercava disperatamente una ragione valida per starci lontano, ma ne trovava sempre meno.

 

La prima volta che John mise piede in una sala scommesse fu per puro caso: fu sorpreso da un violento temporale mentre tornava a casa e si rifugiò lì dentro per non bagnarsi completamente. Per un po’ restò vicino all’ingresso a guardare fuori, sperando che spiovesse in fretta, poi la sua attenzione fu inevitabilmente catturata dai tanti monitor presenti nel locale: praticamente si poteva scommettere su qualunque cosa, dalle partite di calcio alle elezioni politiche di uno Stato straniero, ma ad attirare la sua attenzione fu un capannello di uomini attorno a uno schermo, che urlavano incitando dei cavalli che non potevano udirli.

_ “Patetici. È risaputo che queste gare sono tutte pilotate.” _

Per un attimo John udì chiara la voce di Sherlock nella sua testa e suonò come un avvertimento: una volta avevano indagato su un giro di scommesse truccate nel mondo dell’ippica, quindi sapeva che era così.

Il ricordo di Sherlock travestito da stalliere, che accarezzava delicatamente il muso di un cavallo che era stato drogato, mentre pensava di non essere visto da nessuno, nemmeno da John, lo colpì all’improvviso, spezzandogli il fiato.

Quella era stata una indagine emozionante, che si era conclusa che i colpevoli rinchiusi nel box di un cavallo dopo una rissa da manuale, ma soprattutto gli aveva fatto intravedere un raro momento di dolcezza di Sherlock.

Di nuovo il pensiero che nulla di tutto quello sarebbe più tornato, che mai abbandonava John del tutto, riaffiorò prepotente e lo fece fremere di rabbia; fu tentato di afferrare uno sgabello e distruggere tutto, ma sarebbe finito in guai peggiori di quelli in cui già si trovava dopo aver preso a pugni il suo ex collega: Lestrade non lavorava più in polizia e non poteva tirarlo fuori da guai, e non era abbastanza in confidenza con Dimmock da chiedergli una mano.

Cristo, però doveva fare qualcosa per quegli attacchi di rabbia, lo psichiatra che lo aveva valutato aveva ragione.

Guardò di nuovo verso gli schermi, alla disperata ricerca di una distrazione qualsiasi che tenesse a bada la sua furia, si frugò in tasca, prese una banconota da 10 sterline e si disse:  _ “Perché no?” _ , ignorando ostinatamente la voce di prima (la voce di Sherlock) che gli diceva che non era una buona idea, che aveva già abbastanza problemi con la bottiglia e che non aveva bisogno di un altro demone.

Senza stare a pensarci più di tanto (dopotutto non capiva nulla di cavalli e non conosceva quelli in gara) puntò su un animale che non era dato per favorito e poi si unì agli uomini che sbraitavano davanti allo schermo.

Il suo cavallo inizialmente restò nelle retrovie ma, superato un baio che lo rallentava, lentamente guadagnò terreno, superando uno, due, tre avversari, e a cento metri dal traguardo stava gareggiando per la vittoria, e John si ritrovò a gridare ed incitarlo, per un attimo dimentico di tutto, del suo dolore, degli scatti d’ira, della morte di Sherlock.

C’era solo l’attesa spasmodica della fine della corsa e un brivido di adrenalina che lo fece sentire vivo come un tempo.

Il suo cavallo vinse, e dopo quella volta John venne velocemente risucchiato nel gorgo del gioco: prima le corse dei cavalli, poi le partite a poker in qualche locale malfamato. A volte vinceva, più spesso perdeva, ma non ci faceva caso più di tanto: ciò che voleva, e che il gioco riusciva a dargli, era provare un istante di eccitazione in una vita che poco altro aveva da offrirgli.

Conosceva e vedeva il pericolo in ciò che stava facendo, ma non riusciva a fermarsi, perché non aveva più nulla a cui aggrapparsi per non farsi trascinare via. Spesso, in passato, molti lo avevano definito la voce della coscienza di Sherlock, lo avevano additato come quello responsabile e coi piedi per terra tra i due. Ma forse era sempre stato il contrario, e ora che la sua ancora di salvezza non c’era più, John era alla deriva.

E così trascorsero tre anni.

Un giorno, un John Watson dai vestiti lisi e dalla barba incolta si presentò di nuovo davanti alla tomba di Sherlock. Era lucida e immacolata come il giorno della sua sepoltura e non mancavano mai fiori freschi: erano pochi, ma chi gli voleva bene non lo aveva mai dimenticato.

John si lasciò cadere a terra e scosse la testa in un gesto pieno di rassegnazione.

“Non dovevi salvarmi la vita, Sherlock, perché questa non è vita per me, non lo è più senza di te. Mi ripeto ogni giorno:  _ ‘coraggio, alzati, vai avanti, fai qualcosa, reagisci’ _ , ma è così dura - alzò il viso bagnato di pioggia verso il cielo plumbeo - Il tempo non è servito a nulla, mi manchi Sherlock, mi manchi come il primo giorno, perciò se ora volessi compiere quel miracolo che ti chiesi, questo sarebbe davvero il momento giusto” concluse, con il più triste dei sorrisi: l’assenza di Sherlock era un vuoto incolmabile nella sua vita, così grande che se ci pensava troppo a lungo, persino respirare gli era difficile.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spostiamo lo sguardo sull'universo dove Sherlock è sopravvissuto. Lui e John sembrano avere gravi problemi di incomunicabilità e sono quasi due estranei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo universo gli eventi si svolgono idealmente qualche mese dopo il finale di The Abominable Bride, ipotizzando che tutto si sia svolto come abbiamo visto nella serie tv, ma non seguono minimamente quelli della quarta stagione.  
> Ad esempio, Mary ha avuto la bambina off screen, ma non è morta, Sherlock, dopo essere andato in overdose sull’aereo, è andato in riabilitazione, inoltre ho tolto tutta la parte relativa al ritorno/non ritorno di Moriarty, liquidandola sbrigativamente con un emulo del consulente criminale, perché non era importante nella mia storia.

_ Ai giorni nostri, da qualche parte in un universo _

 

Myriam allungò le manine paffute verso la mensola del caminetto, dove il fermacarte teneva inchiodate corrispondenze e fatture: i neonati sembravano avere uno speciale gusto per il pericolo e per tutto ciò che era tagliente, elettrico o tossico.

Gusto che ovviamente suo padre disapprovava.

“No, tesoro” la ammonì John con un sorriso; si allontanò dal caminetto e si sedette sulla sua vecchia poltrona con la figlia sulla ginocchia, sistemandole i calzini che si stavano sfilando. Questo diede modo a Sherlock di osservare silenziosamente il suo amico: John aveva ancora quella ridicola pettinatura che gli stava malissimo (più dei baffi) e lo faceva assomigliare a un uomo in preda a una crisi di mezza età che voleva apparire giovanile a tutti i costi, aveva occhiaie profonde perché dormiva poco a causa di Myriam che si svegliava la notte.

Dallo stato dei suoi vestiti, non troppo curati, Sherlock dedusse che il rapporto con Mary era ancora teso e difficile: probabilmente John non l’aveva ancora perdonata del tutto, nonostante le sue parole, e a volte litigavano ancora per questo.

Lui stesso si sentiva ancora rinfacciare l’aver finto la sua morte di tanto in tanto, anche se erano passati tre anni e l’amico giurava di averlo perdonato, ma in verità John era un uomo che sapeva serbare rancore a lungo. 

Per lo meno il rapporto con la figlia era sereno e John sembrava aver preso molto sul serio il suo ruolo di padre.

Sherlock sapeva che avrebbe dovuto esserne felice per loro, perché questo era il ruolo che aveva imposto a se stesso nella vita di John, fin dal suo matrimonio con Mary: quello del migliore amico che sosteneva e proteggeva la sua famiglia ed era felice per loro.

C’era stato un tempo, che ora appariva lontanissimo e irreale, in cui c’erano stati solo loro due contro il resto del mondo, Sherlock e John, senza mogli né figli, e forse il loro rapporto avrebbe potuto evolversi in maniera del tutto diversa.

Ma non era accaduto ed ormai era inutile rimuginarci, non portava a nulla, se non ad acuire una stretta dolorosa che provava dalle parti del cuore ogni volta che ci pensava.

Se solo… 

E c’era stato un tempo in cui si sarebbe scrollato di dosso quella spiacevole malinconia come se nulla fosse, un tempo in cui non avrebbe provato proprio nulla, un tempo in cui era una macchina, un tempo che a tratti Sherlock rimpiangeva. Come ora.

Ma purtroppo per lui aver permesso a se stesso di farsi coinvolgere, di provare sentimenti, era stato come aprire un rubinetto che ora non era più in grado di chiudere: le emozioni scorrevano e scorrevano dentro di lui, anche se le teneva celate dentro di sé e non lasciava che nulla trapelasse all’esterno. 

Non riusciva più a tornare l’uomo freddo e indifferente che era stato una volta, anche se faceva dannatamente male.

Forse era a quello che si riferiva suo fratello, quando lo metteva in guardia e diceva che i sentimenti erano un pericoloso svantaggio; peccato non gli avesse detto anche come fare a ignorarli o cancellarli.

Probabilmente non era più possibile: era tardi ormai, e tutto era cambiato dentro di lui.

Dopo aver finito di riordinare la figlia, John lo guardò con un sorriso smagliante.

“Allora, come va? Tutto bene?”

Il suo tono di voce era leggero e casuale, davvero troppo (dio, John era davvero un pessimo attore) e Sherlock non faticò a leggere il vero significato delle sue parole e del suo sguardo da dottore: dopo l’incidente sull’aereo di qualche mese prima, John non si fidava più di lui ed era alla costante ricerca di segni che non si stesse facendo di cocaina o eroina.

“Sto benissimo, come ti potrà confermare il medico che ha seguito la mia riabilitazione” rispose Sherlock con voce più secca e fredda del necessario.

Il sorriso di John si spense all’istante, e l’uomo si leccò le labbra a disagio, vergognandosi un po’, consapevole di aver toccato un tasto delicato, mentre cercava un altro argomento di conversazione.

“Ah, mi dispiace non essere passato prima, ma è davvero incredibile la quantità di cose che si hanno da fare con una neonata in casa, non ci crederesti mai.”

Sherlock agitò una mano nell’aria. 

“Non devi scusarti.”

“Sì, invece.”

C’era forse un’ombra di rimpianto nella voce dell’ex soldato? Sherlock preferì non illudersi e si convinse che era solo frutto della sua immaginazione. 

“Ti avevo promesso che ti avrei aiutato con l’indagine sull’emulo di Moriarty” proseguì John a voce bassa.

“Alla fine il caso si è rivelato più semplice e banale di quanto sembrava all’inizio: un delinquente di mezza tacca con manie di grandezza, non ti sei perso molto.”

“Non importa, mi sarebbe piaciuto seguirlo, però sono stati davvero mesi frenetici: Mary che non aveva il latte, le coliche di Myriam, la ricerca della formula corretta del latte artificiale.. e poi lei è sempre così iperattiva, non dorme quasi mai e vuole sempre gattonare in giro per casa; quando avrai dei figli anche tu, capirai cosa vuol dire” buttò lì con una risatina.

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte: non aveva mai affrontato l’argomento “figli” con John e non aveva mai espresso il desiderio di volerne, quindi perché l’amico era così sicuro che ne avrebbe avuti? Non aveva senso.

“Io non voglio figli” gli disse dunque.

Il viso di John assunse per un istante un’espressione strana, quasi delusa, come se avesse voluto ascoltare altre parole da lui, poi si aprì nuovamente in un sorriso convinto.

“Nemmeno io e Mary li avevamo in programma, e guardaci adesso. Quando succederà a te, cambierai idea.”

Sherlock sprofondò ancora di più nella confusione: non capiva John perché avesse tirato fuori quell’argomento, né perché insistesse così tanto su una cosa che non si sarebbe mai avverata.

Lo conosceva davvero così poco? pensò con amarezza.

“John, io non so da dove derivi questa tua sicurezza, ma arrivato a trentanove anni posso dire di conoscermi più che bene e so che non ho alcun desiderio di paternità adesso, né l’avrò in futuro: come stai sperimentando tu stesso, i figli richiedono la massima attenzione e dedizione, tutte cose che io non mi sento di dare loro. Senza contare che per fare un figlio occorre una compagna e come ebbi a dirti una volta, le donne non sono la mia area.”

L’unica altra volta in cui era stato così esplicito riguardo alla sua sessualità era stato durante la loro prima cena da Angelo, e questa volta Sherlock sperò che John cogliesse l’indizio, perché quella conversazione stava iniziando a diventare davvero sgradevole.

“Oh - mormorò l’ex soldato con aria assorta - ma cosa farai quando sarai anziano, se non hai nessuno che si prenda cura di te?”

Sherlock rifletté sulle parole di John sbattendo rapidamente le palpebre: capiva sempre meno i discorsi del suo amico.

“John, non ho mai preteso di essere un esperto di rapporti umani, ma l’idea di fare un figlio solo per non restare soli e avere qualcuno che badi a me, mi appare oltremodo egoistica.”

Inoltre la solitudine era il suo stato naturale, lo era sempre stato prima di conoscere John, e a quello stato avrebbe dovuto tornare al più presto, perché John aveva scelto Mary e Myriam e non lui. Non aveva altre alternative.

“Ma certo, certo, non intendevo dire questo - protestò John - Pensavo solo che se anche tu avessi un figlio, potremmo fare le stesse cose insieme… non so, portarli all’asilo, alle feste, in piscina, cose così, sai…” concluse con un mormorio poco convinto, accigliandosi: una volta pronunciata ad alta voce quell’idea, si era reso conto di quanto ridicola suonasse per uno come Sherlock. Non era lui l’uomo che stava descrivendo in quella ipotesi.

“Nell’improbabile e remota eventualità che avessi un figlio, non sarei io ad occuparmi di queste tediose mansioni, e spero tu non stia suggerendo che dovrei portarlo con me sulla scena di un crimine o ad inseguire un sospetto di omicidio: penso che i servizi sociali avrebbero molto da ridire in quel caso.”

John scosse la testa, pentito di aver iniziato quel discorso con lui, e cambiò repentinamente argomento: “Lasciamo stare. Parlando di casi, stai lavorando a qualcosa di interessante ora?” domandò, spostando Myriam da una gamba all’altra e agitandole una tartarughina di peluche davanti agli occhi per intrattenerla.

“Sì, graffiti.”

“Graffiti?”

“Raz mi ha contattato un paio di settimane fa: qualcuno sta lasciando sui muri della città degli strani graffiti.”

“Aspetta, come quelli del caso degli acrobati cinesi?” chiese, e questa volta Sherlock non sbagliava: c’era davvero del rimpianto nella sua voce.

“No, non sono un linguaggio, è qualcosa di più simbolico, sembrano degli indizi per trovare qualcosa - Sherlock allungò a John alcune fotografie che ritraevano dei nautilus e delle calamite stilizzate - All’inizio pensavo fossero delle gang rivali che segnavano in qualche modo i confini del loro territorio, ma sto scoprendo che è qualcosa di molto meno banale.”

Myriam diede un colpetto con la mano alla tartaruga che John reggeva, facendola cadere a terra.

“Ah, hai visto?”

“Visto cosa?” chiese Sherlock, confuso.

“Ha seguito il movimento del peluche con gli occhi: ormai inizia a distinguere bene forme e colori, specie se sono accesi.”

“Mh” rispose Sherlock, che non sapeva bene cosa dire: non capiva cosa ci fosse di tanto interessante in una neonata che osserva un giocattolo cadere a terra.

“Aspetta - proseguì John - se hai qualcosa di colorato ti faccio vedere bene. Qualcosa di rosso sarebbe perfetto.”

Il detective rifletté brevemente: “Ho il cuore di un settantenne morto d’infarto in freezer.”

L’espressione di John si rabbuiò all’istante e poi il medico alzò gli occhi al cielo. 

“Sherlock…”

“Cosa? È rosso.”

“Io non farò vedere un organo umano a mia figlia! Come ti viene in mente?”

“Ma non è in grado di capire cos’è, non si impressionerà.”

“Non è questo il punto - John esalò un respiro pieno di fastidio - non si può fare, non va bene.”

“Allora credo di non avere nulla di adatto.”

“Capisco” mormorò John con aria contrita, e di nuovo Sherlock ebbe la strana sensazione che John si aspettasse una risposta diversa da parte sua.

L’ex soldato raccolse la tartaruga da terra, la scosse per liberarla dalla polvere e la mise nella tasca della giacca: a quanto pareva il pavimento del 221B non aveva passato l’ispezione igienica.

“Scusami, devo andare: Mary sarà a casa tra poco e Myriam deve mangiare.”

“Ma certo.”

John finì di radunare le sue cose, mentre Sherlock tornò a esaminare le fotografie del suo caso, stringendo forte le labbra: anche se erano nella stessa stanza, in quel momento era come se fossero in due universi separati, lontanissimi, senza alcuna possibilità di raggiungersi.

Quando era quasi sulla porta, John si voltò e parlò di nuovo: “Adesso di pomeriggio porto sempre Myriam a un parco vicino a casa mia, una volta che sei libero puoi venire con me, e finire di raccontarmi della tua indagine.”

Briciole di ciò che era stato un tempo, ma era tutto quello che a Sherlock era concesso ora, e l’uomo piegò la testa in un breve gesto di assenso.

 

Qualche settimana più tardi, Mycroft percorse il corridoio dell’ospedale a passo marziale ed il viso terribilmente teso; non appena udì i suoi passi sul linoleum, Lestrade si alzò dalla scomoda seggiola di plastica arancione dove era seduto e gli andò incontro, sollevando le mani in un gesto rassicurante.

“Sta bene: hanno provato ad accoltellarlo, ma tuo fratello ha reagito prontamente e ha riportato solo qualche graffio superficiale.”

“Per ora” sospirò Mycroft in tono lugubre.

Lestrade fece una smorfia e annuì, grattandosi l’accenno di barba sul mento.

“Sì, capisco cosa vuoi dire: l’avevo pregato di aspettarmi prima di fare irruzione in quel locale, ma lui è andato dritto per la sua strada, come se nemmeno avessi parlato.

“E non è la prima volta che succede, vero?”

Mycroft non aveva bisogno di tenere monitorato il fratello ventiquattro ore al giorno per sapere di aver ragione: la faccia preoccupata di Lestrade era come un libro aperto.

L’ispettore si addossò al muro.

“Sì, ci sono stati un paio di altri episodi che non mi sono piaciuti per nulla. Sherlock è sempre stato precipitoso, ma ora è diventato proprio avventato, e io mi sto preoccupando, anche perché John non è quasi mai con lui durante le indagini a coprirgli le spalle, ora che ha avuto la bambina. Sto seriamente valutando l’idea di non chiedere più aiuto a tuo fratello per le indagini, finché non cambierà atteggiamento.”

“In linea di principio sarei portato ad appoggiare la tua decisione, ma sappiamo entrambi cosa succede a mio fratello quando è annoiato. Inoltre è perfettamente in grado di trovare casi terribilmente pericolosi da solo, senza dire nulla a nessuno, e questo sarebbe ancora peggio.”

Lestrade si portò le mani sui fianchi ed esalò una bestemmia sconfortata.

“Proverò a parlarci” disse Mycroft, pur senza troppa convinzione, perché sapeva che il rancore e gli screzi che si erano accumulati tra loro due nel corso degli anni ora gli impediva di avvicinarsi al fratello.

Entrò nella stanza: Sherlock era stato medicato ed era chinato in avanti per allacciarsi le scarpe, mentre un dottore gli stava diligentemente elencando le precauzioni che avrebbe dovuto seguire nei prossimi giorni, poi rivolse un cenno di saluto a Mycroft e li lasciò soli. Fortunatamente le ferite riportate dovevano essere davvero leggere, se riusciva a piegarsi così senza provare dolore.

Questa volta.

Ma la prossima?

Sherlock gli lanciò uno sguardo da sopra la spalla e scosse la testa.

“Lestrade sta diventando paranoico, se ti chiama per una sciocchezza del genere.”

“Non è una sciocchezza” ribatté Mycroft con fermezza, picchiando l’ombrello per terra.

Il fratello allargò le braccia e fece un giro su se stesso.

“Sto bene, non mi sono fatto niente, quindi a cosa devo la tua preoccupazione molesta? Non mi sembrava che tu fossi così angosciato per la mia sorte quando ero in Serbia, e le circostanze erano ben peggiori di quelle di stasera.”

“Il tuo atteggiamento è cambiato: ora getti alle ortiche ogni prudenza, come se non ti importasse di venire ferito. Persino Lestrade l’ha notato: stai perdendo la bussola, fratello.”

Sherlock strinse le labbra e si passò una mano tra i capelli, frustrato: le cose non stavano come aveva detto suo fratello, non aveva improvvisamente sviluppato tendenze suicide; ma quando si trovava impegnato in una indagine appassionante come quella, la prima cosa che pensava è che avrebbe dovuto esserci John con lui, avrebbero dovuto essere loro due contro il resto del mondo, non lui da solo. E questo gli faceva provare una tale rabbia che sì, forse a volte peccava di imprudenza.

“La tua è diventata avventatezza suicida” insisté Mycroft.

“No, sbagliate entrambi: ho tutto sotto controllo.”

“Come quando assumevi cocaina in modo controllato? È questo che ti racconti?”

“Lasciatemi in pace.”

Sherlock firmò il foglio di dimissioni e lasciò l’ospedale, cercando di lasciarsi alle spalle le due figure che lo guardavano preoccupate e le loro parole.

  
  


_ Ai giorni nostri, da qualche parte in un universo _

 

John tamburellò nervosamente con le dita sulla scrivania di Dimmock, finendo di bere un caffè lungo ormai tiepido, e si massaggiò il fianco dove aveva ricevuto un calcio: nulla di rotto, ma decisamente spiacevole e doloroso.

Da dietro le veneziane sbiadite vide Dimmock discutere animatamente con un uomo di mezza età, che scosse la testa e si allontanò, mentre il poliziotto sospirava frustrato con le mani sui fianchi, poi guardò verso John e finalmente rientrò nella stanza.

“Posso andare o volete arrestarmi?” domandò John senza preamboli.

Dimmock si stropicciò la faccia e poi si accasciò contro lo schienale della sedia.

“Certo che può andare: non ha commesso alcun crimine e non la stiamo trattenendo in alcun modo, dottor Watson.”

“A me non sembra. E comunque non sono più dottore - John buttò il bicchiere dl caffè nel cestino e si alzò - Grazie per il caffè.”

“Però, se posso, dottor… John.”

“Cosa?”

“Vorrei che parlasse con una persona qui al dipartimento.”

“Chi?”

Il poliziotto sollevò le mani, come a voler bloccare anticipatamente una possibile obiezione.

“Il nostro psicologo.”

John rise e scosse la testa. 

“No grazie, sarebbe uno spreco di tempo, ho parlato per anni con degli strizzacervelli, senza mai ottenere nulla.”

“Insisto.”

John gli rivolse un sorrisetto sottile, per nulla benevolo.

“Vogliamo ricapitolare quello che è accaduto? Ho visto un delinquentello scippare la borsetta a una signora, l’ho inseguito e l’ho fermato al termine di una colluttazione. Dovrei parlare con uno psicologo per aver fatto il mio dovere di bravo cittadino?”

“È per il modo, John, lo sa benissimo! Mentre inseguiva lo scippatore, si è lanciato sui binari mentre stava entrando un treno in stazione, come… come se non le importasse delle conseguenze.” Ecco, lo aveva detto.

John strinse le braccia al petto in un gesto difensivo e la sua espressione si chiuse ulteriormente. 

“Non è come pensa, non ho tendenze suicide.”

“E allora come spiega cosa è successo?”

“Il treno andava piano, ho calcolato che sarei passato senza problemi.”

“È passato al pelo, John! - insisté Dimmock, accalorato - Io credo che debba parlarne con qualcuno, si faccia aiutare!”

“Non ho bisogno dell’aiuto di nessuno, non lo farò e lei non ha alcun modo per obbligarmi, come le ha detto senz’altro il suo superiore prima che entrasse qui.”

“Ma…”

“Buona giornata, ispettore.”

Dalla sua scrivania Donovan osservò John allontanarsi, poi si alzò e andò a conferire con il collega.

“Allora?”

“Nulla, non ha voluto ascoltarmi - Dimmock giocherellò con la spillatrice sul tavolo - Sally, ho paura che la prossima volta che verremo chiamati per qualcosa che riguarda John Watson, sarà presente anche il coroner.”

La donna si appoggiò con l’anca allo stipite della porta e guardò assorta il panorama fuori dalla finestra.

“Sai Charlie, non avrei mai pensato di dirlo, ma a quanto pare lo strambo era un bene per lui: Watson non è più lo stesso da quando Holmes è morto, è l’ombra di se stesso.”

“E si sta lasciando andare: cosa possiamo fare?”

La donna scosse la testa sconsolata.

“Nulla.”

“Nulla... è questa la tua risposta?”

“Ho più anni di servizio sulle spalle di te, e se c’è una cosa che questo lavoro mi ha insegnato è che non puoi salvare chi non vuole essere salvato.”

Donovan sapeva che solo lo strambo avrebbe potuto far cambiare atteggiamento al dottor Watson, ma Holmes era morto.

  
  


_ Ai giorni nostri, da qualche parte in un universo _

 

Circa una settimana dopo essere stato accoltellato, Sherlock si trovava al fianco di John in uno dei vialetti del parco e gli raccontava di come avesse risolto il caso dei graffiti misteriosi (omettendo la parte dove era finito in ospedale, inutile farlo preoccupare per così poco) mentre il dottore spingeva la carrozzina in direzione dell’area giochi.

“Vieni - gli disse alla fine del resoconto - ti presento agli altri genitori.”

I piedi di Sherlock si fermarono istantaneamente e il suo viso assunse un’espressione accigliata e piena di fastidio.

“Perché?”

“Sono persone che frequento abitualmente quando vengo qui e… non c’è un perché, te li presento e basta” insisté John, e Sherlock già doveva lottare per tenere a bada l’irritazione: non aveva voglia di socializzare con degli sconosciuti che gli avrebbero ucciso i neuroni con le loro chiacchiere vuote, e sprecare le poche ore che poteva passare con John.

“Ciao Ted, ciao Astrid, come va?” John salutò un uomo e una donna intenti a sorvegliare i propri figli. L’uomo chiamato Ted era seduto a terra sulle mattonelle di gomma e stava spiegando il funzionamento di un giocattolo a una bambina di forse tre anni, mentre Astrid stava rimproverando il figlio, che poteva averne sei, perché invece di tirare calci a un pallone con gli altri maschi, voleva giocare nel castello di plastica con le bambine. 

“No, quello è un gioco da femmine e tu sei un maschio, ora prendi il pallone e vai a giocare con gli altri.”

Il bambino obbedì con molta riluttanza, di sicuro non contento.

John si sedette su una panchina libera con Sherlock e dopo qualche convenevole, indicò la bambina seduta a terra.

“Questa è Tess, la figlia di Ted.”

Tess non fece alcun caso alle presentazioni, completamente assorbita dal suo giocattolo, una casetta di plastica a pianta ottagonale con otto porte di colori diversi, ognuna delle quali aveva un buco di forma differente: un cerchio, un rettangolo, una stella, un quadrato e così via. Ai piedi della bambina c’erano otto formine colorate della stessa foggia dei buchi delle porte e adesso Tess stava ostinatamente cercando di far entrare la stellina azzurra nel buco rettangolare della porticina gialla.

“No Tess, te l’ho già spiegato tante volte - disse suo padre con un misto di rassegnazione e disapprovazione - Le formine vanno nella porta del loro stesso colore, non altrove.”

“Veramente si può fare lo stesso basta far entrare la stella di sbieco anziché di piatto e ci passa - interloquì Sherlock, mimando il gesto affinché Tess capisse - E volendo si possono mettere le formine ovunque, basta aprire le porte con la chiave in dotazione al giocattolo.”

Tess parve gradire molto il suggerimento del consulente investigativo, aprì la porticina rossa con la chiave, radunò tutte le formine in quel vano, richiuse e scosse la casetta ridendo allegramente, producendo un bel po’ di baccano, mentre suo padre assunse un’aria molto seccata. 

Astrid lo notò, e intervenne chiedendo qualcosa a Ted a proposito del suo lavoro, per dissipare l’imbarazzo.

“Sherlock, no!” sibilò John al suo orecchio.

“Perché?”

“Perché non è quello lo scopo del giocattolo” disse, dando le spalle a Ted per non fargli sentire la loro conversazione.

Il detective alzò un sopracciglio davanti all’informazione. 

“John, non mi ritengo certo un esperto di puericultura, ma credevo che lo scopo di un giocattolo fosse esclusivamente quello di intrattenere e divertire.”

“Sì, è vero ma... senti, lascia perdere” lo ammonì il dottore.

Qualcosa nella sua espressione fece intuire a Sherlock che John si stava già pentendo di averlo invitato quel pomeriggio e decise di soprassedere per non peggiorare ulteriormente il suo umore, anche se non continuava a non capire perché dovessero esserci delle regole nel giocare con una stupida casetta di plastica da poche sterline, specie quando le regole erano così stupide.

Intanto Astrid si voltò per controllare il figlio e vide che aveva abbandonato il pallone e stava giocando con le bambine nel box della sabbia e faceva finta di impastare delle pagnotte.

“Richard! - urlò la madre - Cosa ti ho detto?”

Puntò il dito verso il prato, dove gli altri maschi stavano rincorrendo il pallone e lo guardò con aria severa finché non li ebbe raggiunti, poi tornò a voltarsi verso gli altri adulti e si produsse in un profondo sospiro.

“Non ascoltano mai! A volte sanno essere così stressanti!”

“Non me ne parlare - le fece eco Ted - certe sere a casa sono distrutto, mi addormento in piedi mentre mia figlia tira fuori tutti i giochi dallo scatolone.”

“Be’, Ted - Sherlock raddrizzò la schiena e intervenne nella conversazione - sarebbe sicuramente meno stanco se tornasse a casa prima, evitando di passare un’ora in ufficio con la sua amante, mentendo a sua moglie riguardo agli straordinari, anche perché c’è un limite alla stupidità umana e prima o poi se ne accorgerà da sola. Invece lei - voltò la testa verso Astrid - ridurrebbe i suoi livelli di stress se la smettesse di rubare nei negozi di abbigliamento solo per fare sfoggio di vestiti e accessori che non può permettersi col suo stipendio, e magari evitando di forzare suo figlio all’interno di stereotipati ruoli di genere che evidentemente odia, tanto la sua sessualità non la potrà mai cambiare.”

I due genitori si congelarono alle sue parole, inorriditi, ma Sherlock non ci fece caso più di tanto: era abitato alle reazioni di chi non conosceva le sue capacità deduttive.

Invece notò la reazione di John, seduto al suo fianco: di solito il suo blogger si lasciava sfuggire un sorrisetto divertito, però questa volta lo vide sprofondare il viso tra le mani, troppo sconvolto per dire qualcosa.

“Non va bene?” domandò il detective, titubante.

“No, non va bene per niente!” sbottò John con voce astiosa.

“Sono solo stato sincero: hanno detto di essere stanchi e io ho suggerito come eliminare delle fonti di stress.”

“Dio… senti, è meglio se adesso te ne vai.”

Quelle parole lo ferirono, ma Sherlock cercò di non darlo a vedere.

“Come vuoi.”

In fondo non sentiva di doversi scusare, era semplicemente stato se stesso, quindi scrollò le spalle e si allontanò senza dire una parola, mentre John si profondeva in scuse con gli altri due, cercando di giustificarlo.

Voltandosi a guardarlo un’ultima volta, Sherlock ebbe la sensazione di essere stato sottoposto a un test in quel parco e di averlo fallito miseramente, ma non capì immediatamente di cosa si trattava. L’illuminazione gli arrivò poco più tardi, mentre era seduto sul taxi che lo riportava a Baker Street: John stava cercando di ritagliare un posto per lui nella sua nuova vita di padre e marito, cercando di incasellarlo in un ruolo ben preciso e definito, come le formine del giocattolo di Tess: formina triangolare verde nella porta verde e non altrove.

Tuttavia, nonostante tutti i voti e i giuramenti del mondo, Sherlock non pensava di poter violare la propria natura al punto da riuscire a impersonare quel ruolo.

E un tempo John non gli avrebbe mai chiesto una cosa del genere.

La nostalgia per gli anni passati lo invase di nuovo mentre guardava fuori dal finestrino ciò che un tempo era stato il campo di battaglia del consulente investigativo e del suo blogger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I graffiti con nautilus e calamite sono un omaggio a Person of Interest.
> 
> Spero che si capiscano senza fatica i salti tra un universo e l’altro.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il John che è rimasto solo è sempre più nei guai a causa dei suoi debiti di gioco, mentre nell'altro universo si consuma l'ennesima frattura fra Sherlock e John.  
> Nel frattempo, in un altro universo ancora, il Dottore e Donna stanno facendo rientro sulla Terra, quando la terrestre accusa uno strano malore.

_Ai giorni nostri, da qualche parte in un universo_

 

Ora John viveva in una squallida pensione a Peckham, l’unico buco che poteva ancora permettersi con la pensione dell’esercito, attualmente la sua unica fonte di entrate, se si escludevano gli esigui rimborsi spese per la sua opera di volontariato.

Un pomeriggio qualcuno bussò alla porta della sua stanza: era di nuovo l’ispettore Dimmock.

“Ispettore, cosa ci fa qui? Posso fare qualcosa per lei?” domandò l’ex soldato, con voce a metà tra il sorpreso e l’annoiato: pregava che il poliziotto non volesse fargli un’altra inutile predica sul fatto che avesse bisogno di aiuto.

Dimmock era davvero un bravo diavolo, ma ora stava diventando troppo invadente.

“Abbiamo fatto una retata nell’edificio di fronte, e siccome Baynes mi ha riferito che ora vive qui, sono solo passato a vedere come stava.”

“Ah, Baynes ha fatto la spia.”

“No, nulla del genere - si schermì Dimmock - l’altro giorno stavamo parlando ed è venuto fuori il discorso, tutto qua.”

Adrian Baynes era un agente di polizia che operava nel quartiere di Peckham e aveva avuto a che fare con John in un paio di occasioni: un controllo in una sala scommesse e una violenta rissa tra ubriachi in mezzo alla strada che la polizia aveva dovuto sedare pochi giorni addietro.

Nel primo caso non era emerso nulla di illegale, ma nel secondo John era tra i riottosi che avevano fatto a pugni.

Baynes, che aveva conosciuto sia John che Sherlock quando Lestrade era ancora il suo capo, aveva fatto in modo che l’ex soldato non venisse toccato dalle indagini, un po’ per cameratismo (era stato nell’esercito anche lui), un po’ perché provava pena per come si era ridotto e non voleva caricarlo di altri problemi. Gli aveva chiesto se andava tutto bene e John aveva minimizzato, dicendo che aveva solo alzato un po’ troppo il gomito e si era ritrovato coinvolto nella rissa quando era già iniziata, solo per difendersi, ma non c’entrava nulla.

Baynes non ne era del tutto convinto, con John non aveva insistito oltre, ma alla prima occasione ne aveva parlato con Dimmock, che lo conosceva un po’ meglio di lui.

“Baynes è preoccupato per lei, John, come lo sono io.”

“Non ne avete motivo.”

“Ah, davvero? - sbottò Dimmock, allargando le braccia - Il mese scorso si è quasi buttato sotto a un treno, ora la ritrovo coinvolto in una rissa dove sono spuntati coltelli e spranghe.”

“Io non ero armato, come ho detto a Baynes mi sono solo trovato lì in mezzo uscendo dal bar: non è colpa mia se quelli si sono messi a litigare.”

“Senta - proseguì Dimmock in tono più pacato - perché una di queste sere non viene a cena con me e Greg? Così potremo parlare un po’.”

“Parlare? E di cosa, dei beni tempi andati? Di come il mondo si sia completamente dimenticato di Sherlock?” sibilò John assottigliando gli occhi.

“John...”

“Mi spiace Dimmock, ma non c’è nulla di cui parlare. E adesso mi scusi, devo prepararmi per andare al ricovero dei senzatetto: è dove lavoro adesso.”

“Come vuole - sospirò il poliziotto - Posso almeno darle un passaggio?”

Siccome gli avrebbe fatto risparmiare gli spiccioli del biglietto dell’autobus, John accettò.

“La ringrazio.”

Fuori dalla pensione, dall’altro lato della strada, due uomini dall’aspetto poco raccomandabile attendevano seduti in macchina; quando vide uscire John assieme a Dimmock, quello alla guida imprecò.

“Merda.”

“Che c’è?”

“C’è che Watson è in compagnia di uno sbirro.”

“Lo conosci?”

“Sì, mi ha sbattuto dentro un paio di volte” ringhiò l’uomo, inclinando all’indietro il sedile per nascondersi alla vista di Dimmock.

“E allora che facciamo?”

“Ribecchiamo Watson stasera al solito bar, tanto è sempre lì, adesso dobbiamo finire il giro delle riscossioni.”

“E speriamo che il capo non si incazzi con noi.”

 

Quella sera John beveva una birra fuori da un bar troppo affollato per i suoi gusti e rifletteva sulle parole di Dimmock: il poliziotto non aveva ragione, ma non aveva nemmeno del tutto torto. La verità era che non gliene fregava più molto della sua vita: non pensava concretamente al suicidio, ma la prospettiva di morire ammazzato in una rissa o sotto a un treno, lo lasciava indifferente: non c’era più granché da salvare nella sua esistenza.

Due uomini si fermarono davanti a lui, e John li riconobbe all’istante: erano i tirapiedi di Smokey, un piccolo boss di Peckham, invischiato in decine di affari loschi.

John lo aveva conosciuto al tavolo da gioco e Smokey gli aveva prestato dei soldi (parecchi soldi) per il poker, e adesso li rivoleva indietro con gli interessi, solo che John non li aveva.

Chissà, forse sarebbe morto lì, proprio quella sera, ammazzato di botte o sbudellato dai due scagnozzi.

“Buonasera, dottor Watson” esordì il primo, Werner, gli sembrava si chiamasse, mentre l’altro uomo, Evans, si girava a controllare che non arrivasse una pattuglia della polizia. I due giravano sempre in coppia, perché probabilmente condividevano un unico neurone e dividersi sarebbe risultato fatale a entrambi.

Per un istante John fu tentato di dar voce a questo suo pensiero, ma all’ultimo ci ripensò: tendenze suicide o meno, ritrovarsi con tutte le ossa fratturate non era un pensiero simpatico.

“Non sono più dottore da tempo” osservò con voce piatta.

“Bene, visto che non è in vena di convenevoli, veniamo subito al dunque: i soldi.”

“Sono molti e al momento…”

“Lo sappiamo, lei gioca sempre molto forte, signor Watson.”

“Se poteste dire a Smokey di aspettare ancora qualche giorno, vedrò di racimolare parte della somma.”

Un uomo uscì dal bar, riconobbe Werner ed Evans e un lampo di paura attraversò i suoi occhi: incespicò nei suoi stessi piedi e si allontanò quasi di corsa.

Evidentemente John non era l’unico in debito con il boss locale.

Né Werner né Evans si accorsero di nulla, e il primo continuò a parlare a John in tono falsamente conciliante: “Tranquillo, tranquillo, non c’è motivo di agitarsi. Per chi ci ha preso? Non siamo dei barbari senza cuore. Anzi, Smokey le offre un modo per ripagare i suoi debiti senza dover sborsare un soldo, pensi un po’!”

“Quale?” domandò John, guardingo.

“Lavorare per lui: Smokey è un uomo impegnato, con molti affari e interessi sparsi per tutta la città e ha sempre bisogno di gente volenterosa che sbrighi alcune commissioni per lui, come facciamo io ed Evans. E lei è un uomo forte e robusto, signor Watson.”

Questo significava diventare a vita uno scagnozzo di un criminale, proprio come i due che aveva davanti, significava andare in giro a minacciare e pestare le persone che non pagavano i loro debiti, come il povero cristo che era appena scappato via dal bar, e no, John non era ancora arrivato così in basso da accettare quello squallido compromesso, non l’avrebbe mai fatto.

Piuttosto si sarebbe fatto ammazzare da quei due.

“E se non accettassi?”

“Via, via, signor Watson, lei è tutt’altro che uno stupido: certe domande non dovrebbe nemmeno porle, quando le vengono offerte certe opportunità. Si presenti tra una settimana da oggi alla sala scommesse Rebel e i suoi problemi economici saranno solo un ricordo.”

John non rispose, fece un gesto vago con le mani che non era né un sì né un no, solo per toglierseli di torno, e rientrò nel bar a ordinare un’altra birra.

I due tirapiedi di Smokey si allontanarono.

“Accetterà?” chiese Evans una volta risaliti in auto.

“Se non è un completo idiota, sì. In caso contrario, avremo del lavoro di braccia da sbrigare.”

 

Alla fine a cena si trovarono solo Dimmock e Lestrade, e l’agente di Scotland Yard espresse tutta la sua preoccupazione per John all’ex collega.

“Adrian e persino Sally sono molto preoccupati per lui, e anche io non lo vedo affatto bene, Greg: è stanco, apatico, indifferente a tutto, però poi ha questi colpi di testa come la rissa o l’inseguimento di quel borseggiatore. Non capisco: come ha fatto a ridursi così, un uomo come lui?”

“Non ha ancora superato la morte di Sherlock, è chiaro.”

“Ma sono passati tre anni, il tempo...”

“Nah - lo interruppe Greg - Spesso quella del tempo che guarisce tutte le ferite è una emerita stronzata, Charlie. O per lo meno, lo è nel caso di John.”

“Ma ci sarà pur qualcosa che può farlo stare meglio.”

“Non lo so. Non è che John non abbia provato ad andare avanti e dimenticare, all’inizio è anche andato dallo strizzacervelli, ma nel suo caso non è servito a nulla. A volte penso che l’unica cosa che potrebbe aiutarlo sia un miracolo.”

“Un miracolo?”

“Sì, di nome Sherlock Holmes.”

  


_Ai giorni nostri, da qualche parte in un universo_

 

Mentre camminava verso il Tardis, il Dottore canticchiava un allegro motivetto alieno a mezza voce, accennando di tanto in tanto un passo di danza, incurante dei vestiti completamente infangati che schizzavano goccioline marrognole tutto attorno; Donna, qualche passo dietro di lui, mostrava assai meno entusiasmo per lo stato del suo vestiario, al punto che anche il Signore del Tempo si accorse del suo umore.

“Il tuo intuito aveva ragione, sai? È stato indimenticabile” rise il Dottore.

“Spiritoso!”

“Donna, Donna, per una volta che nessuno tenta di vaporizzarci, dovresti essere felice!”

“Potevi avvisarmi che la cerimonia di incoronazione del nuovo Re di questo pianeta includeva un balletto nel fango.”

“Ammettilo, dai, è stato divertente.”

No, Donna non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, però sguazzare in quella pozza d’acqua fangosa era stato un po’ come tornare bambina, la cerimonia nel suo complesso era stata bella e festosa e il popolo locale molto accogliente.

“Può darsi, ma i miei vestiti non la vedono allo stesso modo: voglio tornare sulla Terra a prendere un cambio” puntualizzò, strizzando l’orlo della blusa fradicia.

Il Dottore aggrottò la fronte e puntò entrambi gli indici in direzione della sua cabina blu.

“Ma tu hai degli altri vestiti in valigia.”

“Sono solo due cambi: per una donna equivalgono a nulla.”

“Potresti lavarli nella lavanderia sul Tardis.”

“Hai una lavanderia lì dentro? E dove? Non l’ho mai vista.”

“In fondo alle scale, seconda stanza a destra… o a sinistra? Non mi ricordo mai” borbottò tra sé il Dottore.

“Mh, mi darò una lavata di sicuro, ma poi esigo di passare a casa mia a prendere altri vestiti: non voglio mai più essere così impreparata per una cerimonia di incoronazione, praticamente senza nulla da mettermi.”

“Se vuoi, posso prestarti i miei.”

“No, grazie” ridacchiò la sua companion.

“Cos’hanno che non va?”

“Scusa, ma non mi ci vedo ad andare in giro con un completo gessato e le Converse.”

“Ah, e io che come prossima tappa volevo portarti sul pianeta della Settima Arte” disse il Dottore, portando entrambe le braccia dietro la testa.

“Cosa sarebbe?” domandò Donna, incuriosita.

“Un pianeta dove tutta la popolazione lavora nel mondo dello spettacolo: film, serie tv, reality e talent show, teatro, danza, concerti… non fanno altro.”

“Tutti?”

“Proprio tutti.”

“Interessante, però - l’umana aggrottò la fronte, perplessa, cercando di immaginarsi lo scenario - Come fanno per mangiare? Ci sarà pur qualcuno che coltiva la terra, alleva animali o cose del genere.”

“No, si nutrono del muco prodotto da alcuni lombrichi giganti che popolano il pianeta.”

“Ew - Donna arricciò il naso, disgustata - Preferivo non saperlo.”

“Allora, ti interessa?”

“Sì, ma a questo punto tornare sulla Terra diventa categorico, non solo per prendere i miei vestiti, ma anche per un abbondante fish and chips per entrambi, perché una dieta a base di muco di verme proprio non mi attira.”

Il Dottore inarcò un sopracciglio: a quello non aveva pensato, ma Donna non aveva affatto torto.

“Va bene.”

Aprì la porta della sua cabina blu, impostò le coordinate per Londra e partì, mentre Donna si cambiava.

Qualche minuto più tardi la terrestre entrò in sala comandi, ma d’improvviso strinse le braccia attorno al petto e rabbrividì, contraendo il viso in una smorfia di dolore, e due lacrime sfuggirono dai suoi occhi.

“Donna, cos’hai?” le chiese immediatamente il Dottore, premuroso, poggiandole con delicatezza una mano sulla schiena.

“Non lo so - rispose lei - ho provato uno spaventoso brivido di freddo e di… tristezza, credo.”

“Non capisco, spiegati meglio.”

“Non ci riesco - sbottò Donna, frustrata - so solo che ho provato una tristezza sconfinata, come se non potessi mai più essere felice in vita mia.”

“Perché? Ero sicuro che ti fossi divertita.”

“No, no, non è come pensi: non ero io ad essere triste, è come se avessi percepito dall’esterno i sentimenti di altre persone e mi sembrava di gelare fin nelle ossa a causa della loro tristezza. Almeno credo… non so… è durato un breve istante e poi è passato. Non è che ho preso una influenza aliena dagli strani effetti collaterali?” cercò di scherzare, ma si vedeva che era preoccupata.

Il Dottore spinse uno dei monitor del Tardis nella sua direzione e le fece una scansione istantanea.

“No, non rilevo alcuna infezione virale o batterica in corso nel tuo corpo.”

“Oh… comunque adesso è passato, sto bene - Donna gli regalò un sorriso tirato e si asciugò le guance, iniziando a sentirsi leggermente ridicola per la sua reazione - Non so davvero cosa mi è preso.”

“TI porto a mangiare il miglior fish and chips della città - proclamò il Dottore - e quello ti farà tornare il sorriso di sicuro.”

Donna annuì e il Dottore rimise il monitor al proprio posto, ma per tutta la durata del tragitto continuò a rimuginare su quello strano episodio e a lanciare occhiate verso Donna, per accertarsi che stesse bene.

  


_Ai giorni nostri, da qualche parte in un universo_

 

Qualche giorno dopo l’incidente al parco, Sherlock vide arrivare John a Baker Street di buon mattino, con la figlia addormentata in braccio.

“Ho dimenticato che dovevamo vederci?” domandò il detective, sollevando gli occhi dal microscopio, dove stava analizzando del tessuto necrotico: ogni tanto smarriva la cognizione del tempo, ma gli sembrava improbabile essersi dimenticato di un appuntamento con John, visto che erano diventati così rari.

“No, ma devo chiederti un enorme favore: è successo che sia io che Mary abbiamo il turno all’ambulatorio di mattino e non possiamo mancare perché siamo a corto di personale, alla babysitter si è rotta la macchina e non è potuta venire. Ci serve qualcuno che badi a Myriam un paio d’ore, mentre io sono a visitare i pazienti a domicilio.”

“V-vuoi lasciarla qui?”

“Sarò di ritorno prima delle undici, promesso: Myriam ha già mangiato ed è stata cambiata, ma in ogni caso, qui c’è tutto l’occorrente per prepararle il latte e cambiarle il pannolino in caso ne avesse bisogno. Comunque la signora Hudson salirà a darti una mano non appena avrà finito di fare colazione.”

John posò a terra un grosso borsone rosa e si avvicinò a Sherlock porgendogli la neonata.

“Fai piano, non svegliarla. Mettila sul tuo letto e circondala con i cuscini così non rischierà di cadere. Se sei fortunato, dormirà fino al mio ritorno e, per favore, butta via quella robaccia, vuoi?” lo prego John con una smorfia di disgusto, indicando col mento il materiale organico sotto al vetrino del microscopio.

Quella ‘robaccia’ era il suo ultimo esperimento, e un tempo John si sarebbe interessato, gli avrebbe chiesto che cos’era e a cosa serviva, ma Sherlock strinse le labbra e ingoiò ogni protesta: aveva giurato che per John ci sarebbe stato sempre e, a quanto pareva, il sempre includeva anche fare da babysitter all’occorrenza.

Prese Myriam dalle braccia di John in un gesto colmo di impaccio e si affrettò a depositarla sul letto come gli era stato suggerito.

A differenza di quello che accadeva alla maggior parte delle persone, non provava alcuna gioia o tenerezza nel tenere in braccio un neonato: era solo terrorizzato di farlo cadere, fargli male accidentalmente o spaventarlo e farlo piangere.

Un figlio era qualcosa che non aveva mai desiderato, qualcosa di totalmente alieno nella sua vita e nelle sue prospettive.

Non così per John, apparentemente.

Anche se non aveva in programma di avere figli, John aveva rivoluzionato di buon grado la sua vita per la figlia, Myriam era diventata il centro del suo universo.

Sherlock era consapevole che l’ex soldato avrebbe rinunciato a tutto per lei e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per proteggerla e renderla felice, anche stare con una donna che non riusciva più ad amare come un tempo e a guardare con gli stessi occhi, della quale non si sarebbe mai più fidato completamente.

Realizzò altresì che quell’esserino di pochi mesi, che dormiva beato sul suo letto a pancia all’aria con le manine chiuse ai lati della testa, era l’ultimo chiodo sulla bara della vita insieme di Sherlock e John.

Anche se i sentimenti d’affetto tra John e Mary fossero svaniti per sempre e il loro rapporto si fosse ridotto a un guscio vuoto, Myriam sarebbe sempre venuta prima di tutti per lui, motivo per cui si stava impegnando al massimo per far funzionare il suo matrimonio e l’avrebbe fatto fino allo stremo delle forze, accettando di restare sposato e recitare la parte del marito felice e soddisfatto per il bene della figlia.

In quel momento Sherlock comprese che non c’era alcuna possibilità che John tornasse a vivere lì, a Baker Street, loro due non sarebbero mai più stati Sherlock e John, soli contro il resto del mondo, perché la famiglia di John sarebbe stata un ostacolo eterno e insormontabile.

Il peso di quella realtà gli schiacciò il petto con una forza brutale e Sherlock vacillò leggermente sul posto: sapeva di essere terribilmente meschino ed egoista a pensare quelle cose davanti a una neonata innocente e ignara di tutto, ma quando era solo con se stesso poteva smettere di vivere di bugie, di dire che era felice per John e Mary, felice di interpretare il ruolo dello zio scapolo, e di raccontarsi che andava tutto bene; in quei momenti non aveva l’obbligo di dissimulare la tristezza che provava ogni volta che guardava la poltrona vuota del suo blogger, il vuoto nella sua vita dove prima c’era stato John.

Sempre più spesso, quando era solo, nel profondo del cuore non riusciva più a soffocare quei sentimenti. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa e pagato qualunque prezzo per poter tornare indietro nel tempo, cambiare il corso degli eventi e avere un’altra possibilità con John, ma non sarebbe mai accaduto, era solo una irrealizzabile fantasticheria.

La realtà era lì davanti ai suoi occhi, minuscola eppure enorme.

Sul grande letto matrimoniale Myriam prese ad agitarsi (i neonati avevano incubi? Non si era mai documentato al riguardo) e poi si svegliò piangendo a pieni polmoni, gettando il consulente investigativo nel panico.

Cosa doveva fare, darle da mangiare? Controllare che il pannolino fosse pulito? Provare a consolarla? Non ne aveva idea.

Nel frattempo restava lì, inebetito davanti a quel pianto acuto e ininterrotto, e finalmente arrivò la signora Hudson a toglierlo d’impiccio.

“Non ho fatto nulla - disse alla donna non appena entrò nella stanza - Stava dormendo e d’improvviso si è messa a piangere.”

La donna controllò e vide che il pannolino della bambina era asciutto, allora la prese tra le braccia e iniziò a cullarla lentamente.

“Forse ha solo avuto un brutto sogno.”

Purtroppo, nonostante i suoi sforzi, Myriam continuava a piangere disperata, così l’anziana chiese a Sherlock di preparare del latte secondo le istruzioni lasciate da John, ma la bambina allontanò irritata la testa dal biberon agitando le mani: non aveva nemmeno fame.

“Prova a calmarla suonando qualcosa di dolce” suggerì quindi la signora Hudson.

Sherlock portò il violino nella camera e suonò uno dopo l’altro i brani più dolci e rilassanti del suo repertorio, ma anche quello fu del tutto inutile.

Tuttavia, mentre suonava, la signora Hudson si accorse che la performance di Sherlock era molto al di sotto delle sue possibilità: prese diverse stecche durante l’esecuzione dei brani e il suo suonare non era armonioso come al solito.

Inizialmente la donna pensò che forse il pianto della bambina lo deconcentrava, ma poi si rese conto che, anche se Sherlock stava suonando musiche allegre e rassicuranti, restava un fondo di tristezza nelle note che aleggiavano nell’aria.

“Non serve a niente - disse infine Sherlock, abbassando lo strumento - Non so più che fare.”

“Si dice che i bambini percepiscano le emozioni di chi li circonda” disse adagio l’anziana, appoggiando di nuovo Myriam sul letto nel tentativo di farla riaddormentare.

Non aggiunse che era la tristezza di Sherlock a rendere triste la bambina a sua volta, ma non ce ne fu bisogno, perché il minore degli Holmes lasciò la stanza senza dire una parola, e poco dopo Myriam si acquietò.

Quando fu certa che la bambina si fosse addormentata profondamente, la signora Hudson lasciò la stanza e tornò in soggiorno, dove Sherlock era in piedi davanti a una delle finestre.

“Ora si è riaddormentata, e John sarà qui tra poco” disse, ma Sherlock non diede cenno di averla sentita, così lo lasciò solo, ma mentre l’anziana richiudeva la porta alle sue spalle, gli sembrò che mormorasse “mi dispiace.”

John fu di parola e tornò a prendere la figlia poco dopo le undici, salendo i gradini di corsa; Sherlock era ancora nella stessa posizione, lo sguardo assente fisso sul traffico della strada sottostante.

“Dov’è Myriam?”

“In camera mia, dorme ancora.”

“Perfetto.” John andò a prendere la neonata e la posizionò nel marsupio a fascia: Myriam si svegliò brevemente durante l’operazione, ma poi chiuse gli occhi di nuovo.

“Allora, com’è andata la tua prima esperienza di babysitting?” domandò John in tono scherzoso.

Sherlock avrebbe potuto replicare in mille modi diversi, con una battuta sul fatto che voleva essere pagato, o almeno avere una recensione positiva sul blog di John, avrebbe potuto raccontargli nei dettagli gli sforzi fatti dalla signora Hudson per farla riaddormentare quando si era messa a piangere, ma le molte rivelazioni avute davanti alla neonata addormentata lo portarono a pronunciare una frase che gli venne spontanea dal cuore e che, se fosse stato più lucido, nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito a estorcergli.

“È stato orribile, non voglio farlo mai più.”

Non voleva più trovarsi faccia a faccia con la consapevolezza che tra lui e John le cose non sarebbero mai più tornare quelle di prima, che l’era di Sherlock e John era finita per sempre.

“Orribile” sbottò John alle sue spalle e Sherlock non ebbe bisogno di voltarsi per vedere che si era infuriato: ultimamente sembrava l’unica reazione che provocava in lui.

Ovviamente John stava fraintendendo le sue parole, ma Sherlock non si spiegò: dopotutto aveva fatto un voto solenne e scelto il suo ruolo nella vita di John, non poteva certo mettersi a parlare di punto in bianco dei suoi sentimenti nascosti.

E comunque era inutile, visto che il dottore aveva già scelto la sua strada.

“Orribile - ripeté John - Occuparti di mia figlia per un paio d’ore è stato orribile. Be’, scusami tanto se Myriam non è interessante come uno dei tuoi casi!”

La sfuriata di John fece agitare la bambina nel sonno, ma non provocò alcuna reazione in Sherlock, così l’ex soldato scosse la testa, raccolse il borsone e se lo sistemò sulla spalla. “Tipico di te, in fondo. Proprio non ci riesci a comportarti come tutti gli altri, vero? Come l’altro giorno al parco… sai Sherlock, a volte ti vorrei un po’ più normale.”

“Normale?” domandò lui in un bisbiglio appena udibile.

“Sì! Non è una malattia, sai?” ironizzò l’ex soldato.

Normale… quella singola, crudele parola gli esplose al centro del petto e fece mille volte più male della pallottola di Mary: John lo voleva normale, lo voleva diverso da quello che era, casomai avesse bisogno di una ulteriore prova di quanto si fossero allontanati.

“Allora non vorresti me” concluse Sherlock lapidario, e fu fiero di se stesso, perché la sua voce non tremò nemmeno un attimo e non tradì il dolore che stava provando.

John riavvolse il nastro di quell’ultima conversazione, realizzò cosa aveva detto e inorridì.

“No, io… no, non volevo dire questo, ma tu… io… senti, devo andare, ne-ne parliamo un’altra volta, va bene?” balbettò John e lo lasciò solo, quasi fuggendo dall’appartamento.

Forse era meglio così: che senso aveva continuare a fingere che le cose non fossero cambiate, quando nulla era rimasto uguale tra di loro? Quando le priorità e le persone più importanti nella vita di John erano cambiate?

Sherlock aveva una nostalgia tremenda del John di un tempo, del _suo_ John, quello che aveva una fiducia sconfinata in lui e prendeva le sue difese davanti al capo della polizia. Era stupido pensare in quei termini, perché John non era andato da nessuna parte, era lì, ma allo stesso tempo era come se John non ci fosse più.

Gli mancava da morire.

E nonostante sapesse che si stava solo facendo del male, che si stava lentamente autodistruggendo, chiuse gli occhi, rifugiandosi in una fantasia del suo Mind Palace, una fantasia ricorrente dove, quando tornava a Londra dopo essersi finto morto, le cose andavano diversamente tra loro. Ovviamente John all’inizio si infuriava, in queste fantasie, lo prendeva a pugni e gli urlava addosso, ma poi lo perdonava, perché conosceva il motivo che aveva spinto Sherlock ad agire così. Poi tornavano a vivere insieme a Baker Street, perché per loro non poteva esistere altra casa in tutta Londra, tornavano a risolvere crimini impossibili assieme, il detective dal buffo cappello ed il suo blogger, rischiavano la vita, correvano nella notte, schivavano le pallottole.

Erano vivi.

E, sempre più spesso, le sue fantasie non si limitavano solo a quello, ma si spingevano più in là, sino a immaginare sguardi rubati, lo sfiorarsi delle dita, un sorriso timido, un “io vorrei… da tanto tempo io…” appena sussurrato e, finalmente, il primo bacio, poi tanti baci, fino a restare senza fiato, sesso e dichiarazioni d’amore, due anelli. E poi ancora avventure, ora pericolose, ora entusiasmanti, ora ridicole, e infine un cottage nella campagna inglese, capelli ingrigiti, rughe, movimenti rallentati dall’età, ma gli stessi sorrisi, gli stessi sguardi complici del primo giorno, la stessa tenerezza dei baci.

Sempre e solo loro, Sherlock e John.

Quel John gli mancava da morire, così tanto che se ci pensava troppo, persino respirare gli era difficile.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, guardò in direzione del camino, all’interno del quale era nascosto un astuccio con una siringa e una soluzione al 7% di cocaina. Trovare una ragione valida per non usarla diventava ogni giorno più difficile.

Ma per oggi poteva ancora farcela, se si allontanava dalla tentazione, quindi indossò sciarpa e cappotto e si diresse verso Regent’s Park.

 

John marciò verso la fermata della metropolitana tirato in volto e con il cuore in tumulto.

Normale.

Non riusciva a credere di aver detto una crudeltà simile a Sherlock: lui non era come tutti gli altri, non pensava allo stesso modo della massa, non seguiva regole e preconcetti imposti dalla società, ed era questo che lo rendeva unico e speciale.

E lui gli aveva appena detto che avrebbe preferito fosse qualcun altro, un mediocre con poco cervello, un Anderson qualsiasi, una di quelle persone che Sherlock detestava.

Myriam si era svegliata e lo guardava con i suoi enormi occhi tondi. John vi lesse un silenzioso rimprovero.

“Probabilmente sono io quello orribile ed egoista” mormorò a mezza voce con una smorfia che gli contrasse il volto.

Certo, non era stato contento di scoprire che Sherlock aveva detestato di fare da babysitter a Myriam, ma nemmeno non poteva biasimarlo per quello: la figlia non era sua, non era Sherlock ad aver cambiato vita, era stato lui, e non poteva pretendere che Sherlock si adattasse e facesse altrettanto.

Gli doveva già molto per aver coperto Mary, tacendo del suo stesso tentativo di omicidio, cristo santo, e per aver eliminato Magnussen, non aveva il diritto di chiedergli qualcosa che evidentemente per lui era un peso.

Però nella sua mente John si era raffigurato tutt’altro scenario per la sua vita futura, ora che le acque si erano definitivamente calmate, ed era una amara delusione scoprire che la realtà non si piegava ai suoi desideri e che le scelte che aveva fatto nella vita lo stavano portando a sacrificare qualcosa di terribilmente importante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anche se nella nuova serie non si vede quasi mai, dalla serie classica di Doctor Who sappiamo che Tardis ha diverse stanze, oltre a quella principale.
> 
> I pensieri di Sherlock sulla vita che vorrebbe con John sono speculari a quelli dell’altro John, presenti nel capitolo 2.


	5. 5

Quando Donna aprì la porta del Tardis, la sua bocca si schiuse in una “o” di sorpresa: normalmente il Dottore parcheggiava poco lontano da casa sua, mentre ora si trovavano in uno dei parchi cittadini, Regent’s Park, se non si sbagliava: non esattamente dietro l’angolo, rispetto al suo quartiere.

“Hai deciso di fare un po’ di moto? - scherzò - O il miglior ristorante di fish and chips si trova nei paraggi?”

Il Dottore restò un attimo sulla soglia della cabina blu, come congelato, poi tornò ai comandi e verificò le coordinate.

“È molto strano: il Tardis ha mancato il punto di atterraggio di qualche chilometro.”

“Non è che hai sbagliato tu a inserire le coordinate? - lo punzecchiò Donna - Dopo 900 anni, magari è giunto il momento di comprare un paio di occhiali da vista.”

“No.”

“Anche mio nonno diceva sempre così.”

“Non ho sbagliato nulla!”

“E allora si vede che il navigatore del Tardis ha bisogno di una revisione. Facciamo così: il pianeta della Settima Arte può aspettare, prendiamo i miei vestiti, pranziamo e ripartiamo per un pianeta dove ci sono bravi meccanici a prezzi onesti… o è un’utopia pensare che esista un pianeta del genere?”

“È tecnologia gallifreyana - disse il Dottore con un sorriso triste - solo i Signori del Tempo sanno come aggiustarla. Tuttavia esistono pianeti con una tecnologia avanzatissima che potrebbero avere degli strumenti utili per eseguire una diagnostica approfondita.”

“Okay, allora facciamolo. Ora, per favore, dimmi che la tua carta psichica può essere usata anche come una Oyster card, perché siamo un po’ lontani da casa.”

Il Dottore sorrise, ma era chiaro che quell’incidente lo preoccupava; inoltre stava ancora pensando al lieve malessere accusato dalla sua companion: le stranezze si andavano accumulando con rapidità allarmante e le le sue esperienze passate non lo facevano stare tranquillo.

Donna capì che era turbato e cercò di tirarlo su di morale.

“Ehi, non è successo nulla di grave, dopotutto il Tardis è solo atterrato qualche chilometro più in là, non su un altro pianeta, non fare quella faccia da funerale.”

“Probabilmente hai ragione.”

“Su, muoviamoci, più in fretta facciamo, più in fretta possiamo ripartire.”

I due si incamminarono verso la più vicina stazione della metropolitana, mentre Sherlock entrava a Regent’s Park dall’ingresso sud.

Nel passare davanti a una libreria, Donna lanciò un’occhiata distratta alla vetrina, domandandosi se sua mamma le avesse già comprato il libro che aveva chiesto, ma qualcosa di strano la fece bloccare dopo qualche passo con un’espressione perplessa sul volto. Tornò indietro di corsa e controllò meglio, mentre anche il Dottore la raggiungeva.

“Sbaglio o hai detto che volevi fare in fretta?” chiese, ma Donna non gli rispose, troppo concentrata su ciò che aveva davanti agli occhi.

In vetrina campeggiavano l’ultimo romanzo di Alexis Lemprato, Il Gufo (il libro più letto dell’anno, recitava la fascetta rossa) ed un saggio storico-politico di Frank Water, che metteva a confronto l’operato dei primi ministri inglesi in politica interna dal secondo dopoguerra ad oggi.

“Ma cos’è, uno scherzo?” sbottò incredula, appoggiando le mani sui fianchi.

“Perché?”

“È… è tutto sbagliato!”

“Cosa è sbagliato, Donna? Non capisco, a me sembra un bell’allestimento.”

“Il nome degli autori e i titoli di questi due libri non sono gli stessi che ho visto l’ultima volta nella libreria del mio quartiere, prima di partire con te.”

“Ne sei certa? - domandò il Signore del Tempo, improvvisamente molto agitato - Ne sei assolutamente certa?”

“Ma sì - sbottò la sua companion, irritata - Non sono rimbambita.”

Il Dottore si precipitò dentro la libreria e sfogliò velocemente il saggio di Frank Water: fra i primi ministri inglesi non era minimamente menzionata Harriet Jones, e lo riappoggiò sulla pila con le mani che tremavano.

“No, no… non può essere.”

“Hai capito cosa sta succedendo?”

Il Dottore deglutì rumorosamente: “Donna, il Tardis non ha sbagliato pianeta, ha sbagliato universo.”

“Ma dai, non è possibile, siamo a Londra, ci sono solo questi due dettagli che non quadrano e magari è uno scherzo della libreria, proviamo a chiedere.”

“No, non è il nostro mondo - insisté il Dottore - siamo finiti in un universo parallelo.”

“Lo dici come se fosse una cosa terribile.”

“Lo è - mormorò il Dottore, congiungendo le mani davanti al viso e passeggiando nervosamente davanti a lei - esistono infiniti universi paralleli, tanti quanti sono le possibili combinazioni degli eventi, ma ciascuno di essi è un insieme chiuso e sigillato, di fatti si chiamano paralleli perché, come le rette, sono destinati a non venire mai in contatto in alcun modo: attorno a loro vi è una barriera fatta di un vuoto assoluto e impenetrabile che impedisce che si possano toccare.”

“Non così impenetrabile, se noi siamo qui - osservò Donna - Inoltre, da come parli, sembra non sia la prima volta che ti capita di trovarti in un altro universo.”

Il Dottore annuì gravemente, ricordando quegli eventi che non sarebbe più riuscito a cancellare dalla memoria.

“Una volta è capitato, sì.”

“E cos’è successo?”

“Morte e distruzione.”

“Oh - sospirò Donna sconfortata, sedendosi su una pila di libri - Perché non può mai essere qualcosa di positivo?”

 

Camminando senza meta nel parco, Sherlock raggiunse il punto dove il Dottore e la sua companion avevano lasciato il Tardis, e la cabina blu attirò immediatamente la sua attenzione: la sua cultura generale aveva delle vistose lacune, ma sulla storia della polizia britannica era molto ferrato e ci mise meno di un secondo a capire cosa fosse quella cabina. Incuriosito, si avvicinò per osservarla meglio: le uniche altre tre cabine di polizia che aveva visto in vita sua erano all’interno di un museo, dove suo padre lo aveva portato da bambino, e lui, da sempre appassionato di indagini e crimini, ne era rimasto affascinato.

Al giorno d’oggi quelle cabine del telefono erano piuttosto rare, in quanto erano state quasi tutte distrutte o riciclate una volta esaurito il loro scopo, e questa era in condizioni troppo buone per essere una originale dell’epoca, sicuramente era una riproduzione moderna.

Appoggiò una mano sul pannello laterale e la fece scorrere brevemente, poi la ritrasse, corrugando la fronte, perplesso: quel materiale sembrava legno, ma era abbastanza sicuro che non lo fosse veramente. 

Voleva far credere a tutti di essere legno.

“Che sciocchezza” sibilò tra i denti, infastidito dal suo stesso pensiero: lui era uno scienziato, ed una descrizione così approssimativa e strampalata di quel materiale non era da lui.

Si portò sul davanti della cabina e toccò il vetro opaco della porta, provando la stessa identica sensazione: un non-vetro che cercava di passare come tale.

Era come se quella cabina blu della polizia in realtà fosse tutt’altro, qualcosa di più grande e imponderabile.

Ciò nonostante, era perfetta in ogno dettaglio, c’era anche lo sportellino che ospitava il telefono; portò la cornetta all’orecchio e sentì che non era muto del tutto, si udiva una specie di rumore statico di sottofondo, costante e lieve, come quello che si poteva sentire accostando una conchiglia all’orecchio. 

Per un istante, Sherlock ebbe la strana sensazione che ci fosse qualcuno all’altro capo della linea, in attesa ansiosa di un suo cenno, di una sua risposta, e disse “pronto?”, ma nessuno parlò, così alla fine riagganciò.

Richiuse lo sportello, fece qualche passo indietro e osservò le altre persone presenti nel parco: facevano jogging, camminavano, chiacchieravano, andavano in bicicletta o lanciavano il frisbee al proprio cane, ma nessuno rivolgeva la benché minima occhiata alla cabina blu. Vero era che i britannici erano noti per la loro riservatezza e normalmente non andavano in giro a ficcanasare, ma era troppo strano che ignorassero così ostentatamente la riproduzione di un pezzo della loro storia. Eppure si comportavano come se la cabina non fosse lì.

Forse la conoscevano già: magari era una trovata pubblicitaria che solo lui ignorava, oppure stavano girando le scene di qualche telefilm? No, scartò immediatamente quell’ultima ipotesi per via dell’assenza di una troupe: nessuno avrebbe lasciato incustodito un oggetto di scena che sicuramente costava diverse migliaia di sterline.

Provò ad aprire la porta, ma era chiusa a chiave e non si mosse di un millimetro, così prese lo smartphone per effettuare una ricerca su Internet, ma scoprì che in quel punto del parco non c’era segnale: un’altra anomalia che si aggiungeva a quello che stava diventando un piccolo caso che, se non altro, lo avrebbe momentaneamente distolto da altri pensieri.

Si allontanò finché sul display non comparve nuovamente il segnale di Internet, ma non perse di vista la cabina e si sedette su una panchina da dove poteva tenerla d’occhio.

 

“Aspetta! - esclamò Donna - Se questa è una realtà parallela significa che ci sono un’altra me e anche un altro te. Possiamo trovarli e chiedere loro di aiutarci.”

Il Dottore le strinse le braccia e la guardò con gli occhi spiritati.

“No, non se ne parla, sarebbe una catastrofe, il paradosso che ne deriverebbe porterebbe all’annullamento di questo universo.”

“Oh cielo, sempre complicazioni!”

“Dobbiamo andarcene al più presto.”

“Per adesso puoi stare tranquillo, comunque: di solito non frequento questa zona della città, quindi non dovrebbe farlo neanche l’altra me stessa, ammesso che ne esista una... non potremmo almeno controllare?”

“Sì, hai ragione, è proprio quello che dobbiamo fare.”

Se esisteva un altro Signore del Tempo in quell’universo, sicuramente aveva già rilevato lo strappo nel tessuto spazio-temporale tra i due universi provocato dal passaggio del suo Tardis e, se gli assomigliava anche solo in minima parte, si era già mosso per indagare: doveva controllare e fare in modo che non si incontrassero.

Si avvicinò alla postazione informatica, occupata da un ragazzo che masticava un chewing gum rosa e sfogliava distrattamente un fumetto. Quando vide avvicinarsi due potenziali clienti, chiuse il volumetto e si raddrizzò.

“Posso fare qualcosa per voi?”

Il Dottore gli mostrò la carta psichica.

“Laurel e Hardy, siamo qui per il guasto al computer.”

“Il computer non ha nessun guasto.”

Il viaggiatore del tempo mise la mano destra in tasca, attivò il cacciavite sonico e sul monitor del computer davanti al ragazzo iniziò a lampeggiare un messaggio di errore.

“Ma cosa…?” balbettò il commesso, mentre sbiancava.

“Un consiglio - incalzò Donna - non è mai prudente aprire un file di nome Tatiana.”

“Non era Tatiana, era Olina… ah!” Il ragazzo si coprì la bocca con una mano, accortosi di aver detto una parola di troppo, e il Dottore gli sorrise con fare complice.

“Perché non vai a riordinare qualche libro fuori posto? Qui ci pensiamo noi. Tranquillo, terremo la bocca chiusa con il tuo capo.”

Non appena il ragazzo si fu allontanato, il Dottore si introdusse negli archivi segreti delle principali agenzie di intelligence del pianeta: CIA, MI6, KGB, ma non trovò alcuna menziona relativa al Tardis, alla UNIT, a Torchwood, ai Signori del Tempo o a qualsiasi altra razza aliena, che sembrava non aver mai preso in considerazione quel microscopico puntolino azzurro sperso nell’immensità del cosmo.

La cosa lo fece rilassare impercettibilmente: dovevano comunque tornare al più presto nella loro realtà, ma non c’era pericolo di incontrare un altro Signore del Tempo e provocare la distruzione accidentale del tessuto di quella realtà.

Per essere ancora più sicuro che nessun altro Tardis fosse in orbita da qualche parte attorno alla Terra, posizionò il cacciavite sonico sopra il case del computer per usarlo come un’antenna e usò il computer per captare l’eventuale presenza di tecnologia aliena attorno al pianeta.

“Cosa fai?” chiese Donna in un bisbiglio.

“Oh, diciamo che ho potenziato il segnale wi-fi di questo pc.”

“Se lo rompi, io non ti conosco.”

Aspettando che il Dottore completasse il suo controllo, Donna diede un’occhiata veloce ai giornali sull’espositore e uno in particolare attirò la sua attenzione: in prima pagina campeggiava la fotografia di un certo Sherlock Holmes, consulente investigativo, che aveva da poco risolto un caso di rapimento.

“La gente di questa realtà ha parecchia fantasia - commentò - qualcuno ha chiamato il proprio figlio Sherlock, come il personaggio di Doyle e, indovina un po’, questi è finito a fare il consulente investigativo come il personaggio letterario.”

“Oh, non è detto che sia proprio così.”

“Cosa vuoi dire?”

Il Dottore fece una rapida ricerca su Internet e sorrise.

“Nel nostro universo Holmes è solo un personaggio di fantasia creato da Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, ma qui lo scrittore non è mai esistito e, di conseguenza, nemmeno i suoi romanzi sono mai stati scritti, così Holmes ha trovato un’altra strada per esistere.”

“Dici sul serio? - esclamò Donna - Cioè mi stai dicendo che quest’uomo è un vero Sherlock Holmes in carne e ossa?”

“Così parrebbe.”

“Posso sapere qualcosa di più?”

“Donna, non è prudente fermarsi troppo a lungo in questo universo, dobbiamo tornare al Tardis e andarcene.”

“Dai, ti prego, solo cinque minuti! Io adoro Sherlock Holmes, è il mio personaggio preferito di sempre, solo l’idea che esista davvero mi sembra pazzesca.”

A Donna brillavano gli occhi, aveva il sorriso di una bambina che la mattina di Natale scopriva che i suoi genitori le avevano regalato proprio quello che desiderava e lui non ci teneva affatto a interpretare il ruolo del Grinch: la libreria era calma e tranquilla in prossimità dell’ora di pranzo e non c’erano pericoli imminenti, quindi il Dottore acconsentì a fermarsi un altro po’ (e in fondo era incuriosito anche lui da quel fatto bizzarro).

“Va bene, ma fai in fretta.”

“Grazie!” Donna si mise al computer e si lasciò sfuggire un urletto di stupore quando, navigando in rete, scoprì che non sono esisteva Sherlock, ma anche il fratello Mycroft, John Watson (che aveva un blog, nientemeno), la loro nemesi Moriarty e l’ispettore Lestrade di Scotland Yard, e che molti dei casi risolti da Holmes ricordavano da vicino quelli narrati da Doyle nei suoi racconti, pur con le differenze date dalle diverse epoche storiche: un tassista al posto di un cocchiere, un ricatto alla famiglia reale invece che al principe di Boemia, un dipinto scomparso anziché le vere cascate di Reichenbach, ma molti dettagli e avvenimenti erano analoghi.

“Com’è possibile?” domandò, alzando sul Dottore due occhi pieni di infantile meraviglia.

Il Signore del Tempo capiva che per un umano la cosa dovesse apparire straordinaria, mentre lui, che aveva secoli sulle spalle e conosceva i segreti del cosmo, sapeva che quella realtà era solo una delle tante combinazioni possibili di eventi in uno degli infiniti universi paralleli. Non era nulla di particolarmente eclatante ai suoi occhi, ma provò una punta di invidia per lo stupore che stava provando la sua companion: essere in grado di meravigliarsi davanti a qualcosa era una sensazione stupenda.

Le informazioni su Holmes in rete erano tante e dettagliate, soprattutto quelle riguardanti la sua finta morte (“Esattamente come nel racconto di Doyle!”), quindi Donna poté soddisfare appieno ogni sua curiosità; successivamente, seguendo degli altri link, approdò su alcuni siti di gossip che parlavano di John Watson e della moglie e del fatto che avevano appena avuto una bambina. 

Diversi blogger speculavano sul fatto che lui e Holmes non sembrassero più uniti come un tempo, perché adesso raramente Watson veniva fotografato sulle scene del crimine assieme al consulente investigativo; qualche commentatore affermava senza mezzi termini che i due erano quasi completamente estraniati e adesso a malapena si potevano definire amici: l’era di Hatman e Robin era tramontata per sempre.

Leggendo questo, Donna si accigliò.

“Il John Watson dei libri non ebbe figli e restò il miglior amico di Holmes fino alla sua ultima avventura.”

“Non puoi pretendere che le cose siano andate esattamente come nei racconti del nostro universo, i fattori in gioco sono troppi, è normale che molte cose non coincidano.”

“Sì, ma…” Donna schioccò le labbra, come se fosse infastidita da qualcosa.

“Cosa c’è?”

La sua companion scosse la testa, sentendosi un po’ sciocca.

“È stupido, lo so, ma questo particolare lo trovo fuori posto, sbagliato, ecco.”

“E perché?”

“Sai, nel nostro mondo ci sono stati innumerevoli adattamenti delle avventure di Holmes e Watson, sono stati scritti moltissimi apocrifi, girati film e serie tv, disegnati fumetti, e in ognuno di essi i protagonisti sono sempre e solo loro due, inseparabili, quasi inscindibili. Ad esempio, hai presente la serie tv della Granada?”

“Certo che sì.”

Il Dottore la adorava: aveva tutta la serie registrata nella memoria del Tardis e la rivedeva spesso, quando non era impegnato a salvare la galassia.

“Ecco, nella puntata in cui compare Mary Morstan, il dottor Watson alla fine non la sposa, e un giorno un giornalista chiese a Jeremy Brett il perché di quella scelta. Lui rispose che sarebbe stato inutile introdurre quell’elemento, perché per John Watson non esisteva nessuno al mondo di più importante di Holmes e viceversa, e questa visione mi ha sempre trovato d’accordo, perciò un mondo dove i due conducono esistenze completamente separate, come dice questo sito, mi mette addosso una grande malinconia e mi sembra sbagliato. Sono contenta di non vivere qua, insomma.”

“Da come ne parli sembra che per te Holmes e Watson stessero insieme sentimentalmente parlando” la stuzzicò il Signore del Tempo, che dell’argomento conosceva molti particolari interessanti.

Donna si strinse nelle spalle.

“Be’, ovviamente Doyle ai suoi tempi non poteva permettersi di essere esplicito perché l’omosessualità era ancora un reato, ma i loro atteggiamenti, le frasi che si scambiavano, l’assoluta devozione di Watson per me sono sempre stati inequivocabili: sono convinta che se Doyle fosse vissuto nella nostra epoca, Holmes e Watson sarebbero stati una coppia apertamente omosessuale. E non sono la sola a pensarlo, sai? Ci sono diversi studi accademici e saggi sull’argomento.”

Il Dottore sorrise sornione: aveva incontrato sia Doyle che Oscar Wilde durante uno dei suoi viaggi nel tempo e aveva avuto una lunga e piacevole chiacchierata con entrambi, quindi sapeva che Donna non era andata molto lontana dal vero: una volta capito cosa non andava nel Tardis, avrebbero potuto parlarne ancora.

“È tutto molto interessante Donna, ma adesso dobbiamo proprio andare.”

La sua companion indugiò ancora un istante su una foto scattata all’epoca del matrimonio del dottor Watson con la signora Morstan, che mostrava uno Sherlock Holmes dall’espressione cupa e malinconica, in piedi da solo in un angolo del giardino, poi chiuse il sito e si alzò dalla postazione con un sospiro.

“E tu, non devi controllare altro?”

Per un istante il viso di Rose comparve davanti agli occhi del Dottore: esisteva anche lì? Che vita conduceva? Si era sposata o attendeva ancora l’uomo giusto per lei?

Scacciò quel pensiero scuotendo il capo e prese il cacciavite sonico.

“No, abbiamo finito.”

Donna non sembrò convinta della sua risposta, ma non disse nulla, e i due si incamminarono nuovamente verso Regent’s Park.

 

Sherlock aveva cercato ovunque in rete, ma non aveva trovato nessuna menzione di una cabina blu della polizia o di qualche evento a essa connesso, e quindi la presenza dell’oggetto nel parco lo incuriosì ancora di più.

Finalmente, dopo più di un’ora, si avvicinarono un uomo e una donna, ed entrarono nella cabina; Sherlock si alzò, deciso a scoprire chi fossero e cosa stessero facendo in uno spazio tanto angusto, ma in quel momento Lestrade lo chiamò sul cellulare.

“Ho bis…… rapin……. du…… no so…….”

La comunicazione era fortemente disturbata e Sherlock non capì nulla.

“Aspetta Lestrade, non ti sento.”

Il consulente investigativo si allontanò ancora dalla cabina, voltandole le spalle per qualche minuto, e la comunicazione migliorò.

“Dicevo che c’è stata una rapina in una gioielleria, abbiamo arrestato due sospetti che si accusano a vicenda e magari tu potresti capire chi di loro sta mentendo, perché noi non riusciamo a venirne a capo.”

“Oh, in nome del cielo! Non ho intenzione di venire fino a Scotland Yard per un problema così banale: esponimi i fatti e ti dirò chi è stato.”

 

“Mi dispiace non aver incontrato Holmes di persona, avrei voluto il suo autografo” si rammaricò Donna una volta entrata nel Tardis.

“Meno interagiamo e disturbiamo il flusso temporale di questa realtà, meglio è, credimi.”

“Non te l’ho ancora chiesto, ma come facciamo a uscire da questo universo e tornare nel nostro?”

“Durante l’ultimo viaggio, il Tardis deve essere per forza incappato in una frattura del tessuto spazio-tempo: imposterò a ritroso la stessa rotta dell’andata e da qui - indicò uno dei tanti monitor presenti sulla console di comando - rileverò dove si trova la frattura. Pronta?”

“Come sempre.” Donna si aggrappò alla console, pronta a subire la brusca accelerazione del Tardis.

Il Dottore spinse la leva di avvio e… non accadde nulla.

Il Tardis restò fermo e silente.

“Cosa…?”

“No, no, questo non può accadere” sussurrò il Dottore con il panico nella voce: ruotò manopole, schiacciò pulsanti, spinse leve, ma la sua meravigliosa macchina non si accese. Si inginocchiò sul pavimento ed aprì diversi pannelli, controllando i circuiti sottostanti: tutto sembrava in perfetto ordine, il sistema diagnostico non rilevava alcun guasto, eppure il Tardis non partiva.

“Non capisco, cosa ti succede?” mormorò il Signore del Tempo accarezzando il pavimento, come se si stesse rivolgendo a un caro amico in difficoltà. 

Donna fino a quel momento era rimasta in disparte in silenzio, lasciando che il Dottore effettuasse le sue verifiche: capiva che il momento era critico e che l’uomo era preoccupato come poche altre volte, ma l’idea di restare bloccata per sempre in un universo che non le apparteneva senza più rivedere la sua famiglia la spaventava parecchio.

Quasi avesse captato la sua paura, il Dottore alzò la testa verso di lei per tranquillizzarla, ma il suo sorriso era teso e incerto.

“Non è che abbiamo semplicemente finito la benzina?” scherzò la terrestre per spezzare la tensione, e il Dottore balzò in piedi come folgorato, con gli occhi spiritati, e la scosse per le spalle.

“Donna Noble, tu sei un genio.”

“Oh be’ - rispose lei portandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio - Faccio del mio meglio. Er… cosa ho detto di così geniale?”

Il Dottore sparì in una stanza adiacente, dalla quale provenne un gran baccano di oggetti spostati in tutta fretta e la voce del Dottore che borbottava: “Dov’è? L’ultima volta l’avevo vista qua, ne sono certo… ah! eccola”, poi tornò reggendo in mano una sfera trasparente all’interno della quale brillava una forte luce azzurra.

“Non so ancora cos’abbia il Tardis, ma questa ci darà l’energia necessaria per ripartire.”

“Una lampadina a led. La tua soluzione è una lampadina?” domandò Donna con aria scettica.

Il Dottore alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Questa, chiusa all’interno di un campo di contenimento, è una stella di neutrini, una delle fonti di energia più potenti del cosmo.”

“Oh, come una iniezione di vitamine.”

“Sì, qualcosa del genere.”

Il Dottore inserì la sfera in un pannello del pavimento e subito nel Tardis risuonò la consueta vibrazione che anticipava la sua attivazione.

“Ci siamo.” Il Dottore sospirò di sollievo e tirò a sé la leva di avvio: era vitale tornare nel loro universo e scoprire cosa avesse la sua adorata cabina blu.

Nel frattempo Sherlock aveva risolto il piccolo caso di Lestrade in pochi minuti.

“Mi chiedo cosa fareste a Scotland Yard se un giorno io decidessi di ritirarmi. La prossima volta chiamami per un caso che sia minimamente interessante.”

Mentre chiudeva la chiamata, fu investito alle spalle da una volata di vento ed udì un rumore forte e particolare, che non assomigliava a nient’altro avesse udito nella vita, e quando si voltò la cabina blu del telefono era scomparsa.

Corse nel punto dove era stata fino a pochi secondi prima e si buttò a terra alla ricerca di una qualsiasi traccia, ma non ce n’era alcuna: non c’erano segni di pneumatici o di trascinamento che facessero presupporre che era stata portata via (e comunque l’avrebbe vista allontanarsi), l’erba sulla quale era stata appoggiata non era minimamente spezzata o piegata, come se la cabina non fosse mai stata lì, e quando Sherlock controllò il cellulare, vide che aveva pieno campo e tutto funzionava alla perfezione: l’interferenza era scomparsa con quel misterioso oggetto.

Com’era possibile?

Si sedette sull’erba a gambe incrociate e congiunse le mani sotto il mento, ritirandosi nel suo Mind Palace: quello sì che era un mistero degno della sua piena attenzione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per confrontare i diversi libri della libreria di questo universo e di quello di Donna, tornate al primo capitolo ^_^
> 
> Una cosa che ho dato per scontato e di cui non faccio cenno nella narrazione, è che né nell’universo di questo Sherlock, né in quello di John che è rimasto solo, esiste la serie tv di Doctor Who, motivo per cui Sherlock pensa solo a una cabina telefonica della polizia quando vede il Tardis.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il Tardis si rifiuta cocciutamente di lasciare questo universo e mentre Donna e il Dottore cercano di capire il perché, vengono avvicinati da Sherlock e il Signore del Tempo inizia ad avere un quadro più chiaro della situazione.

_ Ai giorni nostri, da qualche parte in un universo _

 

John si svegliò di soprassalto. 

Non era stato uno dei consueti incubi sulla morte di Sherlock a strapparlo al sonno, ma lo squillo insistente del cellulare; ancora intontito e con gli occhi semichiusi a causa della luce troppo forte (doveva essere passato mezzogiorno) allungò la mano sul comodino più velocemente che poté.

Normalmente non lo chiamava nessuno: non parlava da tempo con Harry e si era impegnato così tanto a tenere le persone a distanza che ormai anche i vecchi amici come Mike o Greg lo cercavano raramente; le uniche telefonate che riceveva provenivano da qualche call center che voleva vendergli qualcosa o dalla Banca che lo avvisava che il suo conto era di nuovo in rosso e normalmente non era molto solerte nel rispondere.

Tuttavia John sentì che questa telefonata era diversa, era importante, quasi fondamentale.

“Pronto?”

Nessuno parlò, ma John ebbe la strana sensazione che ci fosse qualcuno all’altro capo della linea, in attesa ansiosa di un suo cenno, e il telefono non era muto del tutto: si udiva una specie di rumore statico di sottofondo, costante e lieve, come quello che si poteva sentire accostando una conchiglia all’orecchio. 

“Pronto?” tentò di nuovo, ma quando non ottenne risposta, chiuse la telefonata.

Curioso di sapere chi l’avesse chiamato, cercò nel registro delle chiamate e, con sua grande sorpresa, non trovò nulla: l’ultima telefonata in entrata era quella della clinica dove era volontario e risaliva a tre giorni prima.

Quando si era svegliato, era certo che il cellulare stesse squillando, ma adesso iniziava ad avere dei dubbi.

_ “L’avrai sognato. Ormai, chi vuoi che ti cerchi?” _ pensò, stropicciandosi la faccia.

Poiché non vedeva una buona ragione per alzarsi, restò a letto per il resto della giornata.

  
  


_ Ai giorni nostri, da qualche parte in un universo _

 

Nonostante qualche scossone in più del solito, il viaggio del Tardis procedette senza intoppi per alcuni minuti, ma all’improvviso, e senza che il Dottore potesse fare niente per impedirlo, la cabina blu invertì la rotta e tornò indietro, come se stesse agendo di sua volontà e si rimaterializzò a Regent’s Park, nello stesso punto che aveva lasciato poco prima, ancora nell’universo sbagliato.

Poi si spense, quasi come se si stesse rifiutando caparbiamente di lasciare quel luogo.

Il Signore del Tempo scivolò a terra, sbattendo lentamente le palpebre: non si capacitava di cosa stesse accadendo.

“Ho consumato una stella di neutrini per nulla, e ora siamo punto e a capo.”

“Cosa facciamo?” chiese Donna, la tensione palpabile nella sua voce, ma per la prima volta il Dottore non seppe cosa rispondere e si limitò a fare dei gesti vaghi e incoerenti con le mani.

“Io… non…”

Lunghi minuti trascorsero nel silenzio più assoluto.

La mente del Dottore lavorava alla ricerca di una possibile spiegazione, una risposta al comportamento bizzarro del Tardis, ma senza trovarla, e alla fine fu Donna a rompere la snervante impasse.

“Senti, se il Tardis insiste nel trattenerci qui, un motivo deve esserci, magari la risposta non è qua dentro, ma là fuori: cerchiamola” propose, avvicinandosi alla porta.

“Giusto… giusto.”

Anche se era ancora scosso da quanto stava accadendo, il Dottore si avvide però che Donna gli aveva dato un ottimo consiglio, quindi la seguì fuori dal Tardis.

 

Sherlock trattenne il fiato alcuni secondi.

Era una cosa incredibile: un attimo prima non c’era nulla, un attimo dopo la cabina blu si era materializzata davanti ai suoi occhi, accompagnata da quel rumore udito prima, come qualcosa di meccanico, ma anche come il respiro di una creatura ancestrale, ed ora era lì, vera e concreta sotto le sue mani appoggiate a quel legno non legno: se non fosse che non assumeva nessuna droga da diversi mesi, avrebbe pensato ad una allucinazione.

La porta di aprì e ne uscirono l’uomo e la donna che aveva visto entrare poco prima. Erano abbastanza giovani entrambi, avevano l’aria preoccupata mentre parlavano fittamente tra loro e, poiché gli davano le spalle, ancora non si erano accorti della sua presenza.

Sherlock si alzò in piedi, pulendosi i pantaloni dai fili d’erba e parlò con voce perfettamente calma: “Quando hai eliminato l’impossibile, ciò che resta, per quanto improbabile, è la verità: voi siete degli alieni e questa cabina telefonica è una specie di astronave.” 

All’inizio aveva scartato quell’ipotesi perché gli sembrava troppo assurda, ma dopo essere stato testimone della scomparsa e della rimaterializzazione di quella cabina blu davanti ai suoi occhi, concluse che non c’erano altre possibilità. Era una semplice questione di logica, in fondo.

Udendo una voce baritonale alle loro spalle, il Dottore e Donna si voltarono di scatto, trovandosi davanti un uomo alto, dai riccioli ribelli e dagli occhi grigi e penetranti.

“È Holmes! Holmes in persona!” esclamò Donna, agitando le mani davanti al viso per l’eccitazione.

“Sì. Io invece con chi ho il piacere di parlare?”

Non lo stupiva il fatto che quella donna lo conoscesse: con suo grande dispiacere il suo volto era divenuto molto popolare a causa dei tabloids, purtroppo. Era una cosa seccante ed un problema, in una professione come la sua.

Il Dottore si parò davanti a Donna, sfoderando dalla tasca della giacca la carta psichica senza dire nulla: che Holmes credesse ciò che voleva; tuttavia il detective aggrottò la fronte, guardandolo con il compatimento che riservava agli idioti. 

“Perché mi fai vedere un pezzo di carta bianca?”

“Ah - balbettò l’altro - devo aver sbagliato tasca.”

La donna lo tirò per la manica della giacca e diede le spalle a Sherlock. 

Credevano davvero che non li avrebbe sentiti? Quei due erano ridicoli, sembravano usciti da una brutta sit-com!

“Perché la tua carta psichica con lui non funziona? È perché è di un altro universo?”

“No, è perché quest’uomo è totalmente privo di preconcetti: non vede niente in me senza prima avere le prove di chi io sia veramente.”

“Be’, dovevi pensarci: non puoi mentire a Sherlock Holmes, ti scoprirà subito.”

Sherlock nel frattempo stava deducendo quante più cose possibili su quei due.

Insieme erano una coppia strana, all’apparenza male assortita, ma si percepiva che erano amici e avevano un ottimo affiatamento (quasi come lui e John un tempo), la donna era una comune impiegata d’ufficio, attualmente disoccupata, single, che viveva con la madre ed il nonno.

Tuttavia era l’altro membro della coppia ad attirare maggiormente la sua attenzione: se lo osservava attentamente, la sua mente veniva bombardata da una miriade di deduzioni, così tante che non riusciva ad afferrarle tutte, come se quell’uomo avesse vissuto infinite esperienze in migliaia di luoghi diversi, avventure straordinarie, dolori inenarrabili, vittorie gloriose e sconfitte strazianti. Apparentemente non poteva avere più di trentacinque anni, ma guardandolo meglio, dava l’impressione di essere antico come il Tempo stesso e di aver vissuto innumerevoli vite.

“Correggo parzialmente la mia deduzione iniziale: lei è umana, sei solo tu ad essere alieno.”

“Vedi, che ti avevo detto? - esclamò Donna - Non puoi farla franca con Sherlock Holmes.”

“Esatto. Lei è la terrestre Donna Noble e io sono il Dottore.”

“Hai un nome, oltre che un titolo?”

“È… complicato.”

“Il tuo nome è complicato?”

“Molto più di quanto tu possa immaginare, fidati, quindi diciamo che sono semplicemente il Dottore. E sì, sono un alieno, un Signore del Tempo proveniente dal pianeta Gallifrey.” 

A quel punto il Dottore capì che era davvero inutile imbastire una storiella di copertura da raccontare al più grande detective di tutti i tempi.

“Mai sentito nominare” disse Sherlock, scrollando le spalle, ma dubitava che fosse per via della sua ignoranza nel campo dell’astronomia: il Dottore dava l’impressione di provenire da un luogo molto remoto del quale nessun terrestre sapeva nulla.

Il Dottore lo osservò a sua volta con curiosità: dopotutto non capitava tutti i giorni di incontrare l’incarnazione di un così famoso personaggio letterario. L’acconciatura gli conferiva un tocco vittoriano ed i suoi occhi erano penetranti e acuti proprio come quelli descritti da Doyle, ma sul fondo di essi il Signore del Tempo vi lesse inquietudine, tormento e una grande tristezza.

Tristezza?

Quel vocabolo sembrava molto ricorrente ultimamente: Donna aveva detto di aver percepito una enorme tristezza quando era rabbrividita nello spazio, mentre tornavano a casa.

La sua mente iniziò a formulare un’ipotesi.

E se…

Poiché si accorse che il Dottore lo stava deducendo come era solito fare lui con la gente, Sherlock si chiuse in se stesso, assumendo un’espressione neutra, e tornò a rivolgere l’attenzione a Donna.

“Il tuo accento ricorda moltissimo quello di Londra, un orecchio non allenato non metterebbe mai in dubbio che tu sia di qui, ma qualcosa non mi torna.”

“Dev’essere perché vengo da un altro universo.”

“Cioè, è come a dire un altro pianeta?”

Il Dottore inarcò un sopracciglio, sorpreso: il concetto di sistema solare, galassia e universo veniva spiegato alle elementari di solito, gli sembrava impossibile che un uomo tanto intelligente non lo conoscesse.

“Lo Sherlock Holmes di Doyle non era per nulla ferrato in astronomia, magari vale lo stesso per lui” gli ricordò Donna in un sussurro.

“Ah, giusto… ecco, no, noi non veniamo da un altro sistema solare, veniamo da una realtà parallela a questa, dove esiste una Londra, una Gran Bretagna e un pianeta Terra, ma con delle discrepanze rispetto a questo” spiegò il Dottore, gesticolando per farsi capire meglio.

Per quanto le sue parole suonassero assurde, Sherlock capì che l’alieno non stava mentendo.

“Discrepanze? Fammi degli esempi?” chiese Sherlock, desideroso di capire di più.

“Ad esempio tu nel nostro universo non esisti in carne e ossa, sei un personaggio immaginario creato da uno scrittore dell’epoca vittoriana più di cento anni fa e sei protagonista di molti racconti, nei quali se sei sempre un consulente investigativo, vivi a Londra e risolvi crimini con l’aiuto del dottor John Watson, che è il tuo biografo ufficiale ed il tuo migliore amico.”

Donna gli allungò uno scappellotto sulla nuca.

“Ahio! Cosa ho detto?” domandò il Dottore, massaggiandosi la testa.

“Un po’ di tatto, che diamine! Non puoi traumatizzare così le persone, dicendo loro che in un altro universo non esistono.”

“Non sono traumatizzato, perché dovrei esserlo? Se la vostra realtà è diversa dalla mia, è normale che gli avvenimenti storici da voi abbiano seguito un altro corso” intervenne Sherlock, anche se la menzione di John gli aveva fatto provare un brivido: in qualche modo loro due sembravano sempre legati, anche se in modi del tutto imprevedibili e inaspettati.

Poi tornò rivolgere l’attenzione alla cabina blu.

“Cosa vi porta qui?” Non percepiva minacce provenire da quella stramba coppia, ma questo non voleva dire che la loro visita non nascondesse dei pericoli.

Il Dottore assunse un’aria molto seria, quasi turbata. 

“In realtà non dovremmo essere qui: gli universi paralleli non sono fatti per entrare in contatto, è una grave anomalia che sia accaduto. Ho provato a ripartire non appena mi sono reso conto di dove eravamo finiti, ma il Tardis sembra non voler lasciare questo luogo e io non riesco a capire perché” disse il Signore del Tempo, allungando una mano ad accarezzare la cabina blu.

“Tardis?”

“È il suo nome.”

“Non è fatta veramente di legno e vetro, vero?”

“No.”

Il Dottore sorrise: solo Sherlock Holmes, immaginario o reale, poteva aver notato quella piccola discrepanza rispetto al materiale vero.

Sherlock indicò con il mento la gente che passeggiava tranquilla nel parco, senza prestare loro alcuna attenzione.

“La gente non la nota.”

“Il Tardis è dotato di un circuito camaleonte che dovrebbe fargli assumere un aspetto coerente con il periodo storico in cui si trova. Purtroppo diversi anni fa si è guastato e si è fissato in questa forma, ma comunque continua a passare inosservato ai più.”

“Io l’ho notato.”

“Tu sei Sherlock Holmes.”

“Ehi - intervenne Donna - perché non gli chiediamo di aiutarci con il nostro problema.”

“Donna, Holmes è un grande investigatore, ma dubito abbia delle competenze nel campo della tecnologia gallifreyana.”

“Senti, peggio di così non può andare, cosa ti costa farlo provare?”

Senza aspettare una risposta da parte del Dottore, l’umana aprì la porta del Tardis.

“Aspetta un secondo - protestò il Dottore, temendo che vedere l’interno di Tardis così di colpo avrebbe scioccato Holmes - E poi sono io quello che traumatizza le persone.”

Tuttavia l’unica reazione del consulente investigativo fu quella di guardarsi attorno con curiosità con un sopracciglio inarcato, poi entrò nel Tardis con le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena. Il Dottore pensò fosse troppo sorpreso per parlare, come tutti coloro che vi entravano per la prima volta, e si apprestò a fornirgli qualche rudimentale spiegazione sul funzionamento della sua cabina blu.

“Ecco, come vedi è più…”

“...grande all’interno - lo interruppe Sherlock, seccato - lo vedo benissimo da me. Non rimarcare l’ovvio, è fastidioso.”

“Oh” fu tutto ciò che il Dottore riuscì a replicare, chiaramente deluso dalla sua reazione freddina: di solito il suo amato Tardis suscitava ben altri entusiasmi e lui ne era segretamente orgoglioso, ma Holmes era davvero un uomo difficile da turbare, aveva accettato la sua natura aliena e il fatto che lui e Donna provenissero da una realtà parallela dove lui era un personaggio inventato con la calma di un Buddha.

“E tu pensi che la tua… astronave sia guasta?” domandò Sherlock, fermandosi davanti a quello che sembrava uno strano e complesso albero motore.

Il Signore del Tempo si scompigliò i capelli, già non ordinatissimi.

“Non esattamente: in realtà tutti i sistemi sono perfettamente funzionanti, non c’è nulla di rotto, ciò nonostante non riusciamo a lasciare questa dimensione, dove non avremmo mai dovuto entrare in primo luogo.”

“Perché?”

“Esistono infiniti universi paralleli, ma sono tutti circondati da una barriera fatta di vuoto impenetrabile che impedisce il contatto tra loro; però, dato che ci troviamo qui e non nella nostra Londra, evidentemente si è creata una frattura da qualche parte nel tessuto dello spazio-tempo, il Tardis ci è caduto dentro, adesso non torna più indietro, e io non capisco come sia potuto succedere o come posso ripartire.”

A Sherlock tornò in mente la prima conversazione avuta con John dopo il suo ritorno a Londra.

“Anche io una volta mi sono concentrato solo sul come, commettendo l’errore di trascurare il perché” mormorò adagio, e i suoi occhi assunsero un’espressione lievemente malinconica.

Il Dottore lo notò, ma decise di non dire niente per il momento, limitandosi ad annuire e a schioccare le dita. 

“Hai ragione, se il Tardis non è guasto ma non vuole ripartire, deve esserci per forza un motivo.”

“Da come parli del tuo mezzo di trasporto, sembra quasi che sia dotato di una propria volontà.”

Il Signore del Tempo sollevò un angolo della bocca in un sorriso.

“È molto complicato, ma in una qualche misura possiamo dire che è così.”

“E stai pensando che è il Tardis a non voler lasciare questo universo, ma se non scopriamo il perché, non ve ne andrete mai da qui. Per potervi aiutare mi servono più informazioni: quando sono iniziati i problemi?”

“Vuoi aiutarci? Sul serio?” esclamò Donna.

“Diciamo che accetto di occuparmi del vostro caso.”

“Quando torniamo a casa, devo assolutamente raccontarlo al nonno, andrà in visibilio” disse l’umana.

“Tutto è iniziato durante il viaggio di ritorno da un pianeta che avevamo appena visitato: Donna all’improvviso ha provato un brivido di freddo” disse il Dottore.

“Aspetta, pensi che le due cose siano connesse?” chiese Donna, sorpresa.

Il Dottore annuì. “Sì, a questo punto ritengo che tu abbia percepito la frattura tra i due universi.”

“Un brivido di freddo?” chiese Holmes: si aspettava che un evento di proporzioni cosmiche come una frattura spazio-temporale (o quel diavolo che era) lasciasse tracce più evidenti.

“Definirlo così è riduttivo: è stata una terribile sensazione di gelo, accompagnata da una profonda tristezza.”

E se Donna e il Tardis, in qualche modo, avessero percepito la stessa sensazione? Non era impossibile, rifletté il Dottore, e forse il Tardis aveva interpretato quella sensazione come una richiesta di aiuto. Ma chi l’aveva lanciata? Quello era il nocciolo della questione da chiarire.

“Sentimenti! - esclamò Sherlock, contrariato - Questo non ci aiuta in alcun modo nella risoluzione del problema. Possiamo attenerci a un approccio più scientifico?”

Nel parlare, appoggiò una mano sul quadro dei comandi e l’albero motore del Tardis, fino a quel momento rimasto fermo e silente nonostante gli sforzi del Dottore, si attivò con il consueto ronzio.

“Uh, ho toccato qualcosa che non dovevo?” domandò Sherlock alzando la mano e facendo un passo indietro.

“No, a dire il vero dovrebbe fare proprio così - disse Donna - L’hai aggiustato! Ma come ci sei riuscito?”

“Io non ho fatto nulla.”

Il Dottore ripensò a ciò che aveva detto Donna su Holmes e Watson e su come, in quella realtà, i due amici si fossero estraniati. Quanto poteva essere profonda la tristezza di Holmes? Tanto da risuonare nell’universo e aprire una frattura?

“Sherlock, per favore, puoi uscire un attimo dal Tardis?”

Intuendo che tipo di prova volesse fare il Signore del Tempo, Sherlock uscì e si allontanò di qualche metro, e immediatamente il Tardis si spense. Poi, senza che l’alieno dovesse chiederglielo, rientrò e sfiorò il pannello di controllo, facendo rianimare immediatamente il motore.

“Be’ - disse il Dottore posando le mani sui fianchi - pare che abbiamo trovato la risposta al nostro perché: il Tardis è venuto qui per te.”

“Non ha alcun senso - rispose Sherlock - io non vi conosco e non so nulla dello spazio, cosa vuole una macchina aliena da me?”

“Non credo che il Tardis voglia qualcosa da te, penso ti voglia aiutare.”

“No, ti sbagli, io non ho bisogno di nulla e di nessun aiuto - sbottò Sherlock in tono improvvisamente ostile - Formula un’altra ipotesi.”

_ “Oppure sì, ma non lo sai”  _ pensò il Dottore, poi si voltò d’improvviso verso la sua companion. 

“Donna! Non avevi parlato di un fish and chips?”

Voleva parlare a quattr’occhi con Holmes, perché dubitava si sarebbe mai aperto con lui se anche Donna era presente.

“Adesso?”

“A stomaco pieno si ragiona meglio” le rispose, spingendola con delicatezza verso la porta, che richiuse alle sue spalle ignorando le sue proteste.

“Perché l’hai fatta allontanare? Mi sembrava che voi due foste molto affiatati.”

“Non è per lei, l’ho fatto per te: volevo chiederti una cosa e non credo mi avresti risposto con sincerità con lei presente. Anzi, forse non mi avresti risposto affatto.”

“Oh, e perché pensi che invece risponderò a te?” domandò Sherlock con sarcasmo.

Il Dottore si appoggiò a una parete del Tardis e si strinse nelle spalle. 

“Perché noi due siamo più simili di ciò che pensi. Ovviamente non sei obbligato a farlo, se non vuoi, ma la tua risposta potrebbe essere essenziale per la risoluzione di questo caso e, da bravo detective, dovresti ascoltarmi.”

“Io non so perché tu ti sia fissato che io c’entri qualcosa con il malfunzionamento della tua cabina, ma chiedi pure.” 

Se non altro, pensò Sherlock, così avrebbero scartato definitivamente quell’ipotesi assurda.

“C’è qualcosa che ti rende infelice in questo momento?”

“E questo cosa c’entra?” sbottò Sherlock, immediatamente sulla difensiva: non era certo la domanda che si aspettava.

“C’entra, perché io penso che il Tardis sia stato attirato in questo universo, in questo specifico luogo dalla tristezza di qualcuno, una tristezza così forte che ha provocato una frattura nel tessuto dello spazio.”

“Non dalla mia - insisté Sherlock - io sono uno scienziato, baso le mie decisioni sulla logica e la razionalità, non sui sentimenti. Qualcuno una volta mi ha definito una macchina e non è andato molto lontano dal vero.”

Sherlock si staccò dal quadro di comandi e iniziò a camminare in tondo, come un animale in gabbia, d’improvviso a disagio sotto lo scrutinio del Dottore; da tempo cercava di ignorare i suoi sentimenti, di fare finta che non esistessero, come faceva anni fa, prima che John entrasse e poi uscisse bruscamente dalla sua vita, ma sapeva che stava solo nascondendo la polvere sotto al tappeto: di sicuro non era felice, né vedeva alcuna prospettiva di esserlo in futuro.

“No Sherlock - disse il Dottore, con la voce dolce che avrebbe usato un padre per convincere il figlio che si sbagliava - io ho conosciuto delle vere macchine, delle macchine assolute prive di qualsiasi sentimento e tu non sei nulla del genere, credimi.”

Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle, ma non rispose, fissando il pavimento del Tardis.

“C’entra qualcosa John Watson?” 

A quel punto il consulente investigativo si irrigidì, alzò gli occhi e gli fu davanti in un attimo. “Cosa sai di John?” sibilò furioso, e con questo il Dottore ebbe la conferma ai suoi dubbi.

“Nulla di più di quanto io e Donna abbiamo letto su Internet in qualche sito, ma nel nostro universo gli Holmes e Watson dei romanzi hanno un legame inscindibile, più forte di qualsiasi altra cosa. Sei infelice perché per te non è più così, vero?”

“Tu non sai nulla di me, non pensare di conoscermi solo perché hai letto qualche romanzetto da quattro soldi che parla di uno che porta il mio nome.”

“No, hai ragione, io non ti conosco, ma conosco il dolore di chi non può più avere quello che più desidera al mondo. Ho più di novecento anni sulle spalle e la mia esistenza è stata costellata da più addii e perdite di quanti mi piaccia ricordare. Il mio pianeta natale, Gallifrey, è stato distrutto e la mia razza annientata durante una guerra, io sono l’ultimo rimasto. Tutte le persone che mi hanno accompagnato nei miei viaggi per la galassia sono morte o lo saranno prima di me. Perciò è vero che non conosco te, ma conosco la tristezza e la so riconoscere - guardò Sherlock dritto negli occhi - perciò sì, sono convinto che è stata la tua tristezza a portare il Tardis qua. E forse… forse la tua è molto più che tristezza, si sta avvicinando velocemente alla disperazione: a te non importa più se vivi o muori per un gesto troppo avventato, non è così?”

Sherlock sostenne il suo sguardo, aspettandosi di leggervi un rimprovero o un’accusa di debolezza, come faceva Mycroft ogni volta che si scontrava con lui a proposito dei sentimenti, ma non trovò nulla del genere negli occhi del Signore del Tempo, e non vi era nemmeno pietà o commiserazione: semplicemente quell’uomo straordinario capiva. E non giudicava.

“Hai ragione. Contento, ora? - mormorò Sherlock, appoggiandosi con la schiena alla parete del Tardis di fianco al Dottore - Tre anni fa ho fatto una scelta: la scelta di mentire a John e di giocare a fare la spia, lasciandogli credere che fossi morto, e in conseguenza di questo anche lui ha fatto le sue scelte; la nostra realtà di adesso è esattamente quella che hai letto sui giornali e non si può cambiare. Lui ha la sua famiglia, le sue priorità e si è lasciato il passato alle spalle, incluso me. E non vedo come tu possa aiutarmi, a meno che tu non stia suggerendo di usare la tua macchina miracolosa per tornare indietro nel tempo e cambiare il corso degli eventi.”

Il Dottore scosse la testa con decisione. “No, nel modo più assoluto: il passato è ciò che è, e non può né deve essere cambiato: tentare di farlo innescherebbe una serie di paradossi che la realtà arriverebbe a correggere ugualmente. Senza contare che è moralmente sbagliato.”

“Per inciso, non ti avrei mai chiesto di farlo” disse Sherlock, anche se la tentazione era stata forte: una nuova possibilità con John era tutto ciò che voleva, ma cambiare il passato a sua insaputa sarebbe stato come decidere al posto di John un’altra volta, trattarlo come un burattino da piegare ai suoi desideri. Lo rispettava (e lo amava) troppo per comportarsi così. 

John aveva fatto le sue scelte e lui non aveva il diritto di tornare nel passato e cancellarle con un colpo di spugna: tra la sua personale felicità e quella di John, Sherlock avrebbe sempre scelto quest’ultima, a costo di sacrificare tutto, anche la sua vita. L’aveva già fatto e l’avrebbe rifatto altre cento volte, e questo il Dottore sembrava comprenderlo a un livello profondo.

“Nel nostro universo, anche nei racconti di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle il suo Sherlock Holmes letterario è sparito per tre anni, ma quando è tornato a Londra, Watson l’aveva aspettato e sono tornati a vivere insieme.”

“Questo perché il lieto fine esiste solo nelle storie raccontate nei libri.”

“Noi tutti siamo storie, alla fine” rispose il Dottore.

Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle, infastidito da quella filosofia spicciola.

“Comunque questa nostra chiacchierata non risponde alla mia domanda: cosa può fare il tuo Tardis per me?”

Il Dottore mise le mani in tasca e sospirò. 

“Non posso cambiare il tuo passato e le scelte che hai compiuto, né ho il potere di cancellare la tua tristezza e farti dimenticare ciò che è stato, ma posso offrirti la possibilità di guardare avanti, iniziare qualcosa di diverso e totalmente nuovo e rivoluzionare la tua vita.”

“Come?”

“Io credo che il Tardis si sia fermato qui proprio per offrirti una opportunità: hai visto che si rifiuta di attivarsi se tu non sei a bordo, vuole che tu venga con noi nel nostro universo per ricominciare da capo ogni cosa e lasciarti alle spalle quello che ti sta consumando.”

“A qualunque altra persona risponderei che è pazza e deve farsi curare, ma tu sembri conoscere bene la tua astronave.”

“Il Tardis non è semplicemente una astronave, è qualcosa di incredibilmente più complesso: io e lui siamo cresciuti e cambiati insieme nel corso dei secoli e stiamo insieme da così tanto tempo che riesco a comprendere cosa sta tentando di dirmi.”

“Che devo venire con voi.”

“No - disse il Dottore con risolutezza - Non è un ordine, ma una proposta, il Tardis non ti imporrebbe mai qualcosa che non vuoi contro la tua volontà: ti sta offrendo una possibilità, ma la decisione finale di venire con noi o restare qui spetta a te e te soltanto, non devi sentirti condizionato da altri fattori.”

“Però se io rifiuto, voi rimarrete bloccati qui per sempre.”

Il Dottore scosse di nuovo la testa con convinzione. 

“A quel punto anche il Tardis accetterà la tua decisione definitiva, rispetterà la tua volontà e ripartirà, lasciandoti qui, ne sono sicuro. Ma devi pensarci bene, non è una scelta facile.”

“E per quella… crepa nel tessuto dello spazio come pensi di fare? Non è il mio campo, ma da come ne parli non sembra una cosa buona.”

“Se è stata in qualche modo generata da te, sono convinto che anch’essa si richiuderà quando avrai preso una decisione definitiva, altrimenti novecento anni mi hanno insegnato qualche trucco per occuparmene. Non preoccuparti di quella cosa e non prenderla in considerazione quando deciderai cosa fare.”

“Quanto tempo ho?”

Il Dottore si avvicinò a uno dei monitor, sul quale scorrevano strani simboli simili a cerchi e ghiere e borbottò qualcosa su un buon margine di sicurezza.

“Fino a domani mattina a mezzogiorno, poi dovremo andarcene.”

“Presentatevi per le dieci al 221B di Baker Street, vi dirò cosa ho deciso.”

“Va bene.”

Sherlock uscì dal Tardis proprio mentre Donna vi rientrava con tre porzioni di fish and chips, ma declinò la sua offerta di pranzare insieme, dicendo che aveva molto su cui riflettere.

“Sherlock - il Dottore lo richiamò un’ultima volta - Ti chiedo una cosa soltanto: non fare parola di noi e del Tardis a nessuno: se la notizia della nostra esistenza giungesse alle orecchie sbagliate, ci saranno problemi, ritardi e complicazioni che vorrei evitare, e il tempo potrebbe iniziare a diventare una questione pressante.”

Inoltre quel mondo non aveva mai conosciuto alcuna tecnologia aliena né la forza distruttiva che era in grado di creare, e il Signore del Tempo decise che era meglio così: era già abbastanza martoriato dalle armi convenzionali, non era il caso di fornire nuove munizioni ai guerrafondai.

“Certo, lo capisco perfettamente.” E capiva anche che erano problemi che il Signore del Tempo si era già trovato ad affrontare in passato.

Era assai probabile che tutti l’avrebbero preso per un pazzo, se avesse raccontato una storia così assurda e fantasiosa come quella di una cabina della polizia che viaggia nello spazio, ma Sherlock sospettava che se qualcuno gli avesse creduto, sarebbe stato ancora peggio.

Rivolse un ultimo cenno di commiato al Dottore e Donna, si voltò, facendo ondeggiare l’ampio cappotto e lasciò il parco, incamminandosi verso casa.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Per Sherlock è tempo di decisioni e di addii.

Il Dottore e la sua companion si sedettero sul pavimento del Tardis con il loro pranzo e il Signore del Tempo le riassunse brevemente la loro conversazione, lasciando fuori i dettagli che sapeva avrebbero imbarazzato il consulente investigativo.

“Poveretto, gli hai dato meno di dodici ore - protestò Donna - a me per una decisione del genere non basterebbe una vita! Perché non ci fermiamo un po’ di più?”

“Perché questa non è la nostra dimensione, in più c’è una frattura nel tessuto spaziotemporale che mi preme venga richiusa al più presto, prima che si verifichino spiacevoli incidenti. Fidati: prima ripartiamo, meglio è per tutti” disse il Dottore, accartocciando il sacchetto del fish and chips.

Non le spiegò la situazione nei dettagli, perché era troppo complicato da comprendere per chi non era un Signore del Tempo, ma il Tardis era calibrato per funzionare ed esistere nel loro universo, non in quello dove attualmente si trovavano: la sua struttura intrinseca era incompatibile con quel mondo e al momento la cabina blu stava impiegando una enorme quantità di energia per schermare il proprio nucleo e impedire il rilascio di radiazioni potenzialmente dannose. Per ora non c’erano ancora pericoli, ma la situazione non sarebbe rimasta sempre così, perciò sì, voleva dare il tempo a Holmes per riflettere su una decisione tanto importante, ma anche tenere un margine di sicurezza, e dodici ore erano un buon compromesso.

“Tu cosa pensi deciderà Holmes?” chiese Donna, versando della maionese sulle patatine.

“Non ne ho idea, e tu?”

“Se fosse l’Holmes del nostro universo, ti direi che senza Watson non andrebbe da nessuna parte, ma qui le cose stanno diversamente, quindi penso che potremmo avere compagnia nel viaggio di ritorno. In che stato è la stanza degli ospiti del Tardis? È presentabile? - domandò, portando le mani sui fianchi - Non voglio certo che Sherlock Holmes si faccia l’idea che siamo dei selvaggi.”

 

Sherlock camminava molto più lentamente del solito mentre tornava verso Baker Street, osservando con viva attenzione la città attorno a lui. Era strano pensare che esistesse un altro universo così simile ma allo stesso tempo così diverso dal suo: innegabilmente l’idea di partire con il Dottore lo tentava, perché vivere in un nuovo mondo, totalmente sconosciuto, gli avrebbe offerto avventure e stimoli straordinari e la reale possibilità di ricominciare da zero una nuova vita, di essere chiunque avesse voluto diventare, senza alcun legame o costrizione. Il solo pensiero di respirare e imparare a conoscere un’altra Londra era eccitante, ma c’erano molti altri fattori da tenere in considerazione prima di prendere la sua decisione definitiva.

L’altro era un universo dove né lui né John erano mai esistiti, dove l’ex soldato non si era allontanato dalla sua vita, scegliendo Mary e la famiglia; là non avrebbe mai visto John rivolgere tutte le sue attenzioni ad altri, non avrebbero mai litigato perché lui “non era normale” come ora John desiderava, ma se John non esisteva, allora non avrebbero vissuto avventure insieme, non avrebbe nemmeno letto i post del suo blog, riso con lui, rivisto i suoi occhi blu e non lo avrebbe più preso in giro per la sua pettinatura da uomo di mezza età in crisi.

Mai più.

Questa volta sarebbe stato un addio definitivo, senza alcuna possibilità di ritorno.

Inoltre non avrebbe nemmeno più rivisto la sua famiglia: per quanto Sherlock fosse scostante e solitario, amava i suoi genitori sopra ogni altra cosa, e Mycroft non era l’unico che avrebbe avuto il cuore spezzato dalla perdita del fratello, la cosa era reciproca, anche se non lo avrebbe ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura.

Totalmente assorto nei suoi pensieri, quasi non si avvide di essere arrivato davanti a casa.

Sherlock entrò in casa, richiuse il pesante portone dietro di sé e vi si appoggiò, lasciandosi circondare dagli odori e dai suoni così familiari di quella vecchia casa: nell’altro universo non ci sarebbe stato nessun 221B di Baker Street, nessuna signora Hudson che gli portava la colazione ogni mattina chiamandolo “caro”, nessun gradino che scricchiolava sotto ai suoi passi.

Non sarebbe stato facile non avere più il suo rifugio, né nulla che gli fosse familiare: sarebbe stato durissimo.

Tuttavia, ultimamente, nemmeno Baker Street era più il luogo accogliente di un tempo per lui: non aveva più senso correre a perdifiato su per le scale per raccontare a John di come aveva trovato l’indizio decisivo per risolvere un caso complicato, perché John non viveva più lì e non ci sarebbe più tornato, la poltrona di sinistra davanti al camino sarebbe rimasta per sempre vuota.

Le variabili in gioco erano molteplici e stava provando desideri contrastanti. Aveva detto a quell’alieno che entro la mattinata gli avrebbe dato la sua risposta, ma forse era stato troppo ottimista: in quel momento si sentiva bloccato, incapace di prendere una decisione, sospeso tra il nuovo e l’ignoto che lo aspettavano oltre le stelle e il timore di abbandonare ciò che gli era caro.

Fu solo sulla soglia dell’appartamento che si accorse che dentro c’era qualcuno: da sotto la porta proveniva odore di tè e dolci al forno, ma non era la classica torta di mele della signora Hudson, erano mince pies.

Ah, i suoi genitori.

“Mamma, papà” li salutò entrando in soggiorno.

Sua mamma era affaccendata a preparare la tavola in cucina, aggirando provette e vetrini (non approvava il loro contenuto, ma non li aveva toccati, pensando fossero importanti per il figlio), mentre suo papà sfogliava il giornale seduto sul divano.

“Ciao, Sherlock.” L’anziano lo salutò con un sorriso mite e gentile, ma non cercò di iniziare una conversazione a tutti i costi: era sempre stato un uomo discreto e di poche parole, e di questo Sherlock gli era grato.

“Spero che tu abbia fame - gli disse sua madre a mo’ di saluto - perché non ce ne andremo finché questo vassoio di dolci non sarà vuoto.”

E quando usava quel tono di voce non ammetteva repliche.

Comunque Sherlock non era particolarmente infastidito dalla loro visita a sorpresa come lo era stato altre volte in passato, forse perché tra meno di un giorno avrebbe potuto non rivederli mai più.

Si sedette a tavola, addentò uno dei dolcetti e lo gustò sino in fondo: nell’altro universo nessuno avrebbe preparato mince pies buone come quelle di sua madre, ne era certo.

“Come stai?” chiese la donna dopo qualche convenevole.

“Sto bene, lo sai anche senza chiedermelo, perché so già che hai parlato con Mycroft e lui ti tiene costantemente aggiornata sul mio stato di salute.”

“Sono stata costretta a farlo, visto che tu non ti ricordi mai di fare una telefonata ai tuoi vecchi - lo rimproverò bonariamente - ma non mi stavo riferendo alla tua salute fisica, Sherlock.”

“Ti ho detto che sto bene” ripeté con tono seccato: improvvisamente sembrava che la sua felicità fosse diventata una questione internazionale. Anzi, interplanetaria.

“No - sua mamma scosse la testa - Anche se sei sempre così sfuggente, io sono tua mamma e noto tutto di te: sei chiuso e malinconico. Ti stai spegnendo.”

Allungò una mano rugosa e all’apparenza fragile sulla sua e la strinse forte, trasmettendogli tutta la sua preoccupazione di madre con quel piccolo gesto.

Sherlock sospirò pesantemente. “Mamma, per favore.” 

Sottrasse la mano alla sua stretta e si alzò, andando alla finestra: era sempre stato allergico a quel tipo di premure.

“Non ti stai prendendo cura di te” insisté la donna.

“Noi vorremmo solo saperti felice - intervenne il padre con voce pacata, appoggiando la tazza sul piattino, a smorzare il tono irruento della consorte - Ci basta questo.”

“Anche se per trovare la felicità me ne andassi lontano e non tornassi mai più a casa?” si lasciò sfuggire Sherlock, salvo pentirsene immediatamente: ora sua madre lo avrebbe bombardato di domande per capire cosa volesse dire, dove volesse andare, con chi e perché, e quella visita si sarebbe protratta all’infinito.

Invece, per una volta, la donna lo sorprese: non volle sapere di cosa stesse parlando, se aveva in programma un viaggio o di trasferirsi, dove o perché. Lo stupore sul volto di sua madre durò un attimo, giusto il tempo di assimilare le sue parole, poi guardò verso il marito ed entrambi annuirono adagio.

“Certo, non vederti più ci rattristerebbe molto, ma se è per il tuo bene, allora devi partire - disse semplicemente - Dio solo sa se ti sei già sacrificato abbastanza.”

“Dove andrei nemmeno Mycroft sarebbe in grado di trovarmi, e se vi succedesse qualcosa, non potrei esserci.”

Non sarebbe stato accanto a loro il giorno della loro morte, realizzò, e il pensiero gli fece quasi scartare l’idea di lasciare questo universo. Non poteva farlo, vero?

Sua madre si alzò e lo raggiunse, prendendogli il viso tra le mani.

“È lo stesso pensiero che ho avuto io quando hai finto la tua morte e sei andato a caccia di criminali per il mondo: se succedesse qualcosa al mio bambino, io non sarei accanto a lui.”

“Non mi hai mai espresso queste tue preoccupazioni.”

“No, perché era egoista: non sarebbe stato giusto ancorarti qui con le mie paure e impedirti di fare le tue scelte. Non lo era allora e non lo sarebbe adesso, Sherlock.”

Anche il padre li raggiunse e gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

“Promettimi solo di non essere imprudente… diciamo troppo imprudente, e di avere cura di te.”

“Veramente io non ho ancora deciso se partire” protestò Sherlock, ma suo padre scosse la testa. 

“Io credo di sì, invece.”

Restarono vicini ancora qualche istante, poi il padre fece un cenno alla moglie e i due si congedarono.

Prima di lasciare l’appartamento, la madre gli fece un’ultima carezza sul viso.

“Sii felice, Sherlock.”

“Ci proverò.”

E con quello, lui stesso seppe di aver preso la sua decisione: ora doveva solo comunicarlo alle poche persone che voleva salutare prima di andarsene per sempre.

Uscì di casa nuovamente e fermò un taxi, dandogli l’indirizzo del Diogenes Club.

Se Mycroft restò sorpreso nel vederlo, non lo mostrò, però smise di firmare i documenti che aveva davanti, posò la penna sul tavolo e si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona, aspettando che Sherlock gli rivelasse il motivo della sua visita improvvisa e nel frattempo lo studiò attentamente.

Il fratello sembrava diverso da quando lo aveva visto qualche giorno prima all’ospedale: quella patina di indifferenza e fastidio era sparita, anche se restavano nei suoi occhi l’inquietudine e una tristezza profonda che forse non sarebbero mai scomparsi del tutto, ma era comunque un passo avanti rispetto a prima, e il maggiore degli Holmes si rilassò leggermente.

“Avevi ragione l’altro giorno: mi sono comportato in modo avventato. E suicida” disse Sherlock di punto in bianco, prendendo posto nella poltrona davanti a lui.

A quel punto sì che Mycroft si sorprese: non era assolutamente da Sherlock dargli ragione e confessare così serenamente una sua debolezza, soprattutto a lui. Non disse ancora nulla, ma aprì il portasigarette metallico che teneva in un cassetto della scrivania e glielo porse assieme all’accendino; Sherlock si accese una sigaretta e lui fece altrettanto, poi prese la bottiglia del brandy e versò a entrambi una dose abbondante di liquore ambrato.

“Ci ho messo un po’ a capire perché sei sempre stato così insistente nel ricordarmi che curarsi degli altri non è un vantaggio e a dirmi di non farmi mai coinvolgere da niente e da nessuno. Pensavo che ti piacesse solo ascoltare il suono della tua voce e sentirti superiore a tutti gli altri.”

Mycroft accennò un sorriso e scrollò la cenere della sigaretta nel grosso portacenere di onice nera.

“Era perché ti preoccupavi per me e non volevi che soffrissi. A modo tuo cercavi di tenermi al sicuro” concluse Sherlock.

“Ho visto più volte cosa ti porta a fare la sofferenza” mormorò Mycroft, aprendo bocca per la prima volta da quando il fratello era entrato.

“Ma non è servito a niente: mi sono fatto coinvolgere al punto che mi è impossibile tornare indietro. Ci ho provato, ma non ne sono in grado - Sherlock spense la sigaretta e ne accese subito un’altra - Però oggi mi si è inaspettatamente presentata una possibile via d’uscita.”

“E quale sarebbe?”

“Devo andarmene, lasciare Londra e non tornare mai più.”

“Partire?” La risposta lo spiazzò: gli sembrava improbabile che un semplice trasferimento all’estero potesse risolvere i problemi di Sherlock.

“Sì, e a tal proposito ho una preghiera da rivolgerti, da fratello a fratello: non farmi domande, non chiedermi dove andrò, non spiarmi con le telecamere, non indagare, non fare deduzioni. Accetta il fatto che me ne andrò e che non sentirai mai più parlare di me.”

Mycroft in realtà ne aveva moltissime di domande a questo punto, ma Sherlock sapeva che lui più di tutte era la persona che doveva restare all’oscuro dell’esistenza del Tardis e del Signore del Tempo: Mycroft era suo fratello, ma era principalmente un uomo di potere, che aveva votato la sua vita alla protezione del Paese, il vero governo che mandava avanti il Regno Unito, e non si sarebbe mai lasciato sfuggire l’occasione di esaminare una macchina straordinaria come il Tardis. L’avrebbe analizzata e fatta smontare per carpirne ogni segreto e usarla per il bene della Regina e della Nazione, se fosse stato possibile, oppure l'avrebbe distrutta, se non avesse potuto ottenere ciò che voleva, per evitare che finisse nelle mani di qualche governo rivale.

E questo Sherlock non poteva permetterlo: il Tardis non apparteneva agli uomini e gli uomini non dovevano usarlo. Lui non era un Signore del Tempo, ma comprendeva perfettamente tutte le implicazioni che la scoperta di una simile tecnologia avrebbero comportato; no, la cabina blu e i suoi occupanti dovevano lasciare quell’universo senza che Mycroft sapesse della loro esistenza, come aveva promesso al Dottore.

Tuttavia, non voleva nemmeno che il fratello perdesse la ragione nell’inutile tentativo di cercarlo in giro per il mondo, una volta che lui avesse lasciato per sempre quella dimensione: sapeva che per lui era una cosa quasi impossibile, ma doveva convincerlo a lasciar perdere una volta tanto, senza troppe domande.

“Proprio perché sai che mi preoccupo sempre per te, mi stai chiedendo molto, Sherlock.”

“Lo so perfettamente, ma insisto.”

“E quando partiresti?”

“Domani.”

Anche il maggiore degli Holmes si accese la seconda sigaretta.

“Questa mi sembra una decisione avventata.”

“Lo è. Ma non è suicida - Sherlock lo guardò dritto negli occhi - Te lo prometto.”

“Sherlock…”

“Myc - l’altro sussultò davanti all’uso di quel nomignolo, che Sherlock non usava più da quando erano bambini - So che non ti ho dato mai ragione di fidarti di me, ma ti prego, questa volta fallo: se vuoi il mio bene, fidati e lasciami andare.”

Anche se il suo volto rimase impassibile, per Mycroft fu una decisione molto sofferta: la sua smania di controllo unita alla preoccupazione che sempre aveva per il fratello, lo spingevano a indagare e andare a fondo di quella richiesta, ma era la prima volta che Sherlock parlava con lui così apertamente, con tale sincerità e senza alcuna acrimonia.

“Ti giuro solennemente - proseguì il minore - che non scriverò mai più nessuna lista quando me ne sarò andato, ma se resto qua, non sarei in grado di prometterti la stessa cosa.”

Mycroft rimase in silenzio molto a lungo, gli occhi fissi sulle pigre volute di fumo azzurrine che si levavano dalla sua sigaretta, infine chiuse gli occhi un istante, espirò come per darsi coraggio, e annuì.

“Va… va bene. Se ritieni che sia la cosa giusta per te, mi fido del tuo giudizio. Ti servono soldi, documenti, qualcosa?”

“No, nulla.”

“E i nostri genitori?”

“Oggi pomeriggio erano a Baker Street, come immagino tu già sappia, ed è stata la mamma a incoraggiarmi a partire.”

“Tipico di lei.”

Il viso di Mycroft si aprì in un raro sorriso.

“Abbi cura di loro, Myc.”

“Sempre.”

“Uh, e salutami tu Gabriel… Gordon… Io non faccio in tempo.”

“Chi?”

“L’ispettore Lestrade.”

“Greg.”

“Ricordi il suo nome” notò Sherlock con uno strano sorriso e Mycroft si strinse nelle spalle con noncuranza, forse sulla difensiva, ma il minore era contento di sapere che non sarebbe rimasto solo.

“E cosa mi dici di John?” domandò Mycroft, deflettendo l’attenzione di Sherlock altrove. 

Fino a quel momento Sherlock non aveva minimamente menzionato colui che era al centro di tutto e la causa di quella situazione, il perno attorno al quale ruotava la vita del fratello. Era John Watson il motivo per cui Sherlock si era aperto ai sentimenti, aveva fatto tutti quei sacrifici e avrebbe continuato a farne, se fosse rimasto lì a Londra, sino a consumarsi del tutto. E anche se Sherlock non lo aveva nominato, Mycroft non dubitava che John Watson fosse al primo posto nelle considerazioni del fratello e sulle quali aveva basato la decisione di andarsene chissà dove. Ogni mossa di Sherlock era stata in funzione di John Watson, sin da quando si erano conosciuti.

Sherlock versò altro brandy per entrambi e prese un’ultima sigaretta, e Mycroft lo lasciò fare: in fondo quelli erano i loro ultimi momenti insieme.

“Ho pensato che avrei avuto bisogno di molto tempo per dirgli addio, ma poi mi sono reso conto che l’ho già fatto, gli ho già detto tutto ciò che avevo da dirgli.”

Sulla pista del piccolo aeroporto privato, Sherlock aveva parlato con il suo linguaggio e con lo sguardo, in un codice che un tempo era appartenuto a entrambi e che John non poteva non aver compreso. “E John mi ha dato le sue risposte” aggiunse.

“Lo ha fatto?”

“William Sherlock Scott… non c’è molto di questi nomi in Myriam, no?”

“No” convenne Mycroft.

“Lo saluterò prima di partire.”

“All’ultimo istante?”

Sherlock annuì: era certo di aver preso la decisione più giusta per se stesso, scegliendo di lasciare quell’universo, ma sapeva che se John avesse avuto il tempo per convincerlo a restare, la sua risoluzione avrebbe vacillato.

Non era molto onesto metterlo davanti al fatto compiuto, ma era l’unico modo per essere sicuro di dare un taglio netto a quel legame, che gli aveva dato moltissimo, ma che gli era costato altrettanto caro. Ma anche così, non si illudeva che sarebbe stato facile, visto  quanto si erano deteriorati ultimamente i rapporti tra loro due, ed era certo che John non sarebbe stato ragionevole quanto Mycroft. Non avrebbe capito perché loro due non parlavano più lo stesso linguaggio da tempo, non erano più Sherlock e John, soli contro il resto del mondo.

“Non dovrebbe emergere più nulla dal passato di AGRA - disse Sherlock - ma se dovesse accadere…”

“Me ne occuperò” lo tranquillizzò Mycroft.

“E se ti trovassi nella situazione di dover scegliere tra la sua incolumità e quella di John… tu sai che John ha sempre avuto la priorità su tutto per me.”

“Lo so, purtroppo” aggiunse Mycroft con voce appena udibile.

Sherlock finì il brandy e spense la sigaretta, rivolgendo al fratello un ultimo sguardo, che lui ricambiò con un cenno: di certo non erano tipi da abbracci ed effusioni, loro due. Poi si alzò silenziosamente, ma giunto sulla porta, si fermò un istante, senza tuttavia voltarsi.

“Ciò che hai detto lo scorso Natale nel cortile di casa di mamma e papà non vale solo per te.”

_ “La tua perdita mi spezzerebbe il cuore.” _

Mycroft comprese.

“Buona fortuna, Sherlock.”

 

Una volta tornato a casa, scrisse una lettera a mano a Molly, sforzandosi di rendere leggibile la sua orribile grafia. Molti l’avrebbero giudicato un gesto freddo, quasi scortese, invece per Sherlock mettere per iscritto i suoi sentimenti e i suoi pensieri (come aveva tentato di fare con il discorso pronunciato al matrimonio di John e Mary) era uno dei modi più personali che conosceva di esprimersi, dopo la musica.   
Non era facile per lui, ed era certo che Molly, unica fra tutti, avrebbe compreso: in fondo lei era sempre stata una delle poche persone in grado di vedere la sua anima. La ringraziò per il supporto, l’amicizia e l’aiuto che gli aveva sempre dimostrato e si scusò per le volte in cui l’aveva fatta soffrire o preoccupare. Si firmò semplicemente “Sherlock”, senza aggiungere una stucchevole frase di circostanza come “ti amo” o “tuo per sempre”, perché sarebbe stata una menzogna, e Molly non lo meritava.

Poi finalmente si dedicò a preparare la valigia.

Tirò fuori dall’armadio il trolley più grande che aveva, ma presto si rese conto che non erano molte le cose essenziali che voleva portare con sé nell’altro universo: qualche vestito, un po’ di soldi per non dover iniziare una nuova vita dormendo sotto un ponte, e poco altro. Di un computer non aveva bisogno nell’immediato, nell’altro universo poteva sfruttare quello di una biblioteca pubblica, e la stessa cosa valeva per i libri.

Il microscopio e le altre attrezzature scientifiche erano troppo ingombranti, e se proprio voleva fare esperimenti, le sue conoscenze nel campo della chimica e della biologia gli avrebbero permesso di andare a lavorare in un laboratorio, nell’altra Londra.

La verità era che erano molte di più le cose che voleva lasciare indietro e dimenticare, rispetto a ciò che voleva portare con sé.

Di sicuro avrebbe abbandonato lo strumento di autodistruzione nascosto all’interno del caminetto e tutte le altre droghe celate nei suoi nascondigli, perché quella era l’occasione migliore per troncare veramente con quella parte del suo passato. 

C’erano poi altri oggetti, assai più innocui delle droghe, che gli suscitavano sensazioni contrastanti e dolceamare: il Maneki Neko di una delle prime avventure con John, le foto dei giornali che il suo blogger aveva voluto incorniciare a tutti i costi, il cuscino con la bandiera inglese posato su quella che sarebbe stata per sempre la poltrona di John, ed anche il suo prezioso Stradivari, lo strumento che lo aveva aiutato a riflettere in innumerevoli occasioni, con cui aveva placato gli incubi di John, ma anche quello con cui aveva composto il walzer per John e Mary o, se voleva essere onesto con se stesso, l’addio di lui e John.

Durante la cerimonia nuziale, mentre suonava quel brano per la prima e ultima volta (non lo aveva più suonato, nemmeno quando John gliel’aveva chiesto un paio di volte) credeva che John avrebbe notato che era troppo malinconico e cupo per un matrimonio e gli avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni, ma non era accaduto, perché già allora il dottore aveva preso la sua decisione e si stava incamminando su un sentiero diverso dal suo.

E per lui era giunto il momento di prenderne atto e di lasciarsi ogni cosa alle spalle, compreso lo spartito del walzer, che fece a pezzi e gettò nel cestino.

Infine soppesò tra le mani quel dannato cappello che era diventato una specie di marchio di fabbrica per lui, contro la sua stessa volontà: era brutto, ridicolo e non lo rappresentava minimamente, anche se John e Mary spesso insistevano nel farglielo indossare per scattargli una foto e prenderlo un po’ in giro, incuranti delle sue proteste.

Lo prese a pugni e lo gettò senza esitazioni tra le fiamme del camino, guardandolo prendere fuoco ed accartocciarsi con cupa soddisfazione: lo aveva sempre detestato con tutto se stesso ed era la fine che meritava.

Lui non era mai stato il detective dal buffo cappello, quella era solo l’immagine che la gente aveva di lui, che gli era stata cucita a forza addosso da altri, ma non ciò che era veramente, ed era quasi catartico liberarsi di quella farsa.

Alla fine, guardando la borsa più piccola che gli era stata sufficiente per radunare le sue cose, si sentì più leggero: stava compiendo un gesto folle e avventato, come aveva detto a Mycroft, ma era la cosa più giusta da fare se voleva uscire da quella spirale negativa e tornare ad essere se stesso, semplicemente Sherlock Holmes.

Per la prima volta dopo molti mesi, quella notte dormì serenamente.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ovviamente Sherlock ignora che il Tardis non può essere scalfito dalla tecnologia di Mycroft, né che il suo funzionamento è troppo complesso da comprendere per la mente umana, ma ha fatto una promessa al Dottore e intende rispettarla.


	8. 8

Il giorno dopo, di buon mattino, Sherlock bussò alla porta della signora Hudson, che gli aprì ancora in vestaglia.

“Sei mattiniero oggi. Scusami, ma non ho ancora preparato il tè.”

“Posso aspettare” le disse Sherlock, sedendosi un’ultima volta in quella cucina profumata e accogliente, e osservò con attenzione i gesti della donna per imprimerli nel suo Mind Palace: ne avrebbe sentito molto la mancanza, quasi quanto quella dei suoi genitori.

“Giornata piena?”

“In un certo senso.”

“Che accade?”

“Me ne vado, signora Hudson.”

“Oh, e starai via molto?”

“Non tornerò più.”

Per la sorpresa l’anziana si fece sfuggire i cucchiaini dalle mani, che caddero a terra. Sherlock si alzò e li mise nel lavello, prendendone due puliti.

“Ma… ma come, così all’improvviso? Sei nei guai? Ti serve aiuto? Posso prestarti la mia auto, se ti serve” volle sapere l’anziana, lo sguardo carico di ansia.

“No, nulla di tutto questo, si tranquillizzi.”

“E allora perché?”

Era addolorata all’idea di perdere colui che considerava come un figlio, e anche arrabbiata perché gliene stava parlando solo all’ultimo momento.

“Mi dispiace lasciarla signora Hudson, ma devo andare, non posso più restare qui a Londra” disse semplicemente Sherlock, guardandola negli occhi, e la rabbia della signora Hudson svanì all’istante, mentre si ricordava dell’episodio accaduto il giorno precedente con la figlia di John. Annuì silenziosamente.

In un attimo aveva compreso.

“Qui c’è l’affitto per questo mese - disse Sherlock allungando una busta sul tavolo assieme a un paio di fogli stampati a macchina - E questo è un elenco di potenziali nuovi inquilini a cui potrà affittare l’appartamento: ho scartato cattivi pagatori e piantagrane, nessuno di questi dovrebbe darle problemi, ma se così fosse, lo dica a Mycroft.”

“Sei molto caro, ti ringrazio.”

Bevvero insieme quell’ultimo tè con una fetta di torta. La signora Hudson gli fece qualche domanda su dove sarebbe andato, ma capì presto che Sherlock non gli avrebbe raccontato molto, quindi finirono in silenzio e Sherlock la aiutò ad asciugare i piatti.

Verso le dieci di mattina, il campanello della porta suonò.

“È il mio passaggio” le disse Sherlock, indossando il cappotto.

“Sai - mormorò l’anziana, mentre Sherlock l’abbracciava un’ultima volta - ho sperato tanto che fra te e John le cose andassero diversamente che fra me e la mia migliore amica, e che il matrimonio non cambiasse nulla tra voi. Ci ho sperato davvero.”

“Anche io.”

“Buona fortuna, Sherlock.”

 

Donna era decisamente sulle spine mentre il Dottore suonava al campanello del 221B.

“Rilassati. Come ti ho detto, sono sicuro che il Tardis ripartirà senza di lui, se Holmes decidesse che vuole rimanere qui.”

“Non sono preoccupata, sono emozionata: dopotutto quest’uomo sta per prendere una decisione che gli cambierà la vita per sempre. E poi ci pensi a quello che potrà fare un uomo intelligente come Sherlock Holmes nel nostro mondo? È come… non so, guardare Edison che accende la prima lampadina.”

“Ecco, in realtà Edison…” iniziò il Dottore, ma poi Sherlock aprì la porta e aveva in mano una piccola borsa da viaggio blu scuro.

“Vengo con voi - disse semplicemente - ma prima devo salutare un’ultima persona: John Watson.”

“Ma certo” rispose il Dottore: lui più di tutti capiva quanto fosse importante poter dire addio alle persone più importanti della propria vita, e qualcosa gli diceva che in quell’universo John era per Sherlock ciò che Rose era stata per lui.

Sherlock alzò un braccio e fermò un taxi, dandogli l’indirizzo di casa di John; durante il tragitto Donna cercò di mantenere viva la conversazione, ma Sherlock non rispose a nessuna delle sue osservazioni, e alla fine il Dottore scosse la testa, chiedendo silenziosamente alla sua companion di lasciarlo solo con i suoi pensieri. Comprendeva quanto il momento fosse difficile per lui: aver fatto una scelta non significava che automaticamente tutto sarebbe stato facile o indolore.

Scesero dal taxi e Sherlock esitò un secondo sulla soglia della casa di John. La finestra della cucina era aperta e l’odore del pranzo in preparazione arrivava fino in strada.

Quando Sherlock suonò il campanello, sentì la voce di Mary e gli strilli di Myriam.

“Chi può essere? Aspetti qualcuno?”

“No, vado a vedere” rispose John.

Lo sentì camminare fino alla porta, e poi la aprì.

Un improvviso e inaspettato moto di affetto colpì Sherlock in pieno petto alla vista di John, e si prese un attimo per imprimersi nella memoria i suoi tratti, il colore dei suoi occhi, ogni sua ruga d’espressione, la postura e persino quella ridicola acconciatura, sapendo che da lì a poco non li avrebbe mai più rivisti.

Vacillò, fu tentato di inventarsi una scusa per la sua presenza lì e non partire, ma accanto ai mille ricordi meravigliosi che aveva con John, nella sua mente si affacciarono anche quelli dell’ultimo periodo: John che non gli credeva quando gli diceva che non si drogava più, John che passava a Baker Street solo quando non aveva qualcosa di meglio da fare, John che lo portava al parco per mostrargli come si comportavano le persone normali e si arrabbiava perché lui non lo era.

E non lo sarebbe mai stato.

Quella era una delle leve, se non la leva principale che lo aveva spinto a decidere di partire con Donna e il Dottore: anche se fosse rimasto lì, nulla sarebbe cambiato nel loro rapporto, esso si sarebbe logorato sempre più, tra incomprensioni, litigi e reciproche accuse, fino a morire come un malato terminale tenuto in vita troppo a lungo dalle macchine. Se prima l’avventatezza suicida, come l’aveva definita Mycroft, non avesse avuto la meglio su di lui.

E allora, come ultimo gesto da amico, poteva risparmiare a John di dover assistere di nuovo al suo funerale (questa volta vero) e di tormentarsi con inutili sensi di colpa.

“Sherlock, sto parlando con te. Sherlock… ehi, è successo qualcosa?” domandò John, facendosi teso. Sherlock era rimasto a fissarlo in silenzio talmente a lungo senza rispondergli che ovviamente John temeva che fosse sotto l’effetto di droghe.

“Sto bene - lo rassicurò - ma sono passato a salutarti perché sto partendo.”

“È strano, di solito non mi avvisi mai di persona, mi mandi un messaggio quando ti ricordi” scherzò il medico, e Sherlock provò a sorridere, ci provò davvero, ma si produsse in una smorfia tirata, quasi dolorosa, che a John ricordò immediatamente la loro conversazione sulla pista dell’aeroporto, quando si dissero addio (anche se solo per pochi minuti, in retrospettiva).

Occhieggiò l’uomo dal bizzarro completo gessato e la donna che attendevano poco lontano, poi di nuovo Sherlock e si fece più serio.

“Sei sicuro che vada tutto bene? Dove stai andando?”

“È complicato spiegare dove.”

In fondo andava sempre a Londra, ma in un altro universo.

“È una missione di Mycroft? Credevo fosse tutto sistemato” incalzò John.

“Lo è - lo rassicurò Sherlock - Non è il vento dell’est e non sono nei guai, e non è nemmeno un caso, non esattamente. Semplicemente, me ne sto andando.”

Non poteva raccontargli la verità, l’aveva promesso al Dottore. Inoltre ci sarebbe voluto troppo tempo ed era improbabile che John gli credesse, ma non voleva dirgli una bugia, quindi restò sul vago.

John inspirò forte dal naso e storse la bocca in una smorfia, gesto inconsapevole che compiva quando era arrabbiato.

Erano insieme da pochi minuti ed era già furioso con lui: quasi un record, pensò Sherlock con amarezza.

“E ovviamente a me non puoi rivelare nulla, in fondo chi sono? Solo l’idiota di turno… altri segreti, altri misteri, ottimo! Se non puoi dirmi un accidenti, mi spieghi perché ti sei scomodato a passare, allora?” chiese con tono sarcastico, incrociando le braccia al petto.

 

“Tienimi” disse Donna a denti stretti al Dottore, dando la schiena ai due.

“Perché?”

“Perché ho una gran voglia di andare lì e prenderlo a pugni.”

“Donna, John non sa nulla di quello che sta succedendo, tutto deve apparirgli molto oscuro e confuso, è normale che si arrabbi.”

“Sì, ma non sta nemmeno provando a capire Sherlock.”

“Noi non possiamo intrometterci - la ammonì il Dottore, posandole una mano sul braccio con fermezza - questo è il loro addio.”

“Lo so, ma è frustrante lo stesso.”

 

“Sono venuto a dirti addio” mormorò Sherlock dopo un attimo di pausa e chinò lo sguardo verso terra. Ecco, l’aveva detto.

John lo guardò a bocca aperta, scioccato.

“Ad-addio? Ma… ma… quanto durerà questo viaggio? Voglio dire, prima o poi ritornerai, la tua vita è qui a Londra.”

“Non in questa Londra, non più.”

“E smettila di parlare per enigmi!” urlò. Furioso non si avvicinava neppure un po’ per descrivere il suo stato d’animo attuale: Sherlock si presentava a casa sua a ora di pranzo e, come se niente fosse, gli annunciava che avrebbe lasciato Londra senza farvi più ritorno e non gli voleva dire il perché.

Era sempre così, dannazione: non appena pensava di aver trovato un minimo di equilibrio nella sua vita, Sherlock gliela sconvolgeva di nuovo. Ferito e frastornato dalla notizia inaspettata, lasciò che fosse la sua rabbia a parlare: “È così che rispetti il voto che hai pronunciato al mio matrimonio? Avevi promesso che per me e la mia famiglia ci saresti sempre stato e adesso ti rimangi tutto e te ne vai?”

“Non lo farei se non ci fosse una ragione valida.”

“A me sembra solo che tu sia talmente annoiato da voler girare il mondo in cerca di avventure.”

“Ho chiesto a Mycroft di tenere un occhio su di voi, ma abbiamo la certezza che il passato di Mary sia morto e sepolto, non correte alcun pericolo. Ieri sera ho aperto un libretto di risparmio a nome di Myriam dove ho depositato del denaro che potrà usare per gli studi quando sarà più grande.”

“Non li voglio i tuoi soldi - ribatté John offeso, fraintendendo le intenzioni di Sherlock - io vorrei solo che tu fossi…” Non aveva intenzione di ripetere ciò che gli aveva detto il giorno prima quando era andato a riprendere Myriam a Baker Street, ma la frase gli scivolò di nuovo fuori dalla bocca prima che potesse fermarsi.

“Lo so cosa vorresti da me John, e temo sia l’unica cosa che non posso darti.”

_ “Non posso essere ‘normale’, non posso essere il Ted in giacca e cravatta al parco, quello non sono io.” _

“Sai Sherlock, un giorno tutto questo, i misteri, i casi, l’eccitazione, l’adrenalina, sparirà, non potrai più fare le cose che fai adesso e ti accorgerai che non ti è rimasto nulla.”

_ “Ma io ho già perso tutto, perché non ho te a Baker Street e nella mia vita, che è l’unica cosa che vorrei.” _

Naturalmente non poteva assolutamente dirgli questo, era un segreto che doveva custodire ancor più gelosamente di quello del Dottore e dell’universo parallelo. Sarebbe stato egoista dirgli come stavano le cose e comunque inutile, perché John aveva già scelto, e non aveva scelto lui. Rivelargli adesso i suoi sentimenti non avrebbe cambiato nulla, anzi: avrebbe peggiorato la situazione, rendendo quell’addio ancor più penoso di quanto non lo fosse.

“Quando arriverà quel momento mi auguro di aver trovato un valido surrogato al Lavoro.”

Mentì sapendo di mentire, perché qualunque cosa lo aspettasse nell’universo di Donna e del Dottore, per quanto nuovo, bello ed eccitante, non sarebbe mai stato come ciò che avevano condiviso loro e nessuno sarebbe stato come John.

L’ex soldato distolse lo sguardo dal suo viso, fissando un punto indefinito della strada, ancora profondamente arrabbiato, e strinse le labbra in una ostile linea bianca.

“Quindi hai preso la tua decisione e io devo semplicemente accettarla senza avere nessuna voce in capitolo.”

_ “Neppure io ho avuto voce in capitolo quando ti sei sposato e te ne sei andato”  _ pensò Sherlock con amarezza, ma non disse nemmeno questo, invece si preparò per dire addio alla persona più importante della sua vita.

“Devo andare, John. Mi dispiace che tu non capisca le mie motivazioni, ma ti prego di credermi quando ti dico che non è un capriccio e non ho preso questa decisione a cuor leggero: devo farlo” mormorò Sherlock, e la sua voce era velata di malinconia, ma non di incertezza: non avrebbe cambiato idea. “Però non vorrei ricordare questo momento così.”

Mosse appena le braccia, impacciato, come a voler tentare di abbracciarlo, ma all’ultimo si trattenne, non sapendo se il suo gesto sarebbe risultato gradito.

John irrigidì la schiena, assumendo inconsciamente una postura militare e, dopo un istante di riflessione, gli allungò la mano. 

Lo stesso gesto compiuto da Sherlock sulla pista dell’aeroporto un anno addietro; pensandoci, il consulente investigativo si rese conto che quella era stata per loro l’ultima occasione di cambiare le cose.

Se solo Sherlock fosse stato onesto in quel momento, se solo gli avesse detto ciò che provava davvero invece di scherzare sul nome della bambina, se solo lo avesse stretto a sé come aveva desiderato fare, forse ora non sarebbero stati l’uno di fronte all’altro a dirsi addio.

Se solo…

Ma anche quel momento era passato, le cose adesso stavano così e quell’abbraccio non aveva più il diritto di pretenderlo, quindi Sherlock accettò la mano tesa di John e la trattenne nella sua il più a lungo possibile.

“Addio John, sono sicuro che tu e la tua famiglia non avrete più problemi. E da amico, ti auguro ogni bene, anche se ora non riesci a credermi.”

“Poteva esserci un posto anche per te, se solo l’avessi voluto: io ci stavo provando” mormorò John con voce amara.

“No - disse Sherlock - non poteva.”

Il posto deciso da John, forse, ma non quello che desiderava lui.

John sussultò a quelle parole, come colpito da una rivelazione.

Sherlock lasciò scivolare via la mano dalla sua, cercò di sorridergli un’ultima volta senza riuscirci, poi raggiunse il Dottore e Donna, che aspettavano poco distante.

“Scusate il ritardo.”

“Il tempo è un concetto ondeggiante non lineare - disse il Dottore muovendo le mani nell’aria in una buffa pantomima - non esiste alcun ritardo. Il taxi ci aspetta in fondo alla strada, andiamo.”

Il Dottore si incamminò lungo la strada e Sherlock lo seguì, mentre Donna rimase indietro; il Signore del Tempo si voltò verso la sua companion lanciandole uno sguardo interrogativo, ma lei si limitò a sorridere in modo tranquillo e allo stesso tempo terrificante. 

“Mi si è slacciata una stringa, vi raggiungo subito.”

Invece Donna girò sui tacchi di 180 gradi, in due passi fu davanti a John, che stava osservando Sherlock allontanarsi, e gli tirò un sonoro ceffone su una guancia prima che l’ex soldato avesse il tempo di registrare la sua presenza.

“Ouch! Perché diavolo l’ha fatto?” protestò John massaggiandosi la guancia che pizzicava terribilmente.

“Con un po’ di fortuna non lo scoprirà mai” replicò Donna, poi si voltò di nuovo e raggiunse gli altri due. Non aveva interferito, come aveva chiesto il Dottore, ma l’atteggiamento intransigente e ottuso di John l’aveva davvero fatta infuriare: per conto suo, quello schiaffo era ampiamente meritato.

“Va meglio?” domandò il Dottore, che era rimasto sul marciapiede per tenerle la portiera del taxi aperta. Sherlock era già seduto al suo interno.

“Sì, un po’.”

 

John restò sul marciapiede a guardare la vettura nera allontanarsi, con le braccia rigide lungo i fianchi e i pugni stretti.

In realtà capiva il motivo di quel ceffone: se l’era meritato, perché era stato egoista con Sherlock, esattamente come il giorno precedente.

Una piccola parte di lui non era stupita più di tanto che il consulente investigativo volesse andarsene altrove, lontano da lui, visto come si comportava ultimamente quando erano insieme, ma purtroppo quando era arrabbiato non ragionava più.

In verità aveva notato che da qualche tempo Sherlock era diventato più inquieto che mai, quasi cupo; superficialmente aveva attribuito quel cambio d’umore a una crisi d’astinenza da cocaina, ma ora capiva che Sherlock stava vivendo un disagio ben più profondo e che la sua insoddisfazione era dovuta ad altro, probabilmente lo stesso  _ altro _ che li aveva allontanati.

Ora capiva che la vita per Sherlock aveva preso una piega indesiderata e che la cosa dovesse essergli realmente insopportabile per spingerlo a lasciare Londra per sempre… Cristo, lui adorava quella città, doveva essere stata una decisione difficilissima e avrebbe meritato un pizzico di comprensione da parte sua.

Si stava già pentendo di tutto quello che gli aveva detto, ma era troppo arrabbiato per essere stato lasciato indietro ancora una volta, per essere stato messo davanti al fatto compiuto e non era riuscito a tenere a freno la lingua.

Aveva provato per davvero a ritagliare uno spazio per Sherlock nella sua nuova vita, ma adesso si rendeva conto di aver sbagliato tutto: lui meglio di chiunque altro avrebbe dovuto sapere che Sherlock era colui che si gettava nel fuoco per lui, che rischiava la vita per lui, che si beccava una pallottola e non denunciava sua moglie, che uccideva per lui, che compiva ogni sorta di inimmaginabile follia per lui, ma non si sarebbe mai adattato alla normalità di una vita ordinaria, non sarebbe mai stato addomesticato né da John né da nessun altro.

Sherlock non sarebbe mai stato colui che metteva la formina quadrata rossa nel buco della porticina rossa, sarebbe stato sempre colui che metteva le formine dove più gli aggradava o che rompeva il gioco per vedere come funzionava. Era stato profondamente ingiusto da parte sua chiedergli di diventare una persona che era l’opposto della sua natura.

Ora, solo sul marciapiede davanti a casa sua, dove John aveva deciso di incasellare la sua nuova vita, formina grigia nella porticina grigia, per un istante desiderò poter riavvolgere il nastro del tempo, tornare sui suoi passi e cambiare ogni decisione che li aveva portati a quel triste e rancoroso addio. Se avesse potuto, sarebbe corso dietro a quel taxi e lo avrebbe fatto scendere per sistemare le cose, perché Sherlock avrebbe sempre avuto un posto importante nel suo cuore.

Se solo...

Ma non poteva, aveva delle responsabilità ormai, quindi fece l’unica cosa possibile: sfilò il cellulare dalla tasca e provò a chiamarlo, ma Sherlock o non sentiva o non voleva rispondergli.

Si attivò la segreteria telefonica, e John non poté fare altro che lasciargli un messaggio.

“Ehi, ciao, sono io… uhm… perdonami Sherlock, mi rendo conto che sono stato uno stronzo con te, prima. E non solo oggi a dire il vero, ma molto spesso negli ultimi tempi, e tu non meritavi che sfogassi su di te il mio carattere di merda, è stato egoista da parte mia e profondamente sbagliato. E anche se non ti ho dato questa impressione, sappi che mi mancherai da morire, ogni giorno, ma ci ho riflettuto e adesso credo di capire perché te ne stai andando, e mi dispiace. In verità vorrei… avrei voluto che le cose… no, nulla, scusa… ormai è troppo tardi, vero? Già… Comunque vada, ti auguro di trovare ciò che stai cercando e spero con tutto il cuore che tu possa essere felice. Non dimenticherò mai tutto ciò che hai fatto per me, sarai sempre l’uomo più incredibile e più umano che io abbia mai conosciuto, e la cosa migliore che mi sia capitata nella vita.”

Chiuse la comunicazione, mise nuovamente il cellulare in tasca e si voltò, notando solo in quel momento che la porta di casa era rimasta aperta e che Mary era in fondo al corridoio: aveva visto e sentito tutto e, soprattutto, aveva capito ogni cosa, anche quelle che lui e Sherlock non si erano detti.

A lei non aveva mai rivolto parole così sentite, nemmeno quando  ~~ aveva detto di averla ~~ l’aveva perdonata il Natale passato.

Una volta lei si era definita la cosa migliore che potesse capitare a John, e John aveva appena detto lo stesso non di lei, ma di Sherlock.

Per un attimo il viso della donna assunse un’espressione terribile (probabilmente il suo vero volto, il volto di AGRA); durò pochi istanti, poi si ricompose.

“Il pranzo è pronto” annunciò con voce neutra, e John la seguì in casa senza dire una parola.

  
  


_ Ai giorni nostri, da qualche parte in un universo _

 

Werner ed Evans aspettavano rispettosamente in un angolo del locale, mentre il loro capo, Smokey, era al telefono.

Quando ebbe finito, fece loro cenno di avvicinarsi, e Werner gli consegnò una busta con del denaro, che lo strozzino contò rapidamente, prima di metterla nella tasca interna della giacca.

“Problemi?”

“Il dottor Watson: non si è presentato all’appuntamento alla sala scommesse.”

Smokey sospirò: era irritato, ma non sorpreso. 

Comunque occorreva intervenire in fretta: gli affari erano affari e non poteva certo spargersi la voce che si era ammorbidito e permetteva alla gente di non saldare i suoi debiti.

“Procediamo come al solito, capo? Gli spezziamo una gamba o un braccio per convincerlo a cambiare atteggiamento?” domandò Evans.

“No, sarebbe inutile: ho provato a dargli una possibilità perché uno come lui mi avrebbe fatto comodo, ma già sapevo che non avrebbe accettato.”

“Perché l’ex soldato è troppo integerrimo? Eppure non si fa problemi a ubriacarsi e a giocare d'azzardo” disse Werner con aperto disprezzo.

“In parte, ma non è solo quello: John Watson è un uomo che non ha più nulla da perdere, un morto che cammina” disse lo strozzino: saper leggere le persone era una qualità indispensabile quando si giocava a poker, e lui aveva letto questo, negli occhi di Watson.

“E quindi?”

“Quindi passate subito alla fase finale, idioti - prese una bustina di metanfetamina da un cassetto della scrivania e gliela lanciò - E adesso sparite.”

  
  


_ Ai giorni nostri, da qualche parte in un universo _

 

Il Tardis si attivò con il consueto ronzio una volta che il Dottore, Donna e Sherlock furono saliti a bordo.

Il consulente investigativo appoggiò la borsa a terra e si sedette lì di fianco. Prese il cellulare dalla tasca del cappotto e si accorse che aveva impostato la modalità silenziosa durante l’ultima indagine, poi non l’aveva più cambiata e quindi non aveva sentito la chiamata di John. Si collegò alla segreteria telefonica e accostò il cellulare all’orecchio con la mano che tremava leggermente.

Nel frattempo il Dottore terminò gli ultimi controlli ed impostò la rotta, poi si girò verso Sherlock.

“Reggiti forte: il primo viaggio nello spazio è un’esperienza indimenticabile, ma molto intensa.”

Il consulente investigativo non gli rispose e non sembrava minimamente interessato al decollo del Tardis, solo al messaggio che stava ascoltando.

Il Dottore tornò a voltarsi verso la consolle di comanda con aria quasi delusa: il primo viaggio nello spazio a bordo della sua cabina blu meritava di essere accolto con ben altro entusiasmo. 

Tirò a sé la leva di avvio e il Tardis si smaterializzò da Regent’s Park, lasciando la Terra.

Sherlock salvò il messaggio e ripose via il cellulare: le parole di John l’avevano leggermente rincuorato, ma non poteva proprio dire che il loro ultimo incontro fosse andato come desiderava. Del rapporto più importante della sua vita restavano solo cocci infranti e macerie, e anche la curiosità di andare a vivere in un altro universo si era parecchio attenuata. Per distrarsi sfogliò una copia del libro delle avventure di Sherlock Holmes che il Dottore gli aveva prestato e restò in silenzio, estraniato da tutto ciò che lo circondava.

Il Dottore controllava attentamente tutti i parametri sui monitor, quando Donna gli allungò un calcetto su una caviglia.

“Ahio! Perché sei così manesca oggi?” protestò il Dottore, massaggiandosi la gamba. Donna gli indicò con un cenno del mento la figura silenziosa e malinconica allungata in un angolo e il Dottore capì che occorreva risollevargli il morale: anche nei momenti di maggiore sconforto la bellezza era un balsamo per l’animo umano e in quel momento, immersi nello spazio sconfinato, erano circondati dalla bellezza. Fece l’occhiolino a Donna, lasciandole intendere di aver capito e fermò il Tardis.

“Siamo già arrivati?” domandò Sherlock, sollevando la testa.

“No, ma c’è una cosa che vorrei mostrarti.”

“Mi sembrava di aver capito che avessi una certa fretta.”

“Per questo c’è sempre tempo.” 

Aprì completamente la porta del Tardis e poi si sedette sulla soglia con le gambe penzoloni nel vuoto e invitò Sherlock a raggiungerlo. Donna era in piedi dietro al Dottore, lo sguardo fisso sulla sconfinata distesa di stelle che luccicavano come diamanti nel nero profondo dello spazio.

Sherlock si sedette di fianco al Dottore lasciando anch’egli ciondolare le gambe e si guardò in giro.

“Il Tardis è circondato da una barriera protettiva” lo tranquillizzò il Signore del Tempo.

“Ovvio, altrimenti tutto l’ossigeno sarebbe già stato risucchiato fuori e noi saremmo morti” osservò Sherlock con la sua logica impeccabile.

“Sì… ecco, volevo solo rassicurarti.”

“Non ce n’è bisogno.”

“Noto.”

“Dunque, cosa dovrei vedere?”

“Eh… be’...” interdetto, il Dottore indicò con la mano lo spazio là fuori: stelle e pianeti sospesi nella galassia, milioni di soli generatori di vita, milioni di storie su ognuna delle piccole sfere di roccia e acqua che vi ruotavano attorno. Uno spettacolo che, di solito, incantava chiunque.

“Lo spazio? - domandò Holmes, inarcando un sopracciglio - sì, lo vedo. E quindi?”

“Oh… sei un uomo molto difficile da meravigliare, lo sai?”

Il Dottore richiuse le porte del Tardis e lo fece ripartire.

“Hai già un’idea di cosa farai nel nostro mondo?” gli chiese Donna.

“Certo che no: non conosco nulla né della vostra storia né delle vostre abitudini: sarebbe stupido fare ipotesi e crearsi aspettative senza conoscere questi elementi.”

“Potresti fare sempre l’investigatore privato” suggerì il Dottore.

“Consulente investigativo” lo corressero in coro Donna e Sherlock.

“Va bene, va bene - si difese lui sollevando le braccia - Oppure potrei presentarti a un amico, Jack Harkness.”

“Cosa fa?”

“Diciamo che a modo suo, si occupa anch’egli di investigazioni e misteri, di tutt’altra natura rispetto ai tuoi, ma credo che il suo lavoro potrebbe interessarti.”

“Potrei vedere di cosa si tratta” concesse Sherlock.

“E se non ti piace, potresti sempre viaggiare con me e il Dottore attraverso la galassia, ci sono luoghi così straordinari che… oh!” 

D’improvviso Donna si appoggiò alla paratia del Tardis con una smorfia angosciata sul volto e rabbrividì. Sherlock la sorresse per un braccio e il Dottore fu subito accanto a lei.

“Cos’hai?”

“Quella terribile sensazione di tristezza sconfinata… l’ho appena provata di nuovo.”

“Vuoi sdraiarti?”

“No, no, sto già meglio.”

Il Signore del Tempo si precipitò davanti a uno dei monitor, lanciò una scansione dello spazio circostante e poco dopo sullo schermo apparve l’immagine digitalizzata di una specie di imbuto lungo e stretto, che gli fece sgranare gli occhi per lo stupore.

“Sì, eccola. Mi ero sbagliato: non è una frattura del tessuto dello spazio come credevo, c’è una specie di condotto spaziotemporale che ha messo in comunicazione i due universi bypassando la barriera di Vuoto che li separa. Ancora non capisco come si sia potuto formare, ma… è meglio così.” 

Il sollievo era così evidente sul suo volto che Sherlock ne fu incuriosito.

“Perché? Cosa c’è di così spaventoso in questo Vuoto?”

“Il nulla più assoluto, la non esistenza per eccellenza e, a volte, anche cose peggiori - il suo sguardo si rabbuiò un istante, poi tornò limpido - Per fortuna non è questo il caso: coraggio, siamo quasi a casa.”

“Atterriamo vicino a casa mia come al solito?” chiese Donna, ma il Dottore puntò l’indice verso Sherlock. 

“Ehi, abbiamo un ospite di riguardo a bordo, facciamo decidere a lui.”

“E come? Ti ho detto che non conosco la vostra Londra.”

“Fidati di me.” 

Il Dottore girò attorno alla consolle di comando e sollevò la copertura di un pannello, rivelando quella che sembrava della materia organica viva, rosea e vischiosa.

“Mio dio! - esclamò Donna - Da quanto tempo non pulisci lì sotto?”

“Non è dello sporco, fa sempre parte del Tardis” protestò il Dottore, ma la sua companion si allontanò con una smorfia orripilata, mentre Sherlock ne era estremamente affascinato.

“Cosa dovrei fare?”

“Poggiaci sopra le mani e concentrati: pensa a un luogo dove vorresti essere, non c’è bisogno che tu lo dica ad alta voce, devi solo immaginarlo, e non c’è nemmeno bisogno che sia un luogo reale: il Tardis elaborerà il tuo desiderio e atterrerà nel luogo che più gli si avvicina.”

Senza mostrare alcun segno di disgusto, Sherlock affondò le dita nella materia gelatinosa e tiepida che pizzicava leggermente e chiuse gli occhi.

 


	9. 9

Quando il Dottore aprì la porta del Tardis e sollevò lo sguardo per leggere il nome della via, si rese conto che erano atterrati a Peckham.

“Uh Sherlock, questo non è esattamente un bel quartiere - disse Donna, mettendo la testa fuori dalla cabina blu da sopra la spalla del Signore del Tempo - Perché sei voluto venire qui?”

“Non l’ho fatto” rispose Sherlock: come gli era stato suggerito dal Dottore, non aveva pensato ad un luogo specifico, si era semplicemente concentrato sulla speranza di poter trovare un posto che potesse diventare la sua casa, in quel nuovo universo.

“Una ragione c’è se siamo atterrati qua. Venite, diamo un’occhiata in giro.” 

Il Dottore chiuse la porta del Tardis ed i tre si incamminarono lungo la strada.

“Più tardi andiamo a casa mia, così potrò finalmente cambiarmi - disse Donna in tono sbrigativo - poi tu ti fermi a cena e a dormire da noi stanotte, così domani mattina potrai iniziare a pensare con calma a cosa fare.”

“Cosa dirà la tua famiglia alla vista di un perfetto sconosciuto?” domandò Sherlock.

“Oh, non ti preoccupare: da queste parti siamo abituati a ben di peggio, credimi.”

I tre passarono davanti a una libreria, ma quando Donna vide i libri in vetrina, lanciò un urlo acutissimo e afferrò il Dottore per la manica della giacca gessata.

In bella mostra sull’espositore ad altezza occhi c’erano l’ultimo romanzo della regina del mystery, Alexandra Lemprato, L’Assiuolo (100.000 copie vendute solo nella prima settimana, secondo la fascetta azzurra) ed un saggio storico-politico di Frans Vand, che metteva a confronto l’operato dei primi ministri inglesi nelle politiche del lavoro dal secondo dopoguerra ad oggi.

“È ancora tutto sbagliato! Nemmeno questo è il nostro universo!” esclamò la terrestre, coprendosi la bocca con una mano.

Il Dottore appoggiò la fronte alla vetrina. 

“No, non è possibile…”

Era certo che il condotto spazio-temporale che avevano attraversato fosse esclusivamente bidirezionale e mettesse in comunicazione il loro universo di provenienza con quello di Sherlock: normalmente quei condotti funzionavano così, non aveva preso in considerazione l’idea che fosse instabile e che potesse condurre in uno dei milioni dei possibili universi paralleli. Ma se era così, le possibilità per loro di tornare nell’universo giusto erano quasi nulle, e il Tardis…

“Stai facendo supposizioni senza avere tutti gli elementi in tuo possesso” disse la voce calma e misurata di Sherlock, facendolo riemergere dalla spirale di panico in cui era caduto, e il Dottore trasse un profondo respiro per calmarsi: aveva ragione lui, ma un giorno avrebbe chiesto a Holmes il segreto del suo sangue freddo, e se esisteva al mondo qualcosa in grado di turbarlo.

“Mi sembra di capire che non è qui che vi aspettavate di atterrare.”

“No infatti, questo è un altro universo ancora, non quello da cui proveniamo io e Donna.”

“In questo caso penso che dovremmo capire in che genere di universo ci troviamo: in base a quello capiremo perché siamo qui e non altrove.”

Le labbra del Dottore accennarono un sorriso nonostante la tensione del momento.

“Tratti i misteri del cosmo come se fossero delitti da risolvere.”

“È il mio metodo e finora ha sempre prodotto ottimi risultati.”

“Vogliamo sfruttare anche qui il computer della libreria?” suggerì Donna.

Il Dottore annuì ed entrarono nel negozio: l’unica postazione disponibile era quella del proprietario alla cassa, quindi il Signore del Tempo decise di ricorrere al solito vecchio trucco.

Si avvicinò al banco, dove il libraio stava guardando un poliziesco sul computer, e gli mostrò la sua carta psichica.

L’altro uomo strabuzzò gli occhi e fermò il filmato.

“MI6? Cosa volete da me?”

“Dobbiamo utilizzare questo computer, questione di sicurezza nazionale.”

Il proprietario della libreria, purtroppo, non gli credette.

“E da quando in qua un’agenzia governativa ha bisogno del computer di una libreria di periferia? Non avete le vostre attrezzature supertecnologiche?”

“È una obiezione pertinente, avresti dovuto pensarci” mormorò Sherlock alle spalle del Dottore.

“Ecco… noi…” annaspò il Signore del Tempo, ma il libraio si raddrizzò, pronto a far valere il suo metro e ottanta di altezza e i suoi quasi cento chili di peso.

“Sentite, se è uno scherzo non è per nulla divertente e io non ho tempo da perdere. Ora è meglio che ve ne andiate, prima che chiami dei veri poliziotti.”

“Forse, più che preoccuparsi di noi - intervenne Holmes in tono serafico, portando le mani dietro la schiena - farebbe meglio ad occuparsi del suo dipendente che clona illegalmente DVD sul retro del negozio per rivenderli su Internet, o di sua moglie, la quale ha una relazione con l’addetto alle consegne, che è arrivato più di mezz’ora fa con il suo furgone e ancora non riparte: un po’ troppo tempo per firmare una semplice bolla di accompagnamento, non crede?”

“Quei due! Lo sapevo!” ringhiò l’uomo battendo un pugno sul banco e corse via, lasciando il Dottore libero di utilizzare il computer per navigare su Internet.

Donna chiuse la porta per attutire il rumore degli schiamazzi che provenivano dal retro e raggiunse i due davanti al monitor.

L’assenza totale di menzioni di contatti o incidenti con civiltà aliene confermò al Dottore che nemmeno in quella dimensione la Terra era stata visitata dai Signori del Tempo o da altre razze.

“I tuoi alter ego sono estremamente pigri” ridacchiò Donna.

“Potrebbe essere accaduto di tutto - mormorò il Dottore, assorto - forse non c’è stata alcuna guerra su Gallifrey e il mio popolo vive in pace senza viaggiare per il cosmo, forse la guerra c’è stata ed è stata così devastante da spazzare via noi, i Dalek, i Cyborg e qualunque civiltà aliena tecnologicamente avanzata, forse la guerra deve ancora accadere, forse Gallifrey qui nemmeno esiste, non possiamo saperlo.”

“E comunque saperlo non ci aiuterebbe - osservò Holmes con un sospiro irritato - Se vuoi delle risposte al tuo problema attuale devi restringere il campo di ricerca e concentrarti su elementi specifici di questo luogo, invece di fantasticare su mondi alieni.”

Il Dottore lo guardò e gli puntò l’indice contro.

“Hai ragione, e inizierò proprio con te: sei tu la variabile del nostro viaggio, il Tardis è stato attirato nel tuo universo da te, quindi se ora siamo qui invece che nella nostra dimensione, il motivo deve essere legato a te in qualche modo.”

“Finalmente un ragionamento come si deve.”

“Detto dal più grande consulente investigativo di tutti i tempi è un complimento.”

Cercarono informazioni su Sherlock Holmes, scoprendo che anche in quella realtà non era mai esistito uno scrittore vittoriano di nome Arthur Conan Doyle e le avventure di Holmes e Watson non erano mai state scritte.

Tuttavia era esistito fino a tre anni prima un uomo con quel nome: un consulente investigativo dai ricci scuri e dagli occhi di ghiaccio, morto suicida lanciandosi dal tetto dell’ospedale St. Bartholomew.

Un articolo di giornale dell’epoca riportava una sua foto accanto a quella di Molly Hooper, l’anatomopatologa che si era occupata della sua autopsia, e di Gregory Lestrade, il poliziotto che aveva seguito il caso.

Donna e il Dottore guardavano alternativamente lui e la fotografia dell’altro Sherlock sul computer, e indubbiamente faceva un certo effetto vedere le stesse facce conosciute, uguali a quelle del suo universo, ma che allo stesso tempo appartenevano a persone diverse.

“Qui dice che è successo più di tre anni fa… quindi l’altro te stesso si sta fingendo morto da così tanto tempo per sconfiggere gli uomini di Moriarty?” domandò Donna.

Nella mente di Sherlock cominciò a formarsi un sospetto. 

“Non credo, a meno che non sia un idiota totale, cosa che noi Holmes non siamo in nessun universo, nemmeno dove siamo solo il personaggio di un libro. Puoi accedere ai files dell’MI6 da qui?” chiese al Dottore.

“Sicuro - il Signore del Tempo passò il cacciavite sonico sul case del computer - Eccoli.”

“Cerca un’operazione denominata  _ Brutto Anatroccolo _ .”

“No, non c’è.”

“Prova con  _ Vento dell’Est _ .”

“Nemmeno.”

“Fermo - Sherlock puntò il dito sulla lista di files che il Dottore stava scorrendo -  _ IOY _ , apri questo.”

Sherlock aveva ragione: era il dettagliato resoconto top secret di quanto accaduto tre anni prima sul tetto dell’ospedale. Il sicario di Moriarty destinato a John non era stato individuato per tempo, il piano elaborato dai due fratelli Holmes era saltato e Sherlock, per salvare la vita a Watson, si era buttato ugualmente dal tetto, restando ucciso. Era stata poi una squadra speciale agli ordini di Mycroft a smantellare ciò che restava dell’organizzazione criminale di Moriarty.

“È terribile - mormorò Donna, portando le mani al petto - l’altro te stesso si è suicidato per davvero.”

“Era la sola scelta logica da compiere” disse Sherlock, continuando a leggere il file, fingendo che la notizia non l’avesse turbato affatto.

Il Dottore fu tentato di replicare che quella decisione non aveva nulla a che fare con la logica, ma molto con l’amore, tuttavia un’occhiata al viso del consulente investigativo gli fece decidere di tenere la bocca chiusa. 

Inoltre la questione del tempo iniziava a farsi pressante: dovevano capire perché erano in quell’universo e, soprattutto, come rientrare in quello corretto.

“Sherlock, questa realtà ha molti più punti di contatto con la tua che con la nostra. Hai idea di quale potrebbe essere l’elemento che…”

“John, non può essere che John: l’unico punto fermo anche quando tutto il resto è una variabile in perenne mutamento. Dove si trova ora?”

Dopo aver letto della morte del suo alter ego, Sherlock si convinse che gli avvenimenti incredibili degli ultimi due giorni erano accaduti con il preciso scopo di portarlo lì, in quel luogo, da quel John, e cambiò i suoi programmi di vita in un istante: non sarebbe ripartito con Donna e il Dottore, ma sarebbe rimasto in quell’universo, accanto a John.

Da una rapida ricerca su Internet, il terzetto scoprì che anche in questa realtà John era stato il blogger, il braccio destro ed il miglior amico di Holmes, e teneva un blog dove raccontava i casi che lui e lo Sherlock di questo universo avevano risolto insieme. 

Holmes non mancò di notare che erano praticamente identici ai suoi: gli acrobati cinesi, le vittime di Moriarty che indossavano giubbotti esplosivi, la Donna... tuttavia il blog di John non era più stato aggiornato dalla morte del consulente investigativo. 

Le notizie relative alla vita dell’ex soldato successive a quel periodo erano pessime e molto preoccupanti: risultava essere stato radiato dall’albo dei medici a causa di una rissa con un collega ed una perizia psichiatrica negativa, il suo nome compariva in un trafiletto di giornale che parlava di una rissa tra ubriachi fuori da un bar e, nei files di Scotland Yard, c’era un breve filmato delle telecamere di sicurezza di una stazione ferroviaria che mostrava John mentre si lanciava sui binari all’inseguimento di un borseggiatore, filmato che fece perdere un battito al cuore di Sherlock.

Poi di John Watson si perdeva ogni traccia: nessuna notizia ulteriore, nessun indirizzo attuale conosciuto.

Eppure, anche da quelle scarne notizie, Sherlock dedusse che quel John non se la stava passando affatto bene.

Nella sua realtà aveva accolto con molto fastidio la notizia che l’ex soldato era andato avanti con la sua vita mentre lui non c’era; però questo John non sembrava averlo fatto, e stava molto peggio, lui lo capiva bene: il filmato di lui che attraversava i binari incurante del treno in arrivo assomigliava molto alla sua avventatezza suicida con la quale si gettava addosso a un sospettato senza verificare se fosse armato.

“Devo trovare John.”

“Pensi che questa sia la chiave del nostro problema?”

Sherlock strinse le labbra: sapeva di essere egoista e che avrebbe dovuto pensare a come far tornare Donna e il Dottore nel loro mondo, dopo che gli avevano offerto la possibilità di iniziare una nuova vita, ma adesso gli importava solo del fatto che c’era un John Watson in quella realtà, che aveva convissuto con uno Sherlock Holmes a Baker Street e che ora non sembrava stare bene.

Qualcosa, istinto forse, più probabilmente i sentimenti travolgenti che provava per John, mai ammessi apertamente ma non per questo meno reali, lo spingevano a ritrovarlo; non gli importava che non fosse il “suo” John: aveva lo stesso viso, gli stessi occhi, aveva vissuto le stesse esperienze, aveva dovuto anch’egli guardare Sherlock morire, e nel suo caso non per finta.

In qualità di Sherlock Holmes aveva il dovere di trovarlo, assicurarsi che stesse bene e fare ammenda a nome dell’altro se stesso, che era morto lasciandolo solo, fallendo nel compito di proteggerlo sempre.

“Io… ho bisogno di trovarlo” mormorò Sherlock.

“Sì, capisco” rispose il Dottore, con un sorriso che raccontava che si aspettava quella risposta da lui.

“Davvero?”

“Come ti ho detto noi due siamo più simili di quel che credi.” 

Non avevano più molto tempo per trovare una soluzione al loro problema, ma c’erano cose altrettanto importanti per Holmes, e il Dottore comprendeva alla perfezione il suo stato d’animo e i pensieri che stavano attraversando la sua mente: aveva appena ritrovato qualcuno che fino a pochi minuti prima credeva perduto per sempre, non lo stesso individuo, certo, ma qualcuno con il suo stesso volto e un vissuto simile, qualcuno la cui vita stava andando alla deriva, dopo la morte di un altro Sherlock Holmes.

Sulle prime Sherlock pensò di andare a Baker Street e rivolgersi alla signora Hudson, ma temeva che l’anziana avrebbe reagito istericamente, esattamente come era accaduto nel suo universo, e, altrettanto analogamente, John poteva non essere più in contatto con la loro vecchia padrona di casa.

Parlare con Mycroft era altresì da escludere al momento: se era scettico e diffidente quanto suo fratello (e Sherlock non aveva motivo di dubitare che fosse così) ci sarebbe voluto troppo tempo per fargli digerire la verità della sua comparsa, inoltre John non era mai stato una priorità per Mycroft, poteva non sapere dove si trovasse.

Restava Lestrade, sperando che anche in quella realtà lui e John fossero abbastanza amici da andare al pub insieme a bere una birra ogni tanto.

Sherlock scoprì che il suo cellulare non aveva campo (ovvio, la sua compagnia telefonica non esisteva in quell’universo), quindi usò il telefono della libreria per chiamare Scotland Yard, ma il numero risultò inesistente, perché non era lo stesso della sua realtà, e dovette cercarlo con il computer. Sospirò frustrato, rendendosi conto che, nonostante le apparenze, lì molti dettagli erano diversi e avrebbe dovuto abituarsi.

Finalmente riuscì a mettersi in contatto con il centralino.

“Devo parlare con l’ispettore Lestrade.”

“Un attimo, controllo - si udì il rumore delle dita che battevano sulla tastiera - Mi dispiace signore, ma Gregory Lestrade si è dimesso, non lavora più qui da due anni ormai; posso passarle un altro ispettore, se desidera.”

“No, non mi interessa, io ho bisogno proprio di Lestrade: mi dia il suo ultimo indirizzo conosciuto.”

“Spiacente signore, per ragioni di privacy non sono autorizzato a fornirle questa informazione, buona giornata.”

“Maledizione!” Sherlock riagganciò con rabbia, ma nel frattempo anche il Dottore si era messo a fare qualche ricerca.

“C’è un Gregory Lestrade che lavora nella sicurezza privata a Birmingham, oggi è di turno in un supermercato.”

Sherlock si accigliò.

“In questo universo va tutto a rotoli, Scotland Yard lascia andar via l’elemento meno idiota che possiede e questi finisce per fare la guardia giurata, che spreco. Quando parte il primo treno per Birmingham?”

“Col treno impiegheremo troppo tempo, usiamo il Tardis.”

 

Sherlock attendeva impaziente davanti alla porta che la cabina blu si materializzasse completamente: moriva dalla voglia di sapere più cosa possibili sul John di questo universo, ma soprattutto gli premeva accertarsi che stesse bene, che per colpa sua (cioè del suo alter ego, ma nella testa di Sherlock la cosa non faceva alcuna differenza) non fosse tornato l’uomo che era appena congedato dall’Afghanistan, quello che trascorreva la sua esistenza senza uno scopo, con una pistola nel cassetto che aspettava solo di essere usata. 

I segnali che aveva osservato non erano positivi, per questo voleva trovarlo il prima possibile: non poteva immaginare che l’universo… anzi, che due universi fossero così crudeli da permettergli di trovare un altro John solo per doverlo perdere di nuovo.

“Sai già cosa dirai a Lestrade? - domandò il Dottore - Sarebbe meglio andarci con molta calma, perché di solito la gente non prende troppo bene chi torna dal regno dei morti.”

Ma quando la porta del Tardis si aprì, Sherlock corse fuori a passo di marcia, dirigendosi nel piazzale del centro commerciale, dove aveva già individuato Lestrade che controllava le auto in sosta.

“Come non detto - sospirò il Dottore - Novecento anni di esperienza e mai nessuno mi dà retta.”

Lestrade stava osservando una famiglia che caricava la spesa nel bagagliaio dell’auto, quando una voce baritonale si fece sentire alle sue spalle. 

“Quella divisa non ti si addice per nulla. Cosa ti è saltato in mente di lasciare la polizia, Griffin? Ti facevo decisamente meno idiota di così.”

La prima tentazione di Lestrade fu di voltarsi di scatto e mandare al diavolo quello sconosciuto, poi riconobbe quella voce che pronunciava a raffica mille parole al minuto senza incepparsi. 

C’era una sola persona al mondo che storpiava sempre il suo nome, però questa persona era morta da tre anni.

Si girò lentamente, credendo ancora a uno scherzo crudele, invece era proprio Sherlock Holmes l’uomo in piedi davanti a lui, sebbene con qualche ruga e capello bianco in più dell’amico che aveva pianto e seppellito.

“Com’è possibile? - boccheggiò, appoggiandosi al cofano di una Ford - Tu sei morto.”

“È stato un trucco: mi sono salvato dalla caduta e sono scomparso per seguire un caso importantissimo” tagliò corto Sherlock: ora non poteva perdere tempo a spiegare la verità a Lestrade, doveva sapere di John.

“N… no - Lestrade scosse piano la testa, ancora frastornato - Il piano di tuo fratello fallì, non ci fu alcun materasso davanti al posteggio delle ambulanze, tu moristi lì.”

“Avevo un piano di riserva, di cui anche Mycroft era all’oscuro.”

“Come hai fatto a salvarti, allora? Sei caduto dal quarto piano!”

“È complicato” disse Sherlock, agitando una mano: ovviamente non c’era altro modo in cui avrebbe potuto salvarsi, se non con il materasso, ma sperava davvero che Lestrade sorvolasse sulle incongruenze e si bevesse la sua storia.

“Buon dio, ma perché sei rimasto nascosto tutto questo tempo? Cristo Sherlock, hai idea di quanto ti abbiamo pianto tutti quanti? Io, la tua famiglia, Molly, John… dio, John…”

“Ora non ho tempo di spiegarti, ma sono qui proprio per John. Dove si trova? Voglio incontrarlo.”

“Non ti sei tenuto informato su di lui?”

“Non… non ho potuto.”

“Ma…”

“Dannazione Lestrade, non ora!” sibilò Sherlock, frustrato.

Greg si stropicciò la faccia, espirò una pensante imprecazione, portò le mani sui fianchi e calciò più volte la ruota dell’auto che aveva davanti, poi si calmò.

“Io mi auguro che i motivi che ti hanno spinto a comportarti così siano davvero validi, perché…”

“Perché? Devo sapere!” incalzò Sherlock, afferrandolo per le spalle.

“Ve bene - concesse Greg, vedendo che Sherlock era veramente in ansia - E sappi che, nonostante tutto, sono felice che tu sia vivo, disgraziato!” Lo attirò a sé e lo abbracciò rudemente.

Oh, a quanto pareva alcune cose non cambiavano mai, nemmeno in una realtà parallela.

“Ti prego Lestrade, raccontami di John: ho letto qualche notizia su di lui su Internet e non sono tranquillo.”

“Hai già fatto le tue deduzioni, vedo. Ebbene, purtroppo i tuoi timori sono fondati: dopo la tua morte, la vita di John è… deragliata, non saprei come altro descriverlo. Non ho mai visto una persona così in lutto: inizialmente credevo gli servisse solo del tempo per assorbire il colpo, ma peggiorava sempre più invece di migliorare. Divenne apatico, disinteressato, non c’era verso di farlo uscire di casa se non per andare al lavoro e smise anche di andare dalla psicologa. Si mise con Sarah per un breve periodo, credo.”

“Credi?”

“Abitò da lei, ma se ne andò quasi subito. Sua sorella Harriet provò a stargli accanto, ma lui la respinse, e alla fine anche lei si arrese.”

“Ho letto di una lite con un collega di lavoro.”

“Sì: dopo quell’episodio fu sottoposto a un esame psichiatrico che lo giudicò inabile a fare il medico e da lì è andata sempre peggio. Nonostante la sua generale apatia verso tutto, ogni tanto John è soggetto a scatti d’ira violenti: prende a pugni qualcuno, distrugge vetrine, si trova coinvolto in risse, un paio di volte è dovuta intervenire una pattuglia a calmare gli animi. Io e lui ci siano quasi persi di vista, ma Charlie ha avuto a che fare con lui qualche volta e non per un’amichevole chiacchierata.”

“Charlie?”

“Dimmock. Ti ricordi di lui?”

“Sì, continua.”

“Non c’è molto altro da dire, se non che John beve troppo, non controlla la sua rabbia e sembra una bomba a orologeria pronta ad esplodere.”

“Sai dove posso trovarlo?”

“Charlie mi ha detto che vive in una pensione a Peckham, The Viking.”

Sherlock spalancò gli occhi. 

“Peckham?”

il Tardis era atterrato proprio in quel quartiere, guidato dalla sua decisione inconscia: aveva desiderato ritrovare una casa e la cabina blu l’aveva portato vicino a John, il suo punto fermo, il centro del suo mondo, come se loro due si fossero cercati e chiamati oltre il Tempo, lo Spazio e le distanze incommensurabili per potersi ritrovare.

“Sai se - chiese con una punta di esitazione - John è fidanzato o sta con qualcuna al momento?”

Lestrade scosse la testa.

“Sherlock, John riesce a malapena a tenere insieme i cocci della sua vita, di sicuro non può pensare a quella di qualcun altro.”

Un profondo sollievo lo invase al pensiero che non c’era nessuna Mary Morstan nella vita di questo John, subito seguito da un acuto senso di colpa, perché era dannatamente egoista rallegrarsi per questo, specie quando sapeva che la vita di John stava andando alla deriva. Eppure c’era un sentimento euforico che scalciava dentro di lui dalle parti del cuore e non ne voleva sapere di andar via. 

_ “Qui quel posto vuoto può essere tuo.” _

“Vuoi davvero andarlo a cercare?”

La domanda di Lestrade lo riscosse dai suoi problemi e Sherlock si accigliò.

“Ovvio, che razza di domanda cretina è mai questa?”

“Senti, fai come vuoi, ma ti avviso che non so come John potrebbe reagire alla tua vista, se gli piombi davanti all’improvviso.”

“Sono pronto a tutto” rispose Sherlock con un sorriso amaro: non poteva andare peggio che nel suo universo, dove aveva scoperto che la persona più importante della sua vita stava consegnando l’anello di fidanzamento alla sua futura moglie.

“Ma come ti ho detto, ogni tanto ha degli scatti d’ira e potrebbe diventare molto violento” lo avvertì di nuovo.

“Ci sono già passato.”

“Cosa?”

“Nulla.” 

Ovviamente Lestrade non poteva sapere dei pugni del “suo” John e delle mani strette attorno al collo.

 

Il Dottore e Donna rimasero in disparte, ma ascoltarono tutto con molta attenzione, e quando Lestrade descrisse quanto la vita di John fosse andata alla deriva e fosse sull’orlo del baratro, il Dottore ebbe una illuminazione e fece una piroetta su se stesso, aprendo le braccia.

“Sì, è possibile - borbottò tra sé - altamente improbabile, ma è l’unica spiegazione che abbia un senso, ed escludendo quelle impossibili, questa risulta essere quella corretta. Dopotutto lo dice più di un Holmes, in diversi universi. Non proprio in questi termini, ma rende l’idea.”

“Cosa stai blaterando?”

“Del motivo per cui due universi che dovrebbero essere sistemi chiusi e isolati sono entrati in comunicazione tra loro tramite un condotto spazio-temporale e perché il Tardis ha deciso di attraversarlo.”

“Hai capito?”

“Credo di sì.”

“Be’, allora spiegati!”

Il Dottore sorrise.

“Jeremy Brett aveva ragione, sai? Non esiste nessuno più importante di Holmes per Watson e viceversa. E, a quanto pare, questo non vale solo nel nostro universo, dove i due sono i personaggi di un libro. Sherlock e John si stavano chiamando: la tristezza per la perdita reciproca è stata così forte da creare il condotto spaziotemporale, una finestra che ha messo in contatto due universi, un ponte perché queste due anime potessero ritrovarsi. Il Tardis per primo ha udito quella richiesta di aiuto ed è corso in loro soccorso per offrirgli questa possibilità, e a questo punto direi che il nostro compito di traghettatori si è concluso: se ripartiremo, questa volta non ho dubbi che torneremo nel nostro universo. Cos’è, non sei convinta?” domandò il Dottore, vedendo l’espressione scettica della sua companion.

“Be’, quando si parla dell’universo, mi immagino che sia governato da forze fisiche e matematiche, come la forza di gravità, la legge di Hubble, la teoria della relatività... mentre in pratica tu mi stai dicendo che tutto questo si è venuto a creare a causa della forza di un sentimento.”

Il Signore del Tempo mise le mani in tasca e guardò verso il cielo.

“Donna, l’amore è una forza straordinaria, in grado di scavalcare e sovvertire le leggi scientifiche e di rendere possibile l’impossibile.”

La sua companion intuì che non stava parlando più di Sherlock e John, non solo, ma si limitò a guardare anche lei il cielo azzurro.

“È un bel pensiero.”

 

Nel frattempo Sherlock stava per congedarsi da Lestrade, ma poi decise di soddisfare una sua curiosità.

“E cosa mi dici di te? Perché diavolo sei finito a fare questo lavoro da scimpanzè? No, non dirmelo - Sherlock girò a Lestrade attorno, deducendolo attentamente - Una questione di orgoglio - inclinò la testa da un lato - C’era qualcosa che volevi fare a tutti i costi, ma dai piani alti ti è stato impedito.”

“Brillante come sempre, disgraziato: volevo riabilitare il tuo nome dopo le menzogne raccontate da Kitty Riley e da Moriarty, ma mi è stato impedito in nome della sicurezza della missione che tuo fratello stava portando avanti.”

“Comprensibile: le acque dovevano rimanere tranquille, i complici di Moriarty dovevano pensare che il piano del loro capo fosse stato un successo, anche per la sicurezza tua e delle altre persone prese di mira.”

“Be’, non mi importa, non era giusto, e a quel punto ero troppo disgustato per restare all’interno di un sistema che perpetrava tali menzogne, è stata una questione di principio. In seguito Mycroft ha provveduto da sé a riabilitare il tuo nome e raccontare come si erano svolti i fatti, conclusa la sua dannata missione, ma questo lo sai già.”

Sherlock si chiese se anche in questo universo Mycroft avesse dovuto contrattare la sua riabilitazione (che faceva fare la figura degli imbecilli a Scotland Yard) cedendo parte del suo potere all’interno del piccolo ma potente direttorio che era il vero governo ombra del Paese. Era stato molto sentimentale da parte sua: nell’universo da dove proveniva Sherlock la cosa aveva un senso perché lui era vivo e a un certo punto doveva tornare a Londra e riprendere la sua vita, ma in questo universo Mycroft avrebbe potuto lasciar credere a tutti che il fratello fosse uno psicopatico e un assassino, tanto era morto.

Un giorno gli sarebbe piaciuto incontrare l’alter ego di suo fratello e chiedergli il perché di quella decisione.

“Ora che hai visto che non sono morto, dovresti chiedere di essere reintegrato in servizio: non sei mai stato un genio, ma puoi aspirare a qualcosa di meglio che fermare taccheggiatori, e comunque mi stupisce che Scotland Yard sia riuscita a combinare qualcosa di buono senza di te.”

“Io… grazie” mormorò Lestrade, sinceramente colpito. Riconosceva il complimento oltre i modi bruschi e tipicamente sherlockiani dell’altro.

“Non ringraziarmi, non è un complimento, è un dato di fatto - si schermì Sherlock - Piuttosto, mio fratello non ha insistito perché restassi al tuo posto? O non ti ha offerto un posto di lavoro migliore di questo?”

“Oh, l’ha fatto, credimi, ma io sono stato irremovibile: o si faceva alle mie condizioni, che prevedevano l’immediata riabilitazione della tua memoria, o nulla.”

“Per lui sarà stato uno shock: non è abituato a ricevere un rifiuto come risposta e… dannazione!”

“Cosa?”

Avrebbe dovuto pensarci fin dal principio: Mycroft non si arrendeva mai e solo per il fatto che Lestrade avesse respinto il suo aiuto, non significava che non lo tenesse sotto controllo con le telecamere a sua disposizione, pronto a intervenire in caso di necessità.

E di sicuro aveva già visto sia lui che il Dottore e il suo Tardis.

_ “Stupido, stupido, stupido” _ disse a stesso mentre all’improvviso il piazzale del centro commerciale veniva circondato da SUV neri coi vetri oscurati, camionette dell’esercito e un grosso tir.

Quell’imprevisto avrebbe rallentato la sua ricerca di John, che seccatura!


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La comparsa dal nulla del Tardis e la presenza di un uomo uguale al suo fratello defunto, mettono in allarme Mycroft, il quale si convince che sia un tranello ordito ai suoi danni. Sherlock dovrà fargli cambiare idea.

“Mani in alto! Non muovetevi” intimarono a Sherlock, Donna e al Dottore i soldati balzati giù dalle camionette, poi li raggrupparono spintonandoli bruscamente con la canna del fucile e li tennero sotto tiro, continuando a gridare.

“Ah - mormorò il Dottore, disgustato - questo schifo è uguale in tutti gli universi.”

“Che accidenti succede? Chi diavolo siete voi?” sbottò Lestrade, che non era tenuto sotto tiro dagli uomini armati.

“Non intrometterti, Greg - disse Mycroft, scendendo da uno dei SUV con Anthea al seguito - è una questione di sicurezza nazionale, dobbiamo arrestare questi criminali.”

“Stai scherzando, vero? Quello è Sherlock, tuo fratello, perché lo tratti come se fosse un terrorista? E tu - si rivolse al consulente investigativo - ancora non gli avevi detto che sei vivo? Cazzo Sherlock, digli qualcosa e risolvi questo casino.”

“Mio fratello è morto tre anni fa, mi stupisce che tu abbia potuto credere a questo impostore solo per un secondo.”

Greg guardò Mycroft a bocca aperta, poi scosse la testa.

“No, ti sbagli, non è un impostore, è proprio lui.”

“Come fai a dirlo?”

“Dico, l’hai guardato in faccia o sei diventato cieco?”

“Chirurgia plastica” ribatté Mycroft, lapidario.

“Non è solo l’aspetto fisico, io lo so, lo sento: me lo dice il mio istinto di poliziotto, quest’uomo è Sherlock - si voltò di nuovo verso il minore degli Holmes - Avanti, cerca di farlo ragionare anche tu.”

“Non credo sarà così semplice” sospirò Sherlock, mentre si lasciava perquisire da un soldato con evidente fastidio.

“No, non lo sarà affatto” concordò Mycroft, rivolgendogli uno sguardo gelido.

Nel frattempo dal tir scesero alcuni uomini che indossavano tute antiradiazioni, girarono attorno alla cabina blu rilevando parametri con diversi strumenti e, quando uno di loro diede il via libera, il Tardis venne caricato sull’automezzo con una carrucola.

Nel frattempo i soldati finirono di perquisire i tre prigionieri, sottraendo al Dottore alcuni gadget bizzarri che imbustarono in un sacchetto per le prove, e li spinsero verso Mycroft.

“Ehi, che modi! Non potete!” protestò Donna.

“Scoprirà ben presto che possiamo eccome, signora…”

“Donna Noble.”

“E lei?” chiese Mycroft rivolto al Signore del Tempo.

“Io sono il Dottore.”

“Ha anche un nome, dottor…”

“Dottore” ribadì lui.

“Pensa di essere divertente?”

“In effetti sono il mattatore di tutte le feste, specie quando ho con me una banana.”

“Come preferisce. Avrò le mie risposte in un modo o nell’altro” lo minacciò Mycroft, ma c’era qualcosa di strano ed incongruente in quell’uomo all’apparenza innocuo, qualcosa che non riusciva assolutamente a dedurre, e questo lo turbava parecchio: non capire lo poneva in una posizione di svantaggio.

“Perché ci trattate come criminali? - insisté Donna - Non abbiamo fatto niente.”

“Niente?” Mycroft inarcò un sopracciglio, poi le porse il suo cellulare e le mostrò un filmato delle telecamere di sicurezza del supermercato, che riprendeva il Tardis mentre si materializzava come per incanto nel piazzale e loro che ne uscivano.

“Okay, ammetto che questo possa sembrare strano, però...” iniziò Donna, ma venne interrotta da Mycroft.

“Apparite dal nulla con una tecnologia sconosciuta, tra di voi c’è un impostore che ha le sembianze del mio fratello defunto e un altro che si fa chiamare come il cattivo di un film degli anni ‘60. Questo per me è lungi dall’essere niente.”

“Oh! Ma cos… Non è un nome da cattivo!” protestò il Dottore, indignato.

“Be’ - rifletté Donna, ridacchiando - Non ci avevo mai pensato, ma un po’ lo è. Hai presente i film di James Bond? Sembrerebbe il nome del criminale di turno.”

“Non è vero!”

“Basta voi due, smettetela di scherzare! Adesso verrete con noi e ci darete tutte le risposte che ci servono.”

Possibile che non si rendessero conto della gravità delle accuse che gli stavano rivolgendo? Eppure era come se quei due, Donna Noble e il Dottore, avessero affrontato assieme situazioni assai più pericolose che essere catturati dall’MI6.

Infatti, mentre venivano spinti verso il SUV, il Dottore schioccò le labbra con fare rassegnato, come se quello fosse un brutto copione che aveva già vissuto altre volte.

“Cosa c’è nella natura umana che vi rende sempre così diffidenti? Sherlock è davanti a te, vivo e vegeto, e tutto ciò a cui tu riesci a pensare è che sia un inganno e un gesto ostile!”

“Che altra spiegazione hai da darmi, _Dottore?_ ” Mycroft calcò con sarcasmo sull’ultima parola.

“È un miracolo.”

“I miracoli non esistono” ribatté Mycroft con sguardo duro.

“Specie se non vuoi crederci.”

I soldati li ammanettarono e li spinsero dentro l’auto.

“Vengo anch’io” disse Lestrade, parandosi davanti a Mycroft.

“Io non penso che…”

“Non me ne frega niente di ciò che pensi, non mi taglierai fuori un’altra volta. E comunque stai commettendo un errore.”

“Sei ancora convinto che quello sia mio fratello?”

“Sì, e voglio essere presente quando dovrai ammettere che ho ragione.”

Detto questo Lestrade prese posto sul SUV, pertanto Mycroft si rassegnò e lo seguì.

Durante il tragitto il maggiore degli Holmes studiò con attenzione quell’uomo, cercando nella postura e negli atteggiamenti un qualunque indizio che gli facesse capire che era un impostore, ma non ne trovò alcuno, e la cosa lo turbò ulteriormente.

Inoltre la somiglianza con il fratello defunto era impressionante e nessun chirurgo plastico, per quanto bravo, era in grado di modificare la struttura ossea del volto di una persona senza lasciare cicatrici. Poi, a che scopo qualcuno avrebbe dovuto creare un sosia di Sherlock? Non aveva alcun senso.

Infine, c’erano i suoi occhi, che erano dello stesso colore di quelli di Sherlock (durante la perquisizione i soldati avevano accertato che non portava lenti a contatto) e la voce, che era proprio la sua, la voce del suo fratellino.

“Il chirurgo plastico ha fatto un lavoro incredibile - azzardò comunque, cercando di coglierlo in fallo - e per la voce come avete fatto, un impianto sottocutaneo?”

“Gli scanner dei tuoi uomini lo avrebbero rilevato - ribatté Sherlock con assoluta calma - Non è un complotto né una truffa ai tuoi danni, la sola idea è ridicola e tu lo sai bene. Io sono Sherlock Holmes, esattamente come lo era tuo fratello.”

“Non pronunciare il suo nome” lo avvertì Mycroft con rabbia, e Sherlock ne restò sorpreso: questo Mycroft caratterialmente sembrava uguale a suo fratello, quindi era strano vedergli perdere le staffe.  
Perché?

Oh, ma certo: dopo tutto quel tempo si rimproverava ancora per la morte di Sherlock.

“Non è da te essere così sentimentale.”

“Taci. Per il tuo bene, taci” disse Mycroft, sempre più cupo.

“Ho visto i files del vostro piano: era perfetto e tu non hai fatto nulla di sbagliato, è stata solo per sfortuna che il sicario di John non è stato individuato per tempo, ma era la strategia migliore che potevate elaborare e altrove ha funzionato. Nel mio universo, ad esempio, tutto si è svolto come previsto da quel piano.”

“Vi siete introdotti negli archivi del MI6?” domandò Mycroft, allarmato.

“Uhm, Sherlock - si intromise Donna con un sorriso tirato - non penso sia saggio confessargli di aver commesso un reato.”

“Chi siete voi e da dove venite?” chiese di nuovo Mycroft battendo l’ombrello sul pavimento dell’auto.

“Chi siamo te l’abbiamo già detto - intervenne il Dottore - riguardo alla nostra provenienza, veniamo da un universo parallelo. Per la precisione io e Donna da uno, e Sherlock da un altro.”

“Sul serio? Pensate di cavarvela raccontando barzellette?”

“Universi paralleli? - sbottò Lestrade - Ma che assurdità andate dicendo, siete tutti ubriachi o drogati?”

“È la verità - proruppe Sherlock con un pesante sospiro irritato - e te ne convincerai quando ne avrai le prove: sei un Holmes dopotutto, non puoi che credere all’evidenza dei fatti. Spero solo che i tuoi assistenti non siano troppo ritardati e facciano in fretta.”

“Oh, devi andare da qualche parte?”

“Sì: devo trovare John.”

“Ottima mossa quella di nominare il dottor Watson per darti credibilità, ma non funziona.”

“Non è una mossa” disse Sherlock in tono di sfida e, dio, i suoi occhi… i suoi occhi erano proprio quelli di Sherlock.

“Lo vedremo.”

“Io devo ritrovare John - ribadì Sherlock con fermezza - e sarà meglio che tu non mi faccia perdere troppo tempo.”

Sempre più a disagio, Mycroft non disse più nulla per il resto del viaggio.

Una volta arrivati in una base segreta camuffata da innocua fabbrica di etichette, i tre prigionieri furono condotti in una stanza senza finestre e sorvegliati a vista, mentre il Tardis venne portato in un laboratorio separato per essere studiato.

 

Sia Sherlock che il Dottore continuavano a guardare l’orologio, anche se per motivi completamente differenti, e presero a passeggiare nervosamente avanti e indietro per la stanza.

Il consulente investigativo non era affatto tranquillo, dopo quello che Lestrade gli aveva riferito di John, e voleva incontrarlo al più presto per assicurarsi che stesse bene.

Invece, per il Dottore era il fattore tempo che iniziava a farsi pressante: mai, in tanti secoli, gli era capitato di fermarsi così a lungo non in uno, ma in due universi paralleli e, in tutta sincerità, non sapeva come il Tardis avrebbe reagito a quella permanenza. Doveva parlare con il maggiore degli Holmes e convincerlo a lasciarli andare, prima che succedesse qualcosa di irreparabile.

“Non ho tutto il giorno - ringhiò Sherlock picchiando un pugno sul finto specchio che sapeva nascondere un vetro - Sbrigatevi, maledizione.”

“Dobbiamo uscire da qui” concordò il Dottore, lo sguardo che vagava sul controsoffitto alla ricerca di una qualche via di fuga.

Donna, l’unica seduta, afferrò entrambi per un braccio quando le passarono vicini.

“Calmatevi, mi fate girare la testa!”

“Non c’è tempo!” esclamarono entrambi all’unisono.

“Urlare non risolverà la situazione.”

“Oh, sentiamo - ironizzò Sherlock - tu cosa suggerisci di fare?”

“Forse basta chiederlo con gentilezza - si alzò e andò a bussare al vetro della porta, piantonata da due guardie armate - Scusate, sapete dirci quando potremo andarcene?”

Pochi attimi dopo uno dei due soldati si premette l’auricolare nell’orecchio ed aprì la porta.

“Visto? Gentilezza” disse Donna trionfante, girandosi verso gli altri due.

Entrò Mycroft, seguito dalla sua assistente.

“Apparentemente siete le persone più stupide su cui abbia mai posato gli occhi, ma degli stupidi non saprebbero far funzionare una tecnologia del genere.”

Fece un cenno alle due guardie, che portarono nella stanza alcuni oggetti e li appoggiarono sul tavolo: il cacciavite sonico, uno yo-yo, un’ampolla contenente un liquido rosso, i cellulari di Donna e Sherlock, una sega circolare completamente distrutta e un martello pneumatico dalla punta contorta che sembrava aver avuto un incontro ravvicinato con un treno in corsa.

Il Dottore riusciva a immaginarsi tranquillamente cos’era successo: gli uomini di Mycroft avevano cercato di forzare la serratura del Tardis o di aprirlo in qualche modo, senza alcun risultato.

“Mi spiace per la vostra attrezzatura, forse avrei dovuto avvisarvi che smantellare il Tardis è impossibile. Oh, e mi auguro che non abbiate usato il mio anti-olio su qualche strumento, altrimenti ormai è tutto da buttare e dubito che la garanzia copra i danni provocati da sostanze aliene.”

“I denti della sega e la punta del martello pneumatico sono in superlega di acciaio, avrebbero dovuto perforare il legno della cabina come se fosse stato burro e invece sono distrutti, quella strana bacchetta e lo yo-yo creano interferenze con i nostri sistemi e non riusciamo ad analizzarli ai raggi X, infine le reti telefoniche di questi due cellulari non esistono. Quindi ve lo chiederò un’ultima volta prima di passare alle maniere forti: chi diavolo siete e da dove venite?” chiese Mycroft, il tono frustrato di chi si trovava davanti qualcosa di inspiegabile e non riusciva ad accettarlo.

“Come ti ho detto, le prove ti hanno mostrato la verità - disse Sherlock con un piccolo sorriso di trionfo - tu hai già tratto le tue conclusioni, solo che non vuoi crederci. Quindi chi è lo stupido, qui?”

“Di nuovo, credo che insultare quest’uomo non sia una grande idea” bisbigliò Donna alle sue spalle.

“Non posso crederci perché sono impossibili!” sbottò Mycroft.

“O forse ti secca che io abbia ragione e tu torto?” ribatté Sherlock con piglio infantile.

“Ti ho detto di smetterla” sibilò Mycroft esasperato, dandogli le spalle e stringendo il manico dell’ombrello, per reprimere il desiderio di colpirlo in testa.

Quell’uomo riusciva a farlo irritare con una facilità disarmante, tanto da sorprendere persino Anthea.

C’era un unico uomo al mondo in grado di fargli perdere le staffe.

Suo fratello.

Ma Sherlock era morto.

La sua perdita gli aveva spezzato il cuore.

L’aveva seppellito ed era stato in lutto.

Lo era ancora.

E ora quest’uomo non aveva il diritto di raccontargli di essere Sherlock e pretendere che lui ci credesse: l’idea che potesse dire il vero lo aveva sfiorato, perché gli indizi puntavano tutti in quella direzione, ma ciò andava contro ogni logica, e credere in qualcosa che non era razionale non era nella sua natura.

Mentre Mycroft gli dava le spalle, Sherlock notò un piccolissimo segno chiaro sul suo collo, appena visibile sopra il colletto inamidato della camicia, l’ombra di una vecchia cicatrice.

Interessante: sebbene il suo universo e questo avessero delle differenze, alcuni eventi si erano verificati in entrambi. E ora poteva dare la spinta decisiva a Mycroft per credere alle sue parole, oltre che alle prove.

“Quella cicatrice sul collo, so come te la sei procurata.”

Mycroft dovette appoggiarsi con forza all’ombrello, mentre veniva colto da un senso di vertigine.

“Non voglio ascoltarti.”

“Hai così paura della verità?” domandò Sherlock portandosi al suo fianco.

“Io non ho paura” mentì, ma ne aveva moltissima: aveva paura di sperare, di fidarsi di quell’uomo, di credere di poter riavere suo fratello e una vera possibilità di redenzione, perché nel momento in cui la farsa fosse stata svelata, sarebbe stato come perderlo una seconda volta.

“Non è una farsa, ti do la mia parola” mormorò Sherlock, leggendolo come se fosse un libro aperto.

“Taci” supplicò Mycroft chiudendo gli occhi, ma Sherlock proseguì, implacabile. “Mi dispiace, ma non posso: questo è l’unico modo che ho per convincerti. Dunque, la cicatrice: Sherlock aveva otto anni, tu quindici, eravate in vacanza con i vostri genitori a Llyn y Gors, sull’isola di Anglesey. Stavi cercando di insegnargli a pescare, ma lui voleva fare tutto da solo, quindi si allontanò da te e portò la canna all’indietro per lanciare l’amo in acqua. Troppo all’indietro: l’amo ti finì addosso, agganciandosi alla pelle e, tirando, Sherlock ti procurò una ferita, sottile ma abbastanza profonda, della quale porti il segno ancora oggi.”

“Ma come… non…”

Solo lui, i suoi genitori e Sherlock conoscevano la storia di quella microscopica cicatrice: era un episodio intimo, ma banale e lontanissimo nel tempo. Nessuno al di fuori della cerchia ristretta della sua famiglia poteva conoscerlo, perché nessun’altro era presente il giorno in cui accadde.

Sherlock spostò lo sguardo sull’assistente di Mycroft: “Nome in codice Anthea, vero nome Sylvie Kendall, trentasei anni, nubile, asessuale, laureata in lingue a Cambridge nel 2005, parla fluentemente russo, ungherese, slovacco e albanese. Era impiegata presso l’MI6, ma l’hai scelta come tua assistente personale nel 2007, per via del suo passato assolutamente trasparente e della sua totale assenza di hobby, che non la distrae dal lavoro.”

“Oh… be’... il lavoro è il mio hobby” puntualizzò Anthea dopo un attimo di incertezza, dovuto alla sorpresa di veder snocciolati così velocemente tanti fatti della sua vita. Rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo al suo capo, che sembrava incredulo quanto lei.

Sherlock proseguì, mettendo nel mirino le due guardie armate presenti nella stanza deducendole senza pietà: “Jatoi S.. Famiglia di origine pakistana immigrata a Londra nei primi anni ‘70, terzo di quattro fratelli, ateo, con grande disappunto di sua madre. Ha completato l’addestramento militare con la RAF sull’isola di Assumption, pilota caccia, elicotteri e aerei cargo.

Wallace T.. Di origini scozzesi, vive a Londra dall’età di cinque anni, laurea in Chimica e Biologia al King’s College, ha scelto tardivamente la carriera militare. Tiratore scelto, sposato, la moglie è in attesa del secondo figlio.”

Le due guardie si scambiarono uno sguardo allarmato e si affrettarono a spiegare ad Anthea che quell’uomo loro non lo avevano mai visto prima e non gli avevano raccontato nulla delle loro vite.

“Cristo - esalò Mycroft in un soffio, in una imprecazione assolutamente inusuale per lui, e lo guardò in volto - Sherlock…”

“Non sono tuo fratello biologico, lui è effettivamente morto tre anni fa lanciandosi da quel tetto, mi dispiace. Io sono un altro Sherlock Holmes con la stessa famiglia e una storia molto simile alla sua, ma provengo da un altro universo e sono arrivato fin qui grazie all’astronave del Dottore, quella cabina blu della quale i tuoi scienziati non comprenderebbero il funzionamento nemmeno in un milione di anni.”

“Ecco, non è esattamente un’astronave” protestò il Dottore con voce flebile, ma nessuno gli diede retta.

“Perché mai sei qui?”

“Diciamo che il mio mondo non aveva più nulla da offrirmi, quindi ho accettato il passaggio del Dottore per una destinazione più stimolante, e credo di averla trovata. Non avevamo in programma di venire in questo universo, pensavamo saremmo tornati in quello di provenienza del Dottore e Donna, eppure è accaduto e adesso sono qui, con una missione da compiere.”

“E non è nemmeno un taxi interplanetario: potete smetterla di sminuire il mio Tardis?” sospirò il Signore del Tempo, ma restò di nuovo inascoltato.

Mycroft occhieggiò Sherlock con diffidenza e quest’ultimo alzò gli occhi al cielo, annoiato dalla sua silenziosa insinuazione.

“No, non sono stato bandito dal mio pianeta per aver provocato la terza guerra mondiale o qualcosa del genere.”

“Con te non si può mai sapere” osservò Mycroft, ma non era ancora del tutto soddisfatto della sua risposta; Sherlock abbassò la voce, come se stesse per confessare un segreto molto intimo, e lo guardò negli occhi.

“Il motivo per cui ho deciso di lasciare la mia realtà è John Watson, e il motivo per cui mi trovo qui è sempre John Watson. Non voglio altro, solo trovarlo, e non ti causerò alcun disturbo: se hai bisogno che questo mondo continui a credere che Sherlock Holmes è morto, per me va bene, assumerò un’altra identità, se preferisci che lasci questa dimensione e me ne vada altrove per non avere problemi, lo farò, se vuoi che resti qui, acconsentirò. Farò tutto ciò che vuoi, ma prima devo trovare John.”

“John Watson - sospirò Mycroft - avrei dovuto saperlo. Comunque non è così facile come la dipingi: non posso semplicemente fare finta che tu non esista… e cosa racconterò ai nostri genitori?”

Mycroft si bloccò, rendendosi conto dell’aggettivo che aveva usato, come se una parte di lui già considerasse quello Sherlock come suo fratello.

“Pensi che sarebbe così terribile per loro sapere che sono vivo?”

Mycroft pensò al loro dolore mai sopito, così evidente sui loro volti ogni volta che andava trovarli. Inizialmente sarebbe stato uno shock enorme, ma era certo che l’avrebbero accolto con gioia infinita.

“No, certo che no. La notizia riderebbe loro dieci anni di vita, ma... - si bloccò, inseguendo un pensiero improvviso - dei tuoi genitori cosa mi dici? Come hanno reagito alla tua partenza? Lo sanno, gliel'hai detto?”

Le labbra di Sherlock si incresparono in un sorriso dolce.

“Ovviamente non ho raccontato loro ogni cosa, ma sanno che sono partito e che non tornerò più a Londra. All’inizio ero molto incerto, ma è stata mia madre a spingermi a partire.”

“Tipico di lei.” La bocca di Mycroft si sollevò in un sorriso simile al suo.

“Sono le stesse parole che mi ha detto l’altro Mycroft, mio fratello.”

“È un sollievo sapere che c’è qualcuno di assennato a guidare il mondo anche nel tuo universo.”

“Dov’è John, Mycroft?”

“Praticamente non ho più avuto contatti con lui dopo la tua… la morte di mio fratello: il dottor Watson non voleva più avere nulla a che fare me e me lo ha fatto capire molto esplicitamente.”

“Non l’hai tenuto sotto controllo?”

“Ho avuto altro da fare, come completare la missione che io e Sherlock ci eravamo prefissati.”

“Dannazione! Ho bisogno di trovarlo subito.”

Si mosse per raggiungere la porta, ma Mycroft lo bloccò.

“Aspetta, non ho ancora finito, devo sapere anche di loro due e dell’astronave.”

“Chiedi a loro, io non ho tempo.”

I due soldati gli si pararono davanti per bloccarlo, ma in quel momento saltò la corrente elettrica in tutto il compound, nemmeno le luci d’emergenza si attivarono e Sherlock, approfittando del buio e della confusione, mise fuori combattimento i suoi avversari e aprì la porta, la cui serratura elettronica era fuori uso.

“Cosa succede?” urlò Donna brancolando nel buio alla ricerca del Dottore.

Il Signore del Tempo prese il cacciavite sonico dal tavolo e, puntandolo verso le luci, riattivò la corrente almeno in quella stanza.

“È iniziato” mormorò, grattandosi la nuca.

“Signore, il prigioniero è fuggito” disse Anthea inginocchiandosi vicino ai soldati: erano solo svenuti, ma non feriti. “Dobbiamo fermarlo.”

“No - obiettò il Dottore - Avete un problema più grande di Sherlock: dovete portarmi immediatamente dove si trova la mia cabina blu.”

“E perché dovrei farlo?”

“Perché altrimenti una tempesta elettromagnetica farà ripiombare il pianeta nel medioevo.”

“Che sciocchezza, non ho intenzione di prestare ascolto a simili assurdità” protestò Mycroft. In quel momento la corrente tornò e l’uomo si attaccò al primo interfono disponible.

“Uno dei prigionieri è scappato: riportatelo da me.”

 

Sherlock nel frattempo era riuscito ad orientarsi senza problemi nel buio assoluto e nel caos che regnava nella struttura (aveva memorizzato il percorso all’andata e gli bastò percorrerlo a ritroso); aveva quasi raggiunto l’ingresso, quando le luci si riaccesero e il messaggio di Mycroft si diffuse nella base.

“Fermo lì! Non ti muovere!” urlò un soldato che era riuscito ad arrivargli alle spalle. Sherlock ignorò l’ordine e si voltò, pronto a metterlo fuori combattimento come gli altri due: non aveva tempo da perdere con un novellino fresco di accademia militare.

“Ho detto di non muoverti” urlò il giovane puntandogli l’arma contro, ma all’improvviso crollò a terra, svenuto: alle sue spalle c’era Lestrade, che lo aveva colpito in testa con un estintore.

Sherlock lo fissò a bocca aperta, aggrottando leggermente le sopracciglia mentre cercava una spiegazione al suo gesto.

“Non capisco che accidenti stia succedendo e non mi interessa da dove vieni, tu sei Sherlock, mi basta sapere questo.”

“Io…”

“Le spiegazioni a dopo: ora datti una mossa e vai a cercare John, io proverò a far ragionare tuo fratello.”

“Auguri” disse Sherlock con un mezzo sorriso.

“Già…” rispose Greg con una smorfia.

Sherlock usò a sua volta un interfono.

“Mycroft, io adesso prenderò in prestito una jeep e lascerò la base: l’unico modo che hai per fermarmi è farmi sparare dai tuoi uomini.”

Detto questo chiuse la comunicazione e uscì nel cortile; sapeva di aver sferrato un colpo basso a Mycroft, che in quell’universo portava su di sé il peso di aver contribuito alla morte del fratello, ma per raggiungere John ogni mezzo era lecito, anche sperare in un briciolo di comprensione fraterna.

L’interfono si attivò nuovo ed un cecchino appostato sul tetto dell’edificio si mise in comunicazione con Mycroft.

“Signore, ho il soggetto nel mirino e il campo è libero, devo fare fuoco?”

“Non puoi - urlò Donna aggrappandosi al braccio di Mycroft con tutte le sue forze - Quell’uomo è tuo fratello! Potrà anche venire da un altro luogo e non avere il tuo stesso sangue, ma è sempre Sherlock. Fermati!”

“Signore? Resto in attesa di ordini.”

“Non sparate, lasciatelo andare” gridò Mycroft.

“Ma, signore…”

“È un ordine!”

“Eseguo. Il soggetto si sta allontanando.”

“Grazie” disse Donna lasciandolo andare.

“Hai ragione, è proprio mio fratello, nessun altro è un grado di procurarmi così tanti grattacapi.”

Il Dottore prese lo yo-yo dal tavolo, lo lanciò a terra un paio di volte e ne studiò le oscillazioni, poi si incamminò lungo il corridoio alla sua destra.

“E tu dove credi di andare?” protestò Mycroft, cercando invano di recuperare l’autorità perduta.

“Al Tardis, ma puoi provare a fermarmi, se credi.”

“No, detesto compiere sforzi fisici - sospirò Mycroft con una smorfia seccata, e lo seguì - Quello non è uno yo-yo, vero?”

“No, è un rilevatore di campi gravitazionali e mi dirà dove avete parcheggiato il mio Tardis. A dire il vero era un sacco di tempo che non lo usavo più, ma torna sempre utile averlo in tasca.”

Intanto che camminavano le luci si spensero più volte a intermittenza, gli schermi dei computer nelle diverse sale mostravano tutti messaggi di errore o erano bloccati, e ogni strumento di comunicazione, cellulari inclusi, era fuori uso.

“È opera vostra?” domandò Holmes.

“Non volontariamente, ma purtroppo sì: il Tardis ha iniziato a rilasciare radiazioni elettromagnetiche simili a quelle di una tempesta solare, in quanto si trova in un universo cui non appartiene e la sua calibrazione è andata fuori fase. Normalmente il Tardis utilizza tutta una serie di meccanismi e bilanciamenti per essere compatibile con i pianeti dove atterra, perché, ad esempio, se non modulasse il suo peso, sbriciolerebbe la Terra ogni volta che vi atterra. Ora, fintanto che ci troviamo nella nostra realtà, tutto questo fa parte della sua normale routine di viaggio e non ci sono problemi, ma qui…”

“Un attimo… radiazioni? Come radiazioni?” urlò Donna strabuzzando gli occhi.

“È quello che sto cercando di spiegare: se non intervengo sui sistemi del Tardis, i flussi di radiazioni potrebbero mettere fuori uso tutta la tecnologia del pianeta per anni, oltre a non essere troppo benefici per la salute.”

“Avevi detto che questo viaggio non presentava pericoli!” protestò la sua companion.

Il Dottore aggrottò la fronte. “Io non ricordo nulla del genere.”

“Be’, non importa, era sottinteso!” sbraitò lei gettando le braccia in aria.

“Sistemerò tutto, va bene?”

“Sarà meglio per te.”

Finalmente raggiunsero il laboratorio dove era stato portato il Tardis: spaventati dai picchi di energia, tutti gli scienziati erano scappati via.

Il Signore del Tempo si avvicinò alla porta che nessuno era riuscito ad aprire, la spinse ed entrò nella sala principale, aprì alcuni pannelli sul pavimento, trafficando con cavi e circuiti, spinse leve e bottoni sulla consolle di comando, apparentemente a casaccio e, dopo alcuni minuti, la corrente elettrica si stabilizzò in tutto l’edificio.

“Sto apportando alcune modifiche e questo ci darà del tempo in più, ma prima lasciamo questa dimensione, meglio è per tutti. Credo che a questo punto ne convenga anche tu” disse il Dottore voltandosi verso Mycroft Holmes, che era rimasto imbambolato sulla soglia di quella cabina così piccola all’esterno e molto più grande all’esterno. L’ombrello gli sfuggì di mano e per diversi minuti l’uomo non riuscì a emettere che pochi suoni inarticolati.

“Devo dirtelo - disse Donna, appoggiandosi a una paratia con le braccia conserte - tuo fratello ha preso la cosa con molto più aplomb.”

“Però è questa la reazione che il Tardis dovrebbe suscitare” rispose il Dottore con un sorriso, riprendendo a lavorare sulle calibrazioni della sua cabina blu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo yo-yo che rileva campi gravitazionali viene dalla serie classica di Doctor Who, era infatti uno strumento usato dal Quarto Dottore.
> 
> Una piccola nota sulla deduzione che fa Sherlock delle due guardie armate (che magari non vi importa, ma è un mio puntiglio): i cognomi non li deduce, questa sarebbe chiaroveggenza, semplicemente i soldati hanno una targhetta sull’uniforme che riporta il loro cognome.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E finalmente, Sherlock e John si ritrovano.  
> Purtroppo, l'iniziale reazione del dottor Watson non è affatto positiva. Riuscirà Sherlock a convincerlo che sta dicendo la verità?

Come annunciato a Mycroft, Sherlock rubò una jeep e sfondò il cancello della base, dirigendosi a tutta velocità verso l’ultimo indirizzo conosciuto di John, quello della pensione a Peckham.

La parte più razionale di lui cercava di tranquillizzarlo, perché in quei tre anni John era comunque sopravvissuto, quindi era sciocco farsi prendere dall’isteria e credere che gli sarebbe successo qualcosa di grave proprio adesso, ma nonostante questo non riusciva a tenere a bada la preoccupazione: non capiva nulla di astronomia e leggi fisiche, però era certo che un evento così straordinario come due universi paralleli che entravano in contatto tra loro non si verificava tutti i giorni, e se era accaduto proprio in quel frangente e in quel momento, c’era una ragione importante.

Inoltre, per quanto fosse assurdo, si sentiva in colpa per il suicidio compiuto dall’altro se stesso, che aveva lasciato solo John e mandato in frantumi la sua vita: erano entrambi Sherlock Holmes, la stessa persona in fondo, e ora toccava a lui salvare John, così come John lo aveva salvato dall’abisso innumerevoli volte.

Guidò al limite dell’imprudenza, rischiando di causare diversi incidenti stradali, ma finalmente raggiunse l’infimo alberghetto dove John aveva affittato una stanza, parcheggiò il mezzo di traverso sul marciapiede ed entrò, frugandosi in tasca: fuggendo dalla base dove Mycroft li aveva condotti, aveva sottratto al Dottore quella tessera bianca che gli aveva mostrato. Carta psichica l’aveva chiamata Donna e, a quanto pareva, l’interlocutore al quale veniva mostrata ci vedeva quello che voleva.

Decise di fare un tentativo e si avvicinò al titolare della pensione alla reception, che lo stava guardando con un misto di curiosità e diffidenza, e gli mostrò il tesserino senza dire una parola.

“Uh - iniziò l’uomo, muovendosi nervosamente sulla sedia - Scotland Yard… cosa posso fare per voi?”

Interessante, allora funzionava davvero, e meglio dei distintivi rubati a Lestrade. Quasi quasi la teneva, in futuro poteva tornare utile.

“Le assicuro che i registri sono tutti in ordine - proseguì quello - e non c’è nulla che non vada qui.”

Quasi a volerlo smentire, una giovane prostituta, vestita in modo inequivocabile, uscì da una delle stanze al piano terra contando delle banconote.

“Noto” osservò Holmes in tono asciutto.

“Ecco, io…”

“Si rilassi, non sono della buoncostume. Sto cercando un uomo che alloggia qui, John Watson.”

“Ah, il dottore. Sì, ha in affitto una stanza al primo piano ed è un inquilino tranquillo.”

“Ed è qui, ora?”

“No, torna a malapena per dormire, è sempre fuori tutto il giorno.”

“Maledizione, sto solo perdendo tempo” sibilò Sherlock e si voltò per andarsene, quando l’altro uomo lo richiamò.

“Aspetti, perché lo cerca? Lo vuole arrestare? Anche se ogni tanto alza troppo il gomito, il dottor Watson è una brava persona: settimana scorsa un cliente si è sentito male e lui l’ha soccorso, salvandogli la vita. D’accordo, ha finito per restare invischiato con della brutta gente, ma è un tipo a posto.”

“Quale brutta gente?”

“Gli uomini di Smokey.”

“Chi sarebbe?”

“Non lo conosce? Ma che razza di poliziotto è?”

“Mi hanno trasferito qui da poco - tagliò corto Sherlock - Dunque, questo Smokey?”

“Gestisce una sala scommesse qui nel quartiere, insieme ad altre… attività - l’uomo abbassò la voce - ad esempio so che presta dei soldi a usura alle persone che giocano a poker con lui e credo che il Dottor Watson gli debba dei soldi, perché ogni tanto gli uomini di Smokey lo vengono a cercare.”

Gioco d’azzardo: non ne era stupito, perché John in questo era proprio come lui, alla perenne ricerca di brividi, emozioni e adrenalina, e non avendo più i casi di Sherlock da seguire, l’aveva trovata nelle scommesse, finendo però per mettersi nei guai.

Sherlock uscì dalla pensione di corsa, deciso più che mai a trovare John il più in fretta possibile; se fosse stato nel suo universo avrebbe potuto contare sulla sua rete di senzatetto, ma lì no: anche se l’altro Sherlock ne avesse avuta una, ormai era passato troppo tempo e molti dei clochard sicuramente non si ricordavano di lui, oppure erano morti.

Doveva ricorrere alle indagini vecchia maniera, dunque: se al momento John era disoccupato e aveva anche dei problemi con l’alcol, era probabile che passasse le sue giornate nelle sale scommesse o in qualche pub. Ne vide uno dall’altra parte della strada e si diresse lì: non poteva fare altro che battere a tappeto tutto il quartiere fino a trovarlo.

 

John alzò gli occhi verso l’orologio appeso sopra al bancone: erano solo le tre di pomeriggio, la giornata era ancora lunga e non sapeva cosa fare per tirare a sera. Sarebbe andato alla sala scommesse se solo avesse avuto i soldi per farlo, ma il suo conto in banca era tragicamente in rosso, la sua prossima pensione sarebbe stata accreditata solo fra due settimane, e avrebbe dovuto usarla quasi tutta per iniziare a ripagare il debito che aveva con Smokey, prima che le cose si mettessero peggio di quanto già erano. 

Sempre ammesso che lo strozzino gli concedesse un’altra dilazione, cosa di cui non era così sicuro, dopo che non si era presentato all’appuntamento con Werner ed Evans per diventare un suo tirapiedi. Ma non sarebbe mai caduto così in basso.

Aveva sperato di racimolare un po’ di soldi con qualche mano a poker, invece aveva finito solo per accumulare altri debiti: da tempo la fortuna gli aveva voltato le spalle, come ogni altra cosa nella sua vita, del resto; da quando Sherlock non c’era più non gli erano capitate altro che disgrazie.

Sospirò: erano passati ormai tre anni e non era ancora riuscito a farsi una ragione della sua scomparsa, e a questo punto pensava non ci sarebbe mai riuscito. 

Vide la sua immagine riflessa nello specchio dietro alle mensole dei liquori e subito distolse lo sguardo, disgustato: cosa avrebbe pensato di lui Sherlock, se lo avesse visto in quel momento? Se avesse saputo di essersi suicidato per un rottame? 

Sempre più spesso si sentiva in colpa per la china che aveva preso la sua esistenza, perché era un insulto costante al sacrificio di Sherlock. Non avrebbe mai voluto ridursi così, senza un lavoro, sull’orlo dell’alcolismo e della dipendenza dal gioco d’azzardo, ma la rabbia, il livore e la disperazione per la sua perdita avevano eroso ogni cosa buona della sua vita.

Centellinò piano il whisky che ancora aveva nel bicchiere: non poteva permettersi di pagarne un altro, e comunque non era una buona idea: perdeva il lume della ragione quando beveva troppo, e scatenare un’altra rissa stavolta lo avrebbe portato dritto in galera.

Si coprì gli occhi con una mano: dopo una vita passata a biasimare Harry per i suoi problemi con l’alcol era finito nella medesima spirale.

Dio, era patetico.

La campanella appesa sopra la porta del pub segnalò ingresso di un altro avventore e dei passi incerti si fermarono proprio dietro di lui, con tutto il posto che c’era; John stava già per girarsi e ringhiare al nuovo venuto di sedersi altrove e lasciarlo in pace, quando lo sconosciuto mormorò adagio il suo nome, “John…”

John spalancò gli occhi, ma non abbassò la mano.

Quella voce.

La sua voce.

Non poteva essere.

Sherlock se ne era andato per sempre, quindi doveva essere un’allucinazione.

“John, guardami” disse di nuovo quell’uomo.

Il cuore di John accelerò a mille e la sua pelle si ricoprì di sudore freddo: non importava se pensava di essere impazzito, non importava se aveva una paura fottuta, alla fine abbassò la mano dal viso e si voltò, attirato da una forza invisibile, come l’ago della bussola che ritrova il suo polo magnetico.

Sherlock.

Sherlock era lì in piedi davanti a lui, sul viso un’espressione solenne e quasi sofferente, come se fosse sull’orlo delle lacrime.

“John” ripeté ancora, come se quella fosse l’unica parola del suo vocabolario.

Quando Sherlock era entrato nel quarto pub, stava quasi per perdere le speranze, invece John era lì, e il respiro gli si era bloccato in gola per l’emozione alla vista della schiena leggermente curva in avanti, dei capelli ingrigiti e dell’accenno di barba poco curata.

La sua deduzione era corretta: John non stava bene, la sua vita era alla deriva, ma lui l’avrebbe aiutato a rimettersi in piedi. Non era più l’uomo depresso che aveva lasciato il suo universo, era un nuovo Sherlock, determinato più che mai a fare la cosa giusta.

Memore della reazione del John del suo universo alla sua improvvisa ricomparsa, questa volta non si comportò da idiota, non tentò di scherzare né fece battute cretine, ma si presentò davanti a John senza schermi né difese, pronto a raccontargli la pura e semplice verità.

Tuttavia non fece in tempo a dire nulla, nemmeno a suggerirgli di spostarsi in un posto più tranquillo per parlare a quattr’occhi, perché il viso di John si contrasse in una smorfia e l’ex soldato si piegò in avanti sul bancone, vomitando whisky, succhi gastrici e i resti di qualche stuzzichino, poi, tra le feroci imprecazioni del barista, scese dallo sgabello, spinse via Sherlock violentemente, mandandolo a sbattere contro un tavolino, e fuggì fuori dal pub.

Corse alla cieca, urtando muri, pali, persone e cestini dei rifiuti, come una stupida falena che sbatteva ripetutamente contro un lampione, e alla fine si accasciò a terra in un vicolo sporco.

Cristo, era impazzito! La sua mente alla fine aveva ceduto e ora Sherlock non compariva solo nei suoi sogni, ma anche davanti ai suoi occhi quando era sveglio. Quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima di sentire voci che inneggiavano a Satana e gli chiedevano di uccidere qualcuno? 

Oppure era delirium tremens? Non ci sarebbe stato nulla di strano, visto quanto beveva ormai. Forse era ancora in tempo per fare qualcosa, se smetteva subito di bere, andava alle riunioni degli alcolisti anonimi e si faceva aiutare: di sicuro quella allucinazione era un ottimo incentivo.

“John! - Sherlock sbucò dal fondo del vicolo e gli andò incontro lentamente - Ascoltami, ti prego.”

“No - urlò l’ex soldato tappandosi le orecchie - Sparisci, evapora, dissolviti, fa quello che vuoi, ma vai via!”

“Evapora? - Sherlock aggrottò la fronte, confuso, poi capì - John, pensi che io sia una allucinazione?”

“Certo, che altro potresti essere? Tu sei…” La sua voce si spense in un gorgoglio roco: dopo tre anni ancora non riusciva a dirlo, non riusciva ad ammettere ad alta voce che Sherlock ormai era morto.

“No, non è così” insisté Sherlock e mosse un altro passo verso di lui.

John si rimise in piedi barcollando, in preda alle vertigine, e per un attimo temette che avrebbe vomitato di nuovo, ma lentamente lo stomaco si acquietò; guardò oltre le spalle di quella apparizione, pronto a scappare via di nuovo: stava iperventilando ed era sull’orlo di un attacco di panico in piena regola, come gli era accaduto a Baskerville.

“Calmati, respira adagio e profondamente.”

“Non serve che un’allucinazione mi faccia un corso di primo soccorso, lo so da me” sibilò il dottore.

“Ti ripeto che non sono un prodotto della tua immaginazione, sono reale e sono vivo.”

“Non è possibile.”

“Toccami se non mi credi.”

Lentamente, con delicatezza, Sherlock prese una mano di John tra le sue e la strinse piano.

Dopo un breve istante di puro shock, John la ritrasse con violenza e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Che cazzo sta succedendo?”

“So che quello che sto per dirti è difficile da credere, ma...”

“Che cazzo sta succedendo? - ringhiò di nuovo John, fuori di sé, mentre tremava senza controllo - Io ti ho visto cadere, tu sei…”

“Sì, è così: lo Sherlock Holmes che tu conoscevi è morto davvero tre anni fa cadendo da quel tetto. Io non sono lui.”

“E allora tu chi diavolo sei, un clone? Un sosia? Che razza di scherzo malato e perverso è mai questo?” gli urlò addosso con i pugni rigidi lungo i fianchi.

“Non è uno scherzo e non sono un sosia, sono anch’io Sherlock Holmes così come lo era lui, ma vengo da un universo parallelo.”

“Oh, davvero?”

“È la verità John, non ti mentirei mai su questo. Vengo da una realtà dove sono successe quasi le stesse cose che sono accadute qui tre anni fa, ma nel mio mondo il piano che ho elaborato con Mycroft per sgominare l’organizzazione criminale di Moriarty ha funzionato: mi sono buttato dal tetto del Barts, fingendo il suicidio, ma in realtà sono atterrato su un materasso nascosto dietro l’ingresso delle ambulanze e...”

“Non voglio ascoltarti - urlò John agitando le braccia con fare minaccioso - Non so chi tu sia, non so cosa tu voglia da me, ma non me ne frega niente. Inizi a stancarmi con queste stronzate: vattene, prima che finisca male.”

Una parte di lui registrò che era strano che quell’uomo conoscesse così tanti dettagli di un piano segreto dell’MI6, quindi difficilmente poteva essere uno scherzo, ma in quel momento era troppo sconvolto per ragionare lucidamente.

“No John, io non vado da nessuna parte - replicò Sherlock con fermezza - sono arrivato fin qua da molto lontano e ho intenzione di restare.”

“Non te lo ripeterò un’altra volta: sparisci.”

“No.”

“Perché non mi vuoi lasciare in pace?”

“Perché tu mi hai chiamato e io sono qui per te.”

A quelle parole John si lasciò andare a un grido animalesco e lo colpì con un pugno sulla guancia, facendolo cadere a terra.

“Smettila! Io non ti conosco, non voglio nulla da te.”

Sherlock si rialzò, ripulendosi la guancia dal sangue col dorso della mano, senza arrabbiarsi né reagire, perché questo John, nonostante la confusione, il dolore e la paura che stava provando, non lo aveva colpito sulle labbra o sul naso, esattamente come avrebbe fatto un vero amico.

“Capisco che non è facile credere alle mie parole, allora vieni con me: ti mostrerò qualcosa che ti farà capire che sono sincero.”

“Cosa?”

“L’astronave con cui sono arrivato fin qua.”

A quel punto John si lasciò andare ad una risata alta e isterica e si appoggiò con la schiena al muro lurido.

“Sai amico, ti dovrei ringraziare di cuore: io pensavo di essere messo male con l’alcol, ma tu sei proprio all’ultimo stadio.”

“Non sono ubriaco, ti sto dicendo la verità - Sherlock si passò una mano nei capelli, frustrato, poi si avvicinò a John, così tanto da riempire completamente il suo campo visivo - Guardami, sono io, sono Sherlock.”

John trattenne il fiato: Cristo, la somiglianza di quell’uomo con Sherlock dava le vertigini; aveva gli stessi zigomi alti, la stessa voce calda e profonda, le stesse labbra carnose, gli stessi occhi di cui non sapeva definire il colore, persino quella lieve imperfezione vicino alla pupilla dell’occhio destro.

Ma non poteva credere alle assurdità che stava raccontando, era troppo folle, troppo… troppo bello per essere vero, e ogni cosa bella era scomparsa da tempo dalla sua vita.

“John, ti prego…” insisté quello, proprio come faceva Sherlock quando voleva convincerlo a fare qualcosa per lui, e la cosa lo mandò in bestia: quell’uomo osava comportarsi come Sherlock, parlare come Sherlock, avere la voce e il viso di Sherlock, del suo Sherlock che non c’era più. Con quale diritto?

Lo allontanò da sé spingendolo bruscamente e storse le labbra in una smorfia di disprezzo.

“Ammettiamo per un istante che ciò che dici sia vero, ebbene, sappi che per me non cambia nulla. Pensi di poter venire qui e prendere il suo posto?”

“Io…” Sherlock impallidì, poi chinò la testa: sì, era stata la prima cosa che aveva pensato, ma, data la reazione di John, era stato superficiale e arrogante.

“Be’, ho una cattiva notizia per te: non puoi. Anche se stai dicendo la verità, tu non sei lui, non sei il mio Sherlock e io non voglio avere nulla a che fare con te. Perché tu sei vivo e lui è morto? Doveva succedere il contrario!”

Sherlock sussultò, le braccia rigide lungo i fianchi e le labbra strette fra i denti. 

Le parole di John erano come tante, dolorose coltellate, perché facevano crollare un futuro che aveva avuto a malapena il tempo di immaginare.

Già... era stato sciocco sperare di poter occupare lo spazio lasciato dall’altro se stesso nella vita di John; agli occhi dell’ex soldato loro due non erano intercambiabili, non lo sarebbero mai stati, avrebbe dovuto pensarlo.

Alla fine, anche in un altro luogo, il suo ruolo non sarebbe stato diverso da quello che aveva nel suo universo: in disparte, lontano dalla vita di John.

Forse era quello il suo destino, la punizione eterna per averlo ingannato la prima volta, per aver sprecato l’unica occasione che aveva avuto con lui, una punizione che scontava in qualunque universo.

Se era così, non gli restava altro da fare che abbracciare quel destino sino in fondo, aiutare John a uscire da quel pasticcio e poi sparire per sempre dalla sua vita. E poi… be’ a quel punto davvero non aveva molta importanza.

“Capisco che non posso sperare di prendere il suo posto, ma...”

“E allora vattene e lasciami in pace! Tu non hai idea di cosa sia stata la mia vita da tre anni a questa parte, il dolore, i rimpianti che ho avuto… e ora tu mi compari davanti e hai il suo viso e la sua voce e sei…”

_ “Sei uguale a lui, dio, sei Sherlock.” _

Le parole gli morirono in gola e John non riuscì a soffocare un singhiozzo, coprendosi il viso con una mano.

“Hai ragione: io non so cosa hai passato, non posso nemmeno immaginarlo, ma permettimi di aiutarti, ti prego. Ti chiedo solo questo, poi, se è ciò che vuoi, sparirò dalla tua vita e non mi vedrai mai più.”

Sherlock si allontanò da lui di qualche passo per non mettergli addosso troppa pressione, perché si rendeva conto che John era ancora profondamente sconvolto, ma l’ex soldato sussultò spaventato, muovendo la mano verso di lui.

Era quello che voleva, no? Gli aveva appena detto di sparire? E allora perché, quando quell’uomo aveva detto che se ne sarebbe andato via, l’impulso di John era stato quello di stringere l’orlo del suo cappotto per trattenerlo?

Riabbassò la mano, infilandola nella tasca del pantalone.

“Aiutarmi? Per cosa?” domandò con diffidenza

“So dei tuoi debiti con Smokey legati al gioco d’azzardo: ti aiuterò a liberarti da quello strozzino.”

John rise senza allegria: “Cos’è, hai 20.000 sterline da prestarmi?”

“No.”

“E allora cosa vuoi fare, seppellire lui e suoi tirapiedi nel cemento? Perché non vedo molte altre alternative.”

“Se sarà necessario, sì: ho già elaborato tre piani a proposito.”

Sherlock assunse un’espressione dura, inflessibile, quasi spaventosa: era serissimo, l’avrebbe fatto senza esitare.

John allargò le braccia, disorientato: non riusciva assolutamente a capire perché quell’uomo avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa del genere per lui.

“Non stai scherzando?” chiese per conferma.

“No.”

“Uccideresti qualcuno a sangue freddo per uno sconosciuto? Non ha senso.”

“Tu l’hai fatto per lui con Jeff Hope, e lo conoscevi da meno di ventiquattro ore.”

Era uno sparo nel buio, ma qualcosa diceva a Sherlock che quell’episodio era accaduto anche in quell’universo, e infatti l’espressione scioccata di John gli raccontò che non sbagliava: aveva ragione il Dottore, i punti di contatto tra i loro due mondi erano moltissimi.

John si fece bianco come un lenzuolo e boccheggiò, appoggiando una mano al muro per non barcollare: “Ma… cos… come fai a saperlo? Solo io e Sherlock conoscevamo la verità.”

“Te l’ho detto: sono Sherlock Holmes anch’io e vengo da un universo parallelo, dove sono accadute molte delle cose che sono accadute in questa realtà. Anche nel mio universo esiste un John Watson, che è un ex soldato e un medico militare reduce dall’Afghanistan proprio come te. Abbiamo convissuto anche noi per un anno e mezzo e il primo giorno che ci siamo conosciuti, lui fece per me la stessa cosa che facesti tu per il tuo Sherlock: uccise quel tassista e mi salvò la vita. Lentamente, con il tempo, lui divenne il mio migliore amico, il mio unico amico, la persona più importante della mia vita. Perciò vuoi sapere se ucciderei qualcuno per John Watson? Sì, senza alcuna esitazione né rimorso.”

Ancora con quella storia strampalata degli universi paralleli! Se continuava a ripeterla con così tanta convinzione, avrebbe finito per credergli davvero perché, suvvia, chi mai si sarebbe inventato una storia così inverosimile pretendendo di essere creduto? 

Ma non era quello che aveva colpito maggiormente John del discorso di quell’uomo: era la luce determinata e sicura nei suoi occhi mentre parlava di omicidio, come se…

“Anche tu l’hai fatto, vero? Hai ucciso qualcuno?” chiese adagio l’ex soldato.

“Sì - confessò Sherlock senza problema alcuno - nel mio universo, John era in pericolo a causa di un uomo che minacciava di rovinare la sua vita e io ho eliminato il problema per lui.”

John scrollò la testa, confuso.

“Ancora non capisco: fosse anche vero, tutto questo cosa ha a che fare con me? Queste cose sono accadute a un’altra persona, non a me, tu non hai nessun obbligo nei miei confronti.”

“Anche se non capisci le mie ragioni, non mi importa. Lascia solo che ti aiuti, John.”

“Ma se ammazzi qualcuno ci saranno delle conseguenze legali, non ti importa nemmeno di quelle?”

“No, la mia volontà di farti uscire dalla situazione in cui ti trovi resta immutata.” 

Sherlock lo guardò come si guardava qualcosa di bellissimo e prezioso, come se per lui valesse la pena uccidere o morire.

Anche lui.

E no, John non lo voleva sulla coscienza il peso del sacrificio di un altro Sherlock, non lo meritava.

“Guardami - John allargò le braccia a mostrargli i vestiti sgualciti e l’aspetto trasandato - ti sembro uno per cui valga la pena sacrificarsi?”

“Sì” rispose Sherlock con fermezza, ma quelle parole, invece di farlo stare meglio, lo fecero sentire ancora più patetico e in colpa per come si era ridotto.

“Maledizione, ma perché?”

“Perché John Watson è stato il primo, l’unico ad allungare una mano verso Sherlock Holmes, a scegliere di restare e a resistere per più di un giorno accanto a lui, ad accettare le sue idiosincrasie e i suoi capricci. John Watson è stato il solo a capirlo davvero, ad appoggiarlo, a credere in lui, a salvare Sherlock Holmes da se stesso, perciò non esiste luogo né universo dove John Watson non sia la persona più importante della vita di Sherlock Holmes e quest’ultimo farebbe l’inimmaginabile per lui. Io lo farò per te.”

“Non… non parlarmi così, questo… quest’uomo di cui parli non sono io, non più.”

“Sì, lo sei, l’hai solo dimenticato. Ti prego - Sherlock gli porse la mano - permettimi di ricordarti chi è John Watson.”

John fissò i suoi occhi chiarissimi e magnetici, poi li abbassò su quella mano tesa, così simile a una scialuppa di salvataggio nella tempesta di fallimenti continui che era diventata la sua vita e, per quanto fosse insensato e contro ogni logica, sentì di potersi fidare di quell’uomo… di quello Sherlock Holmes, nonostante la storia delirante che gli aveva raccontato.

Fece per sollevare la sua mano e appoggiarla su quella di Sherlock, quando una voce dal forte accento di Glasgow si fece udire poco distante: “Sei un uomo molto difficile da trovare, John, ma è ora di saldare i tuoi debiti.”


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gli scagnozzi di Smokey hanno l'ordine di far sparire John, quindi le cose si mettono molto male per lui e Sherlock.

Un uomo stava in fondo al vicolo, ostruendone il passaggio, e impugnava una pistola con cui li teneva sotto tiro.

Sherlock dedusse immediatamente che si trattava di uno degli scagnozzi di Smokey, e che al momento era sotto l’effetto di qualche droga: non un professionista preparato, dunque, solo un dilettante disgraziato che si abbassava a fare qualunque cosa per una dose.

Brutta situazione, ma non disperata, doveva solo aspettare che gli arrivasse più vicino e l’avrebbe disarmato con facilità: già adesso la sua mano non era particolarmente ferma.

“Tieniti pronto a correre” sussurrò a John. 

Lui capì e guardò verso l’altro lato del vicolo, ma sibilò un’imprecazione, e Sherlock lanciò un’occhiata veloce in quella direzione: c’era un altro uomo molto corpulento a bloccare la loro fuga.

“Credevi che sarei venuto da solo?” domandò Werner.

“A dire il vero, il fatto che siate in due non vi dà alcun vantaggio, fa solo aumentare il livello di idiozia in questo vicolo” sospirò Sherlock con aria annoiata e, dio, nonostante la situazione, John trovò quasi divertente la sua battuta, al punto da lasciarsi sfuggire un sorrisetto.

Ridere mentre affrontava il pericolo: un tempo la sua vita avrebbe potuto benissimo essere sintetizzata così e, dopo più di tre anni, John ne intravide nuovamente un frammento.

“Chi cazzo sei tu, eh?” ringhiò Werner, che non aveva gradito affatto il tono arrogante di Sherlock.

“Non è nessuno, è un tale che passava di qui per caso e non so nemmeno il suo nome: lasciatelo andare” disse John, ma Evans lo zittì agitandogli l’indice davanti al viso.

“No, no. Chiunque sia, ora è un testimone e si trova nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato.”

A quelle parole John si allarmò e sollevò le mani in un gesto distensivo.

“No, ascoltate: tra un paio di settimane potrò restituire a Smokey parte della somma che gli devo e...”

“È troppo tardi, Watson: visto che hai rifiutato la sua generosa offerta alternativa, ora il capo vuole tutto e subito. Sei stato davvero uno stupido a ignorare la sua proposta e ora ne pagherai le conseguenze.”

Alternativa? Sherlock aggrottò la fronte: oh, certo! Questo Smokey aveva chiesto a John di unirsi alla sua banda e diventare un suo scagnozzo. Ovviamente lui aveva rifiutato, perché non era quel genere di uomo: poteva essere disperato, ma non si sarebbe mai abbassato a riscuotere denaro a usura o malmenare i poveracci che non potevano pagare, era contro i suoi principi morali.

Come aveva immaginato, il vero John Watson era ancora lì, solo sepolto sotto tre anni di rabbia, dolore e disperazione, e Sherlock avrebbe fatto di tutto per far riemergere quell’uomo. 

Ma prima dovevano liberarsi da quei due seccatori.

“Non ho tutti quei soldi ora” protestò John.

Evans scoprì i denti in un sorriso sardonico. 

“Lo sappiamo, è per questo che siamo qui.”

I due uomini si avvicinarono a John e Sherlock, stringendoli contro il muro, e questi ultimi si girarono istintivamente spalla a spalla, pronti a difendersi a vicenda.

John sussultò: tempo addietro, quando lui e il suo Sherlock lavoravano insieme, si erano trovati in situazioni simili più di una volta e ora, con quell’uomo che affermava di essere uno Sherlock proveniente da un altro universo, le sensazioni erano le stesse. Com’era possibile?

“A me quello armato” sussurrò Sherlock.

“Perché a te?”

“Sherlock ha mai fatto volare un agente della CIA dalla finestra?”

“S-sì.”

“Anch’io.”

Già: Sherlock Holmes era in grado di individuare i punti deboli dell’opponente con un solo sguardo e sapeva disarmarlo in un lampo, non doveva preoccuparsi per la sua incolumità. Quanto a lui, non gli dispiaceva occuparsi del bestione.

“Ho capito.”

Quando i loro assalitori furono abbastanza vicini, Sherlock sussurrò “Vatican cameos” e i due si lanciarono all’attacco contemporaneamente, in perfetta sintonia, come se non avessero fatto altro per anni, senza il bisogno di guardarsi alle spalle, con la certezza che l’altro lo avrebbe protetto.

Incredibilmente erano di nuovo Sherlock Holmes e John Watson, soli contro il resto del mondo.

Sherlock scattò rapido come un serpente a sonagli e afferrò il polso di Werner, torcendolo senza pietà e costringendolo a mollare la presa sulla pistola, schivò un pugno diretto al viso, poi lo colpì con un calcio sullo stinco e un pugno sulla spalla mentre Werner si piegava e cercava di riprendere l’arma.

John incassò alcuni pugni da Evans e gliene rifilò altrettanti, e quando l’avversario gli bloccò entrambe le braccia, lo centrò con una poderosa testata in pieno viso facendolo barcollare all’indietro. 

Un fiotto di sangue denso e scuro colò sul viso di Evans, che ululò di dolore.

“Mi hai roddo il maso! Di ammazzo!” 

L’energumeno sfilò un taser dalla tasca della giacca e, prima che John potesse scansarsi, glielo premette sulla gamba, facendolo crollare a terra.

“Zei morto!”

Evans sollevò la gamba per colpirlo con tutta la sua forza sulla testa, ma Sherlock si gettò su John, facendogli da scudo con il suo corpo e incassò due tremendi calci nelle costole e sui reni, ma strinse i denti e continuò a proteggerlo.

“Spostati, ti ammazzerà!” implorò John, ma Sherlock non si mosse di un millimetro.

D’improvviso Sherlock si accasciò su di lui, privo di sensi, e John fece appena in tempo a registrare che Werner lo aveva colpito in testa con il calcio della pistola, prima di subire la stessa sorte. 

”Dannadi basdardi - ringhiò Evans, ripulendosi la faccia dal sangue - Sbara, gosa asbeddi?”

“Non qui, imbecille! Il casino che hanno fatto richiamerà altri curiosi. Tu tienili sotto tiro, io vado a prendere il furgone: li porteremo al cantiere abbandonato sulla Summer Road e li finiremo lì.”

 

“Ecco, così dovrebbe funzionare, però per noi è davvero arrivato il momento di andarcene.”

Il Dottore richiuse l’ultimo pannello del Tardis e la luce nel laboratorio smise di tremolare; alcuni computer erano irrimediabilmente guasti, ma un paio si riavviarono, mentre per i telefoni e la rete dei cellulari sarebbero occorse altre ore.

Mycroft annuì con aria assente, ancora occupato ad assimilare l’idea di aver davanti una macchina straordinaria giunta fin lì da un’altra dimensione: era certo che Sherlock, che sembrava proprio uguale a suo fratello, non avesse chiesto nulla al Signore del Tempo sul suo funzionamento, considerandolo né più né meno come un mezzo di trasporto qualsiasi, mentre lì c’era così tanta tecnologia da capire e sfruttare che il pensiero gli diede quasi le vertigini. 

Chiunque avesse avuto il controllo sul Tardis avrebbe potuto facilmente dominare il mondo.

“È il motivo per cui Sherlock non ha voluto dire nulla a suo fratello riguardo alla nostra presenza nel suo universo e non voleva che qui tu la scoprissi, perché in realtà lui ha compreso la cosa più importante di tutte: la tecnologia gallifreyana è mille volte più potente di ciò che immagini, e assolutamente non è fatta per gli uomini, non la usereste con saggezza, lo so per esperienza - disse il Dottore, intercettando i suoi pensieri - In ogni caso consolati, ti stai spremendo le meningi invano, non puoi comprendere come funziona.”

“Temo di sì” mormorò Mycroft con rammarico, anche se comprendeva il punto di vista del Signore del Tempo.

“Ha ragione lui - intervenne Lestrade - è meglio così. Ho visto abbastanza film di fantascienza da sapere che una tecnologia come questa non porterebbe altro che guai: finiremmo per resuscitare sul serio i dinosauri, o fare qualche idiozia simile.” [1]

“Donna, sei pronta?” domandò il Dottore.

“No!” rispose lei.

“No? Perché no?”

“Cosa mi dici di Sherlock? - protestò la sua companion - Ce ne andiamo e lo piantiamo qui senza dirgli una parola?”

“Sherlock ha trovato John - osservò il Dottore - e quindi ha trovato la sua nuova casa, non vorrà mai ripartire con noi.”

“È orribile andarsene così, quasi di nascosto: non so che educazione ti abbiano impartito i tuoi genitori, ma a casa mia si saluta prima di partire - insisté Donna - E poi non sappiamo se l’ha trovato per davvero.”

“Donna…”

“Eddai! Fammi solo vedere se si sono incontrati.”

“Va bene” concesse il Dottore: in fondo era curioso anche lui di vedere come era andata a finire tra quei due, dopo che ben due universi si erano scomodati per farli ritrovare. Si sedette davanti a uno dei computer e lo attivò con il cacciavite sonico.

“Non ti spiace se approfitto delle telecamere cittadine, vero?” chiese a Mycroft.

“No, affatto: anch’io vorrei vedere dove sono quei due e cosa stanno facendo.”

Anche se quello Sherlock non era suo fratello, c’era un universo dove lo era, e quindi si sentiva quasi in dovere di preoccuparsi per lui. Mentre il Signore del Tempo scorreva le immagini delle telecamere, guardò con invidia il piccolo strumento che aveva in mano.

“Suppongo che tu non ne abbia uno in più da lasciarmi, vero?”

“No, mi spiace” rispose il Dottore con un sorriso indulgente, scuotendo la testa.

“Lo immaginavo.”

Finalmente una telecamera inquadrò Sherlock e John, ma la scena che scorreva sullo schermo lasciò tutti agghiacciati: Sherlock e John venivano picchiati da due malviventi e, privi di sensi, caricati dentro a un furgone.

“Oh dio, li hanno rapiti!” esclamò Donna.

“Sono insieme da meno di un’ora e si sono già messi nei guai” sospirò Mycroft con più irritazione che preoccupazione, poi si rivolse ad Anthea, che era rimasta per tutto il tempo in silenzio vicino a lui, e le impartì alcune istruzioni.

“Non mi sembra il momento di scherzare - lo rimproverò Donna - è una cosa seria. Dove li stanno portando?”

Il Dottore cercò altre riprese del furgone e lo seguì fino a un cantiere abbandonato dove non c’erano telecamere.

“I miei uomini non saranno lì prima di trenta minuti, spero che nel frattempo riescano a tenere a bada i rapitori” disse Mycroft.

“Come fai a restare così tranquillo?” sbottò Donna agitando le braccia.

“Se quell’uomo è davvero come mio fratello ha fronteggiato situazioni peggiori.”

Donna scosse la testa: non condivideva affatto quel modo di pensare e non concepiva di restarsene con le mani in mano mentre qualcuno era in pericolo; si rivolse al Dottore, che fissava lo schermo con una certa preoccupazione: “Andiamo noi, faremo in un lampo.”

“Donna, le modifiche che ho fatto al Tardis sono provvisorie, potrebbe esserci un altro picco di radiazioni da un momento all’altro.”

“Non mi importa! Tu stesso hai detto che le loro anime hanno aperto un passaggio tra i due universi perché si stavano cercando: vuoi che una cosa così meravigliosa finisca così, con Sherlock e John uccisi e sepolti in un pilone di cemento? Non posso accettarlo!” Esclamò lei, cocciuta e accalorata come quando lo aveva supplicato di salvare Caecilius e la sua famiglia dalle fiamme di Pompei.

“Donna…”

“Trenta minuti sono molto tempo” mormorò Mycroft alle sue spalle, e se non era una richiesta di aiuto, ci andava molto vicino.

“Se lavorassi ancora in polizia, manderei subito una pattuglia, ma adesso non posso fare nulla” aggiunse Lestrade, allargando le braccia.

“Non possiamo andarcene così, facendo finta di nulla!” insisté Donna.

Era vero, non potevano: era pericoloso che il Tardis restasse lì ancora, ma Sherlock e John erano molto più in pericolo e la vita di due esseri umani era preziosa, valeva il rischio.

“Hai ragione - disse il Dottore alzandosi - E poi ho sempre odiato le storie senza un lieto fine.”

 

I continui sballottamenti del furgone sull’asfalto sconnesso fecero rinvenire Sherlock e John quasi simultaneamente.

“Stai bene, John? Riesci a muovere la gamba?”

“Sì, la scarica non era troppo potente. E tu come stai?” Era preoccupato, Evans ci era andato giù pesante con lui.

“Mi dispiace” mormorò Sherlock.

“Di cosa?” domandò John aggrottando la fronte.

“Avrei dovuto neutralizzare completamente il mio avversario e poi pensare al tuo, ma quando sei caduto a terra non ho ragionato lucidamente.”

John si contorse per guardarlo, nonostante avesse male dappertutto per i colpi ricevuti, e sospirò.

“Dio, non è assolutamente colpa tua se siamo in questa situazione! La colpa è solo mia e dei miei debiti di gioco, sono io che ti chiedo scusa per averti coinvolto in un mio problema.”

Provò a muoversi, ma scoprì di avere mani e piedi legati col nastro adesivo ed imprecò: erano in guai seri, Werner ed Evans erano due pazzi.

“Ce la caveremo” lo rassicurò Sherlock con voce tranquilla.

“Hai un piano?” domandò John, immediatamente più calmo: se era veramente Sherlock Holmes, come sosteneva di essere, di piani doveva averne almeno due o tre.

“Sì.” Con una certa fatica, essendo molto dolorante anche lui, Sherlock si girò sul fianco dandogli le spalle e piegò le gambe verso di lui. “Girati anche tu e cerca di sfilare il tacco della mia scarpa destra.”

“Un coltellino! Ci nascondi un coltellino, vero?”

“Esatto. Te l’ho detto: i nostri mondi sono simili e quasi tutto ciò che è accaduto nel tuo universo è successo anche nel mio. Fino a… be’, lo sai.”

Anche il suo Sherlock teneva un coltello nello stesso posto, per ogni evenienza: le analogie tra i due uomini erano così tante che nella mente di John le due figure iniziavano a sovrapporsi. 

Era confuso al riguardo, molto, e di sicuro quello era il momento meno adatto per lasciarsi andare a riflessioni filosofiche, ma di una cosa era certo: non avrebbe mai permesso a questo Sherlock di subire la stessa sorte toccata all’altro e di morire sotto i suoi occhi. Se le cose si fossero messe male con Evans e Werner, questa volta sarebbe stato lui a proteggerlo e a sacrificarsi.

Karma, avrebbe detto qualcuno. Per lui era semplicemente la cosa giusta da fare.

Con qualche altro contorsionismo e diverse imprecazioni che fecero ridacchiare Sherlock, John riuscì a prendere il coltellino e liberare entrambi dal nastro adesivo, mentre il detective gli illustrava il suo piano.

“Il furgone non può essere aperto dall’interno, purtroppo dovremo aspettare finché non si ferma. Quando sentiremo scattare la serratura, spalancheremo le porte con un calcio, cogliendoli di sorpresa, e fuggiremo.”

“Vuoi evitare un altro scontro.”

“Sì, e non solo perché sono armati: sono due consumatori abituali di metanfetamina, è passato abbastanza tempo dall’assunzione della loro ultima dose da farli avvicinare a una crisi di astinenza, cosa che li rende ancora più violenti e imprevedibili.”

“Sembri molto sicuro della tua diagnosi.”

“Conosco molto bene gli effetti di una crisi di astinenza, sono uscito da poco da un periodo di dipendenza” mormorò Sherlock, la voce appena udibile sopra il rumore del vecchio motore diesel.

In quel momento John comprese di non essere stato l’unico ad aver vissuto tre anni molto difficili.

Come lui, anche questo Sherlock aveva l’aria tutt’altro che serena: gli aveva appena confessato di aver avuto problemi con la droga e qualcosa, nel suo atteggiamento e sul suo viso, gli raccontava che forse aveva passato anche di peggio.

Chi era stato all’inferno, come John, riconosceva chi si trovava in una situazione simile.

Avrebbe voluto chiedergli perché era finito a drogarsi, e si interrogò sul John Watson dell’altro universo e sul perché non avesse fatto qualcosa per il suo amico.

Rimpianse di non poter approfondire subito quell’argomento, ma si ripromise di farlo più tardi; voleva assolutamente saperne di più su questo Sherlock, una volta fuori da quel pasticcio, e aiutarlo, se poteva: era il minimo che poteva fare per lui, dopo averlo coinvolto nei suoi problemi.

“Come fai a dire con precisione quali droghe assumono quei due?” domandò, cambiando argomento.

“Non è ovvio?” Sherlock aggrottò la fronte.

John scosse la testa con un mezzo sorriso: come il suo Sherlock, anche quest’uomo dava per scontati ragionamenti che solo lui era in grado di fare.

E non sembrava che stesse recitando una parte: era semplicemente se stesso.

Era Sherlock Holmes.

“Forse per te, ma non per le persone ordinarie come me” disse infine.

“L’ho capito dallo stato dei loro denti: solo la metanfetamina li riduce così.”

“Deduzione brillante” esclamò John con una evidente nota di ammirazione nella voce.

Sherlock ebbe l’ennesimo tuffo al cuore: proprio come un tempo, provava la stessa gioia nell’essere lodato da John. Nel suo universo l’aveva dato per scontato troppe volte, raramente aveva mostrato quanto fosse grato e ancor più raramente aveva espresso quanto John fosse speciale.

Era tempo di cambiare.

“Ti ringrazio. Comunque ti sbagli di grosso.”

“Riguardo a cosa?”

“In te non c’è mai stato nulla di ordinario, John. Non devi sottovalutarti.”

L’ex soldato si umettò le labbra e rifletté alcuni istanti, come se fosse sul punto di dirgli qualcosa, ma in quel momento il furgone si arrestò.

“Tieniti pronto” si raccomandò Sherlock.

“Sono pronto quando lo sei tu” replicò John.

La luce che si accese negli occhi di Sherlock fece capire a John che anche l’altro se stesso doveva aver avuto lo stesso rapporto che aveva avuto lui con il suo Sherlock, e per la prima volta si domandò perché questo Holmes avesse abbandonato il suo universo e il suo alter ego.

 

“Tirali giù dal furgone, io vado a cercare una buca abbastanza profonda dove gettarli” disse Werner, spegnendo il motore. Era molto nervoso, perché era andato tutto storto e Smokey non ne sarebbe stato contento: lui pretendeva lavoretti veloci e puliti, mentre la presenza di quel testimone complicava le cose. 

Cazzo, era un fottuto casino!

“Perché devo farlo io?” protestò Evans.

“Perché sì!” scattò Werner, agitando la pistola nell’aria: sudava, aveva un mal di testa terribile e non vedeva l’ora di tornare a casa per consumare un’altra dose, ne aveva bisogno.

“Vaffanculo, chi cazzo ha deciso che tu sei il capo, sentiamo?” ringhiò Evans, che nel frattempo era riuscito in qualche modo a tamponarsi il naso rotto, ma era nervoso tanto quanto Werner.

“Dannata testa di cazzo, fai come ti ho detto e taci!”

“Smettila di darmi ordini!” sbraitò Evans a sua volta e gli si lanciò addosso per colpirlo; Werner sollevò l’arma e fece fuoco: il colpo rimbombò forte come un’esplosione nel piccolo abitacolo e il sangue di Evans schizzò ovunque, imbrattando vetri e sedili con un macabro velo rosso.

“Stronzo! È tutta colpa tua, te la sei cercata - urlò Werner strattonando il cadavere per una spalla - Doveva fare come ti avevo detto e basta!”

L’odore ferrugginoso del sangue mischiato a quello della polvere da sparo e della sporcizia stantia del vecchio furgone, gli diedero il voltastomaco e fece appena in tempo ad aprire lo sportello per vomitare, ma poi si sentì più calmo: meglio così in fondo, ci sarebbero stati più soldi per lui, e a Smokey poteva sempre raccontare che erano stati i due prigionieri ad ammazzare Evans.

Adesso li uccideva, dava fuoco al furgone e piantava lì tutto, vaffanculo alla buca e al nascondere i corpi, tanto prima o poi li avrebbero trovati lo stesso. Non era un problema suo.

 

“Cosa succede?” bisbigliò John, disorientato dallo sparo.

“Uno dei due ha perso la testa e ha ucciso l’altro, fa’ molta attenzione.”

“Anche tu - gli posò una mano sul braccio - ci sono molte cose che devi spiegarmi e io voglio ascoltarle.”

“Va bene.”

“Ci conto.”

Si posizionarono vicino alle porte posteriori del furgone e non appena sentirono il lucchetto scattare, vi si buttarono contro calciandole e facendole spalancare di colpo. Werner, sbilanciato, barcollò all’indietro per qualche metro, ma non cadde e prese immediatamente a sparare con la pistola.

Sherlock e John corsero via in due direzioni diverse, muovendosi a zig zag tra i piloni nel tentativo di schivare i colpi; Sherlock si infilò in un corridoio stretto e buio lì a piano terra, mentre John corse su per le scale.

Werner decise di inseguire quest’ultimo, che in fondo era l’obiettivo primario del rapimento, sparando all’impazzata. Un proiettile fece saltar via il cemento armato vicino ai piedi di John, un altro si piantò in un pilone poco a destra della sua testa, altri due attraversarono le assi di legno che coprivano dei buchi del pavimento al primo piano, facendo saltare indietro l’ex soldato: purtroppo nello scheletro dell’edificio mancavano tutti i tramezzi, i piani erano un unico grande locale e non c’erano muri dietro cui nascondersi per sorprendere l’avversario alle spalle, quindi John salì ancora, incalzato dalle spari e dai passi del suo inseguitore in avvicinamento. Se non altro aveva la consolazione che Werner non stava inseguendo Sherlock, il quale, con un po’ di fortuna, forse era già riuscito a lasciare l’edificio e ad allertare la polizia.

Invece, contrariamente alle sue previsioni, il consulente investigativo non si era mosso da lì e non aveva alcuna intenzione di farlo, non finché John era in pericolo.

Sherlock si nascose in un piccolo vano cieco che avrebbe dovuto ospitare delle apparecchiature elettriche e, non appena si rese conto che il sicario non stava inseguendo lui, tornò indietro, deciso a soccorrere John: raccolse da terra un piede di porco e corse nella direzione da cui provenivano gli spari.

John salì per tutti e dieci i piani dello stabile e quando terminò l’ultima rampa di scale, fu investito da una forte raffica di vento: era arrivato sul tetto, all’aperto e senza alcuna possibilità di fuga.

Era in trappola e Werner gli sarebbe stato addosso in pochi secondi; si guardò intorno alla ricerca di un tubo di ferro, un mattone, un sasso, una qualunque arma impropria per provare a difendersi, ma non c’era nulla del genere. Allora corse lungo il perimetro dell’edificio alla ricerca di una scaletta per ridiscendere, e nell’angolo più lontano vide una passerella metallica, una di quelle provvisorie che gli operai utilizzavano durante i lavori di costruzione, che collegava il lastrico solare a una colonna di cemento qualche metro più in là, dove avrebbe dovuto trovare alloggio l’ascensore dello stabile: alcuni tondini di acciaio erano piantati nella colonna e, con un po’ di fortuna, avrebbe potuto usarli come staffe per scendere fino al piano inferiore e utilizzare le scale dell’altra ala dell’edificio per scappare.

A dire il vero di fortuna ne occorreva moltissima, perché la passerella era rimasta esposta alle intemperie per chissà quanto tempo e aveva l’aria tutt’altro che stabile, ma purtroppo Werner sarebbe stato lì a momenti e John non aveva altra scelta: tenendo le mani appoggiate su una precaria ringhiera di funi metalliche, mise cautamente un piede sulla passerella e vi caricò il peso del corpo. 

La struttura emise una serie di sinistri cigolii, ma resse, e John esalò un profondo respiro: poteva farcela.

Una volta giunto sul tetto, Werner ci mise un solo istante a individuarlo: prese la mira e fece fuoco, ma la pistola scattò a vuoto più volte. Dannazione, aveva finito i proiettili e non aveva un altro caricatore.

“Fa nulla! Lo ammazzo a mani nude” ringhiò gettando via l’arma, ormai in pieno delirio da crisi di astinenza, e corse verso John a testa bassa.

L’ex soldato aveva mosso solo un paio di passi sul ponticello metallico che scricchiolava sempre più, muovendosi con estrema lentezza, ben consapevole che un solo passo falso avrebbe decretato la sua fine. Sentì i passi di corsa alle sue spalle e vide Werner gettarsi contro di lui.

“Fermati, pazzo! Così cadremo entrambi” gridò, ma l’altro uomo non lo ascoltò e piombò sulla passerella con tutto il suo peso: la struttura si spezzò in due con uno schiocco secco, le cerniere e i tiranti della metà agganciata alla colonna dell’ascensore cedettero facendo precipitare al suolo l’ammasso di ferraglia arrugginita con un frastuono assordante, mentre la metà su cui si trovavano Werner e John restò miracolosamente attaccata al palazzo, ma si inclinò pericolosamente verso il basso.

A causa del contraccolpo Werner barcollò di lato e, privo di appigli, cadde nel vuoto, finendo la sua esistenza infilzato su alcuni tondini di acciaio scoperti, dieci piani più in basso. John invece cadde in avanti, annaspando con le mani alla disperata ricerca di un appiglio sul metallo liscio e reso scivoloso dall’umidità, ma non ne trovò.

Le gambe e il bacino scivolarono rapidamente oltre il bordo della lastra metallica e John si vide perduto, ma all’improvviso il suo braccio destro venne stretto in una morsa fortissima e il suo scivolare si arrestò momentaneamente.

“Aggrappati a me anche con l’altro braccio!”

Sherlock era inginocchiato davanti a lui, lo reggeva con una mano e con l’altra si teneva a uno dei cavi della ringhiera; stava tentando disperatamente di restare in equilibrio sulla struttura inclinata nel vuoto che oscillava sempre più e contemporaneamente di indietreggiare, trascinandolo in salvo, ma non ci riusciva.

“Aggrappati!” gridò di nuovo Sherlock, sentendo che il braccio di John stava scivolando via da sotto la sua mano nonostante i suoi sforzi.

“No, così cadrai anche tu.”

Uno dei tiranti di acciaio ancora agganciato al palazzo si spezzò, sibilando nell’aria come una frusta e alcuni pezzi di cemento sotto la passerella caddero nel vuoto, facendo inclinare la precaria struttura di qualche altro grado: non avrebbe retto il peso di entrambi ancora a lungo, ma se Sherlock l’avesse lasciato andare, poteva ancora salvarsi.

“Lasciami andare” disse John con il tono di voce più calmo che gli riuscì: non è che non avesse paura di morire in un modo così atroce, ne aveva molta, quanta ne aveva avuta quando gli avevano sparato alla spalla in Afghanistan, perché in fondo teneva alla vita più di quanto volesse ammettere, anche se se ne ricordava solo nei momenti di pericolo, ma questa volta voleva essere lui a salvare Sherlock. 

Non gli sfuggì l’ironia della sorte, che li vedeva di nuovo su un tetto a fare i conti con la vita e la morte, ma a ruoli invertiti, e in cuor suo pensò che ora aveva la possibilità di ripagare Sherlock per il suo sacrificio, salvandone un altro.

“NO! Non pensarlo nemmeno! Non è uno scambio, non devi morire per ripagare chissà quale debito immaginario” ruggì Sherlock e lo strattonò ancora verso di sé.

John aveva messo in conto la testardaggine di Sherlock e anche il fatto che avrebbe letto nei suoi pensieri, tuttavia provò a farlo ragionare, prima che fosse troppo tardi.

“Ascoltami, ti prego: per me è finita e non ha senso morire in due, lasciami andare.”

“Mai!” gridò Sherlock e, se possibile, gli strinse il braccio ancora più forte, fino a bloccargli la circolazione.

“Vuoi costringermi a vederti morire di nuovo? - urlò John, che non sapeva più come convincerlo - Permettimi di salvarti la vita questa volta.”

“No, non ti lascerò precipitare senza fare nulla, non posso.”

“Sii ragionevole: tu puoi ancora salvarti.”

“Non mi importa! Se nemmeno qui possiamo vivere insieme, allora moriremo insieme, ma questa volta non ti lascerò indietro, resterò con te fino all’ultimo istante John, perché tanto non sarebbe vita senza di te. Tu lo sai.”

In quel momento John lesse ogni sorta di emozione sul viso di Sherlock: dolore, sofferenze taciute, un amore profondo e sconfinato, e pur senza conoscere appieno la sua storia, comprese i suoi sentimenti e la decisione di non lasciarlo andare.

E sì, John lo sapeva, lo aveva vissuto in prima persona.

“Sherlock, no…” protestò debolmente.

“Va bene John, va bene così.” 

No, non andava bene, era profondamente ingiusto che dovessero morire dopo essersi appena trovati, ma se non altro aveva la consolazione che John lo aveva chiamato per nome, aveva riconosciuto che lui era Sherlock.

L’ex soldato scivolò ancora e Sherlock, senza pensarci, staccò la mano dalla ringhiera e gli afferrò il braccio anche con quella; a quel punto, senza nessun appiglio, cadde anche lui nel vuoto, ma senza mai lasciar andare John, che lo guardò con occhi colmi di emozione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Rupert Graves è nell’episodio 7x02 di Doctor Who, Dinosaurs on a Spaceship, e non ho resistito a inserire una piccola citazione. Chiedo perdono.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'intervento del Dottore si rivela provvidenziale per salvare Sherlock e John. Per il Signore del Tempo e la sua companion è giunto il tempo di far ritorno a casa, mentre il detective ed il suo blogger avranno molte cose di cui parlare.

Il suolo si avvicinava inesorabilmente, ma Sherlock tenne gli occhi fissi su John: voleva che fosse lui l’ultima cosa che vedeva, e John fece altrettanto, riuscendo quasi ad accennare un sorriso negli eterni secondi che li separavano dallo sfracellarsi al suolo.

D’un tratto l’ex soldato udì un rumore sconosciuto e alieno, che la sua mente non riuscì assolutamente a catalogare, e il Tardis si materializzò attorno a loro.

“Co-cosa?”

John strabuzzò gli occhi, incredulo, cercò di rimettersi in piedi, ma si accasciò per la sorpresa: un attimo prima lui e Sherlock stavano precipitando al suolo e un attimo dopo erano inginocchiati sul pavimento di quello che sembrava il set di un film di fantascienza, ma che probabilmente era una autentica, fottuta astronave aliena.

Cristo.

Cristo santissimo.

Era contento di aver vomitato prima, al pub, o lo avrebbe fatto adesso e non sapeva se gli alieni avrebbero apprezzato. Con la fortuna che si ritrovava, potevano interpretarlo come un gesto ostile e scatenare una guerra interplanetaria.

“Ce l’abbiamo fatta!” esclamò Donna con un sorriso smagliante.

“Tempismo perfetto come sempre” rispose il Dottore e alzò la mano destra sulla quale la sua companion batté il cinque.

“A noi andava bene anche qualche minuto prima, a dire il vero” obiettò Sherlock, ripulendosi i pantaloni dalla polvere. Ostentò calma e freddezza, ma si intuiva che era immensamente sollevato per l’inaspettata conclusione della loro caduta.

“Dove siamo? Siamo morti o...?” chiese John guardandosi intorno, mentre si alzava con difficoltà, ancora profondamente scosso.

“No John, siamo vivi e questo era ciò che volevo mostrarti prima che venissimo interrotti: il Tardis, che mi ha condotto in questo universo.”

“Tardis… è una astronave?”

“Ecco, definirla astronave è fortemente riduttivo - disse il Dottore - in realtà è...”

“Sì, è una astronave - lo interruppe Donna, che poi si rivolse al Signore del Tempo - cosa abbiamo detto sullo scioccare la gente? Questo pover’uomo è già abbastanza confuso, non credo che abbia voglia di discutere di cosa sia effettivamente il tuo Tardis.”

John fece un giro su se stesso, osservando a bocca aperta tutti gli strani macchinari presenti e la peculiare architettura della stanza, accarezzò il pavimento e le paratie, poi tornò a guardare Sherlock, che era fermo davanti a lui con le mani nelle tasche del cappotto, e a questo punto credette a ogni sua parola.

“Quindi non scherzavi: tu sei davvero uno Sherlock Holmes che viene da un altro mondo.”

“Da un altro universo a dire il vero: per me è la stessa cosa, ma per il Dottore c’è una differenza fondamentale.”

“Certo che c’è: una realtà parallela è cosa completamente diversa da un altro sistema solare” si intromise il Signore del Tempo.

“Vedi, è meglio se ti rivolgi a lui per… i dettagli tecnici” disse Sherlock agitando una mano nell’aria.

“Già - John sorrise - scommetto che anche tu sei alquanto ignorante in materia di astronomia.”

“Spettacolarmente ignorante. Puoi prestarmi il tuo cellulare?”

“Sì, certo.”

John non gli fece domande, glielo porse e basta e le loro dita si sfiorarono appena come era accaduto nel laboratorio del Barts, anni prima. Il medesimo ricordo passò negli occhi di entrambi, ma nessuno dei due disse nulla e alla fine Sherlock ritrasse la mano, iniziando a digitare furiosamente sullo schermo, mentre John rivolse uno sguardo incerto a Donna e al Dottore.

“Quindi voi siete... degli alieni sostanzialmente. E perché siete venuti qui?”

Il Dottore gli spiegò chi erano lui e Donna, poi gli mostrò la console di comando del Tardis, lo avviò e lo portò in orbita attorno alla Terra, facendogli vedere la luna e il sorgere del sole sopra l’oceano pacifico.

Mentre John si sedeva sulla soglia della cabina blu con gli occhi pieni di stupore davanti all’immensità del cosmo, il Dottore gli raccontò a grandi linee gli eventi che li avevano condotti fin lì: gli parlò dell’esistenza degli universi paralleli che normalmente non interagivano mai, gli disse che nell’universo da dove provenivano lui e Donna, Sherlock Holmes e John Watson non esistevano ed erano due personaggi inventati da un romanziere, gli spiegò che il Tardis era entrato nell’universo parallelo di Sherlock attraverso un tunnel interdimensionale, e che il consulente investigativo era venuto via con loro, ma invece di tornare nell’universo giusto si erano ritrovati in quello di John.

John assimilò tutto con grande attenzione, ma era ancora frastornato e aveva parecchie domande.

“Hai detto che normalmente gli universi paralleli sono sistemi chiusi e sigillati, allora come ha fatto ad aprirsi questo tunnel… in… inter…?”

“Interdimensionale. È così, non dovrebbe mai accadere, siamo davanti a un evento rarissimo, probabilmente irripetibile, dovuto a delle forze assolutamente straordinarie.”

Tuttavia il Signore del Tempo evitò di soffermarsi sui motivi che avevano permesso a ben tre universi paralleli di venire in contatto, perché era convinto che non spettasse a lui spiegarlo all’ex soldato.

Doveva essere qualcun altro a farlo, a quattr’occhi e in un momento di maggiore calma e intimità, pensò, lanciando un’occhiata a Sherlock. 

Infatti, sebbene ora avesse sotto gli occhi le prove che Sherlock non gli aveva mentito riguardo al viaggio interdimensionale e agli universi paralleli, John ancora non riusciva ad assimilare del tutto quella storia pazzesca: comprensibilmente aveva bisogno di tempo.

“Davvero nel tuo mondo siamo personaggi di un libro?” domandò John, che appariva molto incuriosito dal loro alter ego letterario.

“Sì.”

“Buffo” ridacchiò John scuotendo la testa. Diversi anni prima, una parte di lui aveva accarezzato l’idea di intraprendere la carriera di romanziere. Invece, da qualche altra parte, ci era finito, dentro a un romanzo.

Il Dottore recuperò la sua copia dell’opera omnia di Doyle e gliela regalò.

“Prendi: sarà una lettura illuminante. In più di un modo.”

“Cosa vorresti dire?”

“Lo vedrai.”

Passò qualcosa, negli occhi di quell’alieno, che spinse John a credergli e a fidarsi delle sue parole: prese il libro e lo strinse al petto, piegando il capo in un muto cenno di ringraziamento.

“Ecco fatto - Sherlock si avvicinò a John e gli restituì il cellulare - Ho mandato a Scotland Yard tutte le informazioni e le prove sui crimini del tuo strozzino: se non sono degli inetti totali lo stanno già andando ad arrestare, resterà in galera per diversi anni e non ti darà più fastidio.”

“Hai risolto un caso in venti minuti dal mio cellulare?”

Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle. 

“Era banale.”

John scosse la testa, mentre un sorriso incredulo si faceva largo sul suo volto.

“Sei stato straordinario, quasi quanto… ah, niente, lascia perdere.”

_ Quasi quanto lui. _

Una cortina di imbarazzo scese tra loro nel momento in cui John nominò l’altro consulente investigativo, quello che sentiva come  _ suo _ .

Sherlock strinse le labbra: non doveva farsi illusioni, anche se durante il rapimento avevano trovato un affiatamento istintivo e immediato, non voleva dire nulla, era stato solo istinto di sopravvivenza e dipendeva dal fatto che si trovavano in pericolo di vita, ma John non lo avrebbe mai accettato nella sua vita al posto dell’altro Sherlock, glielo aveva detto chiaramente durante il loro confronto in quel vicolo.

E ora che John era al sicuro, il suo compito si era concluso e doveva uscire di scena, per quanto doloroso fosse.

In quel momento il Tardis si rimaterializzò nel punto in cui era atterrato la prima volta; facendo una rapida scansione della volta celeste, il Dottore vide che la posizione del tunnel spazio-temporale era mutata di nuovo: questa volta non aveva dubbi che li avrebbe ricondotti nel loro universo, dato che la loro missione si era conclusa. 

“Per noi è giunto davvero il momento di lasciare questa dimensione e fare ritorno alla nostra. Tu cosa vuoi fare Sherlock, resti qui o vieni con noi?” domandò il Signore del Tempo, anche se conosceva già la sua risposta.

“No, io resto qui… sapete, è abbastanza simile al mio mondo e forse… mi troverò bene. Uhm… grazie, sapete, per… averci salvato e, tutto il resto, ecco” disse sbrigativamente mettendosi a tracolla il borsone, sollevò una mano in un cenno di saluto e uscì.

“Detesta gli addii - osservò Donna - mi ricorda qualcuno.”

“Non so di chi parli - rispose il Dottore senza guardarla, poi raggiunse Sherlock - Aspetta.”

“Sì?”

Il Dottore sporse la mano e sorrise. “La mia carta psichica, grazie.”

Sherlock sospirò deluso come aveva fatto Mycroft che non aveva avuto il cacciavite sonico, ma la restituì al legittimo proprietario.

“Pazienza, mi accontenterò del tesserino di Lestrade, quando tornerà a fare il poliziotto” concluse, poi si voltò per allontanarsi.

“Ehi - anche John uscì in strada, restando un attimo stranito per via delle ridotte dimensione esterne del Tardis, poi richiamò Sherlock - Dove andrai ora?”

“Da Mycroft: abbiamo già avuto un incontro, piuttosto turbolento a dire il vero, e so che prima o poi mi verrà a cercare, quindi preferisco risolvere la faccenda al più presto: meno tempo passo in sua compagnia, meglio starò. Lo sai anche tu.”

Sherlock gli rivolse un sorriso debole e tirato e riprese a camminare. 

John annuì appena, guardandolo allontanarsi lungo la strada, incerto sul da farsi: una parte di lui voleva raggiungerlo e andare con lui, ma un’altra lo teneva bloccato lì, in un limbo di indecisione e paura, perché quell’uomo era indubbiamente Sherlock e glielo aveva dimostrato in più modi, ma allo stesso tempo era differente, non era la stessa persona che aveva conosciuto lui in passato.

Però quell’uomo aveva fatto tanto per lui nello spazio di poche ore, l’aveva tirato fuori dai guai e gli aveva salvato la vita, come aveva fatto il suo Sherlock il giorno in cui gli aveva proposto di andare a vivere insieme.

John non desiderava più che quell’uomo sparisse dalla sua vita e che finisse tutto così, con loro due che si allontanavano lungo strade differenti senza nemmeno un addio.

Cosa doveva fare? 

La risposta gli arrivò sottoforma di uno schiaffone di Donna in pieno volto che lo fece barcollare all’indietro.

“Ahio! Ma sei impazzita?”

“Hai intenzione di lasciarlo andar via così? - replicò lei con veemenza - Come puoi, dopo che ti ha salvato la vita e dopo tutto quello che ti abbiamo raccontato?”

“Oh, scusami tanto se sono confuso” rispose John massaggiandosi la guancia.

“Io capisco solo che l’universo ti ha concesso una seconda possibilità, un miracolo, e tu lo stai gettando via! Pensi che cose del genere capitino a chiunque, ogni giorno? Non è così.”

“C-come l’hai chiamato?” domandò John, folgorato da quelle parole.

“Un miracolo. Perché, hai una definizione migliore?” domandò lei battagliera, portando le mani sui fianchi.

Un miracolo.

Donna aveva ragione: ciò che era accaduto era una risposta alle sue mute invocazioni davanti alla tomba di Sherlock. Era stato lui a chiedere un miracolo, a chiedere di fermare tutto quel dolore, a pregare di riavere indietro la sua vecchia vita, e l’universo, in un modo sorprendente, lo aveva accontentato: ora non poteva farsi sfuggire quella seconda occasione.

Non poteva permettere che Sherlock scivolasse di nuovo via da lui.

Nonostante la confusione che provava, in fondo al cuore non voleva perderlo un’altra volta.

Annuì con decisione e la ringraziò: “No, hai ragione, lo è, è un miracolo. Scusate, devo andare, buona fortuna per il viaggio di rientro.”

“Corri!” lo incitò Donna e John non si fece pregare.

“Ehi aspetta! Sherlock, aspetta.”

L’altro si fermò, voltandosi piano verso di lui e attese in silenzio.

“Ecco - proseguì l’ex soldato - Non puoi andare da Mycroft ora, io… io… devo vedere come stai.”

Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle. 

“Sto bene” disse, ma il su viso cinereo raccontava un’altra storia e John gli premette una mano sul fianco, strappandogli un gemito di dolore.

“Non iniziare a minimizzare le tue condizioni: Evans ti ha preso a calci nelle costole ed è un miracolo che tu non ti sia lussato una spalla mentre mi reggevi sulla passerella, quindi devo visitarti: ordini del dottore” disse John con voce ferma, bloccando sul nascere ogni possibile protesta, e alla fine Sherlock annuì.

“Va bene: solo uno stupido contraddice il suo dottore.”

“Esattamente. Vieni, andiamo da me.”

 

Donna li guardò allontanarsi assieme e sospirò soddisfatta quando John prese il borsone dalla spalla di Sherlock e lo portò lui.

“Ecco, questi sono gli Sherlock Holmes e John Watson che conosco.”

Si voltarono e tornarono verso il Tardis, quando due ragazze si fecero loro incontro: una era caucasica, con capelli biondo scuro raccolti in uno chignon, e indossava un grazioso vestito a fiori, l’altra era di colore, aveva delle extension coloratissime tra i capelli, indossava un chiassoso giubbotto di pelle rosso fuoco ed era uguale a Martha Jones.

Il Dottore rimase paralizzato dalla sorpresa.

“Posso lasciarvi un volantino?” chiese con un bel sorriso.

“Ah, naturalmente - rispose Donna e prese il foglietto, visto che il suo compagno di avventure ancora non reagiva - che cos’è?”

“Stiamo organizzando una fiaccolata contro le leggi di alcuni Paesi, che impediscono a persone come la mia ragazza di usare i bagni delle donne.”

“Ma che cosa assurda!”

“Sì, è per questo che dobbiamo alzare la voce per fermare questa discriminazione!” esclamò accalorata.

“Possiamo aiutarvi in qualche modo?” domandò il Dottore, una volta ripresosi dallo shock.

“Ci piacerebbe distribuire i volantini in tutta la città per far sapere a tutti della nostra iniziativa, ma siamo in pochi” intervenne l’altra ragazza.

“Dovreste lanciarli da un aereo.”

“Sarebbe bello, ma chi ha i soldi per farlo?”

“A quello ci penso io.”

Le due ragazze si guardano incredule, poi si girarono  di nuovo verso il Dottore.

“Dici sul serio? Non ci prendi in giro?”

“Sono serissimo.”

“Accidenti, grazie davvero, non sappiamo cosa dire” disse la ragazza che assomigliava a Martha.

“Non c’è problema. Posso solo sapere i vostri nomi?”

“Io sono Amanita e lei è Nomi.”

“Vi auguro buona fortuna, per tutto quanto.”

“Grazie, anche a voi.”

Il Dottore prese un pacco di volantini e guardò le due ragazze allontanarsi mano nella mano; prima di richiudere la porta del Tardis, sorrise e mormorò adagio: “Sono molto fiero di te, Martha Jones.”

“Hai detto qualcosa?” volle sapere Donna.

“No.”

“Ma le conosci?”

“No, trovo solo che siano due donne incredibili.”

Il Tardis si alzò in volo sopra Londra; dalla porta aperta, Donna e il Dottore sparpagliarono i volantini a pioggia sopra tutta la città e il loro gesto contribuì a dare notevole visibilità all’iniziativa dell’associazione guidata da Nomi e Amanita.

Quando la cabina blu si avvicinò al tunnel spaziotemporale, Donna non avvertì alcun brivido di freddo o di tristezza, perché finalmente la ferita era stata sanata e il grido di dolore di quelle due anime perse non riecheggiava più nel cosmo.

“Sei sicuro di voler andare?” domandò Donna.

“Certo, perché me lo chiedi?”

“Mentre eravamo qui, non hai provato a cercare quella persona, non ti sei chiesto se...”

Il Dottore scosse la testa e la interruppe: “Una volta ho bruciato un sole solo per dirle addio, e non è una cosa che molti possono permettersi di fare: va bene così.”

Non appena il Tardis attraversò il tunnel interdimensionale, questo si richiuse, il viaggio di ritorno si concluse senza problemi e atterrarono vicino a casa di Donna come programmato. Corsero davanti alla libreria del quartiere e tirarono un sospiro di sollievo alla vista dei libri esposto in vetrina: Il Gheppio di Alexander Lemprato ed il saggio di Frantz Wasser. Erano ritornati nel loro mondo.

E finalmente Donna poté recuperare il suo ambito cambio d’abiti.

Più tardi, mentre camminavano tranquilli tornando verso il Tardis, Donna sorrise tra sé.

“Cosa c’è di tanto buffo?” domandò il Dottore.

“Mi stavo chiedendo cosa ne avrebbe pensato Conan Doyle, sapendo che le sue creature non solo hanno preso vita, ma hanno vissuto un’avventura così straordinaria.”

“Oh, l’avrebbe presa con britannico aplomb: dopotutto fu lui a dire che chiunque poteva fare quello che voleva dei suoi personaggi.”

“Qualche universo l’ha preso in parola.”

“Scrisse anche un’altra cosa, nell’ultimo dei racconti dedicati a Sherlock Holmes: _ ‘forse un giorno la vera storia potrà essere raccontata’ _ . E ora quei due hanno la possibilità di farlo.”

“Parli come se avessi conosciuto Doyle in persona.”

“Infatti - replicò il Dottore distrattamente - uomo sagace, brillante, molto simpatico.”

“E me lo dici così?”

“Ne deduco che ti piacerebbe conoscerlo.”

“Elementare, Dottore. Possiamo?”

“Sì, certo.”

“Su, sbrighiamoci” rise Donna, correndo verso il Tardis.

 

John restò fermo sulla soglia della sua squallida camera d’albergo dove viveva, mentre Sherlock entrava e si guardava intorno. Il detective doveva già aver ampiamente dedotto quanto patetica fosse diventata la sua vita, ma non era meno umiliante.

Sherlock fece un giro su se stesso e lo guardò, mentre John posava a terra il borsone, richiudeva la porta alle sue spalle e vi si appoggiava, incassando la testa nelle spalle, quasi a voler dire _ “ebbene sì: io oggi non sono altro che questo.” _

Ma quando Sherlock parlò, disse l’ultima cosa che John si aspettava di sentire.

“Qualche tempo fa sono stato per un mese in una clinica riabilitativa.”

John alzò la testa di scatto, sorpreso da quella confessione sussurrata e si accorse che no, Sherlock non lo stava deducendo, e forse quello era il suo modo di dirgli che non doveva vergognarsi, che la sua vita non era l’unica a essere patetica. 

Criptico e difficile da interpretare, ovviamente, così come lo era stato il suo Sherlock, ma lui quel linguaggio l’aveva sempre compreso alla perfezione e lo comprendeva tutt’ora, anche se erano passati anni e questo non era lo stesso Sherlock.

Lo guardò negli occhi e annuì appena, per dirgli che aveva capito.

Un accenno di sorriso comparve sulle labbra di Sherlock, nel vedere che erano in sintonia e potevano capirsi senza parlare.

“Cocaina?” chiese poi John.

“Di tutto.”

John assorbì a fatica la notizia e si fece le stesse domande che si era posto di sfuggita quando erano sdraiati nel furgone di Werner: Sherlock gli aveva parlato dell’esistenza di un altro John nell’universo dal quale proveniva, anche lì loro due avevano convissuto e ed erano diventati profondamente amici.

Sherlock gli aveva addirittura confessato di aver ucciso un uomo per quel John, doveva essere un legame importantissimo, quindi perché l’altro se stesso non aveva impedito a Sherlock di autodistruggersi? Lui l’avrebbe fatto con ogni mezzo.

Ma soprattutto, perché questo Sherlock aveva sentito il bisogno di ricorrere alle droghe? Nei diciotto mesi in cui lui e il suo consulente investigativo avevano convissuto, l’unica sua tentazione erano state le sigarette, quando era annoiato e senza casi, ma per il resto era sempre stato pulito.

Ora che il problema di Smokey si era risolto e potevano parlare con calma, John voleva sapere ogni cosa. 

Intuiva sempre più una storia difficile e dolorosa dietro gli occhi chiari dell’uomo che aveva di fronte, una storia nella quale il suo alter ego doveva aver avuto un ruolo di primo piano, ma, parlando di dolore, il suo istinto di medico gli ricordò che per prima cosa doveva visitarlo per accertarsi che stesse bene e non fosse ferito.

Gli si avvicinò e sfiorò con la mano la guancia che aveva colpito, dove già si stava formando un livido scuro.

“Mi dispiace per questo, ti chiedo scusa.”

“È stata una reazione più che comprensibile, me l’aspettavo. Va tutto bene” lo rassicurò Sherlock, ma John scosse la testa e si morsicò il labbro inferiore. 

“No, non giustificarmi, perché non va bene affatto: devo assolutamente imparare a tenere sotto controllo la rabbia. In questi anni è stata la mia rovina… be’, assieme ad altre cose. Non dovevo sfogarmi con te, ho sbagliato, punto.”

“Almeno tu non hai colpito il naso o le labbra.”

John sorrise, ricordando ciò che aveva detto Irene Adler a proposito dei pugni sul viso, e forse la Donna aveva ragione, perché quando aveva caricato il pugno da sferrare contro quest’uomo con le sembianze di Sherlock, apparso all’improvviso nella sua vita, una recondita parte di lui l’aveva trattenuto, impedendogli di sferrare un colpo che poteva avere effetti ben più gravi, proprio come aveva fatto anni prima sul retro della lussuosa villa della Dominatrice.

Poi però si avvide dell’ombra di una cicatrice sul labbro inferiore di Sherlock e gli sovvenne un altro pensiero. 

“È stato il tuo John a colpirti qui?” domandò, avvicinando le dita alle sue labbra, senza però toccarle: sembrava un gesto troppo intimo e non sapeva se l’altro avrebbe gradito.

Sherlock annuì adagio, distogliendo lo sguardo, e John ebbe lo strano impulso di scusarsi a nome del suo alter ego, infine aggrottò la fronte sentendosi un idiota, perché non era stato lui a picchiarlo.

Fece una smorfia e rise tra sé: di sicuro quella era la situazione più bizzarra che gli fosse mai capitata nella vita.

“Sì, è un po’ strano” convenne Sherlock con un mezzo sorriso, intuendo il suo disagio.

“Puoi dirlo forte! - esclamò John, poi si ricordò che doveva visitarlo - Vieni con me in bagno, togliti la camicia e siediti sul water.”

Sherlock fece come gli era stato detto, mentre John si voltò e aprì l’armadietto sopra al lavandino, frugando tra antibiotici e antidolorifici.

“Se sei fortunato è solo una brutta botta, ma se le costole fossero rotte o incrinate, dovrai andare all’ospedale” disse in tono che voleva essere perentorio, ma già sapeva che Sherlock avrebbe protestato all’idea: di sicuro odiava gli ospedali quanto li aveva odiati il suo.

“Sarebbe un po’ difficile spiegare loro chi io sia, non credi?”

John si bloccò con un flacone di paracetamolo in mano.

“A questo non avevo pensato, ma c’è una clinica dove faccio volontariato e che aiuta i senzatetto, lì non fanno mai troppe domande, perciò, male che vada...” John si girò e il flacone gli sfuggì di mano: Sherlock gli dava le spalle mentre appendeva la camicia al gancio dietro la porta, e l’ex soldato vide che la sua schiena portava gli inequivocabili segni di una tortura subita: frustate, cicatrici di coltello e bruciature di sigarette.

“Co-cosa…?”

“Oh, queste. Non preoccuparti, sono vecchie: durante la missione segreta per smantellare l’organizzazione criminale di Moriarty, fui catturato in Serbia” disse lui con una noncuranza che a John fece male al cuore.

“Eri da solo?”

“Mycroft mi dava supporto logistico, ma quella volta fu un po’ lento.”

“E John?”

“No, lui non ne sapeva niente: mi credeva morto in quel periodo.”

La stessa cosa che sarebbe dovuta succedere nel suo universo, se il piano di Sherlock e Mycroft avesse funzionato: lui in lutto inutilmente per chissà quanto tempo, e Sherlock in giro per il mondo a rischiare la vita da solo.

“Ovviamente” sibilò John con rabbia.

“In retrospettiva, mi rendo conto che non mettere John al corrente del mio vero piano è stato un grave errore. Ha incrinato i nostri rapporti e la fiducia che lui riponeva in me - ammise Sherlock senza voltarsi - Quando sono tornato a Londra e ci siamo rivisti, il nostro incontro non è andato come mi aspettavo. È stato allora che mi ha colpito sul labbro, e poi anche sul naso.”

“Questo lo posso immaginare - replicò John chinandosi a raccogliere le medicine che erano cadute sul pavimento - Ma in seguito gli hai spiegato come sono andate le cose e perché ti sei finto morto?”

“Sì, gli ho spiegato ogni cosa.”

“E… lui le ha viste le tue cicatrici?”

“Sì, tempo dopo ha avuto modo di vederle - disse Sherlock sedendosi sulla tazza di ceramica, ma continuando a dargli le spalle - E mi ha perdonato per aver inscenato il mio suicidio, credo, ma… la verità è che le cose non sono mai più tornate come prima tra noi. Nulla è stato più lo stesso” aggiunse sottovoce, come se stesse parlando tra sé, dimentico della presenza di qualcun altro nel bagno.

“Posso farti un’altra domanda?”

“Sì, puoi chiedermi tutto ciò che vuoi.”

“Grazie.”

Sherlock scosse la testa, come a dire che non c’era alcun bisogno di ringraziarlo. Anche se stavano affrontando argomenti dolorosi per lui, gli faceva piacere che John volesse sapere qualcosa della sua vita, che si interessasse a lui: era un enorme passo avanti rispetto alle parole che gli aveva rivolto in quel vicolo.

“Ecco, il tuo John sa di tutto questo? Sa che tu hai lasciato il tuo universo?”

“Non esattamente, perché il Dottore mi ha fatto promettere di non parlare a nessuno del Tardis, era troppo delicato e complicato da spiegare e da credere.”

“Certo, hai ragione.” Lui stesso probabilmente non avrebbe mai creduto a Sherlock, se non avesse visto il Tardis di persona. 

“Quindi ho detto a John che me ne sarei andato e che non sarei tornato a Londra mai più. In fondo non è proprio una bugia: a quanto ho capito, ora che il Dottore se ne è andato, il passaggio tra gli universi si è richiuso e non c’è alcun modo di tornare nel mio mondo.”

John si accigliò e gli ci volle un attimo prima di riuscire a formulare la domanda successiva.

“E all’altro John sta bene non rivederti più?”

“Te l’ho detto: dopo il mio ritorno, molte cose sono cambiate tra noi.”

John poteva capire la rabbia del suo alter ego: se il suo Sherlock fosse stato ancora vivo e gli fosse ricomparso davanti all’improvviso, era sicuro che all’inizio avrebbe reagito nello stesso modo. Tuttavia gli sembrava assurdo che, col tempo, i rapporti che tra lui e Sherlock non fossero migliorati e che anzi si fossero raffreddati al punto da rendergli indifferente il dover dire addio al suo migliore amico.

Si chinò su di lui, accarezzando con delicatezza infinita due bruciature di sigaretta sotto la scapola sinistra con la punta delle dita, e lo sentì trattenere il fiato.

“Deve essere stato terribile venire torturato.”

“Non è stato piacevole.”

“Tu devi sempre minimizzare, vero? - lo rimproverò bonariamente John - Ma ora rispondimi sinceramente e dimmi dove ti fa male.”

Il dottore gli tastò con delicatezza il costato sul lato sinistro, dove si era già formato un vistoso ematoma che aveva la forma della scarpa di Evans, quella che era destinata alla sua testa e avrebbe potuto facilmente ucciderlo.

Sherlock gli disse che il dolore era forte ma non insopportabile e, a un attento esame, per fortuna John capì che non c’era nulla di rotto.

Gli diede due pastiglie di paracetamolo e spalmò una pomata sulla botta, ma i suoi occhi continuavano a tornare su quelle cicatrici; la rabbia che aveva provato per il comportamento di Sherlock, che teneva sempre tutti all’oscuro dei suoi piani e voleva dimostrare di essere il più intelligente di tutti, svaniva davanti a quel sacrificio.

Davvero non riusciva a capacitarsi del fatto che l’altro se stesso non l’avesse capito; forse quel John non si rendeva conto della fortuna che aveva avuto a riavere Sherlock vivo, dato che l’aveva lasciato andare pur sapendo che non l’avrebbe mai più rivisto, ma lui lo capiva bene, perché il suo Sherlock l’aveva perso per sempre.

“Ora voltati, fammi controllare anche il torace, poi abbiamo finito.”

Tuttavia Sherlock sembrava restio a girarsi e gli disse che non serviva, che stava bene.

John, credendo che gli stesse nascondendo una ferita più grave, si spostò e gli andò di fronte con uno scatto veloce, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui.

Se vedere i segni delle torture sulla schiena l’aveva addolorato, la cicatrice del proiettile appena sotto al cuore lo lasciò impietrito, quasi incapace di pensare.

Era una ferita letale.

“Cristo Sherlock, che razza di inferno hai vissuto? - esalò con voce tremante mentre appoggiava le dita sullo sfregio - Chi… chi è stato a farti questo?”

Sherlock strinse le labbra: non era facile per lui parlarne e rivangare quei momenti, ma poiché avere dei segreti con il suo John si era rivelato disastroso nell’altra sua vita e non aveva portato niente di buono a nessuno dei due, decise di essere sincero con lui, perché in questo universo le cose dovevano essere diverse: aveva finalmente la possibilità di imparare dai suoi errori e non ripeterli.

“È stata Mary Morstan, la moglie del John del mio universo.”

John dovette aggrapparsi allo stipite della porta, perché lo shock di quella rivelazione lo fece barcollare sulle ginocchia.

“COSA? Perché lo ha fatto?”

“È una storia lunga e complicata: Mary Morstan non è il suo vero nome, è una ex assassina freelance che venne a Londra sotto falso nome per rifarsi una vita. Per un certo periodo ci riuscì, ma a un certo punto un uomo, Charles Augustus Magnussen, minacciò di rivelare il suo passato e distruggere la sua nuova identità. Io mi sono imbattuto in Mary mentre stava minacciando Magnussen per indurlo a confessare dove tenesse le prove che aveva contro di lei.”

“Aspetta, aspetta, mi stai dicendo che nel tuo universo io… cioè il mio alter ego ha sposato un’assassina?” domandò John con gli occhi strabuzzati.

“A sua difesa devo dire che non lo sapeva quando l’ha sposata, l’ha scoperto solo in seguito a questo episodio.”

“Sì, ma perché questa donna ti ha sparato? Hai cercato a tua volta di ucciderla o è un incidente che è successo durante una colluttazione o uno scontro a fuoco?”

Quella storia era così assurda che davvero John non sapeva cosa pensare.

“No, io ero disarmato quando mi ha sparato. A dire il vero mi ero appena offerto di aiutarla a risolvere il suo problema con Magnussen, ma temo di non essere stato molto convincente - disse Sherlock con un debolissimo sorriso, per stemperare la tensione che leggeva sul viso di John, ma non ci riuscì - e poi comunque sono stati momenti molto concitati.”

“Concit… ma cosa? Q-questa non è una giustificazione! Il tuo non è un universo parallelo, è un fottuto incubo!” esclamò John, turbato nell’apprendere ciò che l’altro uomo aveva passato.

La reazione colorita strappò un altro piccolo sorriso a Sherlock. 

“Sì, a volte lo è stato.”

“Be’, comunque immagino che la signora Morstan sia in galera adesso.”

“No.”

“Oh, è riuscita a fuggire?”

“Nemmeno, ho insabbiato tutto e la polizia non ha mai scoperto che è stata lei a spararmi.”

“Sei impazzito? Da quanto in qua Sherlock Holmes protegge gli assassini?”

Sherlock gli raccontò la stessa storia che aveva raccontato all’altro John, a Mary e anche a se stesso, la storia di cui si era convinto in prima persona, per poter convincere gli altri.

“In realtà lei non voleva uccidermi, doveva guadagnare tempo per scappare e non essere inseguita. Essendo un cecchino è molto precisa, quindi quando mi ha sparato ha fatto in modo che la ferita non fosse immediatamente mortale. È stata come un’operazione chirurgica.”

“STRONZATE!” ringhiò John, la cui voce, alta e dura, rimbombò tra le pareti del piccolo bagno, facendo sussultare Sherlock, che lo guardò sorpreso: non si aspettava una reazione così veemente da parte dell’ex soldato e nemmeno sapeva spiegarsela.

John stava tremando di rabbia e il suo viso era contratto in una espressione terribile.

“Tutte stronzate - ripeté, picchiando un pugno sullo stipite della porta - Tu sei vivo per puro caso e non grazie a lei: ti ha sparato in pieno petto, perdio! Dimentichi che sono stato un medico e anche un soldato nelle zone di guerra, conosco le ferite d’arma da fuoco meglio di chiunque altro e non c’è nulla, assolutamente nulla di  _ chirurgico _ \- sputò quella parola con disgusto, piegando le labbra in una smorfia amara - nello sparare al cuore a qualcuno. Ci sono mille cose che possono andare storte: la mano umana non sarà mai perfettamente immobile, qualcosa può distrarre chi spara facendogli perdere la concentrazione, la vittima può spostarsi impercettibilmente, e in questo caso un solo millimetro fa la differenza tra la vita e la morte, perciò nel momento in cui questa donna ha esploso il colpo, ha accettato la possibilità che tu morissi, e a questo non c’è alcuna giustificazione.”

Sherlock inghiottì a vuoto un paio di volte prima di riuscire a rispondere: aveva un terribile groppo in gola dopo aver ascoltato le parole accalorate di John e sentiva che era sul punto di dare uno spettacolo patetico di sé mettendosi a piangere, perché si rese conto che avrebbe voluto ascoltarle dal  _ suo  _ John.

In fondo al cuore avrebbe voluto che rinnegasse Mary e stesse dalla sua parte.

“Il tuo è un punto di vista molto valido” sussurrò infine, evitando di incrociare i suoi occhi.

John si stropicciò la faccia e gli appoggiò una mano sul ginocchio.

“Scusami se ho urlato, non intendevo assolutamente prendermela con te, ma quello che mi hai raccontato lo trovo folle e insensato, sul serio: non riesco a capire perché tu abbia protetto una persona del genere.”

“Vedi, Mary era incinta in quel periodo.”

John stava per mormorare una frase di circostanza come _ “capisco” _ , ma non lo fece, perché nonostante tutto, no, non capiva, e credeva che nemmeno quello potesse giustificare quella donna. Il fatto di essere una madre non faceva certo di lei automaticamente una brava persona: le carceri erano piene di donne colpevoli di terribili delitti che erano anche madri di qualcuno. Da un punto di vista legale, non cambiava proprio nulla, la maternità non era di per sé un’attenuante.

“E l’uomo che la ricattava, quel... Magnussen? Mary ha operato chirurgicamente anche lui?” domandò John, non curandosi di nascondere il sarcasmo.

“No, alla fine sono stato io a uccidere Magnussen, quando mi sono reso conto che non avevo altre armi per batterlo o metterlo a tacere.”

“Cosa?”

“Come ti ho raccontato oggi in quel vicolo, John era in pericolo e io dovevo proteggerlo, ho dovuto eliminare Magnussen per proteggere il segreto di Mary e di conseguenza ciò che John ama, la sua famiglia.”

John aggrottò la fronte, ancora incredulo.

“Sarò sincero, mi è davvero difficile capire il perché: da quello che mi hai raccontato, lei non meritava tutti questi sacrifici.”

“Forse lei no, ma John sì. E lui ha scelto lei.”

_ E non me. _

Quelle stesse parole, che non era riuscito a confessare al John del suo universo gli rimasero intrappolate in gola anche adesso, quasi che quello fosse il suo destino, di non poter mai dire cosa provava veramente per John Watson.

“L’altro John sa che è stata Mary a spararti e che poi hai ucciso un uomo per proteggerli, o gli hai nascosto anche questi piccoli dettagli?”

“No, gliel’ho detto, ma dopo un po’ di tempo lui l’ha perdonata e sono tornati insieme.”

John assorbì tutte le informazioni che Sherlock gli aveva dato, cercando di farsi un’idea della situazione complessiva, ma alla fine scosse la testa con vigore. 

“No, no, no, ma che razza di vicenda malata e delirante! È tutto sbagliato, tutto una follia!” 

Prima di tutto non poteva credere che un medico militare come lui avesse creduto alla favoletta dell’operazione chirurgica, e comunque non riusciva a capacitarsi delle scelte compiute dal suo alter ego, che passava sopra ai crimini della moglie e la perdonava come se nulla fosse.

Istintivamente prese a odiarlo: lui che aveva avuto indietro il suo miracolo vivo e vegeto, lui che aveva potuto incontrarlo di nuovo e avere con sé uno Sherlock che si sacrificava per lui a tal punto, come poteva aver scelto altro? Come aveva potuto preferirgli una donna che l’aveva quasi ucciso?

Gli sembrava quasi un sacrilegio.

E forse era quello il motivo che aveva spinto Sherlock a prendere la folle decisione di abbandonare il suo mondo e tutto ciò che conosceva per un salto nell’ignoto, perché l’altro John aveva scelto lei.

“Lui non ha scelto te” mormorò infine, alzando gli occhi su di lui.

Sherlock non si aspettava che John capisse, non si aspettava di ascoltare quelle parole che lui stesso aveva deciso di non pronunciare mai. Il groppo in gola tornò prepotente e questa volta Sherlock non riuscì a frenare una lacrima. Per un istante tutto fu visibile sul suo viso: l’amore provava per John, il dolore e la rassegnazione per un ruolo che odiava, l’amara consapevolezza che quello che avevano era perduto per sempre e nulla sarebbe più stato uguale tra loro.

“Sherlock, mi dispiace…” iniziò John. Sollevò incerto una mano verso il suo viso, ma l’altro scosse la testa con fare rassegnato.

“Non devi: quello che è accaduto è scaturito dalla mia decisione di non parlare a John del mio piano per sconfiggere Moriarty, così lui è andato avanti con la sua vita e ha fatto le sue scelte; non posso rimproverare altri che me stesso per come si è deteriorata la nostra amicizia. E, d’altronde, se anche in questo universo le cose fossero andate come nel mio, tu avresti fatto lo stesso al ritorno di Sherlock e ti saresti comportato come lui.”

“NO! Io non sono quel John, non lo sarò mai” affermò John con veemenza, sbattendo i pugni sulle cosce: si sentiva quasi oltraggiato nel venir paragonato al suo alter ego, specie dopo ciò che aveva appreso. Lui non avrebbe mai perdonato un’assassina, di sicuro non l’assassina di Sherlock, e non l’avrebbe lasciata impunita nemmeno se gli avesse dato dieci figli.

Tuttavia Sherlock fraintese le sue parole, leggendoci un rifiuto; il suo sguardo si rabbuiò e si alzò dal water.

“Ho capito, non temere: sei già stato molto chiaro su questo punto.”

John lo guardò a bocca aperta, confuso da quella uscita.

“Non capisco di cosa stai parlando, quale punto?”

“Tu non sei il mio John e io non sono il tuo Sherlock, come mi hai detto oggi nel vicolo.”

“No, non volevo dire questo…” John si morse le labbra e si maledisse silenziosamente: Sherlock aveva interpretato le sue parole come una volontà di mantenere le distanze tra loro.

“Hai ragione, sai? Quando sono arrivato qua e ho scoperto cos’era successo al tuo Sherlock, ho pensato di poter prendere il suo posto, ma è stato stupido ed arrogante da parte mia, non accadrà più - lo aggirò e raggiunse la porta, dove aveva appeso la camicia - Grazie per avermi medicato, adesso vado.”

“N-no, aspetta…” balbettò John, sull’orlo di una crisi di panico nel vederlo andar via.

“Posso almeno sperare che col tempo tu possa considerarmi un amico? Ma capirò se non vorrai.”

John non rispose a parole, ma coprì in un passo la distanza tra loro e bloccò la sua ritirata, abbracciandolo da dietro e appoggiando la testa tra le sue scapole.

Sherlock lì in quel luogo, con lui, era un miracolo. Un miracolo logoro, fragile, ferito, a pezzi, ma proprio per quello ancora più prezioso, e lui non lo avrebbe lasciato andare, se lo sarebbe tenuto stretto: aveva già abbastanza rimpianti da bastargli per due vite intere, non ne voleva altri, e in particolare non quel rimpianto. Aveva finito di negare a se stesso ciò che voleva davvero.

“John?” bisbigliò Sherlock, sfiorandogli le mani con le sue, la voce sospesa tra incertezza e meraviglia: ancora non capiva cosa stesse succedendo o perché John lo stesse abbracciando, ma desiderò che quell’attimo non finisse più.

“Quando Sherlock se ne andò, andai a visitare la sua tomba e pregai per un miracolo: lo rivolevo con me, rivolevo la nostra vita insieme - sussurrò John sulla sua pelle - e tu in qualche modo hai risposto alla mia preghiera. Era di questo che parlava il Dottore quando ha detto che delle forze straordinarie hanno messo in comunicazione i nostri mondi, non è così? Io ti ho chiamato e tu mi hai sentito, è per questo che sei qui.”

Sherlock respirò affannosamente, sopraffatto dall’emozione: sì, era proprio così, anche lui aveva lanciato un grido silenzioso nello spazio, anche lui aveva voluto riavere la sua vita con John come era un tempo.

“Sì, anche io ti ho chiamato, anche se non sapevo che stavo chiamando te - riuscì a dire infine, stringendo forte le mani di John appoggiate sul suo petto - Anch’io volevo la mia… la nostra vecchia vita com’era prima che tutto cambiasse.”

“Allora forse sono stati i desideri di entrambi a mettere in contatto i nostri universi.”

“Secondo il Dottore è l’ipotesi più plausibile.”

“Ed è vero che io non sono il John del tuo mondo e tu non sei lui - proseguì l’ex soldato - il mio Sherlock non c’è più, lui è… lui è morto. Sherlock è morto.”

Sollevò lo sguardo verso il soffitto e deglutì con fatica: per la prima volta dal suo suicidio era riuscito ad ammetterlo ad alta voce; fu doloroso e catartico allo stesso tempo, perché riuscì finalmente a fare ciò che aveva accuratamente evitato in quegli anni, riuscì ad accettare la morte di Sherlock e a dirgli addio in piena consapevolezza.

In quel momento voltò pagina, lasciando dietro di sé tutta la negatività che lo aveva tenuto bloccato in un limbo oscuro per più di tre anni.

“Mi dispiace per il tuo lutto, John: io non sono lui, ma sono Sherlock Holmes anch’io e so che non avrebbe mai voluto lasciarti solo e farti soffrire così, se solo ci fosse stato un altro modo.”

“Lo so, ti credo. Ma adesso basta parlare del passato - lo esortò - qui non c’è il tuo John e non c’è il mio Sherlock, ci siamo solo noi due e da questo momento in avanti possiamo costruire qualcosa di nuovo, io e te, qualcosa di nostro, perché oggi c’eri tu a batterti con me contro i tirapiedi di Smokey, c’eri tu su quel tetto a tenermi la mano, tu - enfatizzò quella parola stringendolo un po’ - a cercare di salvarmi la vita, disposto a morire con me pur di non lasciarmi andare, perciò sappi che non devi sostituire nessuno.”

“Nemmeno tu” si affrettò a dire Sherlock: non voleva che John si sentisse un rimpiazzo per il suo alter ego, perché non lo era.

“Grazie.”

Sherlock chinò la testa sul petto: il passato, in qualunque universo, non poteva essere cambiato, i rimpianti e gli errori commessi sarebbero rimasti, il loro peso avrebbe continuato a gravare sulle loro spalle, i segni delle cicatrici non sarebbero mai svaniti del tutto, tuttavia il futuro non era ancora scritto, non esisteva, lo stavano creando loro attimo dopo attimo, e John, meraviglioso conduttore di luce in ogni universo, gli aveva appena aperto gli occhi su quella possibilità, che lui da solo non era riuscito a vedere.

D’impulso gli prese una mano e se la portò alle labbra, baciandogli il palmo con devozione.

John emise un gorgoglio indistinto per la sorpresa di sentire quelle labbra morbidissime sulla sua pelle e subito Sherlock lo lasciò andare, balbettando le sue scuse.

“Per… perdonami, non accadrà più, so che non sei gay, io…”

Strinse le labbra e si maledisse: era stato uno stupido! Ovviamente John parlava solo di amicizia tra di loro, il resto era una sua sciocca fantasia.

“Ah - sospirò l’ex soldato, quasi affranto - Non dirmelo, anche tu hai dovuto sorbirti quella litania:  _ io non sono gay, io e Sherlock siano solo colleghi, noi due non stiamo insieme… _ sbaglio?”

“No.”

John gli posò una mano sulla spalla in un gesto delicato ma fermo, per costringerlo a voltarsi e a guardarlo negli occhi.

“L’ho fatto anch’io: ho negato strenuamente, ogni volta, preoccupato delle apparenze, di… adesso non so nemmeno io di che accidenti mi preoccupassi, so solo che quell’errore è stato il mio rimpianto più grande in questi tre anni.”

“Er-errore?”

“Sì, un errore che non ho alcuna intenzione di ripetere. Tu hai detto che John Watson è la persona più importante nella vita di Sherlock Holmes, però devi sapere che è vero anche l’opposto: Sherlock Holmes ha preso un uomo ordinario, triste e solo, che non vedeva alcun futuro davanti a sé, l’ha salvato dai suoi demoni molte volte e gli ha trasformato la vita, dandole un senso e rendendola unica in un modo inimmaginabile, mostrandogli un nuovo campo di battaglia, perciò non esiste luogo né universo dove Sherlock Holmes non sia la persona più importante della vita di John Watson.”

Con la stessa implacabile delicatezza gli passò una mano dietro la nuca, lo attirò a sé, chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò le labbra sulle sue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freema Agyeman ha interpretato sia Martha Jones in Doctor Who che Amanita in Sense8 e non ho resistito a inserire un suo piccolo cameo in questa storia.  
> Potete immaginare che le vicende di Sense8 si svolgano anche in questo universo, oppure, come ho immaginato io, che Nomi e Amanita siano una semplice coppia di ragazze che si amano e vivono tranquillamente la loro vita (così come tutte le altre coppie del telefilm).
> 
> Questo capitolo è stato un’agonia da scrivere, anche se alla fine sono soddisfatta per come è uscito. Ho dovuto riscriverlo varie volte, perché mi rendevo conto che questo John continuava a dare per scontato cose dell’altro universo che non poteva sapere. Forse alla fine ci sono troppi spiegoni, ma li preferisco ai buchi di trama. E poi avevo qualche sassolino da togliermi dalla scarpa, tipo “l’operazione chirurgica”, che ancora non ho digerito a quattro anni di distanza.


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo aver sofferto tanto, finalmente Sherlock e John si concedono momenti di felicità solo per loro.

John lo sentì tremare violentemente e allora lo strinse più forte, facendo scivolare un braccio attorno alla sua schiena e muovendo piano la bocca, incoraggiandolo.

Dopo qualche istante di paralisi, finalmente Sherlock rispose al bacio, inclinò la testa respirandogli sulla guancia, e schiuse le labbra, invitandolo a esplorare la sua bocca.

John non esitò nemmeno un istante, gli accarezzò il labbro inferiore con la lingua in un movimento sensuale che fece mugolare Sherlock e poi lasciò che il bacio crescesse in intensità e passione, stringendogli più forte i ricci scuri.

Non seppe dire quanto tempo trascorse, se pochi minuti o un frammento di eternità, completamente perso nel calore della bocca di Sherlock, nel delicato suono delle loro labbra che si separavano e si univano di nuovo, nel lieve tremore che percorreva le mani di Sherlock appoggiate alle sue spalle.

Era il bacio più bello che John avesse mai ricevuto, era come rinascere a nuova vita e, mentre cerca le labbra di Sherlock ancora una volta, promise a se stesso che questa volta sarebbe stato diverso: basta negare i suoi sentimenti, basta nascondere i suoi desideri dietro quel patetico  _ “io non sono gay” _ , come se poi un’etichetta avesse importanza.

Si sarebbe lasciato alle spalle tutti i fallimenti e gli errori della sua vita e avrebbe difeso il suo miracolo con tutta la forza che aveva, fino all’ultimo respiro.

Sherlock, quasi stordito dall’ondata di sentimenti che lo aveva travolto, appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla sinistra di John, prendendo dei profondi respiri. Stava tremando, senza più alcun controllo sul suo mezzo di trasporto, e temeva che le gambe non lo avrebbero retto ancora a lungo.

“John” sussurrò con la voce colma di meraviglia, perché quel bacio era un miracolo anche per lui, qualcosa che nel suo universo non aveva mai osato sperare, un desiderio che aveva da tempo rinchiuso nell’angolo più nascosto nel suo animo, determinato a non pensarci più, perché tanto non si sarebbe mai avverato.

Invece era accaduto, l’aveva raggiunto in un modo assolutamente inverosimile, l’aveva afferrato per il rotto della cuffia prima che scivolasse via, ed ora era lì, reale e solido sotto le sue dita.

“John” ripeté, e osò stringere a sé l’ex soldato, forte, senza reticenze, le mani sulla sua schiena, la testa ancora appoggiata sulla sua spalla, che in quel momento sembrava così forte da poter reggere il peso del mondo.

La mano sinistra di John sfiorò i suoi capelli, provocandogli un leggero solletico, poi scese sotto al mento e gli sollevò il viso.

“Respira Sherlock, respira.”

Solo in quel momento Sherlock si accorse che stava trattenendo il fiato e non sapeva nemmeno lui perché. Dio, si stava rendendo ridicolo, pensò, arrossendo vistosamente.

“Scusa, non so cosa mi è preso.”

Ma John sapeva, capiva alla perfezione la reazione di Sherlock e il tumulto che doveva avere dentro di sé, perché provava gli stessi sentimenti.

“Va tutto bene - lo rassicurò accarezzandogli il viso - Sei fuori dall’inferno anche tu, Sherlock. Lo siamo entrambi adesso.”

“Dillo di nuovo” lo pregò Sherlock, appoggiando la fronte alla sua.

“Va tutto bene” ripeté John cercando di nuovo le sue labbra, questa volta senza urgenza, infondendo in quel bacio tutto ciò che provava, la gioia, la gratitudine e l’incredulità. Riaprì gli occhi e lo guardò, senza poter arginare il sorriso che affiorò sulle labbra, così intenso e luminoso che anche Sherlock ne fu contagiato e restarono così a guardarsi, finalmente rilassati.

E, d’improvviso, il calo di adrenalina e tutte le emozioni di quella giornata piombarono su John, che realizzò di sentirsi stanco morto e represse a stento uno sbadiglio, spezzando l’atmosfera che si era creata.

“Scusami, sono a pezzi” mormorò imbarazzato.

C’erano ancora un milione di domande che voleva porgli, la sua mente doveva ancora venire completamente a patti col fatto che si trovava davanti a un altro Sherlock Holmes giunto fin lì da un universo differente, ma ora la stanchezza era tale che a malapena riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti e voleva solo sdraiarsi a letto.

“È comprensibile - lo rassicurò Sherlock, appoggiandogli le labbra sulla fronte - è stata una giornata intensa.”

John ridacchiò.

“Per usare un eufemismo! Ma tu - lo scrutò in viso - non sembri tanto scioccato da quello che ti è accaduto. Voglio dire, sei tu quello che hai lasciato il tuo universo a bordo di una navicella spaziale a forma di cabina telefonica della polizia… è una cosa pazzesca!”

“Immagino di sì” concesse Sherlock, che mantenne comunque un’espressione imperturbabile.

Probabilmente per lui, una volta accettata come reale l’esistenza del Tardis e dei viaggi interdimensionali, era stato né più né meno come un normale viaggio aereo, pensò John, e quel pensiero lo fece ridere ancora più forte; in breve anche Sherlock si unì a lui, perché sì, le persone normali non avrebbero mai reagito con la sua stessa calma a quello che era accaduto.

“Mi correggo, sei tu la cosa pazzesca” disse John.

Sherlock inclinò la testa da un lato.

“Stavo pensando la stessa cosa di te: essere approdato in un altro universo e aver trovato te è stato folle.”

“In modo positivo, spero.”

“Totalmente” rispose Sherlock, accarezzandogli una guancia con la punta delle dita, ancora meravigliato che finalmente gli fosse concesso di farlo, e il sorriso di John tornò più luminoso di prima: stava flirtando con Sherlock Holmes come un adolescente, ma in quel momento era così felice che non si vergognò nemmeno un po’.

Un mondo di possibilità gli si spalancò davanti, pensando a tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto fare insieme a Sherlock: preparargli la colazione e baciarlo tra i capelli mentre gli porgeva una tazza di tè, addormentarsi sulla sua spalla alla fine di un’indagine particolarmente sfiancante, allungare la mano oltre il tavolo e stringere la sua, prenderlo sotto braccio per strada mentre camminavano, compiere tutti quei gesti che finora erano esistiti solo nei suoi sogni pieni di rimpianti; sciocchezze quotidiane forse, ma che dopo i tre anni che aveva vissuto, apparivano speciali e meravigliose.

“Possiamo fare tutto ciò che vuoi, John” mormorò Sherlock, che doveva aver dedotto i suoi pensieri, come era solito fare.

“Quello che vogliamo - lo contraddisse l’ex soldato - Tu non sei fuori dall’equazione, ne sei una parte fondamentale.”

Replicando il suo gesto, John sollevò la mano sinistra e gli sfiorò la guancia, mentre Sherlock chiudeva gli occhi e si appoggiava al suo palmo.

Gli faceva stringere il cuore l’idea che Sherlock si mettesse in secondo piano per fare spazio ai suoi desideri, che non considerasse i suoi sogni, che fosse pronto a sacrificarsi ancora. Forse all’altro John tutto questo andava bene, ma a lui no: il suo sorriso si adombrò un istante, poi decise di mettere da parte quei pensieri e lo prese per un braccio.

“Vieni, andiamo a dormire” disse quasi con solennità e lo condusse nell’altra stanza.

Sospirò davanti al letto ancora disfatto e si grattò la nuca, imbarazzato per il disordine imperante.

“Ti darei uno dei miei pigiami, ma non ho fatto il bucato di recente e nemmeno le lenzuola sono molto pulite, mi dispiace.”

“Non importa.”

Sherlock si sfilò la camicia e i pantaloni, poggiandoli su una sedia e restò in boxer, guardando John di sottecchi, a domandare silenziosamente se quello andasse bene; John annuì e si spogliò a sua volta: normalmente lasciava i vestiti ammonticchiati a terra, incurante del fatto che si stropicciassero, ma ora sentiva l’impulso di riprendere le redini della sua vita anche partendo da quei piccoli dettagli, perciò li piegò e li appese ordinatamente nell’armadio, com’era solito fare prima che la sua vita andasse a rotoli e (scioccamente, forse) si sentì già meglio.

Più se stesso.

Sherlock si era già seduto sul letto, e le dita di John esitarono sull’elastico delle sue mutande: era troppo stanco per fare qualunque cosa che non fosse dormire, ma aveva un bisogno fisico e viscerale di sentire la pelle di Sherlock contro la propria, completamente, di avere un’assicurazione tangibile del fatto che fosse davvero lì con lui, e senza barriere questa volta, senza più cose non dette, così lasciò cadere a terra anche la biancheria intima, come a volergli far capire la strada che poteva prendere il loro rapporto, d’ora in poi.

Sherlock, che nel frattempo si era infilato sotto le coperte, sussultò di sorpresa e arrossì, distogliendo lo sguardo.

“È troppo?” chiese John.

“No, no, va bene, è stato solo inaspettato, non pensavo che tu…” si morse le labbra in un modo che John giudicò assolutamente adorabile.

“Come ti ho già detto, ho finito di litigare con la mia sessualità.”

Sherlock armeggiò sotto le coperte e si sfilò a sua volta i boxer, gettandoli vicino a quelli di John.

Si sdraiarono su un fianco, guardandosi negli occhi e John allungò una mano ad accarezzargli il viso.

“Dio, sei un miracolo” sussurrò.

“Sono Sherlock Holmes - rispose lui - e sono nell’unico luogo dove posso essere: accanto a John Watson.”

L’ex soldato stava per fare una battuta e chiedergli cosa l’avesse reso così sentimentale, ma poi ripensò ai brandelli della storia che Sherlock gli aveva raccontato prima, e tacque, perché era evidente che a renderlo così erano stati i sacrifici e le privazioni che aveva vissuto, e su questo non poteva scherzare.

“Vieni qui.”

Sollevò il braccio e invitò Sherlock a seppellirsi nel suo abbraccio, cosa che l’altro fece senza esitazioni, stringendosi forte a lui come aveva fatto poco prima in bagno, respirando contro il suo collo.

“Va tutto bene  - ripeté John - questa volta andrà bene, te lo prometto.”

“Ti credo” sussurrò Sherlock.

Nonostante la stanchezza minacciasse di fargli chiudere gli occhi da un momento all’altro, John si impose di resistere fino a quando Sherlock non si addormentò per primo, al sicuro e sereno dopo chissà quanto tempo.

Tuttavia, anche nel sonno appariva stanco, sfibrato, quasi al limite: John si chiese quanto ancora avrebbe resistito nel suo universo, se non fosse arrivato il Dottore a portarlo via, e il pensiero gli fece venire un tremendo groppo in gola. Fece scivolare una gamba oltre quella di Sherlock, imprigionandolo contro di sé, determinato più che mai a cancellare tutto ciò che di doloroso aveva vissuto.

 

Il mattino seguente, la prima cosa che John fece, ancora prima di essere sveglio del tutto, fu di allungare una mano sul materasso alla ricerca di Sherlock, ma nel letto con lui non c’era nessuno.

Nel panico, spalancò gli occhi e si tirò a sedere, respirando con affanno: che la giornata precedente fosse stata solo un elaborato delirio della sua mente ottenebrata dall’alcol? In fondo era talmente pazzesca: alieni, astronavi, universi paralleli… niente di tutto quello era accaduto, vero? Le sue mani strinsero convulsamente le lenzuola mentre una goccia di sudore freddo scivolò lungo una tempia. Era stata solo una sua fantasia, non c’era nessun Sherlock venuto da un altro universo, la sua vita era la stessa di ogni giorno da tre anni a questa parte: squallida, patetica, solitaria e… 

Un rumore proveniente dal bagno mise fine a quell’attacco di panico. Si alzò di scatto, bestemmiando contro le lenzuola attorcigliate attorno alle gambe che lo fecero inciampare, e spalancò la porta senza bussare: Sherlock era lì, in piedi davanti allo specchio del lavandino, con indosso solo i pantaloni del pigiama, aveva appena finito di farsi la barba e si stava massaggiando il viso con un asciugamano.

“Buongiorno John, spero non ti dispiaccia se ho usato il tuo rasoio, ma mi sono accorto di non averne preso uno con me... John, stai bene?”

L’ex soldato non udì molto di quelle parole, perché l’unica cosa che riusciva a pensare era che Sherlock era lì per davvero, era lì con lui, era lì, era lì, era lì.

“Non è un sogno, John, sono qui” lo rassicurò Sherlock, leggendogli l’angoscia sul viso.

“Scusa, penserai che sono patetico, ma quando non ti ho trovato nel letto, ho pensato di essermi immaginato ogni cosa e sono andato nel panico.”

Si passò una mano sul viso e si coprì gli occhi, vergognandosi della sua reazione, ma quella di Sherlock scostò delicatamente la sua per poterlo guardare.

“Sono qui per restare, se tu mi vuoi.”

“Ancora con questa storia? Certo che lo voglio” rispose John, regalandogli finalmente un sorriso che finì per contagiare anche Sherlock.

“Sembra che abbiamo entrambi bisogno di rassicurazioni, dottor Watson.”

“Ottima deduzione, signor Holmes” rispose John, poi un pensiero improvviso lo fece scoppiare a ridere.

“Ho detto qualcosa di buffo?” chiese Sherlock, aggrottando la fronte.

“Davvero sei partito per un viaggio diretto in un altro universo e ti sei dimenticato di prendere il rasoio?”

“Odio fare i bagagli, è noioso.”

John rise più forte e Sherlock si unì a lui, passandogli un braccio attorno alla vita quando l’ex soldato barcollò. Il contatto con la sua pelle nuda lo fece ricomporre e John alzò il viso, sorridendo dolcemente di nuovo.

“Buongiorno.”

“Buongiorno” ripeté Sherlock, e chinò la testa verso di lui.

Si baciarono, prima con delicatezza, quasi in modo casto, poi con sempre più passione finché John, senza più fiato, appoggiò il viso sul collo di Sherlock e chiuse gli occhi: ora non era più stanco, non lo era affatto.

“Hai già fatto la doccia?” domandò in tono malizioso. Sentì la pelle dell’altro riscaldarsi sotto le sue labbra e capì che Sherlock era arrossito senza bisogno di aprire gli occhi, avendo colto le intenzioni nascoste nella sua domanda. 

Sherlock si schiarì la gola. “Non ancora, aspettavo che ti svegliassi, perché speravo che potessimo…” 

Lasciò la frase in sospeso e John fu ben felice di concluderla per lui: “Speravi bene.” Fece scivolare una gamba in mezzo a quelle di Sherlock e sentì il suo pene indurirsi rapidamente. “Speravi molto bene.”

Sherlock si azzardò a far scivolare lo sguardo lungo il corpo di John e le sue labbra si incresparono in un sorriso incredulo vedendo che era altrettanto eccitato. 

L’ex soldato aprì il rubinetto dell’acqua e i vecchi tubi sibilarono rumorosamente.

“Impiegherà un po’ a scaldarsi” gli fece sapere, baciandolo sul collo che odorava del suo dopobarba. 

Le mani di Sherlock risalirono lungo la sua schiena e si fermarono sulle spalle, muovendosi adagio in piccoli movimenti circolari.

“Sono certo che troveremo un modo per impiegare il tempo” suggerì Sherlock con voce così bassa che il corpo di John venne percorso da un brivido; l’ex soldato azzardò un morsetto sul mento e poi si avventò sulle sue labbra di seta, spingendo Sherlock nel piccolo spazio tra il lavandino e la doccia. L’impatto contro le mattonelle gelide non fu piacevole, ma venne distratto presto dalla lingua di John, che gli accarezzava le labbra e si faceva strada nella sua bocca, giocando con la sua, accarezzandogli il palato e distraendolo al punto tale che non si accorse che le mani del dottore gli avevano abbassato i pantaloni, e gridò di sorpresa quando la mano sinistra di John si strinse attorno alla sua erezione. 

John rispose con un basso ringhio di soddisfazione e fece scivolare le labbra lungo la gola di Sherlock dove lasciò un piccolo succhiotto rosso proprio sotto al pomo d’adamo, mentre con il pollice della mano destra risalì lungo l’asta fino al glande che stuzzicò a lungo, godendosi i suoi gemiti incontrollati e le pulsazioni frenetiche della carotide sulla quale aveva appoggiato le labbra.

John percepì distrattamente l’armadietto sopra al lavandino aprirsi e chiudersi e poi Sherlock gli appoggiò qualcosa di freddo nella mano sinistra; l’ex soldato staccò a malincuore le labbra da quel collo lungo e liscio e sollevò la mano, trovandoci un tubetto di vaselina. Provò a deglutire senza successo, aprì la bocca senza riuscire ad emettere alcun suono e sbarrò gli occhi.

“Sono uscito dalla riabilitazione da poco più di un mese, sono pulito.”

“Oh… ah… anch’io - riuscì a dire finalmente John - sono tre anni che non... ma - si umettò le labbra - non intendevo questo. Quello che volevo chiederti è se sei sicuro. Possiamo aspettare, se preferisci.”

Sherlock gli posò le mani sui fianchi e si strusciò contro di lui, mozzandogli il respiro.

“Tu vuoi aspettare?”

John voleva certo apparire come un animale affamato di sesso, ma con l’altro Sherlock aveva aspettato, e aspettato, e aspettato ancora, procrastinando all’infinito il momento in cui fare chiarezza nel suo cuore e confessare i suoi sentimenti, finché non era stato troppo tardi.

“No” sussurrò infine.

“Nemmeno io. Basta aspettare: ho bisogno di te, John - rispose Sherlock con voce roca - L’hai detto tu stesso, questa è la nostra seconda occasione e io non voglio sprecare nemmeno un minuto.”

John sollevò il viso verso di lui e gli passò il braccio destro attorno alle spalle, baciandolo di nuovo e trascinandolo sotto il getto d’acqua che finalmente si era scaldata. 

“Hai ragione.”

Si accarezzarono senza mai separare le loro labbra, alla cieca John trovò il flacone del bagnoschiuma e insaponò entrambi, prendendosi il suo tempo per esplorare tutta quella pelle candida, solleticandolo appena senza mai dargli piena soddisfazione, finché Sherlock si voltò, impaziente, appoggiando la fronte alla parete e divaricando le gambe in un chiaro invito. 

Le mani di John si posarono sui suoi fianchi, ma invece di scendere verso i glutei, scivolarono in avanti e lo abbracciarono, mentre le sue labbra gli sfiorarono la schiena, baciando con adorazione cicatrici visibili e invisibili.

Sherlock si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo e sperò che John lo scambiasse per eccitazione, invece che per la profonda commozione di cui era preda in quel momento.

“Sicuro?” sussurrò John.

Sherlock annuì e spinse il bacino contro quello di John, facendogli sfuggire un’imprecazione; le mani dell’ex soldato abbandonarono il suo petto e mentre una gli accarezzava ritmicamente il fianco, l’altra lo preparava con lentezza. John si morse le labbra e respirò profondamente per tenere a freno l’impazienza, anche se l’impulso di dare libero sfogo ai suoi desideri era quasi incontenibile, con Sherlock che mugolava di piacere ogni volta che le sue dita gli sfioravano la prostata.

“John…” mugolò Sherlock prendendogli la mano appoggiata sul fianco e portandola sulla sua erezione.

“N-non ancora” balbettò John a fatica: era ancora troppo stretto attorno alle sue dita e non voleva fargli male.

“Davvero?” continuò Sherlock con voce bassa e calda, portando la mano di John sui suoi testicoli.

John gli morsicò una scapola e chiuse gli occhi. “Ti prego, faccio già abbastanza fatica a trattenermi.”

Sherlock si lasciò sfuggire una risatina orgogliosamente soddisfatta e John mormorò con affetto qualcosa di indistinto sul suo incontenibile ego, poi, quando finalmente lo sentì rilassarsi, si spinse adagio dentro di lui, millimetro dopo millimetro, tenendolo ben saldo per i fianchi, boccheggiò più volte alla ricerca di ossigeno quando Sherlock si contraeva attorno a lui e una sferzata di piacere attraversava il suo corpo. Sherlock, con i pugni appoggiata al muro, la testa china tra le spalle, la schiena curva e le gambe che tremavano ogni volta che John si spingeva più a fondo dentro di lui, era un irresistibile spettacolo erotico, che faceva impallidire le sue nebulose fantasie.

John gli afferrò di nuovo l’erezione pulsante e Sherlock singhiozzò un suono inarticolato, spingendosi più forte contro di lui, strappando a John un gemito altrettanto profondo. Lo schiacciò contro il muro con tutto il suo peso e i suoi movimenti si fecero rapidi, quasi incontrollati, e d’improvviso Sherlock gridò inarcando la schiena e venne tra le sue dita e John lo seguì quasi subito, graffiandogli il petto e invocando il suo nome.

Sherlock ruotò il capo e John lo baciò, senza fiato, scoordinato, senza riuscire a fare altro che strofinare brevemente le labbra sulle sue, ubriaco di una nuova sensazione, del tutto diversa da quella rancida dell’alcol, che lo lasciò stremato, ma euforico.

Finirono di sciacquarsi e lasciarono la doccia, avvolgendosi nell’unico asciugamano da bagno che c’era, baciandosi ancora, poi Sherlock tornò in camera sulle gambe ancora leggermente instabili e si buttò a peso morto sul letto, dove rimase in stato quasi catatonico.

In quel momento il dottore che era in John realizzò che non mangiavano nulla dal giorno prima e non andava bene.

“Dobbiamo andare a fare colazione” esclamò in tono perentorio.

Sherlock rispose con un mugugno infastidito e non si mosse, così John si risolse a vestirsi per fare un salto a un fast food all’angolo della strada a comprare qualcosa. Esitò un attimo vicino alla porta e Sherlock aprì gli occhi che, nella luce ancora tenue del mattino, apparvero verdissimi.

“Non mi muoverò di un millimetro.”

John strinse forte le labbra e poi rilasciò un sospiro pesante. 

“Scusa, non voglio ossessionarti con le mie paranoie, ma temo ci vorrà del tempo prima che mi passi del tutto la paura di vederti svanire.”

Sherlock estese le braccia nella sua direzione.

“Vuoi ancora un po’ di rassicurazioni?”

“Non adesso - rise John - o finiremo per saltare la colazione.”

Si ripresentò alla porta dopo pochi minuti, reggendo un sacchetto che conteneva dei muffin non freschissimi e due caffè dal sapore fin troppo tostato, ma erano entrambi troppo affamati per lamentarsi. Consumarono la colazione a letto, poi si sdraiarono di nuovo, Sherlock con la testa appoggiata sul petto di John e lui che gli accarezzava la schiena.

L’ex soldato si guardò in giro, soffermandosi sulle brutture che li circondavano: la tappezzeria sbiadita dal tempo, le macchie di umidità sul soffitto, la moquette consunta e puzzolente, la polvere che danzava nell’aria. 

“Non voglio più vivere qui - disse di punto in bianco - è troppo squallido.”

Sherlock annuì: “La prossima volta che esci, compra un giornale di annunci immobiliari, sono sicuro che troveremo qualcosa di adatto a noi.”

“Dove abitavate tu e il mio alter ego, quando vivevate insieme?” domandò John, incuriosito.

“Al 221B di Baker Street, di proprietà di Martha Hudson.”

John inarcò le sopracciglia, stupito. “Incredibile, anche noi.”

“Un giorno mi piacerebbe visitarlo per scoprire quanto assomiglia al mio appartamento, ma credo che ormai la signora Hudson l’avrà affittato a qualcun altro.”

“No, è ancora sfitto: una delle ultime volte che ho parlato con Lestrade, mi ha detto che Mycroft ha continuato a pagare l’affitto ma l’ha tenuto vuoto, come una specie di memoriale in tuo… in onore del fratello, sai.”

“Mycroft ha fatto questo?” domandò Sherlock, stupito da quel gesto, assolutamente inusuale per un Holmes: Mycroft doveva aver sofferto moltissimo per la sua perdita, molto più di quello che gli aveva fatto vedere durante il loro tempestoso incontro.

“Si fa di tutto per zittire il senso di colpa” sputò John con voce amara.

“Tu e lui non siete rimasti in buoni rapporti, anzi: non avete più avuto alcun tipo di contatto dal giorno della morte di Sherlock” dedusse.

“Non lo perdonerò mai per quanto è accaduto.”

Sherlock avrebbe voluto fargli notare che quel piano era stato elaborato da entrambi e che l’altro Sherlock era assolutamente d’accordo nel metterlo in atto, ed era certo che anche John ne fosse cosciente, ma poi capì che in quegli anni l’ex soldato aveva avuto disperatamente bisogno di qualcuno da odiare per poter sopravvivere al dolore della perdita e di sicuro questo qualcuno non poteva essere il suo alter ego, morto per salvarlo. Mycroft si era prestato a essere il catalizzatore dell’odio di John, forse perché sentiva sul serio di avere qualche colpa da espiare, forse perché era stato Sherlock a chiedergli di aver cura di John (lui l’avrebbe fatto) e Mycroft l’aveva fatto nell’unico modo che conosceva e che le circostanze gli avevano permesso.

“Tre anni sono un lasso di tempo molto lungo” osservò Sherlock e sentì che John si irrigidiva sotto di lui, così gli accarezzò il viso e aggiunse: “Non è stancante portare rancore così a lungo per qualcosa che non può essere cambiato?”

“Sherlock, tu non sai com’è stato…” sospirò John scuotendo il capo.

“Hai ragione, non lo so, ma non ti sto dicendo di passare il Natale insieme a lui: io stesso preferirei ascoltare le deduzioni di Anderson, piuttosto - scherzò, e John sbuffò una risatina - Però questo odio fa male a te prima di tutto, perché ti consuma. Credimi, io ne so qualcosa.”

John gli prese la mano e la accostò alle labbra.

“Ci penserò” concesse. Sherlock avrebbe vissuto lì, perciò era inevitabile che avesse contatti con Mycroft in futuro, e il suo atteggiamento ostile, alla lunga, avrebbe complicato molto i rapporti fra tutti. Inoltre Sherlock aveva perfettamente ragione: odiare era faticoso, portare rancore lo tratteneva in un limbo perenne di amarezza e rimpianti; non era certo così che voleva iniziare la sua nuova vita, quindi avrebbe provato ad essere più civile con Mycroft, in futuro. In un futuro il più lontano possibile.

Ma, parlando di cambiare vita, c’era un’altra cosa che voleva fare.

“Vorrei provare riprendere la licenza per esercitare come medico.”

“Ci riuscirai.”

“Non è detto, mi hanno sospeso due anni fa, durante questo periodo ho solo drenato pustole e medicato escoriazioni, non sono più aggiornato sulle procedure, le tecniche ed i farmaci: dovrò rimettermi a studiare come una matricola universitaria” sospirò.

“Potrei farti da tutor” propose Sherlock baciandolo lungo la clavicola.

“Tu? E come?” rise John.

“Ad esempio potrei incentivarti con qualche premio se studi bene la tua lezione” mormorò, strusciandosi su di lui.

“Oh, sei un uomo molto malvagio, signor Holmes” disse John, prendendogli il viso tra le mani e tirandolo a sé per catturare di nuovo le sue labbra. Voleva essere solo un bacio leggero e giocoso, ma la lingua di Sherlock si spinse nella sua bocca e scivolò sensualmente sulla sua, facendogli intuire ben altre intenzioni e l’atmosfera si incendiò in un attimo. John rovesciò Sherlock sotto di sé, tenendogli ferma la testa con una mano, mentre con l’altra gli esplorava il torace, al quale aveva dedicato poche attenzioni sotto la doccia. Sherlock mugolò nella sua bocca quando l’indice di John gli sfregò rudemente un capezzolo e fu scosso da una risatina quando gli solleticò troppo lievemente l’addome; John ripeté il gesto e Sherlock gli morsicò appena le labbra.

“Sì, soffro di solletico. No, non ti azzardare a rifarlo” lo ammonì.

“Vedremo” rispose John con un sorriso sicuro e poi fece scorrere la mano lungo il corpo del compagno, sull’addome piatto, sui peli crespi dell’inguine, sul pene che si stava già indurendo, fino alla sua apertura. Sherlock era ancora rilassato e lubrificato dal loro precedente incontro e quando gli mormorò “sì” succhiandogli il lobo dell’orecchio, John perse il controllo: lo voleva, lo voleva ancora, era così straordinario che Sherlock fosse lì con lui che non avrebbe mai smesso di volerlo.

Con uno scatto scivolò in basso, sollevò entrambe le gambe di Sherlock sulle sue spalle e lo penetrò con un movimento secco del bacino, che mandò il letto a sbattere contro il muro e strappò a Sherlock un singhiozzo stupito; solo allora John si bloccò, spaventato dalla sua stessa irruenza, ma Sherlock scosse la testa e gli strinse le braccia, tirandolo verso di sé.

“Ancora, non ti fermare!”

“Ma…”

“Sei tutto ciò che voglio, John: tu senza freni, senza inibizioni, senza controllo, il mio capitano. Non nasconderti davanti a me, lasciati andare.”

“Cazzo!” John gli morse una spalla: le parole che Sherlock riversava nel suo orecchio erano come sesso liquido e frantumarono gli ultimi brandelli del suo autocontrollo. Fu bollente, sfrenato e liberatorio, John si impresse a fuoco nella mente ogni sfumatura della voce potente di Sherlock, ogni sua espressione di estasi e godimento e Sherlock gli si avvinghiò addosso, affamato di baci, di calore e di contatto pelle su pelle. Vennero insieme, occhi negli occhi, le loro mani intrecciate e i loro nomi sulle labbra.

John si sdraiò sul suo petto sudato e biascicò “solo un attimo”, chiudendo gli occhi, ma si rese conto di essersi addormentato solo quando si ridestò diverse ore più tardi, con il corpo che doleva in modo delizioso per lo sforzo fisico delle ultime ore. Sherlock si era avvolto in una veste da camera a scacchi rossa e verde e stava leggendo avidamente qualcosa sul cellulare di John, ma lo appoggiò sul comodino non appena si accorse che si era svegliato e lo baciò sulla fronte.

“Cosa stavi facendo?”

“Mi aggiornavo.”

“Sono molte le cose diverse dal tuo universo?” domandò John, tirandosi a sedere anche lui e circondandogli le spalle con un braccio.

“Presumo di sì.”

“Presumi?”

“Ho cancellato tantissimi avvenimenti di storia e cronaca inutili per il Lavoro dal mio Mind Palace, quindi non so dirti se qui siano uguali o meno. No, mi stavo aggiornando su questa Londra, sulla sua conformazione, i mezzi pubblici, le strade, tutto ciò che potrebbe essermi utile.”

Stava imparando a respirare una nuova Londra.

Sherlock non sembrava particolarmente turbato dall’aver lasciato per sempre il suo universo e dal dover imparare a vivere in un luogo nuovo e diverso, e John si domandò ancora una volta come facesse a restare così calmo: al posto suo sarebbe stato spaesato e anche spaventato, non poteva nasconderlo.

“No, non ho paura - disse Sherlock, che nel frattempo si era voltato a guardarlo - perché il mio conduttore di luce è qui con me.”

“Sherlock…” mormorò John, prendendogli il viso tra le mani, e l’aggiornamento sul sistema di trasporti di questa Londra subì un’altra battuta d’arresto.

Diverse ore più tardi, dopo aver ordinato una pizza a domicilio, si concessero un’altra doccia, John fece sedere di nuovo Sherlock sul water per controllare le contusioni, poi gli tamponò i capelli con l’asciugamano, prese il phon e glieli asciugò.

Sherlock non protestò, non disse che non era un invalido ed era perfettamente in grado di farlo da solo, appoggiò la schiena contro di lui e lasciò che le mani del dottore passassero più e più volte tra i suoi ricci, separandoli e pettinandoli con cura.

Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò di contentezza: non aveva idea che quella semplice intimità con John l’avrebbe fatto sentire così bene. Era quasi più bello del sesso, in un certo senso: tutto ciò che aveva patito negli ultimi anni, le ingiustizie, la solitudine, i bocconi amari ingoiati in silenzio scivolavano via, le ferite dell’animo si cicatrizzavano e guarivano sotto il tocco delicato delle mani del suo compagno, e tutto il dolore era già così lontano che sembrava appartenere alla vita di qualcun altro.

Certo, in un angolo del suo cuore ci sarebbe stato per sempre uno spazio riservato al John del suo universo, alla vita che avevano vissuto insieme e a tutto ciò che aveva fatto per lui, e sapeva che John avrebbe fatto lo stesso con il suo Sherlock: era giusto così, faceva parte del loro vissuto e del passato che li aveva resi ciò che erano adesso.

Ma come aveva detto John, il futuro apparteneva solo a loro due, e stava nascendo sotto i migliori auspici.

John aveva appena riposto il phon nell’armadietto quando qualcuno bussò alla porta.

“Chi può essere? Hai ordinato altro cibo?”

“No, sono sicuro sia Mycroft” affermò Sherlock con sicurezza, e John si irrigidì, passando dalla felicità al panico nel giro di un istante. 

“Cosa vuole da te?”

“John, se devo vivere qui a Londra, mi servono un piano e delle giustificazioni valide, lo capisci anche tu, perché prima o poi qualcuno mi riconoscerà come Sherlock Holmes. Mycroft avrà elaborato delle proposte e vorrà...”

“Tu resta qui!” lo interruppe John, e il suo tono di voce non prometteva nulla di buono.

“John...”

“Stai qui!”

John uscì e chiuse a chiave la porta del bagno, calciò il cartone della pizza abbandonato sul pavimento e si chinò sotto al letto, da dove prese la sua pistola custodita dentro a un vecchio borsone da palestra. 

Il bussare si ripeté, seccato e insistente; John tolse la sicura dall’arma, aprì la porta e trascinò dentro Mycroft, afferrandolo per la giacca e mandandolo a sbattere contro l’armadio.

Il maggiore degli Holmes non solo non si scompose, ma fu tanto temerario da azzardare una battuta: “E dire che pensavo di avervi concesso abbastanza tempo per chiarirvi e… fare altro.”

John gli puntò la pistola in mezzo agli occhi con mano assolutamente ferma e questo fece riconsiderare a Mycroft il suo atteggiamento.

“Non me lo porterai via, questa volta non te lo permetterò. Io lo proteggerò ad ogni costo” sibilò John con ferocia e una luce pericolosa negli occhi.

“Non è mia intenzione separarvi, John.”

“Come posso crederti dopo quello che hai fatto a tuo fratello?”

Il viso di Mycroft assunse un’espressione dura e avanzò di un passo, andando ad appoggiare la fronte contro la canna della pistola.

“Credi che io non riesca a comprendere il dono che ci è stato concesso? Sì John, anche per me questo è un miracolo e non farei mai nulla per metterlo in pericolo o distruggerlo.”

“Gradirei che entrambi la smetteste di parlare di me come se non fossi presente e ricordaste che sono Sherlock Holmes, l’uomo più intelligente del pianeta: so badare a me stesso da solo” disse Sherlock, che era riuscito a forzare la semplice serratura con una limetta per le unghie.

“Buongiorno, Sherlock” disse Mycroft.

“Anche a te. John, per favore - Sherlock posò una mano sul braccio dell’ex soldato - abbassa la pistola: anche se quello che vuoi fare ci risparmierebbe molte visite sgradite in futuro, sarebbe una situazione assai seccante da gestire.”

“Sono commosso” sospirò Mycroft.

“Non mi fido di lui, non posso, lo sai” sibilò John, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da Mycroft, come se il politico potesse da un momento all’altro afferrare Sherlock e scomparire in una nuvola di zolfo.

“Ma ti fidi di me? - domandò Sherlock, appoggiandogli una mano sotto al mento per costringerlo a voltare la testa - Adesso sono io a dirti che andrà tutto bene.”

Uno sguardo d’intesa passò tra loro e John abbassò lentamente la pistola, riponendola dietro la schiena: era solo una tregua, non la pace definitiva, ma era un inizio.

“Raccogli le tue cose, abbiamo molto di cui discutere e dobbiamo programmare il tuo ritorno nel mondo dei vivi” lo istruì Mycroft

Sherlock si rivestì e prese la borsa, mettendola a tracolla; Mycroft sgranò gli occhi, stupito dal fatto che tutto ciò che l’uomo aveva deciso di portare con sé dall’altro universo fosse chiuso in una valigia così piccola.

“È tutto lì?”

“Mi piace viaggiare leggero quando mi sposto in un’altra dimensione.”

Mycroft dedusse molte cose della vita dell’uomo che aveva di fronte, ma preferì rimandare qualunque chiarimento a un altro momento.

“Vengo anch’io” disse John senza aspettare di essere invitato, mettendo bene in chiaro che quei due non lo avrebbero più lasciato in disparte, e radunò velocemente i suoi pochi vestiti dentro al borsone.

“Aspettaci in macchina Sherlock, io aiuto John.”

Era chiaro che Mycroft voleva restare da solo con lui per discutere di qualcosa, e Sherlock lo ammonì con lo sguardo: l’ex soldato era ancora molto teso e non avrebbe reagito bene ad ulteriori provocazioni. 

“Mycroft…”

“Vai Sherlock, ti assicuro che la cosa si risolverà senza spargimenti di sangue.”

Sherlock si chinò su John, intento a ripiegare un maglione, e lo baciò su una tempia.

“Ti aspetto.”

John gli strinse il polsino della camicia tra le dita della mano sinistra e Sherlock lo rassicurò di nuovo: “Andrà tutto bene, John, nessuno si metterà tra noi, nemmeno l’intero governo britannico, non lo permetterò mai.” 

Guardò un’ultima volta Mycroft, avvertendolo con gli occhi di non far alterare John, poi uscì, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.

“Cosa vuoi, Mycroft? E ricordati che ho ancora la pistola.”

“Vedo che sei molto determinato a proteggere Sherlock da tutto, ma sei sicuro di essere nelle condizioni di farlo?”

“Come osi…” sibilò John e la sua mano sinistra corse al calcio dell’arma.

“Io mi guarderei intorno, prima di rispondere.”

“So benissimo che la mia vita è andata a puttane, non c’è bisogno di ricordarmelo - gridò l’ex soldato picchiando un pugno sull’anta dell’armadio - ma adesso ho un motivo per rimetterla in carreggiata.”

“Non c’è motivo di accalorarsi così tanto, ti credo” disse Mycroft, impassibile, mentre gli porgeva un biglietto da visita.

“Cos’è?”

“La miglior clinica privata del Regno Unito per la cura delle dipendenze, qualunque esse siano: droghe, alcol, vizio del gioco.”

“Non ho un soldo, non posso permettermi un posto del genere.”

“Di questo non devi preoccuparti, è già tutto pagato.”

“Non la voglio la tua elemosina” sputò John, pronto ad accartocciare il biglietto, ma Mycroft lo fermò, sospirando seccato per la sua testardaggine.

“Se lui è davvero come mio fratello, non ci metterà molto a riprendere la sua attività di consulente investigativo, perché è l’unica cosa che ama fare nella vita, e avrà bisogno del suo angelo custode in piena forma: se rivuoi quel ruolo rimettiti in piedi, John - Mycroft assottigliò gli occhi e gli si avvicinò di un passo - Perché nemmeno io tollererò che a Sherlock succeda qualcosa per colpa tua.”

John strinse le labbra, poi mise in tasca il biglietto senza dire una parola e Mycroft si rilassò impercettibilmente.

“Andiamo, conoscendolo si starà già annoiando.”

“Non pensare di potermi comprare o che questo ponga rimedio alla morte di Sherlock.”

“Lo so bene - mormorò Mycroft - puoi non credermi, ma quello è un peso che porterò con me fino nella tomba.”

John non rispose e raccolse il suo borsone, non ancora capace di perdonare, ma almeno pronto a provare di smetterla di aggrapparsi all’odio così tenacemente.

Seguì il maggiore degli Holmes fino alla porta e la richiuse alle sue spalle, deciso a dimenticare per sempre quella fase della sua vita.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lentamente, John e Sherlock ricostruiscono le loro vite e camminano insieme verso il futuro.

La clinica era lussuosissima, un castello rispetto alla bettola dove aveva vissuto nell’ultimo periodo della sua vita, ma per John fu comunque come essere in prigione: perché la terapia fosse più efficace e per evitare distrazioni non poteva allontanarsi da lì, guardare la televisione o usare Internet, solo leggere libri.

Inoltre gli erano proibite visite e contatti con amici e familiari, ed era quella la cosa che gli pesava di più, perché era stato con Sherlock solo per pochi giorni e adesso era nuovamente separato da lui. Sapeva che era stupido sentirsi preoccupato, perché Sherlock era a casa di Mycroft a progettare il suo ritorno e non c’erano pericoli in vista, ma quando era solo senza nulla da fare continuava a pensarci e si sentiva inquieto per lui, oltre a sentire terribilmente la sua mancanza.

Spesso si concedeva lunghe passeggiate nel grande parco della struttura per calmarsi; aveva addirittura trovato il coraggio di aprirsi e raccontare allo psicologo della clinica i suoi timori e i suoi problemi, ma le sue rassicurazioni sul fatto che fosse del tutto normale sentirsi perso e spaesato all’inizio della terapia non servirono a tranquillizzarlo.

Il quinto giorno, quando le luci della clinica vennero spente, John si sdraiò nel letto: aveva problemi ad addormentarsi e sapeva che sarebbe passata più di un’ora prima di riuscire a prendere sonno, ma aveva rifiutato i blandi sonniferi che gli avevano proposto i dottori, nel timore di sostituire una dipendenza con un’altra.

Si voltò sul fianco e sentì qualcosa di duro sotto al cuscino; incuriosito, allungò la mano e trovò un cellulare, un vecchio modello a conchiglia, che non poteva essere usato per andare su Internet, ma solo per telefonare e mandare messaggi. C’era un solo numero in rubrica, lo compose e, senza troppa sorpresa, Sherlock rispose al primo squillo.

“John.”

“Non ti chiedo nemmeno come hai fatto” sussurrò John: la sorveglianza in quel posto era molto rigida, i controlli sui pazienti frequenti e il personale non gli sembrava così facilmente corruttibile, ma a quanto pareva nulla di tutto ciò poteva fermare Sherlock Holmes se voleva parlare con lui, e il pensiero lo fece sorridere come un idiota.

“Come stai?” chiese Sherlock.

“Meglio di prima - rispose John - ma non posso ancora dire di stare bene.”

“Perché?”

“Vedi Sherlock, per me tutto questo non è facile: sto affrontando cose di me che mi sono sempre rifiutato di vedere ed ammettere anche a me stesso. Quando parlavo con Ella, la mia precedente terapeuta, le raccontavo che era tutto a posto e stavo bene, ma mentivo a entrambi.”

“Era lei la professionista: avrebbe dovuto accorgersene e fare qualcosa.”

“Già, su questo Mycroft aveva ragione: avrei dovuto cambiarla, ma ti prego, non dirglielo.”

“Il tuo segreto morirà con me” scherzò Sherlock e John rise adagio, sentendosi molto più leggero.

“E tu come stai?”

“Annoiato.”

“Perché la cosa non mi stupisce?” John rise di nuovo, più forte, poi si rimproverò: non doveva farsi scoprire dagli infermieri.

“A quanto pare orchestrare da zero il ritorno in vita di qualcuno che è morto davvero è più complicato del previsto.”

“Quindi è questa la storia a cui vi atterrete, che hai finto la tua morte?”

“Sì: racconteremo che in questi anni ho annientato un non meglio definito gruppo criminale che operava a livello internazionale. È verosimile, non si discosta molto dal piano originario di Mycroft e la gente ci crederà.”

“Chi altri conosce la verità?”

“Solo chi ha visto il Tardis, ossia io, te, Mycroft, Anthea e Lestrade: l’informazione sarà mantenuta top secret e non esisterà alcun fascicolo in merito. Meno persone sono al corrente della verità, meglio è: non possiamo permetterci che gli individui sbagliati vengano a conoscenza che è possibile viaggiare nel tempo o attraverso gli universi.”

A questo John non aveva pensato: forse il pericolo maggiore non era che tutti scambiassero Sherlock per un folle per le sue parole, ma che qualche pazzoide gli credesse sul serio e tentasse di costruire qualcosa di simile a Tardis per viaggiare nel cosmo e cambiare il passato a suo piacimento. Sarebbe stata una catastrofe.

“Per te - chiese Sherlock con una punta di esitazione - è un problema?”

“No, certo che no: è la sola cosa plausibile che tu e Mycroft potete raccontare alla stampa, praticamente non avete altra scelta.”

“Non mi riferivo a questo - esitò ancora - a te sta bene se agli occhi del mondo io prendo il suo posto e fingo di essere lui? Non ho dimenticato ciò che mi hai detto in quel vicolo e so bene che non posso rimpiazzarlo in alcun modo, ma...”

“No - John si voltò di nuovo sulla schiena - Va tutto bene Sherlock, te lo giuro. E sono sicuro che anche lui sarebbe stato d’accordo con questo piano.”

Era sincero, non aveva problemi con quella scelta, non più, e sperò che Sherlock gli credesse, perché lo sentiva ancora molto incerto.

“Grazie. So che per te non è facile.”

“Mi manchi” disse John all’improvviso, cambiando argomento, perché non voleva che Sherlock passasse la vita a confrontarsi con l’altro se stesso, e anche perché era vero: gli mancava l’uomo così folle da essere giunto fino a lui da un altro mondo, l’uomo che gli aveva teso la mano su quella passerella arrugginita, salvandolo da se stesso e dai suoi errori, gli mancava l’uomo con cui aveva fatto l’amore.

“Anche tu. Quando sarai dimesso?”

“I dottori qui non si sbilanciano, dicono solo che uscirò quando sarò pronto: credo sia un incentivo perché mi impegni al massimo nella terapia e nelle sedute di gruppo.”

“È egoista da parte mia sperare che tu esca al più presto?”

“Se è così siamo in due a essere egoisti. E grazie per aver fatto introdurre il telefono, avevo bisogno di sentire la tua voce.”

“Mycroft continua a ripetere che in quella clinica sanno il fatto loro, ma nel tuo caso non conoscono tutte le circostanze, quindi le loro regole non valgono” affermò Sherlock con una faccia tosta che fece di nuovo ridacchiare John, poi l’ex soldato udì un brusio in sottofondo all’altro capo del telefono e Sherlock sospirò infastidito.

“Cosa c’è?”

“Lestrade mi chiama, devo andare.”

“Possiamo sentirci anche domani sera?”

“Certo. Chiamami quando vuoi.”

John nascose il cellulare tra la rete ed il materasso perché gli infermieri non lo trovassero, poi si addormentò molto più velocemente delle altre sere.

Per i cinque giorni successivi la telefonata serale tra loro fu un appuntamento fisso: dopo un resoconto veloce della loro giornata, avevano preso l’abitudine di raccontarsi reciprocamente alcuni episodi accaduti nelle loro vite, scoprendo che anche se molte cose erano accadute in entrambi gli universi, altre erano una singolarità che apparteneva solo a uno dei due.

La sesta sera John provò a chiamarlo tre volte, ma Sherlock non rispose: probabilmente era ancora impegnato a rivedere i dettagli del piano con Mycroft. Per lo meno questa volta John riuscì a tenere a bada l’ansia e non si figurò subito scenari apocalittici: era un passo in avanti.

Nascose il telefono e si addormentò, ma venne svegliato di soprassalto qualche ora più tardi da qualcuno che lo scuoteva delicatamente per la spalla.

“Cosa?”

“Sshh - Sherlock gli premette un dito sulle labbra - o ci farai scoprire.”

“Come hai fatto a entrare?”

“Ho i miei metodi.”

“Sei ghiacciato - disse John prendendogli la mano e stringendola nella sua: Sherlock doveva essere rimasto ore all’aperto, nell’attesa del momento migliore per entrare - Dai, vieni sotto le coperte.”

Sherlock si raddrizzò; nel buio, John lo sentì liberarsi dei vestiti e il desiderio di lui, che in quei giorni aveva accantonato per concentrarsi sulla terapia, tornò a farsi vivo violento e prepotente. Scalciò via il lenzuolo, si spogliò a sua volta e trascinò Sherlock a viva forza sul letto.

“Dio, mi sei mancato, mi sei mancato così tanto.”

“John…”

Qualunque cosa volesse dire Sherlock, si perse nella bocca di John che si chiuse avida sulla sua. Lo baciò con irruenza, poi, con un colpo di reni, lo rovesciò sotto di lui, ma la rete del letto cigolò talmente forte che entrambi si immobilizzarono trattenendo il fiato, terrorizzati all’idea di essere scoperti.

Sherlock nascose il viso nel collo di John ridacchiando adagio, mentre l’altro esalò una imprecazione infastidita: quei lettini non erano fatti per certe acrobazie.

“A me va bene farlo ovunque, anche sul pavimento” gli fece sapere Sherlock, mordicchiandogli la pelle sottile della clavicola.

“Distruggerà la schiena a te e le ginocchia a me, nessuno di noi due ha più vent’anni” rispose John baciadogli la fronte.

“E quindi, passiamo la notte a guardarci negli occhi?”

“Se era questa la tua intenzione non dovevi spogliarti - borbottò John - lo sai benissimo l’effetto che mi fai.”

Sherlock lo sapeva, certo, e non perdeva occasione per provocarlo, perché aveva scoperto che essere desiderati da John era una sensazione così inebriante che non ne avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza.

L’ex soldato lo prese per mano e si alzò, sedendosi su una piccola poltrona nell’angolo della stanza, dove era solito leggere un libro. Sherlock restò un attimo in piedi davanti a lui, nudo, con la luce della luna che filtrava dalle veneziane e rendeva la sua pelle ancor più bianca, quasi traslucida, e illuminava i suoi occhi chiari.

“Sei bellissimo” mormorò John.

Sherlock sorrise e, con un movimento studiato e sensuale, salì a cavalcioni su di lui, costringendo John a reclinare indietro la testa per poterlo baciare, mentre con mani accarezzava bramoso le cosce dell’altro e le chiudeva possessivamente sulle sue natiche, strappando un gemito a Sherlock. A quel suono il suo pene pulsò quasi dolorosamente.

“Dimmi che hai portato del lubrificante.”

Sherlock scivolò via da lui, raggiunse la pila di vestiti ai piedi del letto e si chinò per frugare nelle tasche della giacca, mostrandogli senza alcuna vergogna il suo fondoschiena.

“Mi stai provocando?” chiese John passandosi una mano sul viso sudato. Ogni suo gesto era studiato per sedurlo, come se ce ne fosse bisogno.

Sherlock tornò da John ancheggiando vistosamente, posizionandosi di nuovo sul suo grembo e lasciando cadere nella sua mano il piccolo flacone con un sorriso malizioso. “Forse.”

John aprì il tappo col pollice e si versò una noce di fluido trasparente sulle dita e lo preparò con calma, evitando sempre di toccare la sua prostata, anche se Sherlock si spingeva contro le sue dita. “Adesso chi è che provoca?” ansimò.

John lo baciò per farsi perdonare e in un attimo si perse nella sensazione delle loro lingue che si accarezzavano e dei denti che mordevano scherzosamente le labbra, finché non sentì una sgradevole sensazione fredda sul pene e sibilò infastidito.

“Perdonami, ma sono un uomo impaziente quando si tratta di avere ciò che voglio” disse Sherlock, lubrificandolo, poi si alzò sulle ginocchia, si posizionò e calò lentamente su di lui, le labbra spalancate in un grido muto, gli occhi chiusi in una espressione di pura estasi.

_ “Non riuscirò mai più a sedermi qui senza pensare a questo ed eccitarmi” _ pensò confusamente John, mentre imponeva a se stesso di non muoversi, non ancora, non finché Sherlock non fosse stato pronto. Quando finalmente si fu seduto su di lui, per prima cosa John lo attirò a sé per baciarlo e solo quando Sherlock lo incoraggiò con un gemito, si mosse, tenendolo fermo per i fianchi e sollevando ritmicamente il bacino. Strinse le labbra per non fare rumore, mentre Sherlock gli crollò addosso con tale abbandono e fiducia che John fu momentaneamente sopraffatto dall’emozione.

“Mi sei mancato anche tu, John, così tanto” sussurrò Sherlock, masturbandosi contro il suo stomaco.

“Sì - ansimò John, senza fiato - lo sento.”

La risata bassa e vibrante di Sherlock risuonò nella stanza e John lo rimproverò con una leggera sculacciata, poi portò le labbra sulle sue per zittirlo e insinuò una mano tra i loro corpi, stringendo la sua erezione; Sherlock mugolò deliziato e riprese a muoversi su di lui, portandolo rapidamente sull’orlo dell’orgasmo. Probabilmente in altre circostanze si sarebbe vergognato di durare così poco, ma adesso era ciò di cui aveva bisogno, e anche Sherlock, a giudicare dai tremiti incontrollati che lo scuotevano, ed accelerò sia i movimenti della sua mano, sia quelli del bacino, portando entrambi all’estasi.

John scivolò fuori da lui, ma lo tenne stretto a sé ancora un po’, continuando a baciargli dolcemente il viso, finché Sherlock si alzò, ancora un po’ instabile sulle gambe e gli tese la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. Trovare una posizione comoda per entrambi sul piccolo letto d’ospedale non fu agevole; alla fine si sdraiarono entrambi sul fianco, schiena contro petto, con John sepolto nell’abbraccio di Sherlock.

“Va tutto bene?” domandò l’ex soldato, disegnandogli arabeschi sulla pelle sudata dell’avambraccio con la punta dell’indice. Non che gli dispiacesse quella improvvisata notturna, ma erano rimasti d’accordo nel sentirsi al telefono e basta, per non mettersi nei guai con la clinica.

Sherlock, dietro di lui, si strinse nelle spalle, ma John intuì che qualcosa lo turbava.

“Il mio analista dice che tenersi dentro le cose che ci fanno stare male è un passo nella direzione sbagliata.”

Sherlock restò in silenzio così a lungo che John pensò si fosse addormentato, poi distese le gambe, sospirò e gli rispose.

“Oggi ho incontrato per la prima volta i genitori di Sherlock. Mycroft li aveva preparati, ma non è stato facile lo stesso.”

John all’inizio aveva appreso con un po’ di sconcerto la decisione di Mycroft e Sherlock di non mettere a parte della verità i coniugi Holmes, ma Sherlock gli aveva spiegato che innanzitutto era per la loro stessa sicurezza, inoltre l’idea che il loro figlio fosse ancora vivo li avrebbe consolati molto di più che sapere che lui era un estraneo con il suo stesso viso.

Dopo averci riflettuto attentamente, John si convinse che Sherlock e Mycroft avevano ragione: era una menzogna, sì, ma detta a fin di bene e avrebbe rasserenato gli ultimi anni dei due anziani. Per un figlio veder morire i genitori era doloroso, ma faceva parte del ciclo della vita, ed era più facile da accettare, ma un genitore che perdeva un figlio era una cosa che andava contro natura, una tragedia dalla quale difficilmente le persone si riprendevano, ne era stato testimone diverse volte quando era un dottore.

Ma certamente trovarsi davanti Sherlock dopo più di tre anni doveva essere stato uno shock tremendo per i signori Holmes: John poteva solo immaginare quanto i due anziani fossero delusi e arrabbiati dal suo comportamento e sicuramente gli avevano rinfacciato tutte le sofferenze patite, sfogandosi su di lui.

“Capisco che tu e Mycroft non avete avuto scelta se non quella di mentire, ma non è giusto che tu ti prenda colpe che non hai.”

“Sopravviverò.”

John si voltò, gli appoggiò una mano sulla guancia e lo baciò più volte. 

“Mettiti in testa che io non voglio che tu sopravviva, voglio che tu viva e che sia felice, perché te lo meriti.”

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la fronte a quella di John: aveva minimizzato, ma l’incontro con i genitori di Sherlock era stato davvero orribile, sua madre aveva urlato tutto il tempo, accusandolo di averli ripagati del loro amore dando loro un immenso dolore, lo aveva chiamato vigliacco ed egoista, mentre suo padre non aveva aperto bocca, ma lo aveva guardato con occhi profondamente delusi e a un certo punto se ne era andato in giardino, come se non sopportasse di stare nella stessa stanza con lui. 

E sebbene Sherlock razionalmente sapesse di non aver fatto nulla delle cose di cui lo accusavano e che quelli non erano biologicamente i suoi genitori, essere bersaglio del loro odio non era stato facile; uscito da casa loro, aveva sentito il bisogno insopprimibile di correre da John, il suo unico punto fermo in una vita nuova e ancora pericolosamente incerta e traballante, il bisogno di sentire il calore del suo corpo, l’odore della sua pelle, di udire la sua voce calda e rassicurante, di essere preso e ancorato alla realtà, di dimenticare le ultime ore.

“Quanto puoi restare ancora?”

“Devo andarmene prima che albeggi, quando gli infermieri riprendono a fare il giro di controllo.”

John fece scivolare la mano lungo il suo corpo, strappandogli un gemito di desiderio.

“Parecchio tempo, quindi.”

 

Sherlock sgattaiolò via dalla clinica indisturbato poco prima delle cinque di mattina. Stava per chiamare un taxi, quando vide che all’imbocco del viale d’ingresso c’era Mycroft che lo attendeva appoggiato al cofano della sua auto, solo, senza nessun assistente.

Gli porse una sigaretta e Sherlock la accettò senza dire nulla.

“Come stanno i nostri genitori?” chiese dopo la prima, balsamica boccata di fumo. Alla fine avevano deciso di considerarsi fratelli a tutti gli effetti, perché semplificava di molto le cose e riduceva la possibilità di cadere in contraddizione.

“Gli passerà, Sherlock. Adesso sono furiosi, come è normale che sia, ma sento già che sono contenti che tu sia vivo, anche se non lo danno a vedere. Dagli tempo.”

Sherlock schiacciò la sigaretta sotto la punta della scarpa, si sbottonò la giacca e aprì la portiera dell’auto.

“Prossima tappa?”

“A Baker Street dalla signora Hudson.”

“Speriamo non abbia una padella sottomano da tirarmi in testa.”

Erano già stati al Barts da Mike e Molly, per testare la loro storia di copertura e verificare che reggesse e non presentasse lacune.

Le due inconsapevoli cavie ci avevano creduto, ma non erano state affatto contente di trovarsi davanti uno Sherlock redivivo. Avevano reagito più o meno come i suoi genitori, con rabbia e indignazione, e Sherlock aveva dovuto anche sopportare in silenzio gli schiaffi di Molly che gli urlava in faccia quanto fosse disgustata da lui.

“La signora Hudson è l’ultima persona che dobbiamo avvisare prima di rendere pubblica la notizia del tuo ritorno: so che hai fretta di ricominciare a vivere normalmente… normalmente secondo i tuoi standard, ovvio, ma se vuoi posso contattare la stampa questa mattina stessa.”

Tutta quella messinscena doveva essere costata molto a Mycroft, in termini di equilibri diplomatici e giochi di potere all’interno del suo mondo segreto, forse aveva dovuto fare ad altri delle concessioni e restare in debito di favore con loro, eppure l’aveva fatto senza esitare e senza fargli pesare nulla.

“Grazie” mormorò Sherlock.

“No, grazie a te per essere rimasto.”

Quell’uomo aveva avuto davanti a sé diverse alternative migliori: ripartire a bordo del Tardis con il Dottore e Donna portando John con sé e vivere avventure inimmaginabili in giro per il cosmo, assumere una identità completamente diversa e ricominciare una nuova vita con l’ex soldato da qualche altra parte del mondo, eppure non le aveva prese nemmeno in considerazione e aveva scelto la strada più ardua.

C’erano alcune persone che avevano amato molto suo fratello e per le quali sarebbe stata una gioia sapere che non era morto per davvero, una volta sbollita la rabbia. Per loro Sherlock aveva deciso di sopportare in silenzio tutta quel livore e gli insulti immeritati, che ancora non sarebbero mancati.

“Non ripeterlo troppo spesso, però, mi dà i brividi” disse Sherlock, sedendosi al posto del passeggero.

“Come vuoi, fratello.”

 

John fu dimesso dalla clinica tre settimane più tardi, un mattino presto. Sherlock gli aveva fatto sapere che l’avrebbe aspettato a casa di Mycroft e che sarebbe stata Anthea a portarlo da lui. 

John era rimasto leggermente deluso, anche perché dopo aver dato l’annuncio alla stampa era vivo, Sherlock non era più tornato di notte alla clinica a trovarlo, limitandosi a chiamarlo. Capiva che i paparazzi gli stavano addosso e qualcuno avrebbe potuto seguirlo fin lì, ma stare senza di lui tutto quel tempo non fu affatto facile.

Anthea prese sbrigativamente il suo bagaglio e lo fece salire su una berlina dai vetri oscurati, dove John poté leggere il primo giornale dopo più di un mese: il clamore mediatico del ritorno di Sherlock Holmes si stava leggermente attenuando, ma era ancora piuttosto forte e c’erano giornalisti che lo fotografavano ovunque, oltre che lunghi articoli su di lui su ogni testata del Regno Unito.

“È per questo che il signor Holmes non è più tornato qui né venuto a prenderla di persona, per evitare che anche lei subisse le attenzioni della stampa” disse Anthea avviando il motore.

“Non me ne sarebbe importato.”

“Ma a lui sì: ha appena concluso la terapia John, e Sherlock sa che la pressione dei media non le farebbe bene.”

John capiva la preoccupazione di Sherlock, era toccato dall’attenzione che aveva mostrato nei suoi confronti, ma ora stava bene, aveva fatto pace con se stesso, era pronto a fare la sua parte e a condividere con Sherlock ogni cosa, compresi fastidi, problemi e giornalisti molesti.

Non era giusto che il consulente investigativo portasse da solo quel peso o che si dovesse preoccupare anche di proteggerlo come se fosse un bambino: doveva convincerlo a smettere di indossare i panni del martire ad ogni costo.

Il tragitto verso Pall Mall fu reso più lungo dal traffico caotico di Londra e dall’impazienza di John, che passò il viaggio a tamburellare le dita sulle ginocchia e sospirare; ci volle tutta la pazienza di Anthea per convincerlo a non scendere e andare a piedi, ma non appena l’auto si fermò davanti all’austero cancello in ferro battuto, John corse fuori e spalancò il portone: Sherlock l’aveva sentito arrivare ed era sceso di corsa dalle scale. 

John gli corse incontro e gli saltò letteralmente addosso, allacciandogli le gambe attorno alla vita e cercando di infondere nei suoi baci irruenti tutta la gioia di essere finalmente lì con lui. Sherlock restò paralizzato un istante dalla sua foga, poi rispose ai baci di John con altrettanto entusiasmo, finché l’ex soldato non si rese conto di essere troppo pesante per lui e scivolò a terra.

“Ciao” mormorò, baciandogli la punta del naso.

“Ciao” rispose Sherlock, prendendogli il viso tra le mani.

John si guardò intorno furtivamente alla ricerca di Mycroft: non gli sorrideva l’idea di dividere il tetto con lui, anche se si rendeva perfettamente conto che al momento Sherlock non aveva un altro posto dove andare.

“Non c’è, non si farà vedere nessuno per tutto il tempo che staremo qui.”

John annuì e si voltò verso l’ingresso per recuperare i bagagli, ma si accorse che Anthea li aveva già portati in casa e si era ritirata silenziosamente.

“Hai già qualche caso interessante tra le mani?”

Gli occhi di Sherlock si illuminarono di una luce che John conosceva molto bene e un sorriso entusiasta si fece strada sul suo volto spigoloso.

“Per la maggior parte i messaggi che arrivano sul blog sono di giornalisti che vorrebbero una mia intervista esclusiva, ma stamattina è arrivata una mail molto interessante di una donna che sospetta che il suo vicino di casa sia stato assassinato.”

“Dimmi tutto.”

 

Il terapeuta aveva suggerito a John alcuni passi da percorrere per continuare a lavorare su se stesso, e uno di questi prevedeva di riprendere i contatti con le persone del suo passato e confrontarsi con loro, scusandosi per i suoi errori.

John iniziò dalla sorella, invitandola a cena e approfittando dell’occasione anche per raccontarle gli ultimi sviluppi della sua vita.

Non fu esattamente un successo: Harry fu molto contenta nel sapere che la terapia l’aveva aiutato e gli propose di andare a stare da lui in attesa di trovare una sistemazione più decente di quella squallida pensione, ma si dimostrò estremamente contrariata quando John le rispose che non viveva più lì e una sistemazione l’aveva già trovata, perché attualmente viveva assieme a Sherlock a casa del fratello.

“Ma sei fuori di testa? - urlò, facendo girare tutti gli altri avventori - Come ti salta in mente una tale idiozia?”

“Harry, per favore, calmati.” 

John cercò di placarla prendendole una mano attraverso il tavolo e poi le versò dell’acqua, mentre lei continuava a guardarlo come se avesse completamente perso il lume della ragione.

“Se io fossi al tuo posto non vorrei più rivederlo, quello stronzo! Dopo tutto il male che ti fatto, dopo tutto ciò che ti è accaduto per colpa sua… come puoi fidarti ancora di lui?” domandò incredula, scuotendo vigorosamente la testa.

“La sua scomparsa ha avuto un ruolo determinante nella mia depressione, è innegabile, ma lo sai anche tu che combattevo contro alcuni demoni già da molto prima, non fare finta di non vederlo. La nostra non è mai stata una famiglia sana.”

“Lo giustifichi? Sul serio?” incalzò Harry, che non ne voleva sapere di calmarsi.

“Sto cercando di essere obiettivo.”

“Quel bastardo ti ha costretto ad assistere al suo finto suicidio, come puoi solo guardarlo in faccia e non avere la nausea?”

John avrebbe voluto dirle la verità, ma ovviamente non poteva, quindi cercò di farle accettare la storia che Sherlock e Mycroft avevano orchestrato.

“Harry, lo ha fatto per salvare me, Lestrade e la signora Hudson. Hai sentito anche tu la sua conferenza stampa: c’erano dei cecchini che volevano ucciderci.”

“Non importa, se era veramente tuo amico avrebbe dovuto dirtelo e coinvolgerti!”

“Sarebbe stato complicato, e cosa avresti fatto tu, se io fossi sparito nel nulla senza spiegazioni come lui, o se mi fossi finto morto anch’io? Non poteva coinvolgere altre persone.”

Harry scosse la testa e strinse forte il tovagliolo tra le dita.

“Non devi perdonarlo, non può cavarsela così - insisté - A me non sta bene.”

“Ma sta bene a me.”

“Non posso crederci.”

John si fece estremamente serio. 

“Harriet, questi ultimi tre anni per me non sono stati facili, lo so benissimo, ma anche per lui sono stati molto difficili, non si è divertito, non è stato felice.”

La sorella borbottò un astioso “gli sta bene,” che John si permise di ignorare e proseguì: “Non voglio che tu gli dia il tormento per ciò che è successo: per me la faccenda è chiusa, voglio solo guardare avanti, e voglio farlo con lui.”

“Ma…”

“No Harry, nessun ma - concluse John in tono categorico - Questo è quanto.”

La sorella si pulì la bocca nel tovagliolo e si alzò stringendosi nelle spalle, quasi sconsolata. “Fai come vuoi, è la tua vita in fondo, non posso impedirti di rovinarla di nuovo.”

Si lasciarono in modo molto freddo, ma John sperava che col tempo, e vedendo quanto era felice con Sherlock, avrebbe cambiato idea e si sarebbe ammorbidita.

 

John stava quasi per addormentarsi, quando uno scricchiolio della vecchia casa lo fece sussultare e risvegliare dl tutto: sollevò la testa tese l’orecchio nel buio per capire se qualcuno stava salendo le scale.

“Sono solo i mobili - mormorò Sherlock accarezzandogli la schiena - Mycroft non tornerà qui finché ci siamo noi, è dai suoi genitori.”

“Scusa” sospirò John riappoggiando la testa sul cuscino: quella casa sembrava un mausoleo e, con o senza Mycroft, non gli sorrideva l’idea di vivere lì, anche se era un edificio anonimo, discretamente sorvegliato da uno stretto cordone di sicurezza che teneva alla larga paparazzi e curiosi.

Sherlock, sentendo che era ancora rigido e teso, accese la luce e si sedette, sul letto. 

“Basta - gli disse - domani facciamo le valigie e andiamo da un’altra parte.”

John fece lo stesso, consapevole che dovevano parlarne.

“Mi dispiace, ma ancora non mi sento a mio agio vicino a Mycroft, o anche solo a usufruire della sua ospitalità. Te l’ho detto che non sarebbe stato facile per me.”

Sherlock lo fece voltare per massaggiargli le spalle e sciogliere la tensione.

“Lo comprendo. E comunque la pressione mediatica attorno al mio ritorno ormai si è allentata a sufficienza, non c’è più bisogno di restare qui.”

“E dove andremo?”

“Compreremo quel famoso giornale di annunci immobiliari: penso non sarà difficile trovare un appartamento. A te dove piacerebbe andare?”

“A Baker Street” rispose John a bruciapelo.

Sherlock, che aveva ancora le mani sulle sue spalle, si fermò.

“Sei sicuro?” chiese con esitazione: certo, il 221B di Baker Street sarebbe stata la sua prima scelta se fosse dipeso solo da lui, l’unico posto che assomigliava a una vera casa, e vi si sarebbe già trasferito da tempo, ma quella non era la stessa Baker Street del suo universo e la decisione non dipendeva solo da lui. 

Qui Baker Street era un luogo pieno di ricordi dello Sherlock che era morto per John, e lui non voleva obbligarlo a riviverli, specie subito dopo essere uscito da una clinica di riabilitazione: bastava un niente per ripiombare nei vecchi vizi, lui lo sapeva bene.

John percepì tutta la sua esitazione e si voltò verso di lui, prendendogli le mani. 

“Ehi, no, non trattarmi come se fossi fatto di cristallo, perché non lo sono.”

“Lo so, ma…”

“Fidati Sherlock, ora sto meglio, so di potercela fare.”

“È solo che non voglio che ti senta obbligato a tornare a Baker Street perché lo voglio io.”

“Cosa ci siamo detti?”

“Ci siamo detti molte cose in questi giorni, John.”

“Non fare finta di niente - lo rimproverò bonariamente John, baciandolo tra i capelli - Ti ho detto che noi due siamo un’equazione e tu non sei escluso dalle decisioni. Non voglio che ti sacrifichi per il bene mio o di qualcun altro, rinunciando a qualcosa che vuoi: tu ami Baker Street, è la tua casa a Londra, quindi torneremo lì. E poi nemmeno io riesco a pensare a un altro luogo dove vivere.”

“Promettimi solo che se qualcosa ti metterà a disagio o ti provocherà dolore, me lo farai sapere: ne parleremo e troveremo una soluzione.”

John schioccò le labbra sulle sue. “Promesso, ma sono sicuro che andrà bene.”

Si era davvero lasciato il passato alle spalle ed era pronto a ricominciare.

 

Andarono a Baker Street qualche giorno dopo, mentre la signora Hudson era dalla sorella.

Era stato Sherlock a insistere che fosse così e che in casa non ci fosse nessuno; John inizialmente si era sentito quasi infastidito della sua premura eccessiva, ma ora, mentre apriva il portone nero dopo più di tre anni, si rese conto che aveva avuto ragione.

Era un momento straordinariamente intimo e carico di ricordi per lui e, senza testimoni oltre a Sherlock, era più facile affrontarlo.

Salì gli scalini di legno, ripensando a tutte le volte in cui lui e Sherlock erano saliti o scesi di corsa, ridendo come idioti, reduci da un’avventura o correndo incontro alla successiva, ignari del destino che stava per schiacciarli.

Fino a qualche mese fa era convinto che non avrebbe mai più potuto rimettere piede in quel vecchio palazzo, nemmeno passare lì di fronte, perché il peso dei ricordi lo avrebbe annientato. Invece ora ci stava riuscendo, grazie alla presenza di Sherlock, una roccia che lo sosteneva senza toccarlo, una presenza concreta che parlava silenziosamente,  _ “Sono qui, John. Ho attraversato un universo intero per ritrovarti e sono qui per te.” _

Sherlock rimase qualche passo dietro di lui e non notò nulla del palazzo o dell’appartamento durante quella prima visita, non colse alcun dettaglio della tappezzeria, del colore del pavimento o dei mobili, né le differenze rispetto al 221B dove aveva vissuto lui. Tutta la sua attenzione era focalizzata su John: se avesse notato il minimo segno di turbamento, lo avrebbe trascinato a viva forza fuori di lì, ma per il momento sembrava tranquillo.

John spinse delicatamente la porta d’ingresso che dava sul salotto e si guardò intorno: le finestre erano state aperte per far prendere aria alla stanza, e una folata di vento gonfiò le tende, che danzarono e si attorcigliarono come dotate di vita propria.

Per un istante a John sembrò di vedere una sagoma umana dietro al drappo bianco, alta e dinoccolata; sapeva che era solo la sua immaginazione, ma chiuse comunque gli occhi e recitò una breve preghiera.

_ “Grazie per tutto quello che hai fatto per me, Sherlock. Starò bene, prometto che starò bene anche per te, ma adesso ti lascio andare.” _

Quando riaprì gli occhi, la sagome era scomparsa, restava solo una tenda bianca mossa dal vento.

John stese la mano sinistra dietro di sé e immediatamente Sherlock la strinse forte nella sua.

Il suo miracolo era lì con lui.

Si voltò e lo baciò.

_ “Okay?” _ domandarono le dita di Sherlock, posate lievi sul suo viso.

_ “Okay” _ risposero le braccia di John attorno alla sua vita, e finalmente anche Sherlock si sentì a casa.

“Allora, come ti sembra?” domandò John quando le loro labbra si separarono.

“Troppo ordinato” replicò Sherlock.

Quando John rise alla sua battuta, rise di cuore.

“Sono sicuro che rimedierai presto a questa incresciosa situazione.”

 

L’accoglienza della loro padrona di casa all’inizio fu un po’ fredda, poiché era ancora molto risentita, sia con Sherlock per essersi finto morto, sia con John, che in quei tre anni non si era mai fatto vedere, ma quando vide quanto i due erano felici insieme, si ammorbidì.

“Quindi immagino non vi serva più la stanza al piano di sopra?” disse una mattina, mentre stava sparecchiando la colazione, sorridendo con indulgenza.

Sherlock e John erano seduti al tavolo e quest’ultimo avvicinò la sedia alla sua e gli passò il braccio attorno alla spalla tirandolo più vicino a sé.

“Non per dormire - proclamò quasi con orgoglio - però credo che a Sherlock non dispiacerebbe avere una stanza da adibire a laboratorio.”

“Lo dici solo perché vuoi il tavolo della cucina libero.”

“Dovrebbe servire solo per mangiarci, lo sai.”

“Noioso - borbottò Sherlock stringendosi nelle spalle - ma un laboratorio tutto per me mi permetterebbe di pensare più in grande.”

“Oh, povero me!” scherzò John, posandogli la testa sulla spalla.

“Spero non accada nulla che mi costringa ad aumentarvi l’affitto, ragazzi” rise l’anziana, mentre chiudeva la porta alle sue spalle.

“Ma forse dovremmo chiederle qualche lavoro di insonorizzazione della camera da letto, non credi?” sussurrò John all’orecchio di Sherlock, quando la loro padrona di casa ebbe lasciato l’appartamento, e sorrise malizioso vedendolo arrossire.

 

Una notte Sherlock si svegliò qualche ora dopo essere andato a dormire. La stanza era illuminata dalla luce fredda di un monitor e si voltò sulla schiena, trovando John seduto con la schiena appoggiata alla testata del letto e lo sguardo concentrato mentre digitava lentamente sui tasti con due dita.

“Scusa, ti ho svegliato?” domandò l’ex soldato accarezzandogli i capelli scompigliati.

“Non c’è problema. Cosa stai scrivendo?”

“Guarda tu stesso.”

“Sherlock appoggiò la testa alla coscia di John e guardò il monitor: era il blog di John, che in questo universo non era più stato aggiornato da tre anni. Aveva creduto che John non lo avrebbe più fatto, perché quel diario online riguardava l’altro Sherlock, non lui.

Si irrigidì leggermente, ma John gli accarezzò la spalla, percorrendo con il pollice la cicatrice di una coltellata.

“Leggi” lo incoraggiò, e Sherlock annuì appena.

_ “Il clamore nato in seguito alla ricomparsa di Sherlock Holmes, e al fatto che il consulente investigativo ed il suo blogger siano di nuovo in azione è stato comprensibilmente molto forte. _

_ Tuttavia le ragioni della messinscena architettata da Sherlock sono già state ampiamente spiegate da lui in persona in una apposita conferenza stampa, e davvero non capisco la necessità che tutti hanno di continuare a parlarne, specie se ogni volta si inventano circostanze e particolari assolutamente falsi e privi di qualunque fondamento. Approfitto quindi di questo post per respingere con fermezza qualunque ricostruzione della stampa che si discosti da quella che Sherlock stesso vi ha dato. _

_ Purtroppo non è tutto: non paghi di aver messo in dubbio la sua parola, molti hanno ritenuto fosse loro diritto mettere il naso anche nella nostra vita privata, fotografandoci a nostra insaputa durante un appuntamento romantico e sbattendoci in prima pagina su un giornale scandalistico. Riguardo a questo, se qualcuno trova ancora scandalosi due uomini che cenano insieme tenendosi la mano, vorrei dire loro che siamo nel Terzo Millennio e che il Medioevo è finito da un pezzo. _

_ Pensate che ho persino trovato dei nuovi commenti in calce ai miei posti più vecchi qui sul blog da parte di gente convinta di conoscermi talmente bene da potermi dare consigli o dirmi come e con chi vivere la mia vita. _

_ Ebbene, ho una notizia per tutti voi: rassegnatevi, quello che avete da dire non mi interessa affatto e non ha alcun peso nella mia vita o in quella di Sherlock, perché io conosco le cose straordinarie e incredibili che lui ha fatto per me: averlo qui al mio fianco, aprire gli occhi al mattino e vedere che lui è accanto a me che dorme, fermarmi un attimo durante la giornata a osservarlo mentre lavora, pensare che lui esiste ed è qui, per me è un vero miracolo; ogni suo gesto, ogni sua parola mi riempie la vita come mai nessun altro sarà in grado di fare. _

_ Quindi, vedete, non è per arroganza, ma davanti a tutto questo le vostre opinioni sono ben poca cosa, e con questo per me la vicenda è chiusa, ignorerò o cancellerò ogni ulteriore commento negativo al riguardo. Se avete un problema o un caso (interessante) da sottoporci, sapete dove potete trovare l’unico consulente investigativo del pianeta, altrimenti vi suggerisco di provare a costruirvi una vita e a lasciarci vivere in pace la nostra.” _

Sherlock restò a fissare lo schermo così a lungo che John si innervosì leggermente.

“Dici che ho esagerato? Troppo brusco? Posso correggere il tiro, se vuoi.”

“No - rispose Sherlock stringendosi a lui - è perfetto.”

Oltre ad essere una splendida dichiarazione d’amore, senza dire nulla di esplicito riguardo alla verità della sua ricomparsa, John in qualche modo era riuscito a essere profondamente sincero.

In pochi minuti sotto il messaggio comparvero alcune risposte: alcune livide e irose (che vennero immediatamente cancellate, come preannunciato), altre stupite, un cuore da parte di Mike ed uno smile da parte della signora Hudson.

“Grazie” mormorò Sherlock, baciandogli la coscia.

“Ho solo detto la verità.”

Sherlock notò che sul portatile c’era un’altra scheda aperta.

“E questo cos’è?”

“Ah, nulla…” minimizzò John stringendosi nelle spalle, ma Sherlock, incuriosito, mosse un dito sul touchpad e l’aprì.

L’ex soldato ridacchiò: alcune cose non cambiavano mai, in nessun universo, ad esempio la curiosità del consulente investigativo. 

“Per ora è solo un’idea - spiegò John - ma mi piacerebbe farlo diventare un progetto serio.”

John aveva scritto l’abbozzo di un racconto di fantascienza: erano solo poche righe introduttive, ma fecero sorridere Sherlock, che decise di leggere ad alta voce.

_ “ Spaventata e disorientata dal frastuono, la ragazza bionda si voltò, trovandosi davanti un uomo sulla trentina che indossava un giubbotto di pelle, e che la guardava tranquillo. _

_ In mezzo a una folla sarebbe passato inosservato, perché non spiccava né per l’abbigliamento, né per particolare bellezza, ma furono i suoi occhi ad attirare l’attenzione della ragazza: essi sembravano vedere e aver visto ogni cosa, dal futuro più lontano al passato più remoto, e d’improvviso la sua agitazione scomparve. _

_ “Vieni, da questa parte” le disse l’uomo. _

_ “Tu sai cosa sta succedendo? Chi sei?” _

_ L’uomo le tese la mano. _

_ “Fidati di me, io sono il Dottore.” _

_ “Il dottor chi?” _

_ “Il Dottore - replicò lui con un sorriso enigmatico - vieni con me, ti spiegherò ogni cosa.” _

_ Questa volta la ragazza non esitò, e gli strinse la mano. ” _

“Cosa te ne pare? So che non ami molto la narrativa d’intrattenimento, ma...”

“Mi piace - disse Sherlock con sincerità - Gli occhi che hai descritto sono proprio i suoi.”

“Dici che se la prenderà a male se lo uso come modello per scriverci un romanzo?”

Sherlock sollevò la testa e lo guardò negli occhi.

“Non credo proprio: dopotutto anche noi siamo personaggi inventati nel suo universo.”

“Giusto. Non so se riuscirò mai ad abituarmi a questa idea” disse John, lanciando un’occhiata al volume di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle appoggiato sul comodino, che stava divorando proprio in quei giorni.

Il Dottore aveva ragione, era una lettura molto illuminante perché, nonostante non vi fosse nulla di esplicito (comprensibile, visto il periodo storico in cui erano state scritte le novelle) l’amore tra Holmes e Watson traspariva chiaro da ogni frase.

L’idea che loro due si trovassero e si amassero in qualunque luogo, tempo o circostanza era bella e rassicurante.

“Perché mai? Tutti noi siamo storie, in fondo” disse Sherlock nel frattempo, citando il Signore del Tempo.

John sorrise, chiuse il portatile, lo appoggiò a terra e si sdraiò di nuovo, stringendo forte a sé la sua storia a lieto fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ovviamente i ringraziamenti prima di tutto: grazie a chi ha fedelmente commentato questa storia e a chi l’ha seguita. Sono consapevole che non è una storia facile, che i momenti di angst sono stati tanti e pesanti, ma spero di essermi riscattata sul finale, dando ai nostri due idioti il lieto fine che meritano.  
> C’è stato un momento, quando ho scritto il capitolo 12, in cui ho seriamente ponderato l’ipotesi di far morire John da solo e, dopo qualche tempo, trovare un modo per far tornare Sherlock nel suo universo di origine, dove scopriva che l’altro John e Mary avevano divorziato e, lentamente, provavano a ricostruire la loro vita insieme. Però credo di aver scritto angst a sufficienza e questo John ne aveva già passate abbastanza: non se lo meritava.  
> Comunque non escludo che esista qualche universo parallelo, là fuori, dove questo finale alternativo sia accaduto davvero.
> 
> Infine una breve nota sui diversi dettagli dei tre universi:  
> \- i titoli dei libri di Alexander, Alexis e Alexandra Lemprato fanno tutti riferimento a degli uccelli da preda. Il sesso di Alexis Lemprato è a vostra libera interpretazione, ho appositamente usato un nome gender neuter, adatto a chiunque;  
> \- Frantz Wasser è tedesco, Frank Water è inglese e Frans Vand è danese (omaggio alla nazionalità di Lars Mikkelsen che ha interpretato Magnussen). Il cognome ha sempre lo stesso significato, ossia acqua;  
> \- ovviamente Harriet Jones esiste come primo ministro solo nell’universo di Doctor Who.


End file.
